Au nom de la Mère
by Samarachna
Summary: A l’époque des Maraudeurs, Alessa James se voit confier une mission des plus ardues en tant qu’apprentie Mangemort. Et, malheureusement pour elle, son partenaire n’est autre que Severus Rogue. Pourquoi fautil toujours qu’elle ait si peu de chance ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lilith

Disclaimer : Les perso de Harry Potter sont pas à moi… (jles demande pas tous façon… juste Rogue ça irait ? (…) )

Personnages : Severuuusssss Qui d'autre ?

Résumé : A l'époque des Maraudeurs, Alessa James se voit confier une mission des plus ardues en tant qu'apprentie Mangemort. Et, malheureusement pour elle, son partenaire n'est autre que Severus Rogue. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle ait si peu de chance ?

**Au nom de la Mère**

_« [... elle meurt fillette préservée du deuil que fut sa vie […,_

_sa dernère pensée est pour cet avenir qui n'aura pas lieu,_

_et qui peut encore être si merveilleux »_

La fille démantelée, J. Harpman

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce ronde et leurs regards se croisèrent. Que faisait-il là ? Et pire, que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il demandé de venir ? Et pourquoi avec lui ?

Tout en réalisant que ses questions tournaient en rond, Alessa vit le séduisant jeune homme s'apprêter à parler :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui... commença-t-il, non sans fierté d'être l'intermédiaire entre tous les pauvres élèves de Poudlard à la recherche du trésor insoumis qu'est la gloire et leur Maître à tous, le plus grand Mage Noir que le Monde ait connu…

Lucius toussota.

-…Pour que je vous fasse part d'un important évènement qui va bientôt se produire.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

La voix froide du jeune homme à ses côtés résonna quelques secondes dans la petite pièce sombre et miteuse, seul endroit inconnu de l'école pour le directeur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous, se dit Alessa. Cependant, elle doutait, quoi qu'elle n'oserait jamais le prononcer à voix haute, même seule, que le vieux fou ignore quoi que ce soit de Poudlard.

Mais alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas ?

-La fin d'année arrive à grands pas, votre diplôme s'approche… et mon mariage est presque prêt.

-Ton mariage ? dit la jeune fille d'une voix à peine audible.

-Votre condisciple Narcissa Black, prochainement Narcissa Malefoy aura l'honneur de se voir attribuer mon nom. Le Maître a approuvé mon choix : Famille aux nombreux ancêtres connus, noble sang…

-Et en quoi cela peut-il nous concerner ? demanda la voix morte de Severus Rogue, aux côtés d'Alessa.

-Le Maître a exprimé la judicieuse idée de ne pas perdre de temps et de célébrer toutes les unions à la fois. C'est pourquoi il vous propose de vous unir le même jour. Bellatrix deviendra une Lestrange ce jour là également.

Même si Lucius ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, la jeune fille avait perçu le mouvement brusque de l'avant bras de Rogue. Et elle ne se sentait pas en meilleure forme… Leur était-il réellement demandé ce qu'elle venait de comprendre ? Elle et … Rogue… ?

-Quel est le but de ces unions ? demanda Rogue, impassible.

-Le jour où le Maître prendra la direction du monde arrive à grands pas et il lui faut le plus de Sang Purs possible… Nos héritiers… Les Mangemorts les plus fidèles… Le Maître a même émis le souhait de participer activement à leur éducation, particulièrement à celle de l'un d'eux… Celui d'entre nous dont l'enfant sera choisi deviendra le plus illustre et le plus fier des Mangemorts, sourit-il machiavéliquement.

-Le Maître est-il sûr de… ? débuta-t-elle, hésitante.

-Remettrais-tu la parole de notre bien aimé Seigneur en doute ? siffla Lucius, cinglant et acerbe sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Non !

Elle se tut, trop terrifiée. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle de mieux pour l'avenir, alors qu'elle venait de s'engager chez les Mangemorts ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé…sourit avidement Malefoy tout en la fixant, cette fois, pourquoi le Maître te gardait dans nos rangs… ? Une Sang-Pur… Laisse moi rire, Alessa… Ni ton nom ni ton visage ne rappelle quoi que ce soit, à personne. Ta généalogie est introuvable… Et je sais que le Maître se pose les mêmes questions… Dis-moi… Qui es-tu réellement ?

D'un mouvement sec, elle attrapa son bras gauche de sa main droite. Mais ce geste ne dura pas plus de trois secondes. C'est calmement qu'elle reprit la parole :

-Je suis Alessa James. Aussi inconnue que je puisse te paraître, ce n'est pas à ma généalogie qu'il faut t'en prendre, mais à ta culture générale.

Lucius tiqua, mais ne répondit rien, l'assassinant de ses deux yeux gris meurtriers.

-Enfin, si le Maître s'interroge à mon sujet, je suis ouverte à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait me poser. Je ne te dois rien, Malefoy.

-Maintenant que cette déclaration d'amour est terminée, as-tu autre chose à nous dire Lucius ? demanda Rogue, la voix toujours aussi vide. Dumbledore va se poser des questions si nous disparaissons trop longtemps.

En le fixant du coin de l'œil, Alessa ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il allait devoir arriver… Se marier… Le mot mariage avait toujours été, pour elle, synonyme d'amour absolu, de bonheur et de tendresse. Etait-elle vieux jeu ? Ce n'était pas prévu… Non, pas prévu… Mais que peut-on prévoir avec Voldemort ?

Une fois sortie, elle rattrapa Severus, qui s'éloignait déjà d'elle, l'ignorant encore plus que les murs.

-Rogue !

Aucune réponse.

-Rogue !

-Que veux-tu ? dit-il tout en poursuivant sa marche.

Finalement, oui, que voulait-elle ?

-Je… On…

-Ecoute, dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes commentaires dénués de sens, j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

-Pourquoi veut-il qu'on se marie ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi toi avec moi ? Il y a tellement d'autres couples potentiels de Sang-Pur.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, le visage impassible.

-Les questions ne sont pas pour nous. Nous devons obéir. Et si ça te dérange tant que ça, poursuivit-il sarcastiquement, tu pourras faire chambre à part.

Il la laissa alors en plan, seule dans le couloir interdit du deuxième sous-sol. Juste sous les cachots. Heureusement, car ces derniers donnaient presque immédiatement sur le hall quand on les remontait et elle avait cours avec le professeur Glutinus en Soins et Créatures Magiques.

Alors qu'elle s'y rendait, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Rogue. Mais quel garçon stupide ! Elle devait avouer qu'à dix-sept ans, peu étaient très malins, mais lui ! Il dépassait la moyenne. Elle atteignit le jardinet et vit sa classe de 7ème année ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. En effet, les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques n'étaient pas ce qui intéressait le plus les Serpentards de dernière année ces temps-ci.

Bien entendu, Rogue n'était pas de ceux qui étudiaient le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lui faire un petit signe, le visage calme. Elle la rejoignit tout en remarquant le regard d'un garçon de Poufsouffle braqué sur son amie. Alessa sourit. Narcissa était la plus jolie fille de Serpentard et tous les garçons qu'ils soient à Poufsouffle ou ailleurs la regardaient sans cesse.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda son amie, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens, verts.

Alessa se dit que jamais elle n'avait vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus autrement que tristes.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pas des bonnes nouvelles, dit doucement Alessa, tout en faisant mine d'écouter la leçon.

-Depuis quand les nouvelles de Malefoy sont-elles bonnes ?

-Je vais rectifier alors. Très mauvaises…

Narcissa fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard.

La fin du cours arriva plus lentement que prévu et c'est en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner que Alessa révéla tout à la blonde.

-Tu n'as pas l'air étonnée, dit doucement Alessa, qui elle, était encore tout aussi choquée par les nouvelles.

La blonde lui répondit tout en se servant des tomates, la voix posée.

-Penses-tu qu'un mariage arrangé comme celui-là aurait pu être caché très longtemps ? J'avais à peine l'âge de comprendre lorsque j'ai entendu pour la première fois mes parents me promettre en mariage aux fils des Malefoy. Ensuite, la mère de Lucius est revenue souvent chez moi et avec ma mère, elles discutaient des préparatifs.

-Elles en ont discutés toutes ces années ?

-Oui. Les femmes riches n'ont que cela à faire.

Alessa se tut, bouleversée. La blonde sembla s'en rendre compte car elle lui offrit un mince sourire. Et la rousse savait que c'était le mieux que son amie pouvait faire.

-Par contre, je peux comprendre que pour toi, ce soit un grand bouleversement. Surtout que tu n'es pas promise à n'importe lequel des Mangemorts du Maître… Severus est son préféré… En tout cas, ces derniers temps.

-Mais lors de notre dernière réunion, le Maître lui a fait subir trois Doloris, dit Alessa, étonnée.

Sans avoir de réponse immédiate, la rousse vit le regard de Narcissa se poser une seconde sur le sujet de leur discussion.

-C'est justement parce qu'il connaît les grandes capacités de Severus que le Maître le punit plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est sa façon de nous montrer son intérêt, sans doute.

Alessa se tut, la gorge trop nouée pour exprimer quelque idée censée que ce soit.

Un tiraillement provenant de son bras gauche fit sursauter Alessa en cours de Métamorphose. Immédiatement, elle paniqua. Il n'arrivait jamais au Maître de les appeler durant les heures de cours. Ils risquaient trop de se faire prendre. Mais alors que s'était-il passé de suffisamment grave pour qu'il fasse appel à elle si tôt ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle transforma son hérisson en brosse à dents alors qu'elle était censée faire une chaise.

-James, votre manque de concentration vous vaudra 5 points pour Serpentard.

-Mais enfin professeur, je n'ai rien fait ! se fit entendre une voix faussement inquiète au fond de la classe.

Alessa leva les yeux au ciel : James Potter aimait beaucoup s'amuser à jouer sur le fait qu'elle avait pour nom le prénom de celui-ci.

-Et cette remarque plus qu'intelligente vous fait perdre 10 points, M. Potter, remarqua McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.

Quelques rires fusèrent de derrière Alessa. Sirius Black et James Potter étaient bien les derniers dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Elle leva la main.

-Oui, Miss James ?

-Puis-je sortir, professeur ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Heureusement que la comédie était l'une de ses principales qualités car la perspicacité de son professeur de Métamorphose était fort connue parmi ses condisciples.

-Bien, allez-y.

-Merci.

Ramassant ses affaires à la hâte, Alessa croisa le regard d'ébène de Rogue. Elle sortit et descendit à la hâte les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Elle tenait à prévenir Narcissa – qui avait arrêté Métamorphose l'année précédente – et puisque pour atteindre le passage secret qu'elle utilisait pour sortir en douce de Poudlard, il fallait passer par là, elle en profiterait.

C'est alors que les yeux de Rogue lui apparurent à nouveau : Pourquoi lui avait-il semblé si… perplexe derrière son masque d'impassibilité ? N'était-il pas au courant de la réunion ? Le Maître n'avait-il appelé qu'elle ?

Elle s'arrêta net alors que tous ses membres se mettaient à trembler. Que lui voulait-il ?

-Alessa ?

Se retournant, elle croisa l'unique amie qu'elle s'était faîte à l'école de sorcellerie.

-Narcissa !

-Tu n'as pas Méta… ?

-Pas le temps ! s'écria la brune tout en dénudant son bras après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentours.

D'un froncement de sourcils, Narcissa lui demanda depuis quand elle était apparue.

-Un quart d'heure maximum, gémit-elle.

-Alors, il faut te rendre immédiatement auprès de lui. Il sera très en colère si tu n'as pas tout mis en œuvre pour aller le voir rapidement.

D'un hochement de tête, Alessa accepta, la gorge serrée.

-Va.

Elle courut, courut à travers ce qui lui sembla tout Poudlard. C'est le souffle court qu'elle atteignit son passage et sans s'arrêter, elle l'ouvrit et poursuivit sa marche.

Faîtes qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, faîtes qu'il ne me punisse pas… Toutes ses pensées étaient imprégnées d'une peur immaîtrisable.

-Ma petite Alessa… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui… ?

La voix glaciale et effrayante susurra ces quelques mots alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, son 'Antre' comme Il aimait l'appeler.

-Bien Maître, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'homme devant elle se leva souplement de son fauteuil d'argent. Il entreprit de se diriger vers un côté de la pièce tout aussi sombre que les autres, sans la regarder. Finalement, Alessa se dit qu'elle préférait peut-être ça. Cependant, c'était tout sauf un signe de bonne humeur.

-Tu es en retard, mon enfant.

-Je… s'étrangla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Maître. J'étais en cours et…

-Endoloris !

Elle tomba sur le sol, recroquevillée et tremblante. La douleur était insupportable. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Ne plus jamais devoir ouvrir ses yeux si douloureux. Ne plus devoir respirer en suffoquant. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne venait peupler son esprit. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas plus rapide ?

Puis, la douleur cessa. Soudainement. Seulement, la souffrance était toujours là. Ses muscles vibraient. Ses yeux ne se résolvaient pas à s'ouvrir après ce supplice. Sa première pensée fut tournée vers le sort de fin d'incantation qu'elle n'avait même pas perçu. Puis vers Lui… Peu à peu, se remettant tant bien que mal, elle entendit le frottement d'une cape sur le sol. Il s'approchait d'elle. Allait-il la tuer ?

Non… Elle savait que non… Et c'était certainement pire ainsi…

-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, siffla-t-il. Maintenant, lèves-toi.

C'était un ordre. Aucune désobéissance ne serait tolérée. Et elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Elle se redressa, ses membres la tiraillant. Supporter. Encore un peu. Il ne fallait pas abandonner. Bientôt, elle serait sortie.

Voldemort lui tourna alors le dos, se dirigeant calmement vers son fauteuil. Alessa profita de ses quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Lucius t'a mis au courant de la nouvelle… ?

Sa voix semblait amusée derrière son ton métallique et impitoyable.

-Ou…Oui.

-Bien… Approche, approche, dit-il tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle le fit, gardant tout de même une respectable distance entre eux. Puis, elle s'agenouilla et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front atteigne le sol. En se redressant, elle remarqua une petite chaînette d'argent qui était négligemment déposée sur l'avant-bras du trône de son Maître. Celle-ci l'intrigua car, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vue entre les mains de Voldemort, elle lui disait quelque chose… D'un frisson, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déconcentrée et que le Maître ne lui donnerait pas une seconde chance après ce premier Doloris.

-J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître trois petites fioles de cristal. La jeune fille ne dit rien, sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ses potions ont été réalisées spécialement à ton attention. Surtout, je te défends d'en briser une seule, même malencontreusement.

Elle hocha la tête. Il les lui tendit, frôlant les doigts de Alessa intentionnellement. Réprimant un frisson, elle fixa le liquide bleu emplissant les trois fioles, le regard vide.

-Bois-en une.

Hésitante, la rousse s'exécuta, tremblante de peur et de la douleur persistante du Doloris.

-Bien. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Voldemort n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Tu en boiras une seconde dans une semaine, même jour, même heure. Et la troisième la semaine suivante.

-En…tendu…

-Surtout, ne me déçois pas.

Etrangement, la potion ne lui avait rien fait ressentir de particulier. La plupart du temps, lorsque le Maître lui avait préparé des filtres, elle souffrait atrocement dans la seconde. Elle se rappela de la fois où elle s'était mise à vomir sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter et décida de laisser ce genre de pensées pour plus tard.

Alessa sortit dans le froid de décembre et alors qu'elle marchait inconsciemment vers la forêt dissimulant le manoir de son Maître, elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il neigeait…

'Pourquoi tu pleures… Dieu ?'

---

-Potter !! Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que l'asmodèle en poudre ne se mélange pas avec le crin de licorne !? Vous êtes bien le digne fils de votre père ! hurla Rogue, hors de ses gonds.

Harry admit intérieurement que son professeur avait peut-être – cette fois seulement – raison de s'énerver. En effet, cela faisait trois fois que le jeune homme tentait de réaliser la même potion et trois fois consécutives, il avait commis la même erreur. Cette potion était peut-être maudite… Ou alors c'était lui que les potions maudissaient…

-Désolé, professeur, dit-il sans en penser un mot.

Car bien sûr, jamais il n'admettrait que son professeur avait sans doute raison. Rogue ne répondit rien, trop enragé pour écouter et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Ayant accumulé les retards en potions – 'manque de concentration' selon certains, 'manque d'intelligence, selon Rogue' – Harry était forcé de suivre des cours de rattrapage en potions. Pour son plus grand malheur…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien. Maintenant, sortez. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

S'exécutant sur le champ, le jeune homme entassa ses affaires. Et alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte, son sac heurta une armoire et une dizaine de livres ainsi que des fioles en tombèrent, dans un éclat de verre.

Une légère grimace se dessina sur le visage du Survivant alors qu'il attendait la sentence. Parfois, il s'étonnait même que Rogue ne le frappe pas. Quelle maladresse… Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne le laisserait certainement plus sortir avant qu'il ait tout lavé trois fois…

Harry sentit alors une cape l'effleurer et remarqua que Rogue, le regard meurtrier, se tenait juste devant lui. Déglutissant difficilement, le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

-Ramassez !!!

Alors qu'il poursuivait sa tâche depuis quelques minutes, le plus jeune se dit que le cri de son professeur avait dû s'entendre dans tout le château. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un livre à la couverture noire, très sale. Il est étrange comme la curiosité est piquée au vif parfois, juste comme ça. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry ouvrit l'ouvrage et tomba sur la description d'une potion. Apparemment, cette dernière était une découverte récente et avait permis une avancée scientifique magique prodigieuse.

-'Sanguinis vita' murmura le jeune homme.

Il se sentit alors décoller du sol et constata que son professeur le tenait par le col.

-Qu'allez-vous inventé de nouveau cette fois ? chuchota la voix menaçante de Rogue qui jeta un coup d'œil au livre. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un si petit esprit soit enfin intéressé par quelque chose.

L'homme souriait mesquinement, le regard flamboyant de colère. Il le relâcha.

-Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste…

C'était juste quoi ? Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever, ce jour-là…

-Vous me rédigerez cinq parchemins sur la potion 'Sanguinis Vitae' pour demain, sourit mauvaisement le professeur.

-Cinq ?

-Ne seriez vous même pas capable de compter jusque là, Potter ? Cela ne me surprendrait pas, bien au contraire, mais je devrais admettre que votre talent pour tromper ceux qui vous appellent désormais l'Elu serait alors extrêmement développé.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un regard noir.

-Sortez, maintenant.

---

_Dis, Narcissa…_

_Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre… ?_

_Tu étais si jolie dans ta robe blanche. _

_C'est la seule et unique fois où je t'ai vu sourire… _

…

_Et tu te souviens de ces milliers de nuits passées à nous raconter nos vies futures… ? _

_Moi, j'ai tout oublié… _

---

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait dû rejoindre Voldemort. Et plus rien… Il ne les avait pas appelés du week-end, aucun d'entre eux. En tous cas, d'après ce que les rumeurs disaient… Parce que certains empêchaient toute rumeur de circuler, aussi doués soient les commères… Rogue passa dans la tête d'Alessa alors qu'elle terminait de rédiger son devoir de Sortilèges dans la Salle Commune.

Par chance – C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait – le cours de McGonagall avait été annulé et elle pourrait prendre sans risque sa potion. Demander une fois de plus la permission de sortir aurait été plus que suspicieux.

-J'y vais.

Sans relever les yeux, Narcissa hocha la tête, fixant d'un air ennuyé son livre de Sorts. La blonde n'avait rien demandé à Alessa et les mots étaient inutiles au vu de son état à son retour. Les blessures commençaient enfin à cicatriser. Mais la jeune fille savait bien que c'était de courte durée et ce pour deux raisons : Voldemort ne les laissait jamais 's'ennuyer' et puis, le filtre qu'elle devait boire ne passerait certainement pas aussi bien que le premier.

La rousse traversa les couloirs vides du 2ème étage. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient les plus sûres pour ce genre de chose, mais elle devrait faire un détour pour éviter Peeves qui s'amusait ces temps-ci à vider l'eau sale des cuisines sur les têtes des passants.

Alessa soupira et son regard se posa machinalement sur un tableau représentant un sorcier dont on ne voyait que le buste et la tête. Il portait un grand chapeau et ce qui semblait être une banale cape noire. Cependant, ce n'était pas ces détails qui attiraient les yeux d'Alessa à chaque fois qu'elle passait là – et d'ailleurs la plupart des élèves ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ce tableau à chaque passage – c'était la main tendue de l'homme devant lui qui intriguait. En effet, en outre les yeux moqueurs et le sourire mesquin de l'homme à la main tendue, on pouvait lire en lettres de sang sur cette dernière, un seul et unique mot : 'Destin'.

Alessa avait d'étranges sentiments pour cet homme qui avait gravé au couteau un mot sur sa paume : Du dégoût, du mépris, de l'admiration… Et surtout, l'impression grandissante d'avoir déjà vu ce tableau avant d'arriver à Poudlard…

Alors qu'elle atteignait les toilettes, elle mit fin à ses réflexions plus que douteuses. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes d'entrer furtivement dans une toilette et d'ingurgiter le contenu de la petite fiole. Et elle se félicita d'avoir été suffisamment discrète pour ne pas alerter l'habitante éternelle des lieux.

Mais c'était sans compter sa chance indomptable…

-Que fais-tu là ? lança une petite voix aigue et suspicieuse.

Se retournant, Alessa croisa les yeux plissés du fantôme qui tentait certainement de deviner ses pensées.

-Je t'aurais bien répondu… Mais non.

Sur ce, elle sortit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas recevoir les foudres de Mimi… ou plutôt, les vagues déferlantes des eaux des toilettes que Mimi utilisait pour punir les visiteurs malhonnêtes. Riant sous cape, la rousse entendit le fantôme crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le Hall.

Cela faisait du bien de sourire un peu après toutes les tensions qu'elle avait subies la semaine précédente.

Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée pour se rendre au cours de Botanique, Alessa s'effondra. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et elle gémissait de façon saccadée sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Elle eut l'impression que plusieurs heures passaient alors que la mort ne venait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait reçu cette malédiction ? Beaucoup de choses auraient été plus simples sans cela !

Elle sentit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte deux mains lui saisir les épaules et la retourner. Elle croisa un regard noir, puis elle ne vit plus que l'obscurité.

La jeune fille se réveilla avec une migraine à fendre le crâne. Papillonnant des yeux, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Mais pourtant, Me Pomfresh était censée être absente cette semaine…

Tentant de se lever, elle constata qu'on l'avait vêtue d'une blouse blanche et que de nombreux pansements bandaient ses jambes. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Bonjour, Miss James, lança aimablement une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas entendre. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Bonsoir.

Elle se retourna pour croiser les yeux de Dumbledore, mais changea aussitôt de direction. Il ne fallait pas que son Maître apprennent qu'elle lui avait parlé et son don pour l'Occlumancie laissait encore à désirer.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'aurais aimé que vous ayez une explication à me donner, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, dit calmement le vieil homme tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Au moins, il ne la fixait pas de ses yeux limpides et perçants. Un silence naquit.

-…Je… Je vais bien, maintenant. Je peux m'en aller ?

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez cette nuit. Le professeur Glutinus est un bon guérisseur, mais pour animaux, sourit-il malicieusement. Et Me Pomfresh revient demain, elle pourra vous ausculter.

-Non. Refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil étonné en se retournant vers elle.

-Je vais bien, professeur, s'enquit-elle en fixant un point invisible face à elle.

-Je crains que Me. Pomfresh m'en voudrait si je vous laissais vous en aller après si peu de temps. Elle prend beaucoup de temps à essayer de garder ses patients, sourit-il.

-…

-Mais je suppose que vous êtes suffisamment responsable.

Elle hocha la tête, levant pour la première fois et brièvement les yeux vers l'homme. Pourquoi avait-il l'air triste derrière ce mince sourire ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître ses vêtements sur une chaise, puis sortit après lui avoir adressé un sourire qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Alessa courut sur sa robe de sorcière et entra sèchement sa main dans sa poche : La fiole avait disparu…

-Non, Non ! Paniqua-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle fouilla encore fébrilement, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle gardait toujours ses deux fioles dans sa robe de sorcier pour être certaine qu'il ne leur arrive pas malheur, dépourvues de sa protection. Mais finalement, sa prudence avait joué contre elle ! Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette solution puisse arriver. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se douter que jamais les potions du Maître n'étaient deux fois indolores.

Il allait la tuer. De plus, il l'avait gravement prévenue. Tremblante, la jeune fille se décida à aller voir son amie. Seulement, elle savait bien que Narcissa ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. En outre, cette dernière n'était pas très émotive et cela stresserait bien plus Alessa : La blonde aurait l'air de s'en moquer.

Que faire alors ? Et surtout, qui avait la fiole ? Il n'y avait aucun débris sur les lieux, ni dans sa robe. Dumbledore l'avait-il en sa possession ? Ce serait la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. La rousse était certaine que si c'était le directeur qui la détenait, Voldemort allait utiliser contre elle son plus bel atout… Non… Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle était parvenu à l'éviter jusque là. Il fallait qu'elle résiste.

Alors qu'elle remuait dans tous les sens ses atroces pensées, elle avait traversé de nombreux couloirs. Soudain, elle dut s'arrêter d'avancer et, plaçant sa main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils : Sa tête tournait et des milliers de points blancs l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle gardait ses deux perles vertes ouvertes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Habituellement, elle n'avait jamais de baisses de tension. Cette potion l'avait-elle tellement affaiblie ?

Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas grand-chose de différent. A part peut-être cette légère migraine et cette sensation agaçante d'être faible et sur le point de tomber à chaque minute.

-James !

Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement, trop occupée à retrouver ses esprits. Et des mouvements trop brusques n'amélioreraient pas la situation.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit face à elle Severus Rogue, les sourcils tellement peu froncés qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué si elle ne passait pas la plupart de son temps à l'observer depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle devrait l'épouser.

-Rogue…grogna-t-elle difficilement, la main gauche déposée sur sa tempe.

Etrangement, aucune remarque acerbe ou insinuation dénuée d'émotion ne vint tinter à ses oreilles et elle ouvrit les yeux. Malgré le fait que depuis l'année précédente, Severus Rogue n'avait plus rien d'autre sur le visage que de l'indifférence, Alessa put remarquer une légère inquiétude. Elle devait vraiment être blanche comme une morte…

-C'est juste un mal de crâne. Je ne vais pas mourir, sourit-elle.

Mais il lui rappela bien vite à qui elle s'adressait d'une manière aussi peu conventionnelle et surtout aussi…'amicale' par un regard noir. Le mot 'ami' n'était pas le mot à mettre en couple avec Rogue. Et la rousse pensait que Alessa n'entrait pas non plus dans les noms à mettre en couple avec Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu laissais voir dans le hall ce matin…

La main d'Alessa retomba mollement sur le côté alors qu'elle réalisait à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Beaucoup de gens m'ont vu… ? demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement moi et c'est une chance vu le genre de choses avec quoi tu te balades… répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne répondit rien sur le coup, réalisant. Et surtout, comprenant qui l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie avant même de penser à ce que les mots de Rogue signifiaient réellement : La fiole n'était pas entre les mains de Dumbledore et elle était intacte !

-Tu… Tu l'as ?

Sur le coup de la nouvelle, la rousse fut tellement heureuse qu'elle s'avança d'un pas, distinguant encore mieux les vagues noires des yeux de Rogue.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, la fixant d'un regard indifférent.

-Oui.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais te la rendre sans une bonne explication.

Le ton changea alors entre eux, la jeune fille n'étant pas d'accord.

-Je n'ai rien à te révéler, Rogue.

-Vraiment ? dit-il en levant un sourcil sarcastique. Pourtant, il semble que c'est moi qui suis le plus en position de discuter.

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai besoin de cette fiole, Rogue. Je t'en prie, tu te doutes bien d'où elle vient.

-Merci, je ne suis pas stupide, dit-il d'un ton sec et catégorique, les yeux perçants.

On se le demande parfois, se dit-elle intérieurement.

-Alors, rends-la moi… murmura-t-elle.

-Sais-tu quelle est l'utilité de cette potion ? Ce qu'elle est déjà occupée de te faire si je comprends, en voyant cette unique fiole, que tu as déjà pris les deux précédentes ?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y en avait trois ? lâcha-t-elle, surprise qu'il soit au courant.

-Cette réponse met fin à mes doutes. Tu ne te renseignes même pas sur ce que tu ingurgites.

-Et à quoi bon ? explosa-t-elle. Penses-tu que savoir de quelle façon tordue il va me faire souffrir cette fois peut m'aider alors que de toute façon, je serai forcée de les boire ?

Alessa mit aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche, fixant Rogue de ses deux yeux apeurés. Quelle injure avait-elle osé proférer envers le Maître devant celui qu'il préférait ? Qu'est ce que Rogue allait raconter ? Comment le Maître se vengerait-il ?

Son faible talent d'Occlumens lui permettait à peine de dissimuler cette part de ses sentiments.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sourit sadiquement ou qu'il lui tourne le dos, Rogue lui répondit, de son air calme :

-Peut-être pour trouver un remède que tu prendras une fois que le Maître aura fini de s'amuser.

Il avait dit cela sans ciller et Alessa ne sentit pas de marque d'irrespect envers Voldemort. Juste de la logique.

-Le Maître n'est pas du genre à accepter dans ses rangs des faibles qui ne supportent pas les difficultés qu'il leur envoie. Ce n'est cependant pas pour cela qu'il veut les voir mourir, au contraire. Ceux qui survivent après l'avoir diverti acquièrent un statut plus important à ses yeux.

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pour toi ?

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir et plutôt sèchement.

-… Lorsque tu auras pris cette dernière fiole, ton corps se videra complètement de son sang. Le mécanisme est déjà en route, la première fiole a figé le sang sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. En une semaine, il a été prêt à être extrait invisiblement. Aujourd'hui, la deuxième phase du processus s'est mise en marche. Ta crise de spasmes l'a montré. Ton sang commence à être réduit à néant par ton corps lui-même. Tu te suicides sans le remarquer. Dans une semaine, il t'en restera juste assez pour lever le bras et boire cette dernière fiole.

Après, c'est la mort assurée.

Alessa avait écouté ce monologue sans ciller. Il avait évité sa question, mais d'un sens, elle n'avait pas à lui dire cela alors qu'il l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie et qu'il lui expliquait, à l'instant même, les différentes conséquences de la potion.

Cependant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Ecoute, Rogue. Merci pour tes renseignements, mais rends-moi la potion. S'il te plait.

Elle avait dit cela calmement, son visage aussi limpide que celui de son interlocuteur. Il fronça, cette fois plus visiblement, les sourcils.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas…

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Il te l'a demandé ? C'est un autre test ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, le visage lassé.

-Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je fais et les risques que je prends, Rogue. Rends la moi, je t'en prie…supplia-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un grand brouhaha retentit dans le couloir et qu'Alessa vit toute une troupe d'élèves envahirent les lieux. Le souper venait de se terminer et tous retournaient dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. La rousse soupira et tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Rogue ou plutôt vers l'endroit où se trouvait le garçon quelques secondes plus tôt. Quel… ! Il était parti en douce, profitant du grabuge pour filer.

Qu'allait-il faire de la fiole ?

---

-J'en ai assez de ces cours particuliers. On dirait que l'humeur de Rogue s'aggrave de minute en minute.

Harry était assis sur l'une des grandes marches de l'escalier d'entrée de Poudlard, son regard posé au loin, bien au-delà de la Forêt Interdite qui se trouvait face à lui. Hermione était debout à sa gauche et face à Ron qui était assis sur un petit muret.

-Il ne te reste plus que quelques cours Harry, soupira la jeune fille, lassée de ces plaintes constantes.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, Hermione. Tu ne dois pas te le coltiner 7 heures de plus par semaine !

En effet, Harry avait deux heures de potions le mardi soir, le mercredi soir et il avait trois heures le samedi matin. Il en était malade rien que d'y penser.

-Au fait, Harry, lança Ron pour changer de sujet, Hermione a trouvé quelques trucs intéressants sur ce que tu lui avais demandé.

-Vraiment ? demanda le brun, les yeux alors fixés sur la jeune fille.

-Oui, plus ou moins, répondit-elle en sortant un petit papier chiffonné de sa poche. « 'Sanguinis Vita', un élixir élaboré au cours de cette dernière décennie et dont les effets sont spectaculaires. En effet, cette potion contre les séquelles néfastes que la potion 'Sanguinis Nox', son jumeau sanguinaire, provoque envers les personnes qui l'ingurgitent. »

-C'est un remède à une autre potion ?

-Hm. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant Harry.

-Je l'ignore. Je pense que la réaction de Rogue et surtout, le fait que cette page avait l'air d'avoir été lue et relue des milliers de fois tellement elle était chiffonnée m'ont intrigués.

-En tout cas, cette potion n'est plus d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui.

-Que veux-tu dire ?demanda Ron.

-Eh bien, 'Sanguinis Nox' demandait un talent indéniable pour réaliser des potions et surtout des ingrédients qui étaient en voie de disparition, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

-Donc, aujourd'hui, on ne peut plus la réaliser… murmura Harry.

-Oui. Et surtout, Harry, tu m'as dis que le livre s'intitulait 'Les Milles et Unes Potions de ce millénaire'.

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, j'ai lu quelque part que ce livre comprenait toutes les potions réalisées il y a des centaines d'années et qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus du tout d'actualité. Car, en effet, la plupart des potions qu'il contient ne sont plus réalisables.

-Mais pourquoi Rogue conserverait un livre inutile dans sa bibliothèque personnelle ? Et puis, cet antidote à une potion a été découvert récemment, tu l'as dit toi-même !

-C'est vrai. J'en ignore la raison.

-Et quels sont les effets de 'Sanguinis Nox' ?demanda Harry, prêt à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réaliser d'autres recherches avec Hermione.

-Apparemment, elle tue en vidant les gens de leur sang.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_« Il faut, pour résister aux gens,_

_ne pas sentir leurs mouvements d'âme,_

_ma perte est peut-être de les percevoir plus qu'il ne sied à mon confort » _

'_L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman_

Alessa avait cherché Rogue toute la soirée. Cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient inaccessibles pour réparations – Mimi s'était apparemment défoulée et les toilettes fuyaient sur la tête du professeur Flitwick dont les appartements se trouvaient en dessous. Et il était tellement tard lorsqu'elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir qu'elle dut faire attention à ne pas éveiller le concierge.

Quel sombre idiot ! Que pensait-il faire, maintenant ? Peut-être était-il déjà auprès de Voldemort.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre la direction de la Salle Commune, elle entendit des bruits provenant du fond du couloir du 2ème étage. Intriguée, elle s'avança furtivement vers l'origine du fracas. Elle aperçut alors Severus Rogue et James Potter, chacun tenant fermement sa baguette, le regard meurtrier.

-Ecoute, Servilo…euh, Severus… Je sais que ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre nous, sourit le jeune homme d'une façon contrite, et que ça ne le sera jamais, mais ce qu'il s'est passé durant toutes ces années, je le regrette. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi.

-Ce serait trop facile, Potter, grogna Rogue.

La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir qu'il était bien moins calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Tu penses que juste parce cette année tu as décidé de changer de comportement et que la plupart des autres y voient un signe de grande maturité, moi, je vais te pardonner. J'ai été patient. J'attendais le jour où, enfin, tu serais seul, sans tes gardes du corps prêts à te porter secours. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire payer.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, Rogue.

La voix de Potter, quant à elle, était très calme et même un peu lasse.

-Endoloris !

Alessa fit une grimace en voyant le Griffondor s'effondrer, son corps secoué de convulsions. Rogue n'avait pas hésité à jeter ce sort.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva tout de même sa baguette et James leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se remettait, assis contre le mur. Une lueur de dégoût était passée dans les yeux verts et si la rousse l'avait vu, elle était certaine que Rogue aussi.

-Je vois que les rumeurs ne sont pas infondées, murmura James d'une voix rauque.

-Parfois, il faut croire ce que l'on dit, sourit sadiquement Rogue.

-Impedimenta !

Rogue esquiva difficilement, sa main ayant été touchée.

-Tu me fais pitié Potter. Même pas capable de me lancer un sort plus puissant que cela. Pourtant, les professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges au sujet de tes grands pouvoirs.

-Je ne te lancerai pas un Sort Impardonnable, Rogue, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne me rabaisserai pas à un tel niveau…

Furieux de cette dernière remarque, Rogue lança un autre Doloris à son adversaire.

Alessa tremblotait, mais elle ne comptait certainement pas intervenir. Après tout, Potter n'était pas un allié. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilité et grandeur d'âme…

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Rogue fut projeté dans les airs et sa tête heurta de plein fouet le mur qui se trouver dans son dos. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, le sort avait été jeté par quelqu'un d'autre, une tierce personne dissimulée dans l'ombre, tout comme elle. Etait-ce Black ? Pourtant, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à rester dans l'ombre, mais plutôt à se montrer, fier et orgueilleux.

James Potter se remettait difficilement, scrutant lui aussi l'obscurité du couloir. Alessa fut vaguement soulagée que le nouveau venu ne soit pas arrivé de son côté et ne l'ait pas vue inerte.

Le Serpentard se releva, la main sur la nuque.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais amené tes troupes, Potter.

-Je n'ai rien fait, répondit d'une voix toujours rauque, l'interpellé.

C'est alors que tous trois entendirent les pas de l'inconnu qui s'approchait et la rousse eut un petit cri étonné – ce qui lui valut un regard en coin de Rogue – en voyant arriver… James Potter.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? grogna Rogue en fixant alternativement les deux jeunes hommes.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, s'éleva la voix de James.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha encore et à la lumière, Alessa remarqua que deux détails le différenciaient de James Potter : Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et son regard était vert.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le sosie de James à ce dernier.

-…Ou…Ouai, ça va.

Et James prit la main tendue face à lui et se releva. L'inconnu se retourna alors vers elle et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était sortie de l'ombre pour mieux distinguer ses traits. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur elle et fixa Rogue, le regard à la fois flamboyant et éteint.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller voir Dumbledore, dit alors l'inconnu.

-Eh bien, continue à penser tout seul. Moi, je ne vais nulle part, répliqua Rogue.

Mais James reprit d'une voix plus calme (il se remettait vite, se dit Alessa).

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois indispensable Severus. Le plus important étant que moi, je t'accompagne. Dumbledore verra de lui-même l'étrangeté de la situation.

Le jumeau de Potter hocha la tête et sans un autre regard en arrière, ils prirent la direction du bureau du vieil homme.

Un silence naquit alors. La jeune fille était mal à l'aise que Rogue l'ait remarquée car cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Mais elle doutait que le jeune homme s'en formalise beaucoup. Et puis, elle se souvint qu'il avait en sa possession quelque chose qui lui appartenait et son sentiment pour Rogue changea du tout au tout. La nature humaine était décidément très paradoxale…

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

-Ne fais pas mine de t'en soucier. Je suppose que tu es venue chercher ton dû.

-…

-J'ai fais des recherches. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y a aucun remède à cette potion.

-'Ne fais pas mine de t'en soucier', répéta-t-elle en mimant Rogue. Dis-moi la véritable raison pour laquelle tu fais tout cela…

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui répondrait pas la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger et de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Le Maître m'a demandé de faire attention à 'ne pas perdre celle qui sera mon épouse avant qu'elle ne le devienne'.

Sa voix était monotone et ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Alors, elle avait raison. Il ne faisait cela que pour ne pas être puni. Pourquoi était-elle déçue à cet instant alors qu'elle s'était répétée sans arrêt cette version des faits ?

-Rends-moi la potion et je te fais la promesse que je spécifierai au Maître que tu m'as mis beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues afin de pouvoir me sauver.

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais elle vit qu'il semblait réfléchir à cette opportunité. Le Maître s'en satisferait et Alessa savait bien que, même si Rogue était persuadé qu'elle allait mourir, ce ne serait pas le cas. Et Voldemort le savait, lui aussi. C'était d'ailleurs l'histoire de sa vie.

-Tu l'as trouveras entre les mains de Narcissa.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui avait-il déjà rendue ?

-J'ai compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre de cette potion.

Et sur cette dernière énigme, il s'en alla. Seule dans le couloir, la jeune fille se dépêcha de retourner dans sa Salle Commune en se demandant où Rogue se rendait.

---

Le lendemain, la rousse s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle selon laquelle James avait un jumeau ait fait le tour du château, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Narcissa lui avait rendu sa potion et la jeune fille avait changé de tactique et l'avait ensorcelée afin que personne ne puisse ni la voir, ni la toucher. Elle n'était pas pour autant rassurée, mais c'était sans doute plus malin. Surtout qu'elle avait eu une autre crise la veille et que la douleur avait été encore plus insupportable.

La jeune fille repensait sans cesse à ce que Rogue lui avait dit : Ton sang se figera, puis il s'annihilera et finalement tu mourras. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne mourrait pas, son père avait agi comme il fallait pour éviter cela. Cependant, la souffrance n'en été pas moins là.

Assise dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle vit une hulotte acajou se poser devant elle, une lettre à la patte.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alessa se dit qu'elle l'ouvrirait plus tard. De un, elle n'avait aucune famille qui soit en position de lui écrire, de deux, elle avait vu Narcissa et Rogue recevoir la même lettre. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore lui a fait boire du Polynectar ? demanda Narcissa en levant les yeux vers la table des Griffondors.

-Je l'ignore. Il ne semble pas y avoir de nouvel élève.

---

-Assieds-toi Harry.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le directeur l'avait appelé alors qu'il se rendait à un de ses cours privés avec son professeur de potions et sur le coup, il en avait été très heureux : Quoi de mieux que d'éviter deux heures de torture ?

Cependant, maintenant qu'il voyait le visage grave de Dumbledore, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer de si atroce.

-J'ai une importante mission à te confier.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

-Excuses-moi mon manque de délicatesse, mais nous avons peu de temps.

-Je vous écoute, professeur.

Le vieillard sourit faiblement et poursuivit :

-Connais-tu le tableau du 2ème étage représentant ce sorcier à l'allure sombre et intrigante ?

-Celui à la main tendue ?

-C'est cela. Je me doutais bien que tu l'avais remarqué. Etrangement, la plupart des élèves ne savent s'empêcher de le dévisager à chaque passage.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

-Ce tableau m'a été offert par un grand ami il y a de nombreuses années. Malheureusement, il n'est plus là pour en parler, mais il m'avait dit, à l'époque, qu'un jour il me servirait. Je me suis toujours demandé de quelle façon il pouvait savoir tout ce qu'il connaissait.

-Je me demande la même chose pour vous professeur…murmura Harry, d'une voix contrite.

Dumbledore sourit, amusé.

-Et en effet, aujourd'hui, il va m'être d'une grande utilité car je viens de comprendre sa fonction première.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Le mot 'Destin' m'a toujours captivé. Et apparemment, la main tendue du sorcier invite le 'Destin' à passer la porte du passé.

-Vous voulez dire…

-A retourner dans le passé, oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Je veux dire… Vous y êtes allé ? s'intéressa Harry.

-Oh non. Je crains que je sois l'une des dernières personnes à pouvoir m'y rendre. Malgré ma sagesse et mon expérience, je ne pense pas pouvoir résister au besoin de prévenir mon 'moi' du passé sur ce qu'il adviendra du monde. Je ne sais que trop bien que si je l'avais su, j'aurais certainement pu l'éviter.

-Mais alors pourquoi ne pas le faire… ?

Harry pensait à ses parents, à tous ces innocents tués par Voldemort. Rien ne pouvait être pire.

-Il est hors de question de révéler quoi que ce soit, Harry, dit alors sèchement le directeur.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Le passé est le passé. Imagine que tu sauves tes parents, Harry. Ta mère n'aurait pas eu à te jeter ce sort qui t'a permis de te protéger et Voldemort n'aurait pas été réduit à néant durant ces quinze dernières années.

-…Et il aurait tué bien d'autres gens…

-Oui.

-Mais vous, vous auriez pu le tuer si vous aviez su où il se trouvait. Vous lui faisiez peur !

-Ma réponse est la même Harry. Imagine rien qu'un instant que j'arrive trop tard pour tes parents et que Voldemort t'ait marqué. La prophétie, même si elle reste une prophétie, précise bien que c'est à toi de le tuer.

-Et si vous arriviez à temps.

-Jouer avec le temps est bien trop risqué. Je ne peux me permettre de partir d'ici et risquer de mourir dans le passé.

Harry réalisait peu à peu.

-Si c'était le cas, le chaos règnerait dans le futur, dans la réalité où nous vivons. Je ne veux te paraître prétentieux, Harry, mais si Poudlard reste un pilier d'espoir, c'est parce que j'y suis.

-Je comprends, dit Harry, presque dans un soupir.

-J'ai donc ta parole que tu ne tenteras pas de prévenir tes parents ou moi-même, lorsque tu seras dans le passé, de l'affreux destin qui les guette ?

-Vous voulez dire que je vais… que c'est moi qui vais me rendre dans le passé ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-En effet.

-Mais si vous pensez que, vous, vous ne résisterez pas, comment être certain que moi, je serai assez fort ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance, Harry. J'ai confiance. Le grand âge est peut-être un puit de sagesse, mais il est aussi un gouffre pour la force. La jeunesse possède la résistance nécessaire pour survivre aux combats les plus ardus.

Le brun ne dit rien, mais n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde. Il était flatté du bien que Dumbledore pensait de lui, mais aussi terrorisé par la possibilité qu'il se trompe.

-Acceptes-tu ?

-J'ai le choix ?

Dumbledore sembla se mettre en colère.

-Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose contre ton gré. Et si tu avais compris ce que je t'ai déjà dit, tu saurais que nous avons toujours le choix.

Malgré sa voix calme, la tension avait monté d'un cran dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi, professeur. Je ne voulais pas…

-Acceptes-tu ?

-… Bien sûr que j'accepte. Dit fermement le jeune homme.

Hochant la tête, le directeur lui rappela qu'il ne devrait rien révéler et surtout, qu'il risquait de souffrir lorsqu'il devrait à nouveau se séparer de ses parents.

-Je sais. Mais c'est également mon unique chance de les connaître.

L'homme sourit alors.

-Et que suis-je censé faire dans le passé, professeur ?

-Je ne peux t'en révéler beaucoup plus, tu devras apprendre par toi-même ta mission.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous vouliez…

-Je veux… que tu réalises quelque chose pour moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux t'y contraindre et je sais combien tu détestes le professeur Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je te laisse donc découvrir par toi-même ce que tu devras faire pour l'aider. Je pense que tu as les connaissances nécessaires et surtout, la curiosité qu'il faut, sourit l'homme.

-Et si je ne trouve pas ? paniqua Harry.

-Tu reviendras dans soixante jours, que tu aies fait ce que tu devais faire ou pas.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

-Et Harry… Si tu ne réussis pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

L'élève hocha la tête, pas très convaincu et Dumbledore se leva.

-Je te laisse le temps d'aller prévenir tes amis et de prendre ta cape d'invisibilité. Rejoins-moi dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Harry sortit.

---

-Asseyez-vous.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre la scène qu'il avait vécu une petite heure plus tôt avec le Dumbledore du futur. Le directeur qui se trouvait face à lui avait néanmoins l'air moins ridé et moins fatigué.

Lorsque son père et lui étaient arrivés dans son bureau, le vieillard avait été étonné de voir une telle ressemblance et avait demandé à James de n'en parler qu'à un cercle restreint de personnes. Harry savait que par là, il entendait Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Ensuite, Dumbledore, comme s'il avait entendu la prière de Harry, avait demandé à James de sortir et l'avait invité à s'asseoir.

-Je suppose que vous avez une bonne explication à me donner, sourit aimablement Albus Dumbledore.

-Oui… Enfin, j'ai longuement réfléchi à comment je vous dirai cela.

Elevant ses deux sourcils, Dumbledore répondit :

-Le seul fait que vous soyez venu me trouver est déjà une bonne chose, M… ?

-…Potter.

Harry avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire au directeur et il pensait qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité…ou au moins ce que Albus Dumbledore lui-même lui avait permis de dire…

-Harry Potter.

-Eh bien, cela me semble à la fois singulier et normal. Vous ressemblez tant à James Potter.

-Je suis… son fils. Professeur, je m'excuse déjà pour le manque de cohérence que risquent d'avoir mes propos, mais c'est vous-même ou en tous cas votre 'vous' futur, qui m'avez demandé de ne pas vous révéler plus qu'il ne fallait.

-Vous venez donc du futur. Intéressant. Je suppose que je ne peux savoir comment.

-Eh bien, dans quelques années, vous comprendrez. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez compris le fonctionnement… de quelque chose, s'emmêla Harry. Pour l'instant, je pense que vous l'ignorez encore.

-Bien. Et que faîtes-vous ici, M. Potter ?

-Vous m'avez envoyé… pour accomplir une mission. Je sais que vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas plutôt venu vous-même, mais…

-Je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu moi-même, répondit calmement Albus.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant.

-Je ne sais pas de quelle mission il s'agit. Vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire.

Et la voix de Harry devait être désabusée car Dumbledore leva les sourcils jusqu'au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et sourit.

-Eh bien, il semble que je vous mène la vie dure.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là.

-Vous comprenez que pour plusieurs raisons, je ne peux vous laisser vous promener dans le château sans surveillance… ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

-Premièrement, vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un de mes élèves, ce qui risque d'attirer l'attention.

-Ah. Au fait… dit lentement Harry. J'ai déjà croisé deux autres élèves en dehors de mon… enfin… James.

-De qui s'agit-il ?demanda son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une fille que je ne connaissais pas… Rousse, environ 1m65, Serpentard d'après son écusson. Et puis, Rogue.

-Vous connaissez M. Rogue ?

-Disons que pour lui, l'expression 'il me mène la vie dure' est en deça de la vérité.

Dumbledore n'en demanda pas plus et Harry se dit que le directeur était vraiment quelqu'un de responsable. Si lui-même avait rencontré une personne du futur, il n'aurait cessé de l'interroger.

-Eh bien, nous verrons comment les choses se dérouleront. Les Serpentards ne sont pas très bavards, et surtout pas avec les autres maisons, ce qui nous laissent une chance de garder votre existence secrète quelques temps encore.

-Vous ne préférez pas leur demander de ne rien dire ?

Harry avait demandé cela alors qu'il savait très bien que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas demander à des Serpentards, ou du moins à Rogue, de faire quelque chose pour lui alors qu'ils étaient certainement Mangemorts.

-Il est préférable que non.

Hochant la tête, Harry poursuivit :

-Et quelle est l'autre raison qui vous pousse à vouloir me faire surveiller ?

-Rien ne me prouve que je puisse avoir une entière confiance en vous. Par les temps qui courent, la prudence n'est pas malvenue.

-Je comprends. Et qui me surveillera ?

D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fit apparaître un Elfe de Maison vêtu de haillons bleus sales ressemblant à une toge romaine.

-Je te présente Blink, il pourra t'aider dans tes recherches.

Harry sourit à l'elfe, qui lui disait que ce serait un grand honneur que de l'aider.

-Et comment faire si un élève me voit ? Je veux dire que je ne peux accomplir quoi que ce soit en restant dans votre bureau, s'excusa Harry. Mais les élèves risquent de me reconnaître.

-Cela dépend de vous. Soit je vous donne un appartement et vous décidez de ne sortir que la nuit pour vos recherches, ce qui me semble assez ennuyeux et tout de même risqué étant donné ceux qui parviennent malgré tout à sortir après le couvre-feu sans se faire prendre.

Harry remarqua un sourire dans les yeux bleus du directeur et sut qu'il parlait de son père.

-Soit vous buvez du Polynectar et intégrez les élèves. Ce qui me semble tout aussi ennuyeux pour vous étant donné que vous devrez boire toutes les heures une mixture immonde et que vous devrez suivre les cours, ce qui vous ralentira dans vos recherches. Mais moins risqué vu que personne ne vous reconnaîtra. A vous de choisir.

-Je préfère suivre les cours.

Un silence naquit. Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne trompait personne. Sa mission était une chose, mais il avait soixante jours et durant ce temps, il comptait bien profiter d'avoir des parents de son âge pour apprendre à les connaître quand ils étaient jeunes. En fait, il dirait plutôt que c'était pour apprendre à les connaître tout court. Mais le directeur ignorait encore le sordide destin des Potter.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

En prononçant ses mots, Dumbledore fit apparaître une petite fiole en argent.

-Toutes les heures, rappela-t-il. La fiole se remplit après chaque consommation.

Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que, contrairement à Maugrey alias Croupton Junior, il ne devrait pas fouiller l'armoire de Rogue. Puis, il se souvint, en se donnant une tape mentale, que Rogue n'était pas professeur.

-En ce qui concerne la répartition…

-Je suis à Griffondor, s'écria presque Harry, de peur de devoir remettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête et qu'il décide, cette fois, de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Bien. Bienvenu à Poudlard M. Harry Matthew.

Harry se répéta mentalement le nom plusieurs fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe. Puis, il fixa la fiole.

-Dites, je vais ressemblez à qui ?

-J'ai pris les cheveux d'un jeune homme, Vian Matthew, que j'ai eu pour élève il y a de nombreuses années. Il s'était malencontreusement perdu dans la Forêt Interdite et Me. Pomfresh avait dû recoudre la moitié de son crâne blessé. Ensuite, elle avait concocter une potion pour faire repousser ses cheveux plus vite afin qu'il n'ait pas à subir une calvitie précoce. C'est ainsi que plusieurs de ses cheveux sont restés dans le laboratoire de Me. Pomfresh, au cas où un jour, une personne chauve veuille acquérir des cheveux.

Le fils de James Potter se dit que, décidément, Me. Pomfresh était bizarre. Il vida la fiole d'un trait et la vit se remplir à nouveau. La refermant, il la glissa dans sa poche et commença à sentir les effets de la potion fonctionner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme blond foncé aux yeux verts, assez élégant et de bonne taille.

-C'est surprenant, dit alors le directeur. Je me souviens que M. Matthew avait les yeux marron…

Après avoir passé et repassé en revue l'histoire de la vie de Matthew avec Dumbledore, Harry put rejoindre la Salle Commune des Griffondors.

Il était assez stressé et en même temps déçu que son père ne le reconnaisse pas. Ce n'était plus celui qui l'avait défendu devant Rogue…

---

Une réunion avait été prévue le soir même : Lucius les avait fait appeler un à un afin de les prévenir de l'heure et des conditions du rassemblement. En effet, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, les élèves partaient par petits groupes. Ainsi, ils ne disparaissaient pas tous en même temps.

Alessa avait un jour compter le nombre d'adeptes de Voldemort et en était arrivé à 18, rien qu'à Serpentard. C'était énorme compte tenu que Lucius ne recherchait des partisans que dans les trois dernières années. A Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il y avait trois filles et cinq garçons de 6 et 7ème année. Et bien entendu, aucun élève de Griffondor ne faisait partie de leur petite assemblée. Le Maître préférait éviter d'aller rechercher des adeptes là-bas.

'Sûrement eu beaucoup trop de refus…' se dit Alessa. Cette dernière devrait partir avec le deuxième groupe de Serpentards – Lucius en avait fait cinq – et passerait par le passage secret qu'elle avait utilisé la fois précédente. Elle était avec Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Narcissa et Rogue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se tape les pires compagnons ? La rousse se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas avec Narcissa étant donné que Malefoy l'emmenait personnellement avec lui. Cependant, certains Serpentards n'étaient pas si terribles que cela.

Pourquoi Malefoy la détestait-elle autant ?

-Il est l'heure, lui rappela la voix dure de Rogue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Alessa soupira, jetant un dernier regard aux flammes rougeoyantes. Il était temps… Se levant, elle se sentit bousculée par Bellatrix qui rejoignit rapidement Rogue. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il était connu que le Serpentard était le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lestrange s'intéressait beaucoup plus à lui.

Si seulement le Maître avait pu les marier ensemble, ces deux là… Mais non. Elle savait bien pourquoi. Alessa avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec le Maître. En effet, lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ses rangs, c'était contrainte et forcée.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par Rogue qui la fixait étrangement. Alessa, embarrassée, jeta un coup d'œil alentours. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir des dortoirs masculins et une petite statue en forme de gargouille venait d'être baissée, ouvrant un passage très utile menant au quatrième étage de Poudlard.

-Où est Lestrange ?

-Déjà passée. Et il serait peut-être temps de t'activer, râla-t-il.

Ne répondant rien, elle passa. Atteignant, une ou deux minutes plus tard, le couloir, elle vit Rogue en sortir juste derrière elle. Décidément, il la suivait de près… Elle n'avait pourtant pas méritée d'être autant surveillée.

Sans un mot, il prit la tête du groupe et dix minutes plus tard, ils parcourait la petite et sinueuse route du passage menant au château de Voldemort. Ou plutôt, à une route la plupart du temps enneigée qu'il leur faudrait parcourir durant une demi-heure avant d'atteindre leur but final.

Alessa retomba dans ses pensées, connaissant les moindres recoins du passage par cœur. Oui, elle n'avait pas désiré rejoindre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de ce dernier et il était venu la chercher lui-même…

-Alessa !

La rousse, tout sourire, se retourna vers sa petite soeur, courant difficilement dans la neige pour la rejoindre.

-Tu es en retard, dit gentiment Alessa.

La petite, qui devait avoir à peine six ans, lui répondit par un sourire contrit et elles se remirent en marche.

-Dis Alessa ?

-Hm.

-Il revient quand papa ?

Un silence naquit et la rousse s'agenouilla près de la petite fille blonde.

-Lilith… Je t'ai déjà expliqué que papa était parti pour un long voyage et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

-Mais pourtant, il nous disait sans cesse qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais !commença à pleurer la plus jeune.

Sa sœur aînée d'un peu moins de dix ans de plus ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

C'est alors qu'une rafale de vent s'éleva, faisant tourner la neige autour des deux sœurs agenouillées. Alessa se leva difficilement, les yeux gênés par la neige et tenant toujours sa sœur par la main.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria la plus jeune.

Mais la rousse venait de voir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'homme s'approchait et réprimant un frisson, Alessa comprit sans même le voir qu'il souriait.

Cette aura qui flottait autour de lui était tellement dégoûtante et attirante à la fois que la jeune fille de quinze ans fit un pas en arrière, la tornade de neige lui éraflant le dos par son air glacial.

-Alessa ! pleurait Lilith.

Mais sa sœur ne l'entendait pas. Elle savait pourquoi cet homme était là sans même qu'il ne lui explique quoi que ce soit. Il s'était arrêté face à elle, la regardant de ses yeux rouges et souriait. D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber la neige et le calme revint à leurs oreilles. Seuls les reniflements de la sœur d'Alessa continuait de résonner.

-Miss James, c'est bien cela ?

Aucun mot ne parvint à passer ses lèvres. Alessa était trop impressionnée, trop terrorisée, trop admirative pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu, elle savait qui était cet homme. Tous les journaux en parlaient. Cependant, jamais personne n'avait eu de problème avec ce monstre dans son village. En effet, confiné au fin fond de la montagne, la cité d'Alessa ne voyait jamais de visiteur.

Souriant toujours, l'homme décolla ses yeux rouges de ceux de la plus âgée et tourna son regard vers les trois habitations se trouvant à sa gauche.

-Est-ce là votre maison ?

Les trois petites demeures tenaient à peine sur leurs gonds et Alessa sentit du mépris dans la voix de l'homme quand il lui posa cette question. Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse ? Pourquoi lui répondit-elle ?

-Non… Nous vivons au château, un peu plus haut. Là-bas, finit-elle en tendant le doigt derrière elle, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Oh, je vois. Vous êtes donc bien Alessa James. Justement celle que je cherchais.

Le fait que l'homme ait déjà prononcé son nom plus tôt fit comprendre à la rousse que ce n'était pas un hasard du tout.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança la voix grelottante de Lilith.

Alessa frémit lorsqu'elle vit Lord Voldemort poser ses pupilles rouges sur sa fragile petite sœur. Il ne souriait plus, mais sa joie était bien au-delà de cela, bien au-delà des mots : Il semblait proche de l'extase lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux verts de la plus jeune, ses cheveux blonds bouclés voletant au gré du vent.

-Voilà une charmante fillette. Quel est ton nom ?

Pourquoi connaissait-il le nom d'Alessa et pas celui de sa sœur ?

-Mon père m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! cria-t-elle.

-Il avait bien raison.

'Avait'… Ce mot résonna aux oreilles de Alessa. Cet homme savait que leur père était mort et c'est pour cette raison qu'il venait les trouver aujourd'hui. Parce que de leur père, Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas reçu ce qu'il voulait.

Par contre, d'une jeune fille faible et angoissée…

-Il fait bien peu chaud de par chez vous. Je prendrais bien une tasse de chocolat avant de reprendre ma route.

Pourtant, il était bien le seul à ne pas trembler sous le vent glacial.

-D'a…D'accord, dit Alessa.

Toute seule, elle ne pourrait rien. Jamais, elle n'avait été une puissante sorcière. L'une des raisons était sûrement son manque de confiance en elle… En tout cas, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, c'était bien son frère. A cette heure-ci, il devait se trouver au château.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait mené Lord Voldemort droit dans sa demeure, ce château que son père avait eu tant de mal à maintenir en état, cette maison à laquelle il tenait tant.

Arrivés devant la porte de bois, Alessa frappa et comme par magie, elle s'ouvrit instantanément.

-De la Magie Ancienne, dit l'homme.

Et elle sentit dans sa voix une pointe de dégoût.

-Mon père s'est arrangé pour que jamais le château ne soit fermé pour nous, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

-Alessa ! Lilith ! C'est vous ? Mais que faîtes vous déjà… ?

Le jeune homme qui avait crié venait juste d'atteindre le hall en descendant l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et avait croisé le regard de l'homme. Calmement, le regard fixé sur Voldemort, le frère d'Alessa descendit les marches. Ce que la rousse aurait aimé être aussi posée et sans peur que son frère.

Pourtant, les gens disaient souvent que les jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau… C'était bien faux. Même physiquement, il ressemblait plus à Lilith qu'à elle. Des mèches châtain aussi fines que celles de Lilith lui tombaient souvent sur les yeux, d'un bleu intense. D'une apparence musclée, ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un éternel duelliste. Seule une fine chaîne ornait son cou. Jamais Alessa n'avait rencontré personne plus classieuse.

-Enchanté, susurra la voix de Voldemort.

-Lilith, Alessa, allez dans la cuisine, leur ordonna-t-il. Puis, dans un sourire : Je commence à avoir faim.

La rousse savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste en présence du monstre qu'elle avait invité à entrer, mais elle avait également très peur de le laisser seul. Pourtant, elle se dirigea rapidement et furtivement vers la cuisine, sa sœur à ses côtés.

La lumière blanche et éclatante d'un ciel pleurant de la neige éblouit Alessa qui se rendit compte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la route.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue et vit qu'il resserrait sa cape. Il était vrai que le vent était froid, mais pas aussi glacial que là où elle avait grandi. C'était même, selon elle qui détestait le soleil, un temps idéal.

-Dépêchons-nous, dit Rogue.

Et elle croisa son regard avant qu'il ne se mette en marche vers le château dont on apercevait déjà les tours de là où ils étaient.

Pourquoi avait-elle laissé son frère seul ? Elle l'ignorait. Cependant, il se passa à peine un quart d'heure avant qu'elle n'entende un éclat de verre de l'autre côté du château.

Sans prendre le temps de prévenir Lilith qui jouait dans la cour intérieure du château sur laquelle donnait la cuisine, Alessa se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put vers l'endroit où son père recevait les invités lorsqu'il était encore vivant.

Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le salon, elle vit l'homme vêtu de noir, scrutant le sol face à lui. S'approchant encore, il lui lança un regard rougeoyant de plaisir et la rousse vit son frère, allongé sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

-Elinor !

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues alors que sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était passé devant Voldemort et s'était jeté près du corps de son frère. Il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration inaudible. Non… Non… Elle ne vit même pas l'assassin de son frère sortir de la pièce sans la toucher. Elle qui avait pensé, en voyant son frère ainsi, qu'elle mourrait sur le champ. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son frère ? C'était elle qu'il fallait tuer ! C'était elle à qui il fallait faire du mal ! La plus faible, celle qui se cachait toujours derrière les autres pour être défendue.

Alessa crut qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de pleurer, tellement l'impression qu'on lui avait amputé la moitié d'elle-même persistait.

Puis, soudain, elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la cuisine.

-Lilith…

Prenant à peine le temps de respirer, elle courut, courut dans le sens inverse. Non. Pas Lilith, pas encore.

Voldemort était de dos et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais Alessa sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa sœur. En effet, la rousse vit à travers les vitres du deuxième étage sur lesquelles donnait la cour sa petite sœur courir comme une damnée. Mais bien entendu, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder à nouveau le dos de Voldemort, Alessa fit demi-tour et rejoignit l'escalier de marbre du hall.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que ses jambes la lâcheraient d'un moment à l'autre : Jamais, elle n'avait été une grande sportive. Et puis surtout, son souffle lui manquait. C'était comme si l'angoisse empêchait l'air d'arriver à ses poumons. Alessa savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle pouvait entendre les pas de Voldemort monter l'escalier alors qu'elle était déjà au fond du couloir du premier étage. Le château était entièrement construit autour de la cour et les couloirs formaient donc un rectangle. Si seulement l'homme se trompait et prenait l'autre côté du couloir… Cela lui ferait perdre du temps étant donné que l'escalier menant au deuxième étage était dans l'autre aile du premier étage.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, la jeune fille rousse chuchota autant qu'elle put le nom de sa sœur. Et la plus jeune sortit immédiatement d'une armoire se trouvant dans la seconde pièce du deuxième étage : La chambre de leur père.

-Lilith !s'écria-t-elle presque en la prenant dans ses bras.

La petite saignait au front et Alessa comprit que ce que Voldemort tenait dans ses mains était des cheveux de sa sœur.

-Il n'a pas su m'attraper Alessa.

-Je sais. Viens, il faut partir, s'angoissa-t-elle en entendant l'intrus monter les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

Il était étonnant qu'il aille si vite alors qu'il donnait l'impression de marcher… La plus âgée prit la main de sa sœur et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Malgré la tension, elle savait parfaitement comment sortir sans passer par la porte principale. Avant de mourir, son père lui avait montré de nombreux endroit du château, comme s'il savait que peu de temps après, elle en aurait besoin.

Leur château était une ancienne demeure royale et un passage secret avait été conçu dans les souterrains pour permettre au roi de fuir en cas d'attaque ou encore afin que sa maîtresse puisse le rejoindre. Le seul problème étant de redescendre alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant au troisième étage.

-Alessa ? Où est ce que tu nous emmènes ?

-On va descendre par le monte-plat.

-Alessa, on ne peut pas, dit alors la plus jeune.

-Je sais que ce sera trop lourd, je te descendrai d'abord.

-Mais…

-Chut, il arrive.

En effet, Voldemort venait de tourner l'angle du couloir où se trouvait la pièce où elles s'étaient cachées.

-Alessa !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lilith ? s'énerva la rousse en chuchotant.

-Il faut récupérer Eternity !

Alessa se tut instantanément. Elle venait de comprendre ce que l'homme était venu chercher. Ce n'était ni des adeptes potentiels, ni de nouvelles victimes ! Il La voulait. Oui. Mais il ne l'aurait pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas.

Dans un grand fracas, Voldemort venait d'ouvrir la porte de la première pièce du couloir, prêt à la fouiller : Il les sentait, il savait qu'elles étaient là, mais le lieu était tellement imprégné de Magie qu'il ne pouvait les situer plus précisément.

C'était le moment. La rousse ouvrit la porte et, prenant la main de sa sœur, s'élança à travers le couloir. L'homme se retourna au moment où elles passaient telles deux furies devant la porte de la pièce qu'il visitait – façon de parler vu l'état dans laquelle était désormais celle-ci.

Descendant l'escalier du troisième étage, Alessa se dirigea vers la chambre de leur père et y fit entrer Lilith.

-Mais Alessa ! Et Eternity ?

-Rentre dans le monte-plat. Vite.

-Mais…

-Lilith, dit la rousse en prenant le visage de sa sœur dans ses deux mains, tu me fais confiance ? N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors, crois moi. Eternity est déjà en sécurité.

Après un léger silence, la blonde monta dans l'appareil et Alessa commença à la descendre. Etrangement, elle n'entendait pas les pas de Voldemort approcher. Pourquoi était-il si long alors que plus tôt il marchait aussi vite qu'elle courait.

Elinor passa dans la tête d'Alessa. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Plus jamais, elle ne lui parlerait, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent son frère ces derniers temps, il lui manquerait atrocement. Depuis la mort de leur père, il partait souvent quelques temps pour travailler et ramener de la nourriture.

S'il n'avait pas été là, elles seraient mortes de faim.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le monte-plat toucher le sol, elle attendit une seconde afin de laisser le temps à Lilith de descendre et remonta l'appareil. Elle entendit alors les pas de l'homme passer devant la chambre pourtant entrouverte. Se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance, elle monta dans le monte-charge et se mit à tirer difficilement sur la corde pour glisser plus vite.

Arrivée en bas, Alessa eut à peine de voir Lilith bâillonnée et terrorisée, qu'un sort la faisait tomber dans l'inconscience.

La rousse dut se forcer à se concentrer à nouveau sur la réalité car le Manoir du Maître se trouvait juste devant elle, cet imposant colosse l'écrasant de sa stature.

Bellatrix redressait son chignon si bien coiffé et Alessa se dit que vu le nombre de Doloris qu'ils risquaient de recevoir, cela n'était pas très utile. Puis jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue, elle croisa son profil impassible. Le seul mouvement que provoquait l'homme était la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il ne supportait apparemment pas très bien le froid.

Sans dire un mot, les trois pénétrèrent dans le Manoir et suivirent le chemin menant aux souterrains. Les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes tableaux à chaque fois. Chacun d'entre eux les connaissait par cœur. Mais que jamais Voldemort ne les prenne à se trouver ailleurs que dans cette aile du château…

Ils atteignirent une Salle décorée de magnifiques étoffes bordeaux et ornée de splendides objets en tout genre. Alessa avait toujours admiré le côté imposant et magistral du Maître… Comment pouvait-elle encore estimer quelque chose de cet homme… ?

De nombreux adeptes étaient déjà présents dans cette sorte de 'Salle d'attente' et la rousse croisa le regard vide de Narcissa, aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy.

Curieusement, c'était maintenant que Alessa avait froid… Elle vit Rogue se diriger vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la foule et s'y installer, le visage calme. Elle décida qu'il était préférable aussi pour elle de s'asseoir. Mais c'était plus par peur que ses jambes la lâchent que par envie.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se faire à ces réunions douloureuses ?

'Certainement parce que tu sais qu'il ne te laissera t'en aller que le jour où tu seras morte' lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.

Et ce jour là, s'il arrivait, elle savait que le monde entier aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Car si la mort venait la cherchait, cela signifiait que… Un brouhaha fit taire les conversations et trois autres Mangemorts arrivèrent, des casques sur la tête. A partir d'un certain rang et d'un certain âge, les partisans du Lord devaient porter un masque. Il était évident que de toute façon, les élèves se connaissaient entre eux et qu'ils ne devaient jamais accomplir de missions périlleuses en dehors de Poudlard.

Les déguisements leur étaient inutiles.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants se tenaient bien droits et n'étaient pas peu fiers de l'admiration qu'ils lisaient sur la plupart des visages. Comment ces jeunes pouvaient-ils être stupides à ce point ?

Lucius s'approcha d'eux et ils se saluèrent. Le fait que Malefoy les connaisse en fit chuchoter plus d'un. Alessa se tourna vers Rogue et vit qu'il se fichait royalement de l'arrivée des trois Mangemorts ou même de Lucius. Il avait pris un livre d'une des étagères peu remplies et semblait le lire très vaguement.

Son cœur manqua alors un battement lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle. Il avait senti son regard et maintenant, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait l'air stupide. Soit elle détournait le regard et il se moquerait d'elle la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait en disant qu'il l'impressionnait, soit elle continuait à le fixer et il se dirait qu'elle s'intéressait à lui.

Que faire ?

Etonnement, elle le vit fermer son livre et se diriger dans sa direction, en regardant pour la première fois les nouveaux arrivants et Lucius. Il s'arrêta à sa gauche, son corps tourné dans le sens opposé à celui de la jeune fille et lui parla sans lui adresser un regard alors qu'elle fixait son profil avec appréhension :

-Sais-tu pour quelle raison le Maître nous a demandé de nous réunir ?

Alessa répondit que non. La plupart du temps, Voldemort voulait seulement s'assurer du soutien infaillible de ses troupes.

-Il a fixé une date.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Puis Rogue tourna son regard noir vers elle et elle comprit sans savoir comment : Le mariage était fixé.

D'un geste saccadé, elle attrapa son bras gauche et ses sourcils s'affaissèrent en signe d'inquiétude. Mais le jeune homme n'ajouta rien, son visage n'en fut pas troublé et il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était vers les trois Mangemorts masqués et Lucius. Apparemment, lui aussi les connaissait.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

_« ... les femmes sont élevées pour être hypocrites. _

_Moi comme les autres. » _

'_L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman_

-Ce n'est pas possible !

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris leur air le plus penaud et fixaient le sol avec intérêt. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que Lily Evans, la préfète, les assommait de reproches.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Harry Matthew ainsi que deux jeunes filles que ce dernier venait de rencontrer – Ambre Corral et Mylèn Vint – étaient tous assis dans l'herbe chaude du parc, face au lac. Quant à Lily, elle se trouvait debout face à James et Sirius, les sourcils froncés et l'air rageur.

Harry tentait de ne pas rire, mais devait tout de même avouer que les deux Griffondors abusaient. Ils avaient fait perdre plus de trois cent points à leur maison en à peine deux semaines. Malgré le fait que son père n'était plus du tout comme il l'avait été, l'année précédente, lorsque Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensive, les deux meilleurs amis ne pouvaient résister à quelques farces facétieuses.

Dans un bruyant soupir, la jeune fille abandonna et se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe. Harry se perdit une fois de plus à l'admirer : Sa mère était une jeune femme jolie et fraîche. Il l'avait déjà vu deux fois, mais elle semblait plus jeune. Et en effet, elle avait quelques années de moins que lorsqu'elle s'était montrée à lui dans le miroir du Rised ou encore lors de son combat avec Voldemort en 4ème, mais il était étonnant de changer autant en si peu de temps. Car Harry savait bien que ses parents avaient à peine plus de vingt ans lorsqu'ils avaient été assassinés. Poudlard parvenait-il tant que cela à protéger du combat ?

Puis, le fils de Lily Evans tourna ses yeux vers Sirius et son père et sourit en voyant ce dernier faire les yeux doux à Lily pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Apparemment, cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais Harry préférait largement les voir ainsi, plutôt que comme ils l'étaient dans les souvenirs de Rogue.

Poursuivant son avancée, il vit Remus, le visage calme et éreinté, les yeux perdus dans le vague, par delà le lac. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Harry était arrivé et il avait remarqué que Remus parlait peu. La pleine lune avait apparemment été difficile, mais le nouveau venu en savait peu étant donné que les autres n'en parlaient jamais devant lui. Ce qu'il comprenait. Il n'était pas proche d'eux depuis longtemps et jamais, ils ne lui avaient reproché de rester avec eux. Au contraire.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Peter et que le jeune homme lui sourit, un tressaillement envahit Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce rat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère et dégoûté.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas hypocrite ou menteur. Non, Peter paraissait apprécier véritablement ses amis. Et le garçon à la cicatrice trouvait cela d'autant plus atroce. Car, même en les aimant, Queudver avait été capable de les trahir.

-Dis, Harry ?

Il se tourna vers son père et constata que sa mère était partie, accompagnée de ses deux amies, se rafraîchir les pieds dans le lac.

-Tu vois, Rogue ?

Harry vit les problèmes arriver au galop : De un, il n'avait pas encore commencé à réfléchir à sa mission, de deux, sa mère piquerait une crise si elle apprenait qu'ils allaient encore transgresser le règlement.

-Oui…

-Sirius et moi, on se disait que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'a pas eu de nos nouvelles…sourit-il, de ce sourire 'à la James' tellement moqueur. Et étant donné qu'après cette année, on ne se reverra plus jamais, on pensait qu'un coup de grâce ne serait pas malvenu. Et puis, il n'a pas été très sage vis-à-vis de moi ces derniers temps… acheva-t-il d'un œil noir en faisant allusion à la soirée d'arrivée de Harry dans le passé.

-Tu es partant ? demanda Sirius, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu t'es déjà fait suffisamment réprimandé ? sourit Harry en fixant James.

-C'est pour la bonne cause… et on ne se fera pas prendre.

Harry se dit qu'ils étaient peut-être doués pour trouver de bonnes blagues, mais peu discrets. Ils se faisaient toujours prendre… Mais il se tut.

-Que suis-je censé faire ?

-Génial ! s'écria Sirius en comprenant qu'il les aiderait.

-Rogue va toujours aux toilettes après le cours de métamorphose.

-Constipé, le petit Servilo… ajouta Sirius.

-Et… ?demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'auras qu'à attendre devant la porte, dit Sirius. On ne te demanderait pas de faire quelque chose de trop risqué.

-Je fais le guet alors ? Mais et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un regard malicieux l'un envers l'autre.

-Juste une petite potion laxative…qui en plus rend poilu quiconque entre en contact avec elle durant plus de huit heures, répondit Sirius.

-Comme métamorphose est un cours qu'on a au matin… il passera la journée en babouin qui a la diarrhée, rit James.

Harry riait déjà, même s'il ne trouvait pas cela très malin. Rogue n'avait jamais été l'un de ses amis, après tout.

-Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

-James s'occupe de me faire la courte échelle et je verse la potion par-dessus la toilette de Rogue. Un seul contact… et paf ! s'écria-t-il, non peu fier.

-Chut ! dit soudainement James en faisant mine de s'intéresser à une fleur dans l'herbe.

Harry aperçut alors sa mère, le regard inquisiteur, les fixer de loin. Il doutait qu'elle ne sache pas lire sur les lèvres…

---

Le noir de la nuit l'empêchait de voir où elle mettait les pieds, les feuilles des arbres étaient déjà imprégnées de rosée, des branches craquaient sous ses pieds, des cris de corbeaux terribles et frémissants parvenaient à ses oreilles… Alessa courait. Elle courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru, aussi vite, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne voulait jamais plus revenir en arrière, jamais plus revoir cet homme, jamais plus subir les tortures de ce monstre.

La réunion était terminée depuis plus d'une heure et chacun à son tour les élèves étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Malheureusement, l'organisation de Lucius selon laquelle ils devaient rester en groupe s'effondrait à chaque fin de rassemblement : tous étaient bien trop excités pour se rendre compte du danger qui planait sur leurs têtes de se faire prendre par un professeur.

Et Alessa avait pu partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive – Narcissa étant forcée de rester aussi longtemps que Malefoy l'avait décidé. Son mariage avait été fixé au mois prochain : C'était si tôt !

Elle avait espéré lorsque Lucius lui avait dit que Voldemort voulait les unir après Poudlard que peut-être elle aurait l'occasion de s'enfuir jusque là. Même si elle savait que ce plan était plus qu'improbable, un mois à peine était insuffisant de toute façon !

De plus, le Maître avait passé la soirée à la ridiculiser devant les autres Mangemorts : il avait organisé un mini tournoi de duels et elle avait dû se battre plus que tous les autres. Bien entendu, la seule règle était celle selon laquelle tout est permis… Alessa était épuisée et aucun de ses combats n'avait été fructueux.

Durant cette sombre soirée, elle avait haï Lucius et ces autres Mangemorts qui, étant soit les favoris du Maître soit des partisans dont le rôle étaient plus importants que le sien, ne devaient jamais participer à ces futiles épreuves et distractions. Cependant, plus que tout, elle avait exécré Rogue. Pourtant, malgré qu'il fût dispensé de participer au tournoi, il n'était pas plus privilégié que Malefoy et ces autres adeptes auxquels elle venait de penser… Mais c'était avec lui qu'elle devrait s'unir … C'était de sa faute, elle le détestait… Elle aurait voulu qu'il meure pour ne pas avoir à se marier…

Alessa n'avait jamais fait partie de ces filles rêveuses d'un prince charmant sur son puissant étrier. Mais secrètement, elle savait qu'elle croyait à ce prince, à l'âme sœur, à l'Amour. Et elle ne voulait pas que toutes ses espérances soient réduites à néant par la faute de Rogue.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir et, essoufflée, elle s'appuya sur un arbre et se courba légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Non, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas de la faute à Rogue… Elle savait que lui aussi devait la détester et avoir envie de la voir mourir… Tout cela était de Sa faute à lui. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser une telle chose. Il risquait de déceler ce sentiment la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Puis finalement, après la colère, ce fut la tristesse qui submergea Alessa, perdue dans la sombre Forêt située plus loin sur la route qu'ils avaient pris plus tôt. Des larmes perlèrent d'abord à ses yeux, puis ce fut un torrent de pleurs qui inonda ces émeraudes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez.

Elle ne supporterait plus longtemps un tel régime… Et pourtant, que faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il la voyait agir ainsi. Et elle était persuadée qu'il la voyait de là ou il était. Du moins, cette croyance injustifiée en le fait que son père serait toujours à ses côtés lui avait permis de tenir jusque là. De ne pas sombrer.

Seuls ces petits sursauts de larmes dérangeaient la Forêt endormie. Elle devait rentrer à Poudlard, sinon on remarquerait son absence, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, pas la force…

Appuyant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre auprès duquel elle s'était assise, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur meurtri.

---

Dans un sursaut, la jeune fille rousse s'éveilla et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle s'était endormie dans la Forêt… Puis, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentards, toujours vêtue de ses habits de la veille, le corps dénué de couverture.

C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle avait si froid… Mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'être revenue à Poudlard. La soirée avait-elle été tellement forte en émotion que les dernières heures, vides de tout sentiment et emplis de fatigue, avaient disparues de sa mémoire ?

Se redressant un peu mieux et s'étirant tel un chat, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

'Il vaut mieux que j'aille me préparer. Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure et je meurs de faim'.

La Grande Salle était déjà presque vide lorsqu'elle arriva. La plupart avaient déjà déjeuné et les cours commençaient dix minutes plus tard. Alessa se dépêcha de prendre un petit pain au beurre et décida qu'elle mangerait en se rendant au cours de métamorphose.

La rousse avait eu tellement d'émotions qu'elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il lui faudrait prendre sa potion ce jour là. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Maintenant, elle avait environ deux crises par jour. Heureusement, elle parvenait à contrôler plus ou moins les spasmes et les autres pensaient à un mal de crâne. Cependant, la douleur était insupportable. Alors, si elle buvait la dernière… La souffrance pouvait-elle être encore plus forte… ? Parviendrait-elle à contrôler des crises ambiantes sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

Car si un professeur s'en rendait compte, l'infirmière lui ferait sans doute des tests et alors…

Que découvriraient-ils ? Sauraient-ils déceler la marque de Voldemort ? Dumbledore le saurait sûrement.

Sans le remarquer, elle était entré dans la classe de cours et s'était assise à l'une des tables du fond. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore tous présents et le professeur n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle soupira. Comment tout cela allait-il se terminer ? Elle avait l'impression d'être tombé dans des sables mouvants qui lui enseveliraient bientôt la tête…

Elle aperçut Rogue s'asseoir à une table a demi lieu entre la première rangée et la dernière et se mit à fixer son dos sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait pas vu partir la veille… Certainement, avait-il fait la fête avec les autres adeptes importants du Maître… Que pensait-il de leur prochaine union ?

Des rires provenant de la porte se firent entendre et Alessa vit arriver les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily Evans et d'un nouvel élève dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Un coup de coude de Narcissa fit se retourner la rousse. La blonde venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas abandonné Métamorphose ?

-Je ne fais que passer, dit-elle d'un geste négligent de la main. Dis, tu ne trouves pas étonnant qu'il y ait un nouveau alors qu'il y a moins d'une semaine tu voyais arriver le sosie de Potter dans le couloir ?

Alessa considéra son amie quelques secondes, remarquant qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Elle n'avait plus pensé à ce garçon depuis plusieurs jours. L'idée de la blonde n'était pas dénuée de sens.

-Ce serait bien le genre de Dumbledore, répondit-elle en voyant Rogue fixer étrangement le nouveau alors qu'il passait devant sa table.

Pourquoi tout le monde comprenait-il toujours beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ?

-J'y vais, dit la blonde en voyant arriver le professeur.

Le cours se passa lentement. Très lentement. En outre, McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié la loutre de Alessa – il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait plus à un chien sans patte – et l'avait salement blâmée.

A la fin du cours, tous se ruèrent hors du local de Métamorphose. Alessa sortit rapidement. Voldemort avait dit qu'elle devait prendre la potion à la même heure, donc quelques minutes de retard ne seraient pas dommageables. Elle n'avait pas eu le cran de demander une autre permission de sortie à son professeur…

Elle voulut se mettre à courir, mais se rappela instantanément que les toilettes de Mimi étaient fermés momentanément… Tant pis. Ce serait risqué, mais elle irait dans les autres toilettes les moins utilisées de Poudlard : Ceux que les Elfes de Maisons n'osaient pas laver car ils étaient hantés par un vieil elfe aigri et révolutionnaire qui avait passé sa vie et était mort en essayant de rendre les elfes libres… Décidément, les toilettes de Poudlard étaient les lieux les moins bien fréquentés.

Puis, Alessa pensa à eux tous, les Mangemorts et rectifia : C'était Serpentard le lieu le moins bien loti…

Elle atteignit les toilettes et sans regarder où elle allait, s'enferma dans l'une d'elle. Elle ingurgita la potion et attendit quelques secondes. Pensant que personne ne viendrait, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé et c'était sans compter sur un intrus : Rogue.

Apparemment, il sembla tout aussi étonné qu'elle de la trouver là. Comme si ce lieu lui appartenait… râla-t-elle.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers la fiole et son visage redevint insondable.

-Tout va bien ?

Aucune émotion, aucune inquiétude, aucun intérêt. Juste une question passive. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire une fois pour toute qu'elle en avait assez de son comportement aussi insensible et qu'il pourrait au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle un tant soit peu étant donné que bientôt, ils seraient mariés. Mais c'est à cet instant que la porte choisit de s'ouvrir. Rogue fronça les sourcils. La porte d'entrée ne donnait pas de vue sur cette toilette, étant la dernière de la rangée.

La rousse entendit chuchoter et vit Rogue avancer d'un pas vers les murmures, sans bruit. Alessa fit de même et se plaça juste à derrière lui, passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule du mieux qu'elle pouvait. A cet instant, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil un petit être fantomatique les scruter d'une des toilettes, les bras croisés et le regard noir. L'elfe rebelle ne semblait pas heureux qu'on envahisse ainsi son lieu de prédilection.

-Black…entendit-elle murmurer Rogue dans un grognement.

Jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Rogue, elle aperçut elle aussi le Griffondor.

-…pas dans celle-là… entendit-elle.

-…non plus… essaie… là…

Elle vit la main de Rogue glisser le long de sa baguette.

-Que fais-tu ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait !chuchota-t-elle ardemment.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils sont là ? dit-il, peut-être un peu trop fort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius se trouvait face à eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On dirait qu'on a pas été assez discrets, Cornedrue…

L'interpellé arriva alors, l'air étonné. Puis, il sourit à son tour, fixant lui aussi Rogue.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais…dit-il sur un faux ton d'excuse.

A cet instant, Rogue sortit sa baguette et Sirius émit un 'Whou' faussement admiratif.

-On dirait que Servilo va utiliser les grands moyens, Patmol…

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit l'autre, sortant une fiole de sa poche.

Alessa fronça les sourcils en la remarquant et James vit son regard.

-Tu as vu Sirius ? On dirait que Servilo a un rendez-vous… Savez-vous, Miss, que nous nous trouvons dans les toilettes des garçons ? Non pas que vous me dérangiez…

-Vous, vous me dérangez ! s'écria alors la voix de l'elfe défunt, l'air rageur et effrayant. Severus, dit-il en s'adressant personnellement à Rogue, je t'avais dis que si je te permettais de venir ici, c'était à la condition que tu n'amènes aucun de ces élèves stupides et fainéants.

Ainsi, Rogue connaissait cet elfe : Venait-il souvent s'enfermer ici, seul… ? Puis, s'intéressant à nouveau à James, elle se dit que ce garçon était détestable… Quelle prétention, quelle confiance en soi. Ce qu'elle détestait ces gens là, ceux qui avaient non seulement foi en eux, mais qui en plus, s'en vantait. Peut-être parce qu'elle aurait voulu être comme eux… ?

C'est alors que sa tête se mit à lui tourner brusquement. Elle porta ses mains à son crâne et ferma les yeux, émettant un gémissement involontaire.

Elle ne vit pas Rogue se retourner, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne le vit pas baisser sa garde. Elle ne vit pas Sirius ouvrir la fiole. Elle ne vit pas James l'empêcher de la vider, la désignant d'un signe de tête.

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle se mit à hurler de douleur. La souffrance était insupportable, des couteaux lui tailladaient la chaire. Elle voulait mourir, c'était atroce. Elle avait l'impression que dans ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, son ventre, quelque chose aspirait ses organes et ses muscles de l'intérieur.

Elle perçut brièvement le nouveau entrer dans les toilettes, alerté par son cri angoissé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? entendit-elle.

Elle se sentit ballottée : Quelqu'un l'aidait à s'asseoir contre le mur…

-Elle s'est mise à avoir des tremblements d'un coup !

C'était Black. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix… Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rêvé qu'il lui adresse la parole ? Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas de l'amour, mais de la jalousie, de l'admiration, de l'envie…

Quelqu'un passa sa main sur son front, prononçant des formules inaudibles. Elle entrouvrit les yeux alors que Sirius disait qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Rogue était agenouillé face à elle, les yeux clos et la baguette pointée sur elle. Que lui lançait-il comme sort… ?

Un autre cri passa ses lèvres et ce fut le noir total.

---

Harry était monté tôt dans son dortoir ce jour là. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes n'avait pas quitté son esprit de la journée… Qu'est ce que cette fille avait bien pu avoir ?

Et ce n'était pas seulement sa crise qui l'intéressait. C'était la fiole vide qu'il avait vue dans sa main qui l'intriguait. Et par-dessus tout, c'était l'attitude de Rogue qui l'avait éberlué.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que, alors que Sirius et James s'apprêtaient à lui faire un mauvais coup, il se préoccupe plus de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Il leur avait même tourné le dos… Il était temps qu'il découvre en quoi sa mission consistait…

Il lui restait encore plus de cinquante jours pour exécuter son office. 'Ce sera suffisant', se dit-il.

---

Ce matin là, la Serpentard s'était une nouvelle fois réveillée à l'infirmerie. Décidément, depuis qu'elle avait été 'embauchée' par Voldemort, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps dans des lieux qu'elle n'avait que peu connus auparavant. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose…

'Certainement pas, vu les douleurs que cela provoque…' lui dit une petite voix.

Se redressant, elle considéra la pièce. Les rideaux de son lit n'avaient pas été fermés et elle pouvait distinguer le mouvement du vent dans les arbres à travers les fenêtres. Cette crise avait été épouvantable… Jamais, elle n'en supporterait une de plus, elle avait d'ailleurs cru que celle-ci ne s'arrêterait plus.

Elle entendit du bruit et vit Me. Pomfresh pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Avez-vous bien dormi, Miss. James ? Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

-Oui. Ca peut aller.

La femme s'installa sur le côté du lit de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front. La rousse en profita pour la dévisager : elle n'avait que rarement vu l'infirmière de si près. Elle constata qu'elle était plus âgée que son dynamisme ne le laissait présager. A croire que Poudlard a des pouvoirs revigorants, se dit-elle en pensant à Dumbledore.

L'infirmière tendit sa baguette sur le cou de Alessa et fronça les sourcils. Elle réitéra le geste sur son poignet et cela ne sembla pas la satisfaire.

-Il y a un problème, Madame ? demanda Alessa, soucieuse.

-Eh bien…sembla-t-elle hésitée, renouvelant ses gestes mécaniquement. Je l'ignore. C'est étrange, je ne parviens pas à …

C'est alors que Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Notre malade est réveillée, Pompom ?

La femme hocha la tête en se levant, cessant ainsi de dissimuler la jeune fille au directeur. Cette dernière détourna les yeux et fixa ses doigts entremêlés, déposés sur son lit.

-Professeur, il y a quelque chose d'étrange… commença la femme.

-J'aurais besoin de parler à Miss James, Pompom, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Devant le regard convaincant de l'homme, l'infirmière accepta, l'air étonné. Bafouillant, elle dit qu'elle était dans l'autre pièce si l'on avait besoin d'elle et s'y enferma. Alessa tremblait légèrement, anxieuse.

Finalement, le silence s'éternisant, elle se résolut à lever les yeux et rencontra le bleu intense de ceux du directeur. Et ces derniers ne pétillaient pas … Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de si grave ? Pensait-il qu'elle avait simulé son malaise ?

-Je pense qu'il nous faut parler, Miss James.

-Je… Je n'ai rien fait.

Ignorant la remarque, le vieil homme fit apparaître un fauteuil sur le côté droit du lit et s'y installa, se plaçant juste face à elle.

-Hier a été une journée rude en émotions pour vous, je ne l'ignore pas.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Et je suis ravi de voir que vous vous en remettez toujours très bien. Cependant, dit-il en glissant l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, je crains devoir vous demander une explication pour ceci.

Et il plaça la fiole que Alessa avait vidée la veille au niveau de son visage. Elle ne sut retenir une petite exclamation. La fiole ! Elle n'y avait plus pensé ! Lorsque Sirius était revenu avec de l'aide, le petit objet lui avait glissé des doigts. Elle pensait la retrouver dans les toilettes… Qui avait bien pu penser que cela était important ?

-Qui vous a remis ceci… ?demanda-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle put.

-L'éternel habitant de ces lieux, l'elfe Rylski le Fort, a jugé opportun de me l'apporter. A-t-il eu tort ?

La voix du directeur n'était pas en colère, mais plutôt déçue. Ses yeux n'étaient pas froids, mais plutôt tristes.

-… Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre que de m'écouter.

Elle se contenta de le fixer avec lassitude. Les choses devenaient bien trop compliquées. Comment ferait-elle pour cacher cette conversation à son Maître. L'Occlumancie lui manquait décidément trop.

-Les quelques gouttes que contenait encore ce flacon m'ont fait comprendre la cause de vos nombreuses crises. Malheureusement, si j'en crois vos symptômes, vous avez déjà bu les trois fioles, ce qui signifie que vos malaises ne feront qu'empirer.

-…

-Etes-vous consciente de la dangerosité de cette potion ?

-On m'en a décrit les effets, oui. Mais cela ne change rien, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Nous avons toujours le choix, souffla l'homme, en fixant la fiole quelques secondes. Puis, reprenant contenance : Cependant, il est trop tard pour se lamenter ou vous supplier de ne pas boire cette potion. Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'on vous en a dit.

-Qu'elle annihilait le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Que bientôt, je n'en aurai plus.

-Savez-vous que le sang est indispensable à la survie de l'individu… ?

Elle sourit brièvement devant cette question inutile.

-Il y a des choses que vous ignorez. S'il vous plait, ne vous en mêlez pas... Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Elle soupira et fixa à nouveau ses mains.

-Je comprends bien trop d'où provient ce filtre.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, le visage fatigué.

-Et je me doute de la peur qui doit vous envahir à cet instant. Cependant, je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu vous intéresser à la Magie Noire ou encore à la Gloire. J'en déduis donc qu'il y a une chose bien plus importante qui vous a poussé dans ses rangs.

-Oui.

Un silence naquit entre eux, mais pour la première fois, elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Pourquoi le regard de l'homme faisait-il naître tant d'espoir en elle… ? La force lui revenait peu à peu…

Puis, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes.

-J'ai connu votre père, autrefois.

Pour la première fois, elle fut intéressée par les dires du professeur. Il ancra à nouveau ses yeux clairs dans les émeraudes et fit une pause.

-Vous étiez si jeune à l'époque, il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi.

-Vous… Vous me connaissiez… ?

-Lorsque je suis devenu directeur, j'ai découvert les nombreux trésors des anciens maîtres de Poudlard. Chacun des anciens directeurs a fait quelque chose pour l'école. Et j'ai donc trouvé un remarquable ouvrage, entièrement rédigé à l'encre d'or.

Alessa attendit, impatiente que l'histoire la concerne à nouveau.

-Ce document traitait de la question que les nombreux Mages Noirs se posent : Celle de l'Immortalité.

Et elle commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas comment son père aurait pu l'aider… Enfin… Elle pensait qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit.

-Bien entendu, les précédents Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'ont pas recherché la vie éternelle aussi ardemment que Lord Voldemort. Mais la question se posait déjà et le directeur a fait de nombreuses recherches très fructueuses, la plupart provenant bien sûr de la Magie Noire.

-Et mon père était cité dans l'ouvrage…murmura-t-elle.

-En effet. Son nom est d'ailleurs cité plusieurs fois comme étant célèbre pour sa découverte d'une potion plus qu'intéressante.

'Eternity' pensa-t-elle.

-Le directeur de l'époque n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de joindre votre père et j'ai décidé de mettre à bien ce projet. J'ai contacté votre père qui a accepté immédiatement de me recevoir. Parfois, la réputation vous précède et vous sert, sourit-il, amusé.

Le mois qui suivait, je me rendais dans votre agréable demeure, l'ancien château d'un roi moldu si je me souviens bien, dit-il. Votre père était très fier d'être ainsi reconnu et m'a fait savoir qu'il était surtout étonné. Cependant, ses peurs, fondées malheureusement, l'empêchaient de me donner la formule ou une fiole de la potion. Ce que, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas demandé…

-Et il vous en a parlé ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Il m'a expliqué les bienfaits qu'elle apportait : Une vie de plusieurs siècles plus longue… Une offre que beaucoup aurait accepté avec ferveur. Cela ne permet pas la vie éternelle, certes, mais Voldemort ne rechignerait certainement pas, j'en suis certain.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle préférait ne pas lui faire savoir qu'elle en connaissait beaucoup sur la potion. D'ailleurs, son père lui avait fait part de tous ses secrets.

-Et vous m'avez vu ? demanda-t-elle, souhaitant sans l'avouer que le directeur lui rappelle des moments oubliés qu'elle avait passés avec son père et son frère.

-Votre frère et vous étiez présents, en effet. Vous n'aviez pas plus de quatre ans. En apparence du moins.

La conversation revenait sur l'élixir… Que voulait-il savoir ?

-Votre père m'a expliqué que tant qu'il prenait lui-même l'élixir, ses descendants – du moins ceux qui avaient son sang dans leurs veines – recevraient également les propriétés de la potion.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Au fait que, et j'en suis désolé, j'ai appris que votre père était décédé.

Elle déglutit.

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas l'apparence de votre âge réel aujourd'hui ?

-Je…

-Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler ce que votre père voulait que vous cachiez. Je souhaite simplement comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes persuadée que vous ne mourrez pas, après avoir bu ces fioles.

Alessa soupira. Il était bien perspicace, ce Dumbledore.

-Non, professeur. Ce que vous voulez savoir c'est ce qu'Il veut de moi. Et en effet, cela n'est pas sans rapport avec Eternity.

C'était le nom que son père avait donné à son invention. Ce qu'il lui manquait ; sa perspicacité, son intelligence, sa sagacité et puis aussi, son pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Un don qu'aucun de ses trois enfants n'avait eu…

-Allez-vous la lui donner ?

-Je pensais que je devrais seulement écouter, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-En effet, sourit-il pour s'excuser. Vous êtes suffisamment responsable pour savoir ce que vous faîtes. Mais rendez-vous compte que votre vie n'est pas la seule en jeu.

Il se leva.

-Je suppose qu'il vous faut encore vous reposer.

'Il a pris cela pour un refus d'obtempérer, il ne veut pas me forcer' se dit-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

-Sachez, dit-il encore, que la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte. Et encore une chose… dit-il en souriant, cette fois, connaissez-vous le tableau représentant cet homme à la main tendue sur laquelle il est inscrit…

-…'Destin', acheva-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est cela. Un présent de votre père. Apparemment, il me sera très utile un jour, mais j'ignore encore comment.

Il sortit alors et elle sourit. Alessa avait toujours admiré le côté énigmatique et omniscient de son père. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore de ce point de vue là…non ?

---

-Si je comprends bien, le Maître me demande d'interroger Rylski le Fort des toilettes afin de connaître la raison pour laquelle il est allé voir Dumbledore hier soir… ?

-C'est cela, Blink. Mais s'il te plait, cesse de m'appeler Maître… supplia Harry.

Il avait l'impression d'être Voldemort et de parler à l'un de ses Mangemorts.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu y parviendras ? Je crains qu'il n'aime que relativement les humains…grimaça Harry, en se disant qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le faire lui-même.

-Rylski était un elfe très courageux et honorable lorsqu'il vivait, répondit Blink de son éternel air endormi. Je sais qu'il me répondra si je lui fais comprendre la situation.

Harry hocha la tête en se disant qu'étant donné que Blink lui-même ignorait la moitié de la 'situation', il serait difficile de la faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'autre sans omettre des détails ou même mentir… Mais de toute façon, il avait besoin de savoir. Cela lui permettrait sûrement de comprendre pourquoi Rogue paraissait peu étonné de cette crise… Il s'était contenté de l'aider à s'asseoir et de lui lancer des sorts anti-douleur et d'autres que Harry ne connaissait pas.

L'instinct du jeune homme lui disait que cette Alessa James était liée à la mission qu'il devrait accomplir. Cependant, pouvait-on entièrement se fier à son instinct… ?

Son elfe délégué par Dumbledore lui était finalement très utile. Au moins, il ne devait pas manquer de cours pour faire lui-même des recherches sur Rogue. Et si Rylski répondait, Blink pourrait étudier de nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque et même de la Réserve sans se faire prendre pour connaître les effets de cette potion.

Le fils de James salua l'elfe et décida de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Il était surpris d'avoir été aussi facilement accepté par les Maraudeurs. Et même si le coup dans les toilettes n'avait pas porté ses fruits, James et Sirius n'avait pas abandonné leur 'ultime bataille' envers Rogue.

Il était vrai que James avait évolué depuis qu'il était avec Lily, mais il restait le gamin taquin et fouineur. Le visiteur du futur se sentait mal à l'aise de voir à quel point Rogue ne cherchait pas les ennuis. Finalement, c'était souvent eux la cause des conflits.

Un jour, il fit part de ceci à Remus.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira-t-il. Et tu m'aurais dit ça l'année dernière encore, je t'aurais répondu par l'affirmative. Sirius et James étaient de vrais pros de 'l'Anti-Servilonage'. Cependant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître aujourd'hui, Rogue était souvent la cause de la querelle. Mais depuis que James sort avec Lily, il a énormément changé et Sirius a également mûri. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que Rogue aussi a changé. Depuis le début de cette année, il est plus calme, plus confiant et surtout, moins intéressé par les petites guéguerres inter maisons.

-Je vois.

-Je ne suis pas non plus d'accord avec ce dernier coup dont ils parlent, mais, après tout, nous ne reverrons plus jamais Rogue ensuite. Je comprends qu'ils veuillent lui laisser un souvenir. Enfin, Rogue n'est pas si démuni que cela face à eux. Ils sont peut-être deux, mais lui n'hésite pas à recourir à la Magie Noire pour les contrer.

Harry se dit que Remus avait peut-être raison et puis, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se laisse convaincre de la bonne foi de son père et de son parrain.

-Harry ! lui lança une voix désormais familière.

-Bonjour, Lily.

-Tu viens manger avec nous ?

-James et les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Ils sont momentanément indisponibles, dit-elle calmement.

Cependant, Harry entendit le ton désabusé derrière sa voix douce.

-Ils sont partis à Pré-au-Lard ? chuchota Harry.

-Seulement James et Sirius. Remus est préfet et Peter malade. Il voulait te prévenir, mais le cours de Potions a été annulé et ils en ont profité.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et alla s'installer avec sa mère et ses amies. Mylèn était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marron. Elle riait constamment et Harry trouvait cela plutôt stupide. Quant à Ambre, c'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts. Harry la trouvait assez jolie, mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup dialoguer étant donné qu'elle-même ne parlait jamais.

-Oh regardez, dit alors Mylèn. On dirait que la Serpentard qui a eu ce malaise hier est sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle a l'air d'aller bien.

-J'étais présent lors de sa crise et je peux te dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien à ce moment là, dit sombrement Harry en regardant passer Alessa.

Il aperçut même le regard de la jeune fille se poser sur Rogue, qui ne releva pas les yeux de son livre, éternellement posé contre une bouteille lorsqu'il mangeait. 'On dirait Hermione', pensa Harry avant de se donner une tape mentale. Jamais plus il ne devait insulter son amie de la sorte.

-Pourquoi tu regardes Severus ? demanda Lily en fixant Harry.

Les deux amies de sa mère discutaient énergiquement avec des garçons de 7ème année, assis à leurs côtés. Haussant les épaules, il répondit vaguement :

-Je me demandais s'il savait ce qui était arrivé à cette fille, hier, dit-il en regardant toujours Rogue posément.

Lily émit un petit 'hm' en scrutant à son tour le Serpentard.

-Comment se fait-il que vous étiez sur les lieux lorsque c'est arrivé ?demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

Harry déglutit. Parler signifiait trahir son père et Sirius. Mais refuser de dire quoi que ce soit, ç'aurait été ne pas vouloir aider sa mère à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus perdre de points à Griffondor…

-Eh bien…

Elle lui lança un regard en coin et il remarqua qu'elle souriait. Ce qu'elle était jolie…se dit-il. Ce qu'elle aurait une bonne mère aussi.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que Sirius, James et toi, vous vous trouviez tous au même endroit que Severus, par hasard. En outre, l'elfe ne supporte pas les Maraudeurs.

-On a entendu du bruit, dit Harry, mentant par omission étant donné que si lui était entré dans les toilettes, c'était en effet parce que Alessa avait crié.

-J'espère qu'ils ne prévoient rien de stupide…soupira-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point leurs disputes avec Severus pouvaient être gourdes.

Harry se dit qu'au contraire, on lui en avait raconté plus d'une, mais comment expliquer à quiconque comment il savait… ?

-Je dois y aller, dit-il alors en se souvenant qu'il devait rejoindre Blink dans dix minutes.

-Oh, très bien. A plus tard, alors.

-Oui.

Harry atteignait les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de cape derrière lui. Il s'arrêta en tournant la tête. L'impression que quelqu'un le fixait devenait insupportable.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Rogue, appuyé contre la rampe d'escalier, le dévisageant étrangement. Le fils de James resta patient, souhaitant connaître la raison pour laquelle Rogue s'intéressait à lui.

-Il a été étonnant de voir un nouveau arriver le lendemain de l'apparition d'un inconnu à Poudlard. Qui plus est, le sosie d'un élève…

Ouille, que c'était direct. Ainsi donc, Rogue prouvait une fois de plus son assidue capacité à tout savoir. Cela n'était pas toujours bon signe étant donné que l'ex-Mangemort – qui devait en être encore un aujourd'hui, se dit Harry – parvenait souvent à apprendre ce qu'il voulait connaître.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry, posément.

Il avait survécu à sept années avec Rogue en tant que professeur, alors un 'mini' Rogue ne le faisait en aucun cas trembler. Qui plus est, il ne possédait aucune forme d'autorité, ici.

-Vraiment ? demanda Rogue dans un rictus en observant un point invisible par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

-Je suppose… Rogue c'est ça… ? Que si tu es venu me trouver aujourd'hui et pas avant, c'est que tu as déjà fait des recherches, fructueuses ou pas, sur moi et mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Malgré le visage impassible de l'autre, Harry vit, quand Rogue posa son regard sur lui, qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses propos. Comment pouvait-il savoir l'ardue capacité de Severus Rogue à toujours arriver à ses fins ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu devais bien t'en douter lorsque tu es venu me trouver.

-Ce que tu dis est passionnant, prononça son adversaire, sarcastiquement. Cependant, sais-tu au moins ce que mes recherches, très fructueuses – il insista sur ces derniers mots – m'ont apportées ?

Harry hésita et Rogue le remarqua. Avait-il pu trouver quoi que ce soit en relation avec le tableau ? Connaissait-il ses effets ?

-Je me doute de ce que tu as pu trouver, oui, acheva-t-il tout de même, mentant légèrement. Cependant, même si tu découvrais quoi que ce soit d'autre, sourit-il alors, tu ne pourrais strictement rien contre moi. Si tu sais d'où je viens, poursuivit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éveiller la curiosité de son interlocuteur, tu dois te douter que je te connais bien plus que quiconque ici. Alors, si tu es aussi intelligent que le disent les professeurs, tu devrais tirer des leçons de ceux qui ont été bien trop curieux, par le passé…

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retira. Harry n'était ni satisfait, ni malheureux de cette altercation. Cependant, il se doutait que Dumbledore serait sûrement déçu de voir qu'il ne savait pas faire l'effort de s'entendre avec son futur professeur. Au moins pour la mission…

Il soupira et vit Blink arriver face à lui.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

-Rylski le Fort a donné la fiole vide que tenait Miss James avant de s'évanouir au professeur Dumbledore.

-Et lui a-t-il dit ce qu'elle contenait ?

-D'après le peu de choses que savait Rylski le Fort, il s'agissait d'un élixir très puissant provoquant l'annihilation du sang de celui qui le buvait.

Harry fut frappé d'horreur et de compréhension à la fois. Serait-ce possible que ce soit… ?

-Blink est allé voir à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur cette potion. Malheureusement, Blink ne connaissant pas le nom du filtre, il lui a été impossible de faire des recherches rentables.

Harry se dit que soit Hermione était très douée avec cette bibliothèque – dans laquelle elle trouvait tout ce qu'elle voulait, même en ne connaissant pas le nom d'une potion – soit Blink avait déjà fait part à Dumbledore des recherches du jeune homme et que le directeur lui avait demandé de pas en dire trop…

Le jeune homme avait déjà pensé à cette alternative ; le directeur ne sachant pas ses véritables intentions et voulant protéger ses élèves, il souhaiterait sûrement le maintenir le plus possible à l'écart. Le fils de Lily grimaça. C'était une chose d'avoir Rogue contre soi, mais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps… C'était le dernier vœu de Harry que d'avoir Albus Dumbledore pour adversaire…

-Merci Blink, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Je vais retourner dans la Salle Commune maintenant.

-Bien Maître.

Et l'elfe s'en alla de son air somnolent.

Attendant qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir, Harry choisit de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque d'abord : Il fallait qu'il en ait l'esprit clair.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

_« Ma vie est jalonnée_

_de moments incompréhensibles_

_où j'ai l'air de ne pas savoir_

_ce que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. » _

'L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman 

Tremblante, la jeune fille souleva le couvercle de la boîte cartonnée noire ornée d'un ruban bordeaux. Un monticule de tissu rouge dormait dans l'emballage. Alessa hésita plusieurs instants avant d'oser glisser ses doigts dans la douce étoffe. Ce n'était pas possible, pas déjà… Et pourtant, à quoi lui aurait servi de la recevoir plus tard… ?

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille prit la robe à pleines mains et l'en sortit du paquet. Elle en resta suffoquée : elle était d'une splendeur immatérielle.

Comment un homme aussi cruel pouvait-il également avoir ce côté auguste et somptueux ? Des larmes coulèrent le long de la peau blanche de Alessa. Ce qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie… serait finalement le plus impitoyable… Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait l'ironie du sort… ?

D'un geste de baguette, sa robe de mariée la para à la perfection. Comment Voldemort connaissait-il sa taille ? Rouge foncée de haut en bas, elle laissait ses épaules dénudées et le buste était entièrement recouvert de lacets croisés en soie. Poursuivant sa lancée, Alessa posa ses yeux verts sur ses hanches et y distingua deux fines autres cordelettes l'enroulant – étant trop large, le côté droit des deux fils tombaient plus bas, sur sa cuisse, le côté gauche étant attachés par une petite perle noire. Finalement, le bas de la robe qui frôlait le sol était lui aussi entièrement recouvert de lacets entrecroisés sur les dix derniers centimètres.

La rousse soupira. Cette robe était bien trop élégante pour elle… Son habituelle tenue de soirée n'avait rien en commun avec celle-ci. D'un geste inconscient, Alessa sortit sa robe de fête, restée dans sa valise : De couleur émeraude, elle était assez jolie et légèrement plus ample vers le bas. Cependant, son élégance ne valait en rien celle qu'elle portait à l'instant.

Otant d'un geste vif la toilette rouge qui l'habillait, la rousse décida de ne pas la sortir de son armoire avant le jour de son union. Se jetant sur son lit, elle glissa sa main sous son matelas et en sortit un petit journal argenté : _«Rêves de Crystal ». _

Alessa saisit une plume qui traînait sur le sol – elle partageait son dortoir avec trois autres Serpentards de 7ème, dont Narcissa et le coin de la pièce appartenant à cette dernière et à la rousse était de loin le plus désordonné. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle n'avait pas narré quelques unes de ses 'aventures' dans son journal.

La jeune fille sourit avec lassitude. Si elle avait commencé ce journal intime, c'était pour pouvoir faire partager ses années d'études avec sa future fille. Cependant, quelle mère relativement censée raconterait les horreurs de la vie à son enfant… ? Car depuis sa 5ème année, les épreuves ne cessaient plus dans la vie d'Alessa.

Abattue, elle déposa sa plume sur son lit et tourna négligemment les pages du livret : « …notre anniversaire… ». La jeune fille se souvint de la fête qu'avait organisé son père pour l'anniversaire de ses jumeaux. Leurs quinze ans… Cela avait été un anniversaire exquis. Elle avait reçu un adorable collier de rubis, entièrement conçu de pierres magiques. Son père y avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches. Bien entendu, Elinor aussi avait reçu une chaîne, son père ne voulant jamais les différencier. Une chaîne qu'il portait constamment, contrairement à la jeune fille qui ne pensait pas mériter de porter une telle chose. Fronçant les sourcils, le cœur d'Alessa manqua un battement.

Vous la connaissez, cette sensation… Lorsque l'on vient de se rendre compte d'une désagréable nouvelle… ?

Son estomac ne fit qu'un tour, elle arrêta de respirer et ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point quelconque : Cette chaînette… La rousse l'avait revue et pas sur Elinor… C'était en la possession de Voldemort qu'elle était… comment était-ce possible… ? L'aurait-il prise après l'avoir tué ? Alessa, malgré tout le dégoût que l'homme lui inspirait, avait du mal à imaginer Voldemort comme un voleur de bas étage. Et pourtant…

Le côté logique de la jeune fille lui disait que c'était compréhensible : Le Maître aimait les objets à la puissance magique indéniable. Et ce n'était que ça, finalement ; un objet…

Mais c'était son père qui l'avait réalisé spécialement pour Elinor ! La rage transformait le sang de Alessa – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – en colère. Elle la sentait couler dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elinor aurait dû être enterré avec celle-ci autour du cou. Cependant, la jumelle du jeune homme ignorait même où il avait été enterré. S'il l'avait été…

La rousse comptait sur le fait que les voisins trouvent le corps et le bénissent. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'était pas rentrée au château. Voldemort ne l'aurait jamais permis et il n'aurait pas été étonnant que ce dernier l'ait totalement détruit. Durant les vacances, elle vivait dans un orphelinat sorcier. Officiellement, bien entendu. Car Voldemort refusait de la voir loin de lui très longtemps…

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. A quoi lui servirait-il de se faire torturer pour propos contraires à la doctrine du Maître ? Jamais il ne devait être contredit.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle reprit sèchement la plume et écrivit dans son journal : _« Je promets qu'il paiera ». _

Un frottement de cape la fit jeter un coup d'œil à la porte et Alessa vit s'approcher sa seule amie. Cette dernière s'installa face à elle sur le lit et son air triste et las brisa le cœur de la sœur d'Elinor. Cette année avait été la plus dure pour la blonde : Sa mère était morte durant les vacances scolaires – 'non expliqué' – et son père servait nuit et jour le Maître. Et le pire était sans doute le futur époux au tableau…

-Encore à écrire dans ton journal ? sourit-elle légèrement. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de grandir ?

Alessa savait qu'elle la taquinait et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu un moment à deux et quelque chose laissait présager que cette fois-ci encore, elles n'auraient pas l'occasion de profiter de l'insouciance.

-Tu l'as reçue ? demanda de brûle point la blonde en jouant avec la plume verte que Alessa tenait en main quelques instants plus tôt.

Alors elle aussi avait eu le présent de Voldemort : La robe.

-Oui.

-Noire ?

-Il t'a choisi une robe de mariée noire ? demanda Alessa, suffoquée.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu sois encore surprise par de tels détails, sourit Narcissa avec douceur. Mais ce n'est pas le Maître qui les a choisies, répondit-elle en la regardant de ses yeux bleus.

Qui… alors ?

-J'ai entendu Lucius – tiens ! C'était 'Lucius' et non plus 'Malefoy' maintenant – parler à Lestrange. Apparemment, le Maître a chargé les futurs époux d'acheter la robe.

-Tu veux dire…

C'était Rogue qui avait choisi sa robe ? Mais c'était impossible. Elle était si jolie…

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient faits les boutiques, ironisa-t-elle. A mon avis, ils ont envoyés leurs Elfes de Maison.

Alessa ne répondit rien, mais elle doutait que la famille de Rogue – aussi pauvre – ait un jour détenu un Elfe de Maison.

-Lucius a beaucoup d'elfes , dit la rousse, pour ne pas couper court à la conversation.

-Lucius, c'est différent. J'ai eu la robe de sa première petite amie, déclara Narcissa, sans frémir.

C'était affreux !pensa son amie. Cependant, Narcissa ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu une petite amie… dit Alessa sur le ton le plus calme possible.

Souriant, la Serpentard répondit, les yeux dans le vague :

-Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille apprenne qu'il fréquentait un être demi-sang.

-Elle n'était pas de Sang Pur ?

Un Malefoy et une femme à moitié Moldue ! C'était des atouts de tailles que les deux jeunes filles détenaient entre leurs mains. Si jamais il leur fallait le faire chanter…

-Sa mère était moldue. Ne dis rien à personne, demanda alors la jeune fille. Je viens déjà de trahir la promesse que je lui ai faîte.

-Laquelle ?

-De n'en parler à personne.

Alessa hocha la tête. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de faire chanter Lucius Malefoy ?

-Tu connais la date précise ? interrogea la rousse, en tentant de paraître sereine.

Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne trompait personne. Et surtout pas celle qui la connaissait depuis sept ans déjà.

-Le treize mars.

Déglutissant, Alessa se mit à compter le peu de jours qu'il leur restait avant la date fatidique de leur mariage… ou devrait-elle appeler ça 'le début de la fin' ?

Ils étaient le 13 février…

Vingt-huit jours, le treize compris. Alors, c'était ça, la sensation qu'on avait lorsqu'on voyait sa mort arriver ? Tout le monde avait raison. C'était terriblement angoissant.

-Alors ?demanda plus joyeusement Narcissa en se pelotonnant aux côtés de la rousse, la poussant légèrement vers le bord.

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère lorsque je suis arrivée ? Tu t'es disputée avec ton amoureux ?

La rousse lui envoya un coup d'oreiller.

-Rogue n'est pas mon amoureux. Penses-tu que je suis heureuse de devoir bientôt m'enfermer dans un lien matrimonial avec ce type ?

-…non, excuse-moi.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent.

-Mais que s'est-il passé alors ?

-Rien. Je me suis juste souvenu de ce jour-là…

Et Narcissa comprit par là que son amie pensait au jour où Voldemort avait tué son frère et détruit le peu de famille qu'il lui restait. Alessa mentait par omission, évidemment. Mais elle ne voulait pas mêler la blonde à cette histoire de collier.

-Zut ! s'écria Narcissa.

-Quoi… ?marmonna Alessa, se réveillant difficilement.

Elle avait rêvé de choses étranges : elle courait à travers une ville enneigée avant de se noyer dans une mer rouge. C'était agréable de se reposer ainsi, ironisa-t-elle.

-On s'est endormie.

Et la sœur d'Elinor réalisa peu à peu : Narcissa et elle s'étaient endormies dans son propre lit à à peine 15h de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, elles n'avaient une pause que de deux heures, à 17h elles avaient rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Mais… l'avaient-elles toujours ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?paniqua-t-elle.

-17h 25 ! répondit la blonde en se redressant déjà, sa voix toujours calme, malgré qu'un peu rauque. Dépêchons-nous.

-Tu es certaine ?demanda la rousse en espérant que son amie, tout comme elle, décide de ne pas y aller du tout.

-Penses aux représailles, Alessa.

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux furies atteignirent les souterrains sous les cachots. Alors que Narcissa était déjà presque remise, Alessa avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir tellement sa course avait été rapide. Et pas sportive, en plus de ça ! se dit-elle.

La blonde frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

-Oh non…paniqua la rousse d'une petite voix.

Narcissa recommença son geste.

-Entrez.

Ouf ! Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée…

Lucius Malefoy se trouvait nonchalamment assis dans un petit fauteuil de chintz et était entouré de trois hommes masqués, apparemment furibonds.

-C'est elles, Lucius ? demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix grasse et braillarde.

-Oui.

Poursuivant son tour de salle pour ne pas leur montrer sa peur, Alessa aperçut Rogue, appuyé contre un mur, et à ses côtés se trouvait Rosier et Avery. Ce dernier avait terminé Poudlard l'année précédente. Quant au premier, il était avec eux, en 7ème année.

-Nous sommes désolées, entendit-elle déclarer Narcissa, d'une voix posée.

-Je l'espère pour vous, mais je devrai tout de même en faire part au Maître. Pour votre bien, insista-t-il.

Alessa constata que malgré son regard fier et sadique, Lucius ne quittait pas Narcissa des yeux. Quant à cette dernière, son visage était indéchiffrable. Inquiète, l'amie de la blonde attendit sa propre sentence. Car elle n'avait pas la trempe et la capacité de Narcissa à dissimuler ses sentiments. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue, elle constata qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux lorsqu'elle était entrée. Et encore maintenant, il l'ignorait. Ou plutôt, elle l'indifférenciait.

-Et quelle est votre excuse ?

'On s'est endormi' se dit Alessa. Puis, elle en déduisit que cela serait à la fois risible, inconcevable et incommodant – s'étant assoupies ensemble dans le même lit…

-Nous n'avons pas d'excuse à donner, nous sommes en tort et nous assumerons les conséquences, proposa placidement la future épouse de Lucius. Malgré ceci, nous tenons à préciser que c'est un regrettable incident.

Alessa fut étonnée de voir Lucius hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Allait-il accepter sans broncher une excuse – qui n'en était pas une, selon son amie – aussi peu plausible.

Si c'était le cas, la rousse pourrait féliciter Narcissa de savoir s'y prendre. Décidément, l'entourage d'Alessa faisait tout pour la décourager d'être aussi simpliste qu'elle-même…

-Je suppose que tu n'as rien à redire, James ?

Hochant la tête de gauche à droite, la jeune fille ne sut prononcer un mot de peur de briser le calme que Narcissa était parvenue à instaurer.

-Votre punition sera donc légère. Le Maître n'aime pas les chipotages dans les excuses. Il apprécie les personnes qui assument leurs erreurs. Tu as bien appris la leçon, Narcissa. Tu aurais pu aller très loin.

Par 'aurais pu', il entendait qu'elle n'aurait plus rien le droit de faire une fois qu'elle lui appartiendrait. Alessa reprit légèrement contenance devant l'injustice dont Lucius faisait preuve. Narcissa méritait la liberté : elle était intelligente, magnifique et promise à un bel avenir.

Cette situation commencer à peser véritablement la rousse.

-Quelle sera notre punition ?demanda Narcissa.

-Le Maître a entendu un présage.

-Et que disait-il ?demanda Alessa.

Elle avait vu le visage de Rogue se relever à l'affirmation de Lucius.

-_'Lors du règne sanglant, la cruauté verra arriver le Destin des damnés. Et alors que trois coups sonneront, la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité le Présent acquerra dans son giron.' _

Alessa se répéta trois fois la phrase pour être sûre de l'avoir assimilée. Elle lui semblait assez confuse. Cependant, en même temps, tout lui semblait clair. En tout cas, dans le sens des mots. En ce qui concernait les personnes touchées par cet auspice, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Et puis, il fallait se méfier. Si le Maître comptait leur faire part de cet augure, personne ne devait croire qu'il leur avait tout dit. Même à Lucius. Les sournoiseries et les manipulations étaient les maîtres mots de Voldemort.

-Et que veut savoir le Maître ? demanda la blonde.

-Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, sourit Malefoy.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, se dit Alessa.

-Qui sont les principaux protagonistes de ce présage Et surtout, ce que cela signifie en vue du 'règne sanglant' du Maître.

Narcissa ne répondit rien et un silence naquit. Comment pouvaient-elles comprendre cela ?

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Rosier, Rogue et moi, nous nous trouvons ici ? demanda Avery, de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Pas tout a fait. Le Maître souhaite que vous surveilliez les avancées prodigieuses – il insista sur ce mot – de nos jeunes recrues.

Alessa était très ennuyée. Jusque là, les missions de Voldemort s'étaient réduites à vider des fioles ou à se jeter à elle-même des sorts douloureux. Elle avait peur. Peur de ne rien trouver ou encore de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas avouer. Elle avait besoin de l'Occlumancie, c'était indispensable…

-Vous pouvez disposer. Et encore une chose, Alessa…

La jeune fille posa son regard le plus neutre sur Lucius Malefoy.

-Le Maître a souhaité que je te remette ceci.

L'homme tenait une lettre entre deux de ses longs doigts fins et pâles. Il lui souriait avec amusement devant son hésitation. Puis, d'un geste vif, elle se saisit de la missive et suivit Rosier par la porte.

Arrivée dehors, elle attendit Narcissa. Rosier, qui, lui, attendait Rogue, la fixait d'un regard avide qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Avery était-il déjà parti ? Malgré ses airs revêches, lui, au moins, n'était pas aussi malsain que Rosier.

-Tu en as de la chance. Recevoir des lettres du Maître, dit-il avec cupidité.

-Oui, fit-elle brièvement.

Il s'approcha alors dangereusement, le regard sadique. Pourquoi y avait-il un mur juste derrière elle ?

-Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en montrer un petit bout… ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la jeune fille eut un début de haut-le-cœur.

-N'aie pas peur.

-Ne t'approche pas, Rosier, dit-elle.

Mais elle sentit elle-même que ses paroles ne faisaient pas de véritable effet. D'un geste leste, il lui plaqua le bras gauche contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. La lettre tremblotait au bout de ses doigts blancs.

Elle voulait bouger, elle voulait sortir sa baguette, mais son second bras fut mis hors d'usage et ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

-Non… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu vas me donner ce message.

-Lâche-moi, Rosier, dit-elle encore, en tentant de se dégager.

-Dis-moi, dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille, tu es plutôt jolie de près… On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des lèvres exquises, James… ?

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas donnait cette satisfaction à ce monstre.

Il approcha encore. Ses lèvres allaient bientôt toucher celles de la jeune fille, qui respirait tellement fort qu'on devait l'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle ne voulait pas. Non. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui risquait de se produire d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre la porte du repère de Lucius s'ouvrir que Rosier était à terre, la tête contre le mur d'en face. Il sembla furieux, mais sa colère passa lorsqu'il vit qui était celui qui l'avait attaqué.

Il sourit même.

-Eh bien… On dirait que le petit Servilo en pince pour une fille. Le Maître sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il est une agence matrimoniale à lui tout seul.

Alessa remarqua que les Griffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à appeler Severus par ce surnom ridicule.

Rosier n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser qu'il se retrouvait le dos écrasé contre le mur, surélevé dans les airs. Rogue n'avait prononcé aucune formule, il n'avait même pas redressé sa baguette.

Il s'approcha, le visage toujours impassible. Sa démarche était celle d'un prédateur. Et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix paraissait légèrement émoustillée derrière son calme permanant.

-On dirait que depuis notre dernière discussion, tu as appris à aligner plus de deux mots, Rosier.

Sa voix était froide, mais douce. Elle était glaciale, mais de velours.

Alessa était restée en retrait et eut l'impression que son défenseur avait complètement oublié sa présence. Il semblait être enfin vivant alors qu'un combat risquait de naître.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Servilo.

La jeune fille vit seulement Rogue stimuler sa baguette et Rosier commença à être secoué de convulsions étranges. Il ne criait pas, mais ses yeux étaient tellement révulsés qu'il semblait souffrir atrocement. Ses mains étaient positionnées dans les airs, comme pour empêcher quelque chose de dangereux de l'approcher. Ce n'est que lorsque du sang s'écoula de sa bouche que Rogue leva le sort.

-Ne présume pas de tes forces, Rosier.

Il était tellement… menaçant. La peau d'Alessa était entièrement recouverte de frissons. Et pourtant, ni la peur, ni la révulsion ne voyageaient dans son esprit. Non… C'était de l'admiration…

D'un geste qu'il pensait discret, – et Alessa se dit qu'il l'était, vu qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué avant la dernière minute – Rosier voulut récupérer sa baguette, qui avait glissée sur le sol.

Rogue, toujours sans prononcer aucun sort, visa la main de Rosier et celle-ci commença à gonfler curieusement. C'était comme si des milliers de billes grosses comme des pierres lui déformaient la peau de l'intérieur, formant des bulles avec l'épiderme de sa main.

Cette fois, le jeune homme hurlait de douleur. Il tenait sa main en ne sachant manifestement que faire. Alessa fut saisie d'une angoisse grandissante devant cette souffrance. Les bulles commençaient à exploser une par une et son derme se déchirait comme du coton. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Non. Il ne méritait tout de même pas ça. Personne ne méritait de souffrir autant gratuitement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue, elle vit qu'il fixait le spectacle d'un œil vide. Mais Alessa remarqua quelque chose qui la fit trembler de plus belle : il souriait.

-Arrêtes…dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les cris déchirants de Rosier couvraient ses paroles.

-ARRETES !! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée et pleine d'effroi.

Elle aperçut l'avant-bras de Rogue – celui qui tenait sa baguette – trembler d'un coup. Puis d'un geste agile, il stoppa le sort.

A cet instant, on entendait plus que la respiration saccadée de Rosier et le souffle court de Alessa. Elle fixait Rogue d'un regard choqué et inquiet, mais ce dernier ne relevait pas les yeux. Il fixait un point invisible sur le sol devant lui.

Entendant Rosier, Alessa s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla, scrutant sa main avec appréhension.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle sans le plaindre.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, traître à ton sang ! Tu ne trompes personne avec ton histoire abracadabrante sur une famille de Sang Pur !

Au moins, il ne souffrait pas au point d'avoir perdu son acidité.

-… Tu ferais mieux de te méfier Rosier, dit-elle alors.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle fut également persuadée que Rogue la regardait.

-A trop agresser les personnes qui ressemblent le plus à des alliés pour toi, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes… Ou plutôt de la peau… sourit-elle sadiquement – elle fit du mieux qu'elle put – en jetant un œil à sa main tailladée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rosier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la jeune fille le devança et s'adressa à Rogue.

-Tu sais si Narcissa arrive bientôt ?

L'atmosphère sembla se détendre légèrement alors qu'elle changeait de sujet avec facilité. Et le regard de Rogue, vide, la scruta un instant.

-Lucius a insisté pour qu'elle parte avec lui.

Alessa ouvrit de grands yeux. Serait-elle rentrée pour les cours ? Et allait-elle bien, au moins ?

-…Je vois, répondit-elle, sachant que faire part de ses inquiétudes à Rogue ne lui vaudrait qu'une remarque acerbe et bien placée.

Elle se retourna et enjamba les pieds de Rosier, maintenant assis contre le mur.

-Mets au moins une mixture dessus pour que la blessure soit moins douloureuse, dit-elle d'une voix vide.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Rogue et attendit qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers elle. Elle était prête à attendre. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne craignait pas ses remarques à cet instant. Il lui avait montré, par sa réaction lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait à Rosier, une faiblesse qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Alessa voulait juste qu'il l'accompagne. Et la rousse ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi elle avait cette envie…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce dernier mois, elle l'avait tellement regardé, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir étudié un spécimen rare d'impassibilité. Et la récompense était sans doute de parvenir à déceler certaines émotions sur ce visage, pour d'autres, indéchiffrable.

-Les professeurs vont se poser des questions si en plus de Narcissa et Rosier, toi et moi sommes aussi absents au repas.

Elle l'attendit encore un instant, sachant qu'elle rêvait si elle pensait le voir courir immédiatement à ses côtés. Et enfin, il la rejoignit d'un air ennuyé. Même si elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, elle ressentit une satisfaction intense.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage supérieur.

Sa voix était vide de tout sentiment, mais elle sut qu'il était intéressé. Rogue n'abîme pas sa salive pour rien…

-Tu te moquerais, si tu savais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner des raisons de plus de la trouver grotesque. Et elle croisa son regard alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur avancée.

-Quoi ?demanda-t-elle devant ses yeux énigmatiques.

-Je me disais juste que ça ne serait pas très différent de d'habitude, dit-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis comprit qu'il voulait dire qu'il la trouvait toujours risible… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais vit un très léger sourire sur les lèvres du garçon et resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, marchant sans regarder devant elle.

Et que se passe-t-il quand on ne regarde pas devant soi ? On ne voit pas les escaliers qui mènent du deuxième étage – par lequel ils étaient obligés de passer en ce moment lorsqu'il était passé 18h parce que les professeurs installaient les décorations de Carnaval – au premier.

Alessa eut à peine le temps de sentir que son pied ne sentait justement rien sous lui, qu'elle commençait sa chute dans les escaliers tournants.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une poigne lui saisir le poignet et la tirer vers le haut de l'escalier.

Tremblante, elle ouvrit ses émeraudes, fermées par la peur et se perdit dans un noir intense. La bouche de Rogue se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres de la sienne. Quant à leurs corps, ils se frôlaient mutuellement. Elle n'osait plus bouger alors que de son regard étonné, elle fixait les perles noires du garçon face à lui. Il n'y avait rien sur son visage : aucun sentiment, aucun sourire, aucun signe de ce qu'elle devait faire ou pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que elle-même ne voulait pas bouger.

Oui. Elle voulait rester là, juste contre lui.

La main du Serpentard tenait toujours le poignet d'Alessa. Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et la jeune fille ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire. Mais que lui arrivait-il… ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru celui qui lui aurait prédit qu'elle en serait là, aujourd'hui. A s'intéresser au fait que Rogue la regarde ou pas. A le chercher des yeux. A vouloir rester près de lui. Jamais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sachant qu'un silence pesant amènerait Rogue à s'éloigner. Mais, finalement, elle savait que ce moment ne durerait pas éternellement…

-Où as-tu eu cette robe ?

Cette fois-ci, le froncement de sourcils fut net. Il sembla réfléchir à la réponse, calculant les bénéfices et les coûts de tel ou tel choix. Puis, il opta pour le retranchement.

Alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, elle sentit un immense froid l'envahir. Il ne la touchait plus… Alessa était inquiète, ses yeux reflétaient son angoisse. Mais, au fond, pourquoi était-elle soucieuse ?

Il s'était à nouveau fermé – en imaginant un tant soi peu qu'il se soit ouvert un instant. D'un visage impassible, il parla :

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Ils vont se poser des questions.

Voix vide. Ton froid. Yeux glaciaux.

-Mais…

Il la dépassa et commença à descendre les escaliers.

-Attend !

Il ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta quelques marches plus bas. Elle paniquait et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle voulait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait en rien voulu le blesser.

-Je voulais juste savoir…dit-elle en descendant les quelques marches qui les séparaient, d'où tu tenais cette robe. Je veux dire, s'embrouilla-t-elle, comment tu as pu…

-Comment j'ai pu posséder un objet aussi coûteux alors que, tout le monde le sait, Rogue est un nécessiteux ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme, mais Alessa y avait senti le ressentiment. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle ne le blesserait pas en parlant ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille ? Pourtant, la raison était vraiment innocente.

-Je ne…

-Arrêtons-en là, dit-il en descendant les marches.

Mais…voulut-elle dire. Elle aurait même voulu dire beaucoup plus : qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité dire cela, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais blessé consciemment, qu'elle ne posait pas la question en pensant cela, qu'elle ne le méprisait pas, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle l'ai… qu'elle l'ai…

D'un geste lent, Alessa porta sa main droite à sa bouche, refermant par là même le trou béant resté depuis sa dernière pensée. Elle … quoi ?

C'est alors qu'elle fut bousculée et qu'elle dut se rattraper de justesse à la rambarde.

-Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Pardon !

C'était Sirius Black. Il était dissimulé par une montagne de livres et cette image paraissait plus qu'étrange pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu le jeune homme.

Alessa soupira. Ce n'était pas son jour. Elle envoyait balader la dernière personne à qui elle aurait souhaité faire cela et Sirius Black daignait enfin lui adresser la parole.

-Eh, je te connais !s'écria-t-il.

Ce qu'il pouvait être expansif… Cependant, n'était-ce pas ce qui l'avait attirée chez lui au premier abord ?

-Oui, tu es la fille des toilettes.

Quelle réputation !

-Euh…James, oui c'est ça, Alessa James.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle fut flattée qu'il se souvienne de son nom.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?sourit-elle légèrement.

-Je ne dirai pas non, répondit-il en lui souriant également.

Ils se mirent donc à descendre les escaliers et tournèrent à l'angle du couloir.

-Tu es malade ?

-Pourquoi ?demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je croiserais un jour Sirius Black avec plus de trois livres dans un couloir, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il rit et Alessa le trouva … pétillant de vie. C'était rare, ces derniers temps, dans son entourage.

-Un petit plan confidentiel, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Elle se souvint alors du 'plan' prévu pour les toilettes une semaine plus tôt.

-Qui concerne Rogue ?

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet…

-Quel type de rumeurs ?

-Disons, plutôt amoureuses.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fut embarrassée.

-C'est stupide !s'insurgea-t-elle.

Et pourquoi s'outrait-elle ?

-Je ne suis pas la source de ces rumeurs. La moitié de celles qu'on raconte sur les Maraudeurs sont fausses… finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit. Ils atteignirent la Grande Salle à cet instant et ils se séparèrent.

-Eh !l'interpella Sirius alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, ne comprenant pas comment un Serpentard et un Griffondor pouvaient se parler sans s'entretuer.

-Ca va mieux, tes crises ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle en avait plusieurs ? Ils étaient plutôt intuitifs, ces Maraudeurs.

-Ca peut aller, répondit-elle.

-Je me suis trompé.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Tous les Serpentards ne sont peut-être pas si terribles, sourit-il en s'en allant.

Elle sourit légèrement et se rendit à sa table. Et alors qu'elle s'installait, seule, elle croisa le regard haineux de plusieurs Serpentards. Parler à un Griffondor était mal vu…

---

Dimanche 15 février…

Alessa se trouvait à la bibliothèque. S'il fallait faire des recherches pour le Maître, mieux valait s'y mettre le plus tôt possible. Le problème était que ses devoirs semblaient s'amonceler tellement les professeurs leur en donnaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que la tradition veuille qu'on donne plus de travail aux 7ème année juste parce qu'ils étaient… des 7ème année ?

Soupirant, elle acheva de recopier du parchemin de Narcissa la deuxième partie du devoir de potions. Les jeunes filles s'organisaient le plus souvent, l'une faisant une partie, l'autre, la seconde.

_Lors du règne sanglant, la cruauté verra arriver le Destin des damnés. Et alors que trois coups sonneront, la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité, le Présent acquerra dans son giron._

Etait-ce un oracle sûr ? Peut-être tout cela n'était qu'une invention. Mais le Maître ne croyait pas n'importe quoi… Cependant, peut-être aussi que Voldemort les faisait faire des recherches juste pour s'amuser.

Finalement, cela n'avait aucune importance. L'essentiel était qu'il fallait qu'elles trouvent la solution. Narcissa cherchait dans un énorme volume de Magie Ancienne, emprunté à la Réserve – la bibliothécaire était dans ses bons jours.

Son amie était revenue le mercredi matin, très tôt. Heureusement, aucune de leurs colocataires ne s'était réveillée.

-Le mieux serait qu'on se divise le travail, dit la blonde sans relever les yeux de son ouvrage. Je suppose que ce que représente le _règne sanglant_ n'est un secret pour personne. Je propose que tu t'occupes du _Destin des damnés_ et des _trois coups._ Quant à moi, je prendrai _la plus grande œuvre _ et _l'éternité._ Lucius m'a proposé de me servir de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Je partirai donc souvent entre les cours.

Hochant la tête, Alessa sourit moqueusement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'appelles Lucius ?

Narcissa lui répondit d'un grognement, poursuivant sa tâche. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait la nuit du 13 au 14 ? La rousse sourit d'avantage et entreprit d'aller chercher un livre sur le Destin dans les étages comprenant la lettre 'D'.

Alessa constata que les livres ayant pour thèmes le destin, l'avenir et l'Apocalypse prochaine étaient trop nombreux pour tous les étudier. Elle tendit le bras vers l'un des ouvrages se tenant un peu trop haut pour elle et fut prise d'une migraine subite.

Claquant brusquement sa main sur son front, la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait tomber tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui extraire tout ce que sa tête contenait sans même lui ouvrir le crâne.

C'était le troisième mal de tête de la journée. Il était impossible qu'elle continue comme ça.

Désormais, les crises comme celle qu'elle avait eu dans les toilettes se faisaient plus rares, comme si elles avaient déjà accompli leur mission. Mais les maux de crâne, les crampes, les douleurs intestinales et les vomissements étaient incessants. En outre, elle avait même perdu quelques cheveux et avait immédiatement concocté une potion – elle n'était pas un grand Maître des Potions, mais se débrouillait pour les plus simples – que les personnes âgées prenaient afin de maintenir encore quelques années leurs cheveux sur leurs têtes.

S'appuyant contre un mur, Alessa reprit son souffle du mieux qu'elle put. Montrer ses douleurs lui serait inutiles. Narcissa serait d'autant plus triste et l'infirmière ne saurait que faire sans qu'on lui dise d'où provenaient ces crises. Il était hors de question d'aller voir Dumbledore. Hors de question.

Passant sa main devant ses yeux, la jeune fille sourit tristement. Elle avait toujours détesté les peaux bronzées. Cependant, la blancheur de son épiderme était désormais aussi proche de la transparence que la peau des fantômes. Qu'y avait-il de surprenant ? Son sang ayant quasiment disparu, la jeune fille était ce que tous les médecins, sorciers comme moldus, appelleraient morte. Un être humain peut-il vivre sans son sang? Bien sûr que non, à moins qu'il ne détiennent le secret de l'Immortalité…

Il était d'ailleurs étrange que tout cela ne lui arrive pas plus tôt. Elle avait pris la potion précédente environ une semaine plus tôt et n'avait eu que quelques crises dans les premiers jours. Alessa doutait que Rogue n'y soit pour rien. Que lui avait-il jeté comme sorts… ?

Mais maintenant, le processus avait véritablement commencé. En effet, même Rogue ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son Maître. En outre, il ne le voulait certainement pas… Que se passait-il une fois le sang annihilé ? La peau blanche comme la mort, certes, mais ce n'était pas si invivable, après tout.

Alessa frissonna. Mais ensuite, la peau d'une personne décédée pourrissait et pour finir, la rousse devrait-elle vivre alors qu'elle aurait perdu toute apparence humaine… ?

Elle soupira. On n'en était pas encore là. Il lui restait un peu de temps. Mais si elle continuait à laisser couler comme elle le faisait en ce moment, que pourrait-il lui arriver de positif… ?

Il fallait agir, mais comment pourrait-elle penser gagner contre Voldemort ? Elle avait bien trop peur. Pour elle.

Alessa retourna s'asseoir et constata que Narcissa avait disparu. Un petit mot sur la table lui expliquait qu'elle reviendrait ce soir. La blonde n'était décidément pas souvent présente…

---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

_« Comment peut-on n'avoir_

_aucune cause de mécontentement_

_et dire que l'on est pas satisfait ? »_

'_L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman_

Déambulant sans but précis dans Poudlard, Alessa réfléchissait à tout ce que sa vie représentait. La conclusion n'en était pas vraiment positive…

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos et se retourna vaguement, se demandant qui pouvait se balader dans cette aile du château un dimanche de beau temps. Black et Potter.

-Eh, Alessa, la salua le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Salut. Tu as déjà fini de lire tous tes livres ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle parlait au garçon, se sentait-elle si… à l'aise ? Il avait le don pour que les gens se sentent bien, pour qu'ils voient la vie du bon côté.

-Je ne suis pas seul, sourit-il en désignant par là le reste de l'équipe des Maraudeurs qui l'avait aidé à lire les ouvrages.

-J'y vais, moi, lança Potter.

-Ah, oui.

Et Alessa vit que le regard de Sirius était perdu dans le vague.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer autrement que dans les toilettes, lui lança le garçon à lunettes. Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver Patmol.

Et il partit. Alessa haussa les sourcils en fixant Black, qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Où peut-il bien aller pour que tu aies l'air si abattu ?

-Je ne suis pas abattu, sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, reprenant pied avec la réalité du même coup. Et toi, que faisais-tu dans ce couloir de Poudlard ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent quelques instants, côté à côté. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à sa tête douloureuse.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?entendit-elle.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais, apparemment, son sourire ne trompait personne. Elle changea donc subtilement de sujet.

-Dis-moi. D'où tenez-vous vos surnoms ? Par vous, j'entends les Maraudeurs, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh…sourit-il énigmatiquement. Disons qu'ils représentent une certaine partie de notre personnalité.

-Et donc, dit-elle amusée, toi, c'est Patmol et James, Cornedrue. Mais et Remus et Peter ?

-Remus, c'est Lunar. Et Peter, Queudver.

Alessa grimaça. Si Lunar était assez mignon, Queudver l'était beaucoup moins.

-Quelle imagination.

-On nous a aidé, répondit le jeune homme.

Une silhouette sombre les fit lever les yeux devant eux. Rogue. Le cœur d'Alessa manqua un battement alors qu'elle croisait son regard vide et noir. Pourquoi se sentait-elle embarrassée qu'il la voit parler avec Sirius ? 'Peut-être parce que tu passais ton temps à l'observer avant' lui répondit une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête. Il était vrai que l'année dernière encore, il n'était inconnu pour personne que Alessa James contemplait Sirius Black. Pourquoi la discrétion n'avait-elle jamais été son fort ?

Il s'était arrêté et les scrutait encore calmement. Elle sentit le regard de Black les regardait alternativement. Puis, bien entendu, il s'adressa à Severus :

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Rogue, tu risquerais de me faire croire que tu es malade.

Alessa savait bien que, par là, il entendait que jamais le visage du Serpentard ne changeait et que, donc, il ne pourrait jamais leur laisser entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais qu'elle est à toi. Je me contente de lui parler.

La tension sembla monter d'un cran alors que Sirius, souriant machiavéliquement, s'approchait de l'autre, s'arrêtant juste à sa gauche. Et tandis qu'il fixait le profil de Rogue, Sirius acheva dans un murmure :

-Mais ne traîne pas trop. D'après la rumeur, elle ne laisse pas insensible…

Puis, il s'éloigna après avoir salué la jeune fille.

Severus n'avait rien dit de toute l'altercation et Alessa savait que c'était tout sauf bon signe. Peut-être devait-elle rompre ce silence ? Mais que devait-elle dire ? Pourquoi, dans les moments où justement l'on a besoin de trouver quelque chose à dire, on ne trouvait jamais rien ?

-On dirait que tu es vite retombée sur tes pieds, dit-il alors, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Quoi ?répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais il ne s'expliqua pas et la croisa en l'ignorant totalement. Elle aurait voulu le retenir et quand elle le vit passer à côté d'elle, son bras se leva instantanément. Mais pas assez loin pour le toucher. Pas assez volontaire pour l'arrêter. Elle abandonna et soupira lourdement.

Depuis l'autre jour, elle avait passé et repassé dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait failli s'avouer : Serait-il possible qu'elle aime Severus Rogue ? Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle le regardait évoluer, jour après jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver… attirant.

Attirant parce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir d'où il tenait ce charisme qui lui permettait d'être le favori de Lord Voldemort. Parce que, depuis cette année, il semblait calme et en accord avec lui-même. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas ressentir la peur. Parce qu'il paraissait souffrir atrocement derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Parce qu'elle le trouvait touchant. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu être à nouveau aussi proche de lui que la fois où elle l'avait touché, dans le couloir. Parce que… Parce que… Il y avait encore tant de raisons. Des raisons qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir pour un être comme Severus Rogue.

Et puis, elle ne devait pas rêver. Elle était bien consciente que jamais une personne comme elle n'intéresserait le jeune homme.

Les rumeurs qui couraient ne signifiaient rien si celui qui en était la cible y était insensible. Elle se remit en marche et décida de poursuivre ses recherches. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si Narcissa, grâce à la bibliothèque personnelle de Malefoy, avait découvert la signification de tout ce qui faisait l'objet de ses recherches ?

Tous ces gens si talentueux qui lui mettaient la pression…soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu être tout simplement créée aussi parfaite qu'eux ?

---

Mercredi 18 février…

-Alessa… Alessa…

Grognant, la jeune fille se réveilla sous les petites secousses de son amie.

-Quoi ? coassa-t-elle. Il est quelle heure ?

-5h30.

Ouvrant un œil, elle râla :

-Mais il me restait encore plus d'une heure !

-Ecoute-moi, dit calmement son amie en souriant moqueusement.

Elle était encore habillée. Apparemment, elle avait encore découchée…

-J'ai fait des découvertes très intéressantes.

Intriguée, la rousse se redressa dans son lit alors que Narcissa se plaçait bien face à elle, déjà assise.

-_La grande œuvre de l'éternité_, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas éveiller les autres, semble être liée à un homme, Nicholaï James.

Un silence naquit. Nicholaï James… Son père… Alessa fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'interroger, mais Narcissa posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres froides.

-Allons plutôt en discuter dans la Salle Commune.

Les deux amies se levèrent en silence et Narcissa se rendit la première dans la Salle, attendant que Alessa se change.

Une fois installées confortablement dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la Salle, Narcissa débuta son discours.

-Cet homme, Nicholaï James, c'était bien ton père, n'est ce pas, Alessa ?

-…Qu'a-t-il à voir dans la prophétie de Voldemort ? Je veux dire… Il est mort maintenant…

Elle avait baissé les yeux et scrutait le feu avec amertume. Si le Maître l'avait chargé de découvrir le sens de ce présage, c'était pour qu'elle souffre d'autant plus d'y voir apparaître le nom de son père…

-Lucius possédait un ouvrage n'existant qu'en deux exemplaires qui décrivait l'histoire de l'évolution des découvertes sur l'Immortalité. D'après ce dernier, ton père… aurait inventé un filtre très puissant permettant aux êtres humains de vivre éternellement.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit la rousse. Eternity permet de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. De combien d'années vieillissez-vous pendant que, nous, nous ne prenons qu'une année ? Je l'ignore. D'après mon père, c'était assez aléatoire. Cela dépendait de la corpulence, des anomalies sanguines… En tout cas, Eternity ne rend pas véritablement immortel.

Après un silence, Narcissa reprit :

-Donc la grande œuvre du Présent, ce serait ce filtre. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Maître te fait boire toutes ces potions, non ?

-Oui.

-Il veut voir jusqu'où le filtre de ton père est puissant. Et ensuite, il tentera de l'extraire. Le pourrait-il ?

-Une potion d'extraction n'est pas très compliquée à réaliser…

-Mais enfin, Alessa. Ton père est mort et …

-…et s'il avait bu la potion, comment a-t-il pu mourir ?

-Oui et surtout, comment la potion peut-elle encore se trouver dans ton sang alors que, si celui qui l'avait bu est mort, il avait dû l'extraire de son corps.

Alessa fixa intensément la blonde.

-Je dois te raconter une histoire, Narcissa. L'histoire d'un homme qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout et qui est mort pour les protéger.

Le vent soufflait rageusement sur la petite colline où s'élevait la colossale demeure des James.

D'apparence morose et effrayante, le château détenait pourtant une chaleur illimitée.

Une adorable fillette blonde trottinait dans le hall, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Elle portait une petite robe bleue ornée de longs lacets dorés, volant au gré de ses mouvements. Elle était adorable et ce qui intriguait encore davantage était le vert intense de ses yeux inquisiteurs. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait voir à travers chacun des murs.

Dans un silence presque inquiétant, une petite porte, dissimulée par une tapisserie dense sous l'éminent escalier de marbre, s'ouvrit lentement. Au premier abord, l'obscurité provenant de la pièce secrète empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais, sans crainte, la petite fille fit plusieurs pas en direction de l'ouverture.

C'est alors qu'on put voir qu'une autre jeune fille, un peu plus âgée, se tenait dans l'embrasure, un doigt sur les lèvres pour encourager la blonde au silence. Enfin, la plus grande fit un pas sur le côté, cédant le passage à la plus jeune, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au hall gigantesque. La seconde habitante des lieux était dotée de très longs cheveux roux bouclés et avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

La petite porte donnait en réalité sur des escaliers de pierres grises et râpeuses. Une fois la dernière marche passée, on pouvait lire, gravée dans la pierre, une inscription apparemment vieille de plus d'un siècle :

_« …Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes, _

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux, _

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. »_

Comme à chaque passage, les yeux des deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent sur ce verset. Puis, dans un même mouvement, les deux regards verts furent attirés par la seule source de Lumière, provenant de l'embrasure d'une seconde porte, à la droite de l'escalier.

Une silhouette humaine massive et chaleureuse tendait les bras dans leur direction. Et la plus jeune se mit à courir pour finalement se jeter dans les bras de l'homme.

-Ma fille… Comment vas-tu ?

-Pourquoi tu te caches, papa ? sanglota la blonde, désormais surélevée dans les bras de son père.

Après un coup d'œil complice et sérieux entre l'homme et la rousse, celui-ci répondit :

-Ce serait très long à expliquer, Lilith, mais je te promets que bientôt, tu ne seras plus forcée de mentir à Elinor.

Il déposa la dénommée Lilith par terre et s'approcha d'un chaudron en ébullition alors que la jeune fille la plus âgée, restée jusque là dans l'ombre du couloir menant à l'escalier, faisait un geste brusque et incontrôlé du bras droit.

-Mais que faisait ton père dans cet endroit lugubre ? Pourquoi se cacher dans sa propre maison ?

-Cet endroit était en réalité d'anciens souterrains qu'utilisaient les Rois précédents lorsqu'ils devaient fuir. Mon père avait toujours connu leur existence, mais il ne les avait découverts que récemment.

-Cela tombait apparemment bien car, à ce que j'ai compris, vous tentiez de dissimuler quelque chose à ton frère.

-Oui…

Alessa jeta un regard amer au feu.

-Mon père soupçonnait Elinor de nous avoir trahi.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Narcissa et poursuivit :

-D'avoir passé une alliance avec Lord Voldemort et de lui avoir promis Eternity.

Qu'il était étrange d'à nouveau prononcer son nom alors que depuis plus de deux ans, la rousse s'était vue contrainte d'appeler Voldemort, 'Le Maître'.

-… Mais tu n'étais pas d'accord avec lui…murmura la blonde en croisant le regard de son amie.

-Non.

-Alessa, passes-moi les Larmes d'Iphigénie.

D'un geste précis, la rousse glissa dans la main de son père une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide noirâtre. Les deux plus âgés se situaient chacun d'un côté du chaudron, le fixant avec concentration. La plus jeune était assise sur une table, à environ un mètre d'eux et paraissait trop sérieuse pour une fillette de son âge.

-Père…commença Alessa. Etes-vous certain de vouloir… ?

-Nous en avons déjà parler, Alessa, le coupa Nicholaï James de sa voix chaude et forte.

-Mais je ne peux le croire ! Il s'agit de mon frère… il s'agit de ton fils !

Une fiole explosa non loin d'eux et la rousse se tut, tremblant légèrement.

L'homme était appuyé sur le chaudron et ne semblait plus respirer. Une tension impalpable grimpait dans la petite pièce uniquement éclairée de bougie en ivoire. Chacun des murs semblait fondre sous les ombres glissantes des flammes.

Puis, Nicholaï reprit la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus contrôlé :

-Alessa… Ai-je déjà déçu ta confiance ?

-…

Une larme ruissela sur la peau d'enfant de la jeune fille.

-Crois-tu que je déshonorerai mon fils si je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'avance ? Elinor s'est perdu et il me faut aller le chercher. Pour ce faire, je ne peux prendre le risque d'emmener Eternity.

La rousse hocha la tête, les joues désormais emplies de pleurs.

-Mais papa ?

-Oui, Lilith ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire, nous ?

D'un geste délicat, l'homme s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa la joue en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Ta sœur et toi devrez prendre grand soin d'Eternity. Vous devrez la considérer comme le plus beau de vos trésors. Tu pourras faire ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Tu peux aller aider Elinor tranquille. Alessa et moi, on est assez grande pour protéger Eternity des méchants.

L'homme sourit avec affection à la petite fille, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le chaudron.

-Pourrai-je également compter sur ton aide, Alessa ?

-…Bien sûr…

-Ce que vous étiez en train de réaliser était donc une potion d'extraction… parla Narcissa, plus pour elle-même.

-Oui. Tu as la réponse à ta première question. Mon père a pu mourir, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était plus protéger par Eternity.

-Cette potion est véritablement extraordinaire.

Et ce fut bien l'une des seules fois où Alessa vit Narcissa un tant soit peu étonnée.

-Elle ne permet pas seulement de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle préserve de la mort, qu'elle soit provoquée par la vieillesse, la maladie ou un Avada Kedavra…

-Ce n'est pas toujours bénéfique. La dernière potion de Voldemort aurait déjà dû me tuer. Malheureusement, Eternity l'en empêche.

-Malheureusement ?

-Parfois, tu me rappelles un peu trop les idées du Maître, Narcissa.

Et le regard de la blonde changea de direction pour se poser sur les flammes rougeoyantes du feu de la Salle Commune. Alessa regretta d'avoir dit cela. Elle était encore très touchée par la dévastation de la famille et devoir en parler la blessait. Surtout que la seule responsable était Eternity…

-La Mort me semble parfois pouvoir être une libération… Et je n'ai même pas le choix…

-Tu détiens Eternity, chuchota alors la future épouse de Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ne pas attendre ton retour ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à Lilith, Elinor et toi.

-Mais si je prends Eternity, elle fonctionnera sur toi aussi.

-Eternity rend immortel celui qui la boit et ceux qui ont dans leurs veines le même sang qui coule. Lilith, ton frère et toi, Alessa, avez le même sang. Pas moi. Car, dans mes veines ne coule pas la partie du sang que votre mère vous a léguée.

La jeune fille scrutait le filtre que lui tendait son père avec réticence. Tous deux se trouvaient dans le 'laboratoire' comme les deux fillettes avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler les souterrains. Cela faisait trois jours que la potion d'extraction avait été réalisée et il était temps pour Nicholaï James de partir sauver son fils.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer de simplement parler à Elinor ?

-Alessa ! gronda son père.

-Mais s'il avait véritablement changé de camp, il ne continuerait pas à vivre ici, avec nous. Il travaille, tu le vois toi-même. Il ramène de l'argent.

-L'argent peut venir de n'importe où, Alessa.

-Non… gémit-t-elle.

Son frère, sa moitié… Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien ? C'était impossible.

-Père, je ne peux le croire. J'ai pourtant confiance en ton jugement. Mais…

-Alors, ne me crois pas. Mais bois.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Que c'est moi qui détiens Eternity, oui.

-Donc, le Maître ne fait pas seulement des tests sur toi, il veut prendre la potion. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne puisse pas l'extraire ?

-Il a essayé, lorsque je suis entrée dans ses rangs. Mais mon père a été plus malin et a ancré Eternity d'un sort de Magie Ancienne. Je ne le connais pas et ne sait pas comment l'ôter.

-Il empêche les potions d'extraction de fonctionner ?

-Oui.

La blonde se tut, semblant réfléchir et Alessa commença à se ronger les ongles avec nervosité. Elle avait promis à son père de n'en parler à personne… Mais Narcissa était une personne de confiance, elle pouvait donc passer outre cette promesse juste pour elle.

Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé du fait que si la potion d'extraction de Voldemort ne fonctionnait pas, ce n'était pas parce que le breuvage avait mal été réalisé, mais parce que le sort de Magie Ancienne que son père avait jeté sur Eternity empêchait quiconque ayant des mauvaises intentions de lui extraire l'invention ?

En réalité, seule la volonté profonde de Alessa de vouloir l'extraire pouvait rompre le charme jeté par Nicholaï James…

---

La journée avait été morose et malsaine. Il faisait lourd, mais il pleuvait également. Alessa aimait pourtant la pluie. Cela l'apaisait. Mais elle détestait plus que tout la chaleur. Surtout que ces derniers temps, une impression de mal être résidait en elle. Des maux de ventre et de tête la poursuivaient continuellement. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et les crises nocturnes l'empêchaient de dormir profondément.

-Miss James, veuillez vous concentrer, dit la voix morne du professeur Binns.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille était presque tombée endormie sur son banc. Cela faisait longtemps que le Maître ne les avait pas réunis et cela était de très mauvais augure. Certainement attendait-il le mariage avec impatience…

C'est les larmes aux bords de ses yeux fatigués que Alessa quitta le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Tout va bien ?

La voix de Sirius Black la fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Ca peut aller.

-Tu me réponds souvent ça, sourit-il malicieusement.

-Et toi, tu prends trop souvent cet air inquisiteur, rit-elle. Tu ne risques pas de donner envie aux gens de se confier à toi.

-C'est certainement pour cela que c'est toujours par l'intermédiaire de Remus que James et moi recevons les secrets des autres.

Elle rit et se sentit légèrement mieux.

-Tu n'es pas avec ta petite troupe ?demanda-t-elle.

-Remus a un rendez-vous de 'préféture', répondit-il pompeusement et Peter est en retenue. Sa potion a encore explosée… soupira-t-il d'un air désabusé.

-Et je suppose que James Potter est avec Lily Evans.

-Ouais… répondit-il Sirius d'un air à nouveau perdu dans le vague.

Alessa fronça les sourcils et il lui rendit un petit sourire.

-Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait, n'est ce pas ?

Souriant tristement, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je te montre un endroit ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh…

-A moins que tu aies prévu quelque chose, sourit-il en regardant Rogue tourner à l'angle du couloir.

-Non !

-Ah…soupira-t-il à nouveau d'un air blasé et las, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça avancera entre vous si tu attends que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Servilo est bien trop douillet.

-Bien, montre-moi cet endroit, sourit-elle.

Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, ils poursuivirent leur conversation.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi méchants avec Rogue ?

Devant l'air choqué de Sirius, elle rougit et se dit qu'elle devrait réapprendre à être sociable.

-Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes méchants, répondit-il en lui ouvrant galamment une porte. Enfin, en tous cas, plus depuis cette année. Au contraire, on ne la pas tellement embêté le Servilo ces derniers mois. Avant, nous étions jeunes et stupides. Lui non plus n'a pas toujours été délicat.

-Je me souviens, oui. Mais qui a commencé cette stupide bataille ?

-Je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question et si tu la poses à James ou à Rogue, ça sera pareil, je crois. Nous nous sommes tellement battus que nous ne connaissons même plus l'origine du conflit.

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant que lui-même savait que tout cela était bien pitoyable. Pour les uns comme pour les autres.

-Dis ? Tu m'emmènes où ?demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Plus très loin.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils atteignaient la tour de l'aile ouest. En réalité, ils se trouvaient sur le toit à côté de la tour. La vue était magnifique. La pluie avait cessé, mais les alentours restaient entièrement brillants d'eau fraîche et éclatante.

Tous deux s'assirent sans gêne sur un muret empli d'eau.

-Dis-moi, James, lança-t-il.

Il l'appelait par son nom, maintenant ?

-Tu aimes, Rogue ?

Elle fut prise de court et dut se rattraper au garçon pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Il rit, de ce rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu le trouver prétentieux. Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il la faisait rêver, l'année dernière encore ?

-Et toi, Black. Tu aimes Evans ?

Un silence s'abattit alors sur les deux étudiants. S'il avait eu une couleur, ce silence aurait été aussi blanc que la neige. Mais aussi brûlant que le soleil et aussi épineux qu'un oursin.

-Je suis étonné. Alors qu'aucun de mes proches n'a jamais rien remarqué, c'est une Serpentard qui vient me dire cela.

-Parfois, les gens qui sont trop proches de toi ne parviennent plus à te voir objectivement.

Le jeune homme semblait triste et cet air sérieux lui était plus qu'inhabituel. La jeune fille tenta maladroitement de changer de sujet, mais il sourit et reprit la conversation précédente en la regardant, cette fois.

-Si tu réponds à ma question, je te le dis.

Elle inspira profondément.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime Rogue. Mais le fait qu'il ne me parle plus me blesse profondément. Est-ce que cela signifie que je l'aime ?demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

-Je l'ignore.

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit que c'était à son tour.

-Oui, j'aime Lily. Je pense que mes sentiments ont commencé à naître en même temps que ceux de James. Seulement, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a choisi.

Un silence naquit. Cependant, tous deux semblaient libérés d'en avoir parlé. Même si cela ne les avait pas aidé d'un poil…

Un grincement de porte les fit se retourner et Alessa reconnut le nouvel élève, Harry Matthew ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Hey…dit-il calmement. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Que faîtes-vous ? lança-t-il avec espièglerie.

-Il me rappelle quelqu'un…lança Alessa, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

-Je te présente, Alessa James, dit Black. Alessa, voici Harry Matthew. Il est nouveau, tu as dû remarquer son arrivée.

-Oui… Juste le lendemain où…

Puis elle s'arrêta, fixant Harry avec à la fois de la curiosité, de l'avidité, de la stupéfaction et de la méfiance. Quant au nouveau, il semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il avait été déclaré nouvel élève le lendemain de son arrivé. C'est-à-dire le lendemain de son altercation avec Severus. Alessa James était présente, il s'en souvenait…

-Le lendemain ?demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Harry ne dit rien et lui et la jeune fille se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

-Le lendemain … du jour où j'ai perdu ma montre.

-Oh…lança Black désintéressé.

Matthew fit mine de rien, mais elle vit l'étonnement sur son visage fin.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils parlaient sur le muret du toit de la tour de l'aile ouest et Alessa commença à gigoter nerveusement. Il lui fallait un plan pour partir de là, mais étant donné que son prochain cours était Potions et que les Griffondors et les Serpentards étaient ensemble, il serait difficile pour la jeune fille de leur trouver une excuse valable.

Alessa ne cessait de passer et de repasser sans cesse dans sa tête ce qu'elle pensait être une découverte: Il était arrivé le lendemain de l'altercation entre Potter et Rogue… dans le couloir du 2ème étage… Le tableau… 'Destin'… Serait-il possible que ce tableau ait quelque chose à voir avec la prophétie ? Mais '_verra arriver le Destin des Damnés'_… Comment le Destin pourrait-il venir rendre visite au passé ?

La jeune fille dévisagea le profil du nouveau alors qu'il riait de bon cœur aux côtés de Sirius Black. Serait-il possible que… ? Cette ressemblance avec James Potter… Le fait qu'il se trouve justement dans ce couloir… Connaissait-il le présage ? Etait-il là pour cela ?

'_Lors du règne sanglant, la cruauté verra arriver le Destin des damnés. Et alors que trois coups sonneront, la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité, le Présent acquerra dans son giron.' _

A force de se répéter l'augure, la rousse le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Qu'est ce que le Destin avait à voir dans le fait que le Présent acquière Eternity ? Alessa ne comprenait décidément rien. Elle avait l'impression que la première et la seconde phrase n'avaient aucun lien entre elles et cela était plus qu'étrange.

Le Destin comptait-il aider Voldemort à acquérir Eternity ? Mais pourtant Harry ne semblait ni la connaître, ni faire quelque recherche sur l'Immortalité. Elle l'aurait vu à la bibliothèque étant donné que ces derniers temps, elle y était sans cesse. Et pour combien de temps serait-il là ? Avait-il un délai ou juste le devoir d'exécuter sa mission ?

La jeune fille se méfiait de plus en plus de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds. C'est alors qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Il semblait regarder le paysage.

-Je dois aller chercher mon chaudron, lança alors Sirius. On se rejoint en Potions ?

La jeune fille accepta et regarda le brun sortir sans que le blond ne l'ait remarqué. Il poursuivait son avancée le long du bord en regardant par delà la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus le suivre de yeux, le jeune homme étant passé derrière la tour passant à travers la toiture où ils se trouvaient.

Et son intuition lui dit d'aller voir. Que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose se passait. Elle se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers la tour, la contournant sans difficulté.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit froncer les sourcils : Harry Matthew tenait une fiole à la main et semblait l'avoir vider une seconde plus tôt à peine. Alors, ce serait bien lui… Ce serait la raison pour laquelle il devait boire du Polynectar très souvent.

Alessa était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le jeune homme se retournait. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Lui, la fiole toujours en main et le regard légèrement anxieux. Elle, l'une des mains appuyée sur la tour, angoissée.

Et, alors qu'elle se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça, il sourit en jetant un regard sur le côté.

-Je suppose que, de toute façon, il était temps que je vienne te parler. J'ai suffisamment repoussé l'échéance…

-Je ne comprends pas…se défendit-elle avec méfiance.

-Pouvons-nous parler sans que tu aies sur le visage cette grandissante envie de fuir ?

Il souriait toujours, mais semblait légèrement triste. Apparemment, il devait lui parler depuis un bout de temps. Mais pourquoi… ?

-Je propose que nous recommencions depuis le début, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

Alors, elle avait eu raison ! Mais pourquoi se présentait-il à elle ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle était une adepte de confiance envers le Maître ? Et comment était-il atterri à Griffondor ? Et pourquoi avait-elle envie de lui faire confiance… ?

Son mal de tête refaisait surface à vive allure et elle décida de réfléchir posément sans paniquer – ce qui n'était vraiment pas son fort.

-D'où viens-tu ?

Le jeune homme avait baissé la main qu'elle n'avait pas serrée et lui répondit brièvement.

-De ton avenir. Mais aussi de l'avenir de Sirius et même de celui de Rogue…sourit-il d'un air désabusé. Mais je suppose que tu devais l'avoir deviné.

Alessa fut angoissée de remarquer qu'elle l'avait deviné, oui, mais qu'elle venait en réalité de le découvrir une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Etait-elle si longue que cela à la détente ?

Harry se dirigea vers le bord et s'y installa, la regardant patiemment. Attendait-il qu'elle lui pose des questions ? Il fallait qu'elle se méfie. S'il était un partisan de Voldemort, il ne se gênerait pas d'aller lui raconter toutes les bavures de la jeune fille.

-Et pourquoi t'a-t-Il envoyé ici ?

-…IL ?

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris occupé à vider cette fiole qu'il semblait désappointé.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Nous savons tous deux pourquoi tu es là.

Elle tentait d'avoir l'air calme, mais au fond, la rousse était très soucieuse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'approcher de la porte. Mais finalement, en quoi cela lui aurait-il servi s'il comptait tout raconter au Maître ?

-Je ne comprends pas…s'excusa-t-il posément.

Il semblait avoir l'habitude qu'on ne le croit pas car il tenta de s'expliquer sans rechigner.

-En réalité, je ne peux t'en révéler beaucoup sur l'avenir, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a fait promettre.

-Tu es en contact avec Dumbledore ?

-Euh...C'est lui qui m'a envoyé.

Puis son visage se ferma.

-Qui entendais-tu, toi, par 'Il' ?

Des frissons lui parcoururent le bras droit. Serait-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée ou alors jouait-il avec elle ? Dieu que c'était stressant…

-Et comment Dumbledore aurait-il pu entrer en contact avec toi pour te faire venir ici ? Je te signale qu'il se vante de ne jamais jouer avec le futur ou le passé car 'ce qui est fait est fait et ce qu'il faut faire maintenant, c'est tirer des leçons de nos erreurs', cita-t-elle mot pour mot du discours du début d'année du vieil homme.

-Tu sais, Dumbledore existe aussi à mon époque. Alors il n'a pas dû me contacter du passé.

Alessa rougit devant l'évidence.

-Et je pense qu'il n'a pas trahi ce qu'il vous a dit. C'est juste qu'il pense qu'il faut l'appliquer à soi-même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas venu ici lui-même…enfin c'est l'une des raisons.

-Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas le courage et la sagesse de Dumbledore. J'ai de suite accepté – comme il s'en doutait – et j'ai dû lui promettre de ne pas vouloir changer le passé autrement qu'en ce qui concerne ma mission.

Il parlait du directeur avec tellement de respect… Alessa se sentit mal à l'aise. Soit il était avec le Maître et elle devait se méfier, soit il était avec l'ennemi de son Maître et … elle devait se méfier.

-Et quelle est ta mission ?

Peut-être Dumbledore voulait-il empêcher qu'Eternity appartienne à Voldemort ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte trop tard que Alessa ne viendrait pas le voir pour lui donner Eternity et qu'il avait dû agir en conséquence à partir du futur.

-Je l'ignore.

-Vraiment ?demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

L'influence de Rogue…grimaça-t-elle intérieurement.

-Tu connais le directeur…

'Non' se dit-elle sans l'interrompre.

-…il n'est pas du genre à nous mâcher le travail et je sais seulement qu'elle concerne… - il hésita – Rogue…

-Et que lui veux-tu ?

-Moi, rien, si je le pouvais. Mais j'ai promis de tout tenter…

Il ne semblait pas l'apprécier et Alessa se méfia d'autant plus. Qu'avaient-ils tous contre Rogue ?

-En tous cas, ce n'est pas pour lui nuire… Dumbledore ne voudrait jamais porter atteinte à Rogue… Au contraire, fit Harry d'un air blasé.

-Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut ?

-J'ai soixante jours… Enfin, moins maintenant… Pour apprendre comment l'aider et surtout en quoi il a besoin d'aide et pour le soutenir.

Alessa était plus que douteuse et il sembla le voir.

-Je pense que ça a un rapport avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Une intuition… C'est stupide, n'est ce pas ? ria-t-il doucement.

Elle était mal placée pour lui répondre par l'affirmative vu que dix minutes plus tôt, elle avait suivi son instinct pour suivre Harry derrière la tour. La jeune fille tenait à continuer à se méfier, cependant, elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle n'y parvenait pas totalement. Il paraissait tellement …honnête. Et surtout, il s'agissait du fils de James Potter. Ce n'était pas le genre à devenir un allié du Maître… Enfin… On pouvait s'attendre à tout, elle ne connaissait pas l'avenir, après tout.

-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelque chose qui te permettra peut-être de me croire.

La jeune fille hésita. Mais finalement, que craignait-elle ?

-Bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard – ils avaient parcouru plusieurs étages en silence – le Griffondor et la Serpentard se trouvaient dans le couloir du 2ème étage, face au tableau représentant l'étrange sorcier à la main tendue.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de 'là' que tu es venu ?interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable.

Et le jeune homme posa sa main sur le tableau qui vibra quelques instants sous une lumière bleutée.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Alessa recula d'un pas, mais plus aucune trace de méfiance ne se dessinait sur son visage.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ignore. Ca fait ça à chaque fois que je le touche. Je ne sais pas si c'est bleu pour ceux qui viennent du futur et d'une autre couleur pour les autres ou si cela n'a aucun rapport… En vérité, je ne sais pas grand-chose…

La rousse tendit la main, hésitante. Quelque chose l'avait toujours attirée dans ce tableau. Elle voulait le toucher, elle voulait caresser de ses doigts le cadre doré du tableau. Les sculptures, vues de si près étaient très étranges : des centaines de mains formaient des formes curieuses. Alessa n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus car elle avait déjà posé sa main sur la reliure du tableau.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

_« Se peut-il que le bourreau nous manque_

_quand il nous quitte ? » _

'_L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman_

¤¤¤

_-Alessa… Mon enfant… Ouvre les yeux… _

_Tremblante, la jeune fille avait ressenti une très désagréable secousse. La sensation était proche de celle ressentie lorsque l'on utilisait un Portoloin, mais avec moins de douceur. Ses yeux verts s'étaient clos sous la terreur et, une fois ses pieds rétablis sur un sol bien solide, elle avait attendu le moindre changement. _

_-Ma fille…_

_Cette voix… Une main se posa sur son épaule et Alessa ouvrit les yeux sans réfléchir, reconnaissant la chaleur et la force de cette main. _

_-Père…pleura-t-elle immédiatement. Comment… ? _

_Et elle lança des regards perdus autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce inondée d'obscurité. Même les murs étaient indécelables autour d'elle. Seule une bougie déposée sur une petite table ronde la laissait entrevoir le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. _

_-Nous avons peu de temps, Alessa. _

_Il souriait. Avec cette douceur et cet amour qui lui manquaient tant. _

_-Tu es toujours vivant ? l'interrompit-elle, sans écouter. _

_-Pardonne-moi… lui dit-il. _

_Alessa comprit que ce rêve ne resterait qu'une illusion et sanglota de plus belle. _

_-Où sommes-nous alors ? _

_-Dans une dimension entièrement créée par la Magie. Je l'ai conçue il y a bien longtemps, lorsque j'ai promis ce tableau à un homme bon et juste. _

_-…Dumbledore…souffla-t-elle. _

_-Oui. J'avais prédit qu'un jour, la capacité de ce tableau à apporter le Destin dans le Passé te servirait. Je ne pouvais révéler à Albus Dumbledore tout ce que je savais, il fallait qu'il le comprenne par lui-même… _

_Alessa eut l'impression d'entendre Harry lui disant que le directeur n'avait rien voulu lui révéler pour qu'il l'apprenne par lui-même. _

_-Mais en quoi va-t-il m'aider ? _

_-Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, Alessa. _

_Et son visage s'était empreint de tristesse. _

_-Père, pardonne-moi. J'ai fait ce contre quoi tu nous avais toujours défendu… pleurait-elle. _

_-Rentrer au service de Voldemort a été ton seul choix et je sais que ton cœur n'a pas changé. _

_-Lilith…s'effondra-t-elle presque. _

_-Alessa, dit-il en lui empoignant les épaules avec délicatesse, tu dois m'écouter. Le temps n'est pas aux regrets, j'avais prévu la possibilité que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Malheureusement, personne ne peut prévoir ce qu'il adviendra avec précision. Les décisions humaines sont bien trop complexes. _

_-Et Elinor…pleura-t-elle. Tu avais tort, il…_

_-Alessa, écoutes-moi, s'écria-t-il presque alors que la bougie semblait s'éteindre à petit feu. Ce monde a été crée pour quelques minutes, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à Harry Potter. Il a la solution. _

_-Mais il ignore lui-même pourquoi il est ici, dit-elle en secouant la tête. _

_-Mais c'est lui qui détient le pouvoir de te sauver, Alessa. Il le découvrira bientôt. _

_Les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain et la jeune fille sentaient de moins en moins la pression des mains de son père sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'entrapercevoir sa silhouette. S'effaçait-il ? _

_-Père, cria-t-elle, ses larmes ne s'arrêtant plus. _

_-Aie confiance en Harry, Alessa. N'oublie pas. _

_Sa voix s'éloignait déjà. Elle aurait voulu courir, mais quelque chose la tirait en arrière. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix était emplie de sanglots. _

_-Je t'aime, ma petite fille… _

¤¤¤

-Alessa ! Alessa ! Tu vas bien ?

Les émeraudes papillonnaient depuis plusieurs secondes, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir repris conscience. Elle s'était effondrée depuis plus de cinq minutes et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Il lui faudrait bien aller à l'infirmerie. Mais que dirait Dumbledore ? Penserait-il qu'il avait attaqué une élève et le mettrait-il d'autant plus sous surveillance ? Il avait besoin de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de cela…

Alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller pour de bon, il constata que Alessa avait la peau aussi blanche qu'une morte. Il avait surpris, la semaine précédente, une conversation entre professeurs et il n'était apparemment pas le seul à se poser des questions sur son état de santé.

-Alessa… Tout va bien ?

-Hm…grinça-t-elle. Mal à la tête.

-Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour te rattraper avant que tu ne heurtes le sol. Mais j'ai toujours été plus rapide sur un balai, s'excusa-t-il en souriant faiblement.

-Que s'est-il passé ?demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as touché le tableau et tu t'es évanouie. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Alessa se redressa avec l'aide de Harry et regarda sa montre. Le cours de Potions ! Ils étaient en retard de plus d'un quart d'heure.

-Il faut se dépêcher, dit-elle en partant déjà.

-Mais tu es certaine que tout va bien ?demanda Harry en la rattrapant. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… On m'a juste dit que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que cela, finalement.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Alessa fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à se méfier d'une personne de plus.

---

Vendredi 20 février…

La nuit avait été longue. La rousse avait fait crise sur crise et n'avait pu dormir qu'en prenant une Potion de Sommeil extra-forte. Des cernes rosâtres ornaient ses yeux. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle tomberait dans le coma avant de devoir se marier…

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Rogue qui sortait et, pensant à ce que Sirius lui avait dit, décida qu'il était temps de se réconcilier – s'ils avaient un jour été 'conciliés'. Sa vie était d'autant plus dure depuis qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole… Quel étrange sentiment que de ressentir un manque constant et perçant… Elle aurait juste voulu croiser son regard. Cependant, pour le jeune homme, rien ne semblait avoir changer.

Elle soupira et vit la silhouette sombre du Serpentard entrer dans une pièce du septième étage.

'Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette pièce…' se dit la jeune fille. Peut-être Rogue prenait-il des cours particulier avec lui-même…sourit-elle. Arrogant comme il était, ce ne serait guère étonnant de le voir s'entraîner avec un double de lui-même.

La jeune fille se força tout de même à ôter ce sourire stupide de son visage avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Elle le fit inconsciemment sans bruit et se dit que s'il la voyait maintenant, il serait soit très en colère, soit très sarcastique. Ou les deux…

Elle aperçut alors une chose étonnante. La petite pièce était entièrement emplie de livres et d'objets en tous genres. Des matelas délabrés peuplaient le sol et une grande armoire en chêne impressionnait dès qu'on entrait. Etait-ce là le lieu où Rogue disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il avait une pause… ?

La jeune fille était trop occupée à admirer les divers objets et livres uniques qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Rogue s'était approché par sa droite. Il lui prit le bras et la tira à l'intérieur avec tant de brusquerie qu'elle eut à peine le temps de pousser un hoquet de surprise.

-Hey !râla-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte par laquelle le jeune homme regardait furtivement. C'est bon, on ne m'a pas suivie, se moqua-t-elle.

Il ferma la porte et son regard noir la fit tressaillir. Etait-il encore si en colère que cela ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je…

Devant cet air si implacable, Alessa était impuissante. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, mais elle les refoula du mieux qu'elle put. Elle tentait de ne plus regarder ce noir plein de haine, mais elle ne voyait que cela. Une tension immense de rage venait de s'élever juste face à elle et la rousse se dit que finalement, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu attendre qu'il vienne lui-même.

Mais alors serait-il un jour venu ?

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Elle avait longuement pensé à cela et le fait qu'il ne lui parle plus n'avait pas facilité les choses, mais Alessa en avait véritablement besoin. Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte, ce dont elle doutait fortement.

Le Serpentard détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers une petite table sculptée en argent sur laquelle trônait un livre. Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y lire quoi que ce soit, il le ferma et se tourna vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, s'écria-t-il.

Elle sursauta et commença par bafouiller. Finalement, elle inspira et reprit du mieux qu'elle put :

-Je voulais savoir… enfin tu es plutôt doué pour l'Occlumancie et moi, … plutôt nulle, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je me demandais si tu aurais accepté de… Enfin, si tu…

-Viens en au but, gronda-t-il.

-Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à résister au pouvoir de Legilimancie du Maître ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Rogue la jaugeait de haut en bas. Il semblait réfléchir, mais à quoi ? Il était le seul à en avoir le secret.

Finalement il se détourna d'elle à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle il fit mine de chercher quelque chose. Le bougre… Il pourrait au moins lui donner une réponse immédiate. La faire patienter alors qu'il allait refuser, c'était vraiment ignoble !

-Ai-je un jour dit que je n'étais pas ignoble ?lui lança une voix.

Et Alessa constata que Rogue la fixait, appuyé contre l'armoire, les yeux perçants. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux tellement elle était énervée.

-Il faudrait déjà être moins stupidement soumise à tes émotions.

Alessa soupira et dut dissimuler son sourire lorsqu'elle pensa que finalement, peut-être que ce serait pire s'il acceptait. Savait-elle ce qu'elle voulait ? Rogue râlerait s'il entendait cela.

-Alors tu acceptes ?

-… Le Maître m'a demandé de te surveiller.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

-Il dit qu'il veut que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, dit-il en détournant les yeux, vu que nous serons bientôt…

Alessa le scruta plus précisément. Serait-il… mal à l'aise ? Severus Rogue serait-il embarrassé ?

-Pourquoi me dis-tu… ?

-Il serait judicieux de faire mine de passer du temps ensemble aux yeux des autres, la coupa-t-il.

'Faire mine'… S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il en ait envie ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait de telles pensées lorsqu'il était présent. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées avec exactitude.

C'était une idée intéressante. Il lui donnait des cours d'Occlumancie pendant que les autres adeptes de Voldemort disaient à ce dernier que Rogue remplissait bien la mission selon laquelle il devait passer du temps avec elle.

-Tu seras capable de me supporter plusieurs heures par semaine ?sourit-elle, gênée.

-Je m'adapte.

Alessa baissa les yeux pour éviter qu'il voie qu'il l'avait blessée. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché. Lui poser une telle question, c'était comme tendre une perche au sarcasme.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester devant la porte à chaque cours…dit-il calmement.

Elle rougit et s'avança un peu, évitant les matelas. Il se retourna vers elle et soupira.

-Tu comptes te défendre sans baguette ?

-Pardon…sursauta-t-elle.

Alessa sortit sa baguette et attendit, tremblante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il commencerait le jour même, mais avait peur qu'il ne lui renvoie une autre remarque bien placée. C'était terrifiant d'avoir l'un des Occlumens les plus doués de sa génération debout face à elle, une baguette en main.

-Prête ? Legilimens…murmura celui-ci.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Quel goujat… ! Les images déferlaient devant ses yeux. Elle était enfant et jouait dans la neige avec son père et son frère. Elle pleurait, perdue dans la forêt. Elle trouvait le corps sans vie de sa mère, enterré dans la neige. Un sorcier lui apprenait la mort de son père. Elle courait avec Lilith à travers les couloirs. Elle…

-Tu ne fais aucun effort, dit Rogue, sans pitié.

Il avait levé sa baguette et il était vrai qu'elle s'était contentée de subir.

-Je suis désolée…chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est sans intérêt. Devant des ennemis, être désolée est inutile.

Alessa rougit davantage. Sa baguette pendait mollement le long de son flanc droit et la jeune fille tentait par tous les moyens de retenir les larmes qui perlaient les bords de ses yeux.

Après un silence, une voix retentit :

-Reviens lorsque tu seras vraiment décidée.

La rousse leva son visage maintenant plein de larmes vers le jeune homme qui s'intéressait déjà à autre chose qu'à elle. Voulait-il dire par là qu'elle devait partir ? Qu'elle n'était bonne à rien ?

-Tu es ignoble.

-Et tu te répètes.

Ils se regardaient maintenant, le noir dans le vert, le vert dans le noir. A quoi pensait-il derrière ce visage indéchiffrable ?

Elle soupira.

-C'est peine perdue…dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

-Tu abandonnes, fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

Elle se retourna, lui adressant un regard las et légèrement rieur.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Pour la première fois, il ne sut quoi répondre et attendit, calme, les bras croisés.

-Moi, je le serais à force de porter un masque aussi lourd que le tien.

Et elle sortit. Alessa aurait préféré une toute autre fin à cette reprise de contact… Qu'elle parvienne à contrôler son pouvoir d'Occlumens et qu'il soit impressionné… Oui. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle se rendit aux cuisines. Il était encore tôt, mais étant donné qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lucius Malefoy dans la soirée, elle manquerait le repas. La jeune fille avait reçu un hibou le matin même lui spécifiant qu'il était temps de faire part de ses progrès. Le souvenir de la missive du Maître que lui avait remis Malefoy lui revint en mémoire un court instant :

_« Je compte sur ton entière collaboration pour mettre Narcissa au courant de l'invention à la fois merveilleuse et exaspérante de ton savant de père. Il serait facheux que j'aprenne que tu ne tentes pas de m'aider par tous les moyens. Facheux pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi et moi. » _

Lord Voldemort 

Aurait-elle raconté tout ce qu'elle avait raconté à son amie sans cette contrainte ? Surtout que depuis quelques temps, la blonde passait un peu trop de temps avec son futur époux pour que ce soit anodin et digne de confiance.

La jeune fille se donna une claque mentale. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Quant au rendez-vous de ce soir avec Malefoy, quelque chose la surprenait et l'angoissait à la fois : Narcissa n'avait pas reçu d'ordre de convocation… Avait-elle révélé à Malefoy les résultats de ses recherches ?

Alessa avait tout de même l'impression que son amie s'éloignait d'elle. Mais après tout, avec un époux comme Lucius, il était difficile d'avoir une vie privée et cette année avait été riche en émotions. Passer du temps avec la blonde lui manquait juste un peu…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et atteignit les cuisines. Des Elfes accoururent immédiatement vers elle avec de grands yeux niais et des sourires naïfs. Elle commanda rapidement un sandwich jambon, fromage, mayonnaise, cornichons – son préféré – puis s'assit pour patienter.

Sans vraiment y prêter attention, ses yeux suivaient les mouvements vifs des Elfes de Maison. Alessa n'aimait pas ces créatures. Non pas parce qu'elles étaient méchantes, au contraire. Mais ces dernières lui faisaient ressentir des émotions négatives que la rousse n'appréciait pas savoir qu'elle avait en elle. De la pitié pour leur triste sort… Du mépris devant leur sottise…

Elle n'avait jamais possédé d'Elfe lorsqu'elle vivait encore au château. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

C'est alors que le plus petit des Elfes qu'elle ait jamais vu apparut devant elle, son repas tendu le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête. Cependant, il n'atteignait encore que les coudes de la jeune fille assise.

Il lui souriait honnêtement et Alessa ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire malgré son pincement au cœur devant cette malheureuse créature.

-Merci.

-De rien, Madame. Plouc est heureux de servir Madame.

Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux être crédule pour vivre dans une société comme la leur. Aussi égoïste et vile… Les individus doués d'intelligence, eux, paraissaient plutôt incompétents face à ce petit être innocent. Incapables de vivre tout simplement… Sans souffrir ou faire souffrir. C'était lamentable…

Lorsqu'elle sortit des cuisines, il était déjà 18h50 et son rendez-vous avec Malefoy avait lieu une demi heure plus tard. Elle décida de passer une dernière fois par la bibliothèque pour tenter de comprendre ce que _les trois coups_ signifiaient.

Alessa préférait ne pas penser à la punition qu'elle allait subir lorsqu'elle allait devoir révéler à Lucius Malefoy qu'elle n'avait rien découvert. Bien entendu, ce serait un mensonge et son manque de talent pour utiliser l'Occlumancie lui vaudrait de devoir avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sous la torture. Mais elle devait essayer. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait compris ce que signifiait _le Destin des Damnés. _Cela mettait à la fois en cause son père et Harry.

Et la veille, ils avaient pu discuter à cœurs ouverts parce le cours de Sortilèges avait été annulé. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme intelligent et drôle. Il n'était en rien ce qu'elle avait pu penser de lui au premier abord et semblait vraiment bouleversé de ne pas parvenir à mener sa mission à bien.

La bibliothèque était vide à première vue et la jeune fille se dirigea directement dans les rayons – qu'elle commençait à connaître… - qui contenaient les livres parlant de Temps. Les trois coups semblaient être une référence temporelle.

Et si ce n'était pas cela, elle ne voyait vraiment pas où elle pourrait chercher…

La jeune fille suivit du bout des doigts les titres des encyclopédies diverses et dut s'arrêter face à un imminent mal de ventre. Son corps refusait toute nourriture ces temps-ci. Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si elle ne mangeait plus ?

'Après tout, est ce que ça pourrait être pire… ?' lui répondit la petite voix sarcastique de sa conscience.

Elle tenta de se concentrer et passa de l'autre côté de son rayon pour poursuivre ses recherches. Heurtant quelque chose, la rousse fut propulsée d'un pas en arrière et dut se retenir de ne pas crier sous la douleur. Elle était très douillette depuis quelques temps…

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait si son poignet n'avait aucune blessure visible.

Désormais, étant donné qu'elle ne possédait plus une goutte de sang dans son corps mort, chaque blessure refusait de cicatriser et formait un petit trou dans sa peau blanche. Le problème était qu'au bout de quelques temps, sa peau commençerait à s'effriter et que bientôt, elle s'en irait comme du papier peint… Si seulement son père avait au moins pu l'aider à ce niveau là…

-Je vois que ta technique de rencontre est fondée, lui lança une voix froide.

Elle releva la tête trop rapidement et son cou la fit souffrir. Rogue. Il la scrutait, un petit pli entre ses sourcils indiquant qu'ils avaient été froncés un instant auparavant.

-Quoi ?demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Mais elle avait à peine posé cette question qu'elle voyait où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Sirius Black avait dut expliquer à tous le monde comment – oh grand miracle – il avait 'rencontré une Serpentard aimable'. Résultat : Toute l'école savait qu'ils étaient entrés en collision. Pourquoi Rogue lui faisait-il cette remarque ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, dit-il en s'apercevant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, cette fois-ci, tu n'es pas tombée sur un gentil Griffondor.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et regarda le livre que le Serpentard s'était remis à lire, indifférent à sa présence.

_Le Temps dans les Prophéties_

Ainsi donc, Rogue ne croyait pas que elle et Narcissa trouveraient des informations suffisantes ? Ou bien le Maître l'avait-il chargé de la véritable mission concernant ce présage ? Ou bien, il a juste la curiosité mal placée, lui grinça son for intérieur.

Il leva ses yeux noirs et insondables vers elle en soupirant devant sa présence incongrue. La bibliothèque ne t'appartient pas, pensa-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'y trouve apparemment plus que toi, sourit-il, amusé.

Alessa ne put pas protester qu'il ait une fois de plus pénétré ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait même plus décoller ses yeux de ce visage légèrement moqueur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle leva sa main sans quitter le regard noir des yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à deux centimètres du visage du jeune homme qu'elle se rendit compte de l'embarras de la situation. Il la scrutait, son visage à nouveau clos, l'air calme. Pourtant, la jeune fille pouvait déceler cette petite flamme qui vacillait aux fins fonds de cette obscurité. Elle avança encore un peu sa main et frôla la joue de Rogue de ses doigts.

-Attention, James…

C'était un murmure, rauque et menaçant. Et c'est alors qu'Alessa sourit, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et elle rit avec nervosité et soulagement. Il ne la repoussait pas. C'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le souhaiter.

-Je fais toujours attention, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant encore, sa main désormais baissée.

Elle tremblotait et hésitait à faire encore un autre pas dans leur 'relation'. Après tout, n'était-ce pas à son tour, maintenant ?

Rogue la regardait d'un air serein, mais elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure. A quoi pensait-il ? Savait-il qu'il pensait trop ? Alessa décida de l'empêcher de poursuivre ses réflexions et s'approcha encore au point de le frôler à nouveau.

-Je voulais m'excuser…commença-t-elle. Je me suis mal exprimée, la dernière fois. En aucun cas, je ne voulais te blesser et…

-Ca ira, lui dit-il sèchement.

Mais sa voix était toujours rauque.

-Je survivrai.

Elle soupira faiblement, mais en souriant. Puis, baissant son regard vert sur les lèvres du jeune homme, elle tenta de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'envoie balader à ce moment là, ce serait déjà assez difficile… La rousse le regarda à nouveau et croisa un trouble dans les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue. Doutait-il ?

-Malefoy va nous attendre.

Et toute la magie s'effondra en une seconde. Il parlait du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec Malefoy. La jeune fille eut du mal à réaliser et resta quelques secondes à le fixer.

Puis, se reculant enfin en baissant les yeux :

-Oui… Tu as raison.

La jeune fille avait son cœur qui se serrait convulsivement de l'intérieur. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer quoi que ce soit ? Severus Rogue ne penserait jamais à rien d'autre qu'à Voldemort. Et elle, elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un homme qui servait aussi fidèlement l'assassin de son frère.

Elle récupéra son sac à dos, déposé devant le premier rayon et suivit le jeune homme qui partait déjà, devant elle.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, l'un derrière l'autre, jusqu'au repère de Lucius. Jamais elle ne pourrait se relever de cette honte. Rogue irait-il raconter cela au Maître ? S'en servirait-il pour l'utiliser ? Demanderait-il à Severus de faire mine de l'aimer pour mieux la blesser ensuite ?

La jeune fille serra son bras droit dans un geste nerveux et sentit son mal de crâne lui revenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait une crise maintenant. Lucius serait capable de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini…

Ils atteignirent la porte en quelques minutes et c'est à cet instant que la jeune fille se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien à annoncer à Malefoy. Etonnamment, elle ne s'en soucia que secondairement, se remettant difficilement de ce qu'il venait de se passer à la bibliothèque.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre, aujourd'hui ? Voldemort avait certainement détruit depuis longtemps la seule chose qui l'aidait à rester en vie…

Une fois entrée dans la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours et croisa les yeux bleus de Narcissa, assise aux côtés de Malefoy. Elle lui sourit, mais la rousse s'en rendit à peine compte. Une seule autre personne était présente : un des Mangemorts masqués.

Voldemort en envoyait au moins un à chaque venue de Lucius pour les impressionner… et peut-être aussi pour surveiller la trop grande gourmandise de Malefoy quand il s'agissait de pouvoir…

Le blond saluait Rogue, déjà appuyé, comme à son habitude, contre l'un des murs ternes de la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit machiavéliquement.

-James…James… On peut dire que tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Elle ne dit rien, trop chamboulée.

-Alors, qu'as-tu découvert qui puisse satisfaire mon appétit de connaissance ?

-…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa qui la fixait calmement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas maîtriser la situation comme elle ? Puis, elle inspira profondément et tenta de paraître la plus ignorante possible. Au moins, s'il la punissait, ce serait pour ne pas avoir trouvé et non pour lui avoir caché quelque chose.

-Rien.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit et Alessa put entendre un bruissement de cape derrière elle, juste là où se trouvait Rogue.

D'un geste vif, Lucius Malefoy se leva et s'avança vers elle.

Alessa tenta de ne pas reculer et de cacher le plus possible ses découvertes. Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas doué en Occlumancie…pria-t-elle.

-Rien ?

Sa voix précédemment moqueuse était aussi glaciale que la peau de la jeune fille.

-…non, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors, il te faut être punie.

D'un geste de la tête vers le Mangemort masqué, Lucius lui fit comprendre de sortir, Narcissa sous son aile. Il épargnait les yeux de son amie… ? C'était plutôt… malsain venant de Malefoy. Que voulait-il gagner en étant agréable avec sa future épouse ? Puis le blond se tourna vers Rogue qui avait toujours la tête baissée et les bras croisés.

-Je suppose que tu veux regarder, Rogue, lança la voix amusée de Lucius.

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle. Noirs. Vides.

-C'est plutôt à toi de sortir Malefoy.

-Quoi ?interrogea sèchement son interlocuteur.

-Le Maître m'a demandé de m'occuper de toutes les punitions qui concernaient celle-là.

Par 'celle-là', il la désignait, elle. Alessa ne prit pas le temps de s'en formaliser, trop angoissée par ce qu'elle entendait.

Dans un soupir, Lucius la fixa de ses yeux pervers.

-Tu te doutes que je demanderai la version du Maître.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Severus dans un assortiment de civilités.

Et sans rien ajouter, l'homme sortit par le passage secret de la pièce, menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

Un silence s'ensuivit. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait se faire torturer par… lui… Elle déglutit et décida que s'il fallait en arriver là, autant qu'elle le regarde fièrement dans les yeux lorsqu'il la torturerait.

Il la fixait intensément et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant, les bras croisés. Alessa ignorait ce que signifiait cette flamme dans les yeux noirs.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dominant du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, le visage impassible.

-Tu ne comptes pas te défendre ? demanda négligemment Rogue.

Alessa sourit faiblement.

-A quoi bon ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, la scrutant toujours de façon indéchiffrable. La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle tremblotait de peur, mais n'osait baisser les yeux par peur de la réaction du Serpentard.

Dans un frottement, Rogue s'approcha encore d'elle, la touchant pour de bon. Il ne cessait de la fixer de son regard vide. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qu'allait-il trouver comme moyen de torture insurmontable ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque, il savait qu'il pouvait la prendre par les sentiments. S'approcher ainsi d'elle la bouleversait.

Et alors qu'elle gardait son regard planté dans les yeux noirs, elle vit ces derniers descendre vers ses lèvres. Pour la deuxième fois, son cœur manqua un battement. Le jeune homme avait regardé sa bouche. Maintenant, il observait à nouveau ses yeux, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Alessa comprit. C'était à son tour. Il ne ferait aucun pas de plus, il n'en était pas capable.

Tremblante et nerveuse, la jeune fille ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle approchait lentement son visage de celui du jeune garçon. Elle vit une fois de plus vaciller cette petite lumière dans le puit noir. Et enfin, leurs bouches entrèrent en contact. Il avait les lèvres froides. La jeune fille entama un doux baiser, emprisonnant tendrement la lèvre supérieure de Rogue dans sa bouche. Alessa sentit pour la première fois le jeune homme frissonner. Leur étreinte dura encore de longues secondes silencieuses dans la petite pièce glaciale.

Ils ne s'enlacèrent pas, leurs corps ne se touchèrent pas plus. Et leurs visages s'écartèrent tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Rogue ne disait rien, son masque d'impassibilité à nouveau ancré sur son visage. Mais l'avoir intensément surveillé avait appris à Alessa à connaître le jeune homme bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude. De l'anxiété… Rogue serait-il un peu plus sensible qu'on ne l'aurait cru, finalement ?

Alessa tenta un sourire et voulut poser sa main sur son bras, mais une douleur grandissante la frappa soudainement. Sans pouvoir retenir un cri aigu, la jeune fille s'agenouilla pour mieux se recroqueviller sur elle-même. La douleur était insurmontable. Cette fois, elle en mourrait. Il fallait qu'elle en meure, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela.

La rousse ne sentit pas des mains se poser sur ses bras, elle n'entendit pas non plus la voix de Rogue prononcer son nom. Elle s'évanouit.

Alessa ne savait pas exactement comment elle était arrivée là, mais ce dont elle se doutait, c'est qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la réalité. Sinon, le Maître l'aurait déjà remarquée.

Lorsqu'on rêvait de Lord Voldemort, on ne pouvait plus décemment appeler cela un rêve. L'homme était assis sur son trône d'argent, paraissant attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Un grincement de porte fit comprendre à Alessa qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Se retournant, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue.

C'était un songe étrange… Et pourquoi paraissait-il si… réel ?

Le plus jeune s'agenouilla en déposant son front sur le sol frais. Le Maître se leva et lui ordonna de se lever.

-Comment vas-tu, Severus ?

-Bien, Maître. Merci de vous en préoccuper.

Alessa constata que jamais Rogue ne levait les yeux vers le Maître plus de deux secondes.

-As-tu des choses à m'apprendre quant à ta mission ?

Une mission ?

Cela conforta la jeune fille dans l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, mais d'une prémonition. Après tout, son père avec toujours eu le don de voir l'avenir. Même s'il était étrange qu'il intervienne justement maintenant, ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour l'avenir.

-Oui, Maître. Ca y est.

-Tu as toute sa confiance ?

La rousse frissonna et vit Rogue relever la tête vers le Maître, un fin sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-J'ai bien plus que cela.

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire tonitruant et la jeune fille se boucha les oreilles. De quoi parlait Rogue ? Tremblant, le cœur de la jeune fille ne voulait pas admettre ce que son esprit comprenait peu à peu.

Parlait-il d'elle ?

-C'est une bonne chose. Je suis certain qu'elle connaît bien plus de choses qu'elle ne veut bien le dire sur la prophétie et surtout… sur Eternity. Apprends tout ce que tu peux savoir. Mais reste discret. Je veux détruire son cœur et son esprit moi-même. J'ai d'autres atouts dont elle ignore l'existence.

Après avoir acquiescé et salué avec respect son Maître, le Serpentard sortit de la Salle du Trône…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

_« Je crois que je déteste les passions »_

'L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman 

Samedi 21 février…

La jeune fille s'était réveillée dans son dortoir et, après ce rêve, n'avait plus su dormir de la nuit. Rogue s'était bien moqué d'elle et des larmes avait peuplé sa nuit. Jamais, depuis la mort de son père et de son frère, elle n'avait ressenti pareille douleur.

Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle cru ? En réalité, elle était bien plus en colère contre elle de s'être laissée avoir. Après tout, il était connu que Rogue respectait le Maître par dessus tout et il n'était pas son favori pour rien.

La jeune fille se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle le croisa dans un couloir. Il ralentit son allure, la fixant calmement. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait reconduite dans son dortoir après sa crise. S'étant certainement évanouie, elle n'en avait plus guère de souvenir.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un mètre d'elle, calme et placide. La jeune fille fit un gros effort pour retenir ses larmes, mais ne se sentit pas la force de le combattre à cet instant.

Il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais comme rien ne venait il prit la parole.

-Tu n'avanceras à rien en Occlumancie, si tu ne suis pas de cours régulièrement, lui dit-il insensiblement. A 14h dans la Salle sur Demande.

Puis, il continua indifféremment son chemin. La jeune fille ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps, mais se promit qu'elle deviendrait plus forte ensuite. Cette après-midi, elle lui ferait comprendre tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Jamais plus il ne se moquerait d'elle.

Elle arriva plus tôt que prévu dans le couloir du septième étage et ne trouva pas de porte là où elle pensait en trouver une. Alessa, déjà secouée par ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, ne put retenir un gémissement de fatigue. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas retentir derrière elle.

Des pas qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. La jeune fille ne daigna donc même pas se retourner et attendit.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du mur et ce dernier se troubla quelques secondes pour finalement laisser apparaître une porte en bois. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille comprit d'où venait le nom de cette salle.

Rogue la précéda dans la pièce et elle respira profondément. Il serait bientôt temps d'être courageuse et la jeune fille devait admettre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Elle sortit sa baguette, attendant que le jeune homme lui fasse face. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle vit qu'il sembla réfléchir en la voyant, baguette déjà en main.

Puis, il sortit la sienne.

-Prête ?

Alessa n'avait rien d'autre en tête que sa colère et sa peine.

-Legilimens.

Rogue s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il entrait dans une grande salle vide. Voldemort se levait devant lui. Le jeune homme avait un sourire sadique…

D'un coup, la jeune fille leva sa baguette et fit valser Rogue contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Dans un craquement sonore, le dos du garçon s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. Enfin, il glissa pour retomber agenouillé, le visage légèrement contracté par la souffrance.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient pourtant déjà Alessa. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas aussi insensible et indifférent qu'à l'accoutumée. Au contraire, il fronçait franchement les sourcils, de colère d'avoir ainsi été touché et d'inquiétude d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Il se leva, se rapprochant lentement et calmement de la jeune fille tremblante. Son visage était à nouveau serein, mais il semblait vouloir s'approcher un peu trop de la rousse. Alessa, quant à elle, n'avait pu retenir de silencieuses larmes.

-James… débuta-t-il.

-Tu es un monstre.

Rogue ne répondit rien et avançait toujours alors que la jeune fille reculait. Finalement, elle atteignit le mur et le Serpentard put s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Je t'ai… cru…sanglota-t-elle. Et toi… Ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une mission !s'emporta-t-elle encore.

Elle leva alors la main et le gifla avec force. Le visage de Rogue fit une rotation de quatre-vingt-dix degrés et il resta ainsi quelques secondes. Enfin, il fixa à nouveau la jeune fille qui éleva une seconde fois la main. Cependant, Severus l'attrapa alors qu'elle s'avançait pour le frapper à nouveau.

De son air calme, il soutint fermement l'avant-bras fin de Alessa. Mais cette dernière se débattit farouchement et Rogue fut forcé de la plaquer contre le mur, bloquant les deux bras aux côtés du visage en pleurs.

-Arrêtes ça, lui chuchota-t-il posément.

-Non !s'écria-t-elle. Tu es ignoble.

-Tu ne comprends pas, commença-t-il.

-Ce que je comprends, dit-elle cette fois d'une voix plus ferme, c'est que je te hais du plus profond de mon âme.

L'instant suivant, Rogue la relâchait en reculant, la laissant quitter la pièce rapidement.

Lundi 23 février…

Alessa se leva, toute aussi exténuée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée la veille et scruta dans le miroir son teint terni par la maladie qui la rongeait et ses yeux morts. Désormais, il lui fallait maquiller quelques coupures qui ne guérissaient pas et qui pourrissaient à vue d'œil. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle fasse attention à ne plus se blesser. Même une égratignure pouvait accélérer le moment où elle ne serait même plus capable de tenir debout.

Le mal de tête était continu et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle vomissait au moins cinq fois par jours et avait deux à trois crises sur une journée, ce qui la forçait à manquer plus d'un cours.

Les professeurs lui avaient déjà réservés trois retenues les vendredis, dimanche et lundi suivants. Alessa n'en pouvait plus. Jamais personne n'avait vu autant qu'elle la mort comme une libération.

Et voir Rogue l'ignorer dans les couloirs lui faisait perdre un peu plus de force à chaque fois. Seuls Sirius et Harry étaient encore là pour elle. Quant à son amie blonde, elle passait désormais toutes ses nuit chez Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas pour inspirer la confiance d'Alessa.

Lorsqu'on a été trahi une fois, la confiance n'est plus jamais la même qu'avant. Et ce, pour personne. Epuisée, la jeune fille s'installa à la table et prit un petit pain. Narcissa la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine, lui dit la blonde en souriant avec compréhension.

-Cela me rassure.

Un silence naquit tandis que la future épouse de Malefoy se servait en compote de citrouille, puis celle-ci reprit :

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

-Non, quoi ?demanda calmement Alessa.

-Apparemment, le Maître aurait entrepris d'attaquer un village montagneux, dans le Nord.

Le cœur, désormais affaibli, de Alessa battit douloureusement alors que son amie prononçait le nom du village. C'était bel et bien ce qu'elle craignait. Lord Voldemort n'attaquait pas un village, mais son village. Le sien. Celui où elle avait grandi. Où son père et son frère, ainsi que Lilith avaient vécus.

Pourquoi ce monstre ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? La Serpentard se leva brusquement et remarqua que Rogue n'était pas attablé avec eux. Il savait. Il y participait même.

-Alessa ?

Sans répondre, la rousse se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu atteint le toit où Sirius l'avait amené la première fois où elle avait rencontré Harry.

Ce dernier devait normalement être là étant donné que, pour être discret, il prenait toutes ses potions à cet endroit.

La jeune fille manqua de s'arrêter plusieurs fois, sentant une nausée remonter dans sa gorge. Cependant, elle résista et arriva sur le toit.

-Harry ?demanda-t-elle de sa voix désormais éternellement faible.

Le jeune homme apparut immédiatement à sa vue, la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Alessa ? Tout va bien ?

-Il me faut un balai.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un balai.

-Très bien. Je vais demander à James de me prêter le sien.

Elle hocha la tête, respirant bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparaissait devant elle, un balai sous le bras. Il le lui tendit.

-Es-tu déjà montée sur un balai ?

La jeune fille sourit pour la première fois de la matinée.

-A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu.

Harry ne sembla pas rassuré le moins du monde par cette réponse.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ?

-Non… c'est à moi de régler cela, une fois pour toutes, dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard calme.

Le garçon hocha la tête et lui sourit.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard que la jeune fille atteignit le Manoir de Lord Voldemort. Si le Maître était en ce moment en pleine attaque, elle en profiterait pour sauver celle qu'elle aurait dû venir chercher depuis bien longtemps déjà. Lilith. Sa petite sœur.

Elle se posa sur le toit à un endroit où il était suffisamment plat et stable et dissimula son balai derrière un muret. Par chance, le temps était brumeux et elle-même ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant elle.

Elle trouva une trappe, puis un escalier et s'y engouffra. Les murs étaient humides et crasseux. Enfin, la jeune fille accéda à un hall entièrement en marbre gris. Malgré toute sa haine, Alessa ne pouvait retenir son admiration devant cette splendeur.

Elle poursuivit son avancée dans le Manoir quand elle entendit des gens parler. Elle stoppa net son parcours, de peur d'être prise. La crainte reprit immédiatement le dessus sur la nouvelle Alessa, déterminée et téméraire.

La jeune fille ne distinguait rien de ce qu'ils disaient et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour voir de qui il s'agissait : Lucius Malefoy et un homme grand et costaud qui avait un masque en main.

-Alors il y aurait des souterrains ?

-Oui, le château en serait peuplé et apparemment, le père y réalisait des potions très complexes et donc, fort rares…

Le cœur d'Alessa fut prit d'un sursaut.

-En as-tu parlé au Maître ?

-Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu ? s'emporta Lucius.

-Et Narcissa a-t-elle appris autre chose ? demanda l'homme habituellement masqué, de sa voix bourrue.

-Le père soupçonnait Elinor. Fort heureusement, cette stupide gamine n'a rien voulu croire et il est mort avant d'avoir pu la convaincre.

-Et aujourd'hui, le plan du Maître est en marche…

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement alors que Alessa serrait fermement sa main sur son cœur. Narcissa… Sa seule amie… Comment avait-elle pu ? Et Elinor… Que signifiaient leurs propos ? Dans un soubresaut, Alessa se précipita plus loin et vomit de tout son soul.

-Tu n'as rien entendu ?chuchota Lucius en s'approchant de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Cependant, un 'pop' derrière les Mangemorts les fit se retourner.

-Rogue…dit Malefoy. Quel plaisir.

On sentait dans sa voix tout le mépris qu'il ressentait envers le favori de Lord Voldemort. Alessa tressaillit en entendant le nom du jeune homme, mais se remit rapidement, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Elle fit disparaître, d'un sort, ce qu'elle avait 'déposé' sur le sol de marbre et se précipita de nouveau près de la porte entrouverte, seule sortie possible du petit hall où elle était.

Rogue parlait aux deux hommes avec sérénité et il sembla à Alessa qu'il lança un regard vers elle. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et elle supposa qu'elle s'était trompée. Sinon, il se serait dépêché d'accourir pour la trahir à nouveau…

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Alessa s'impatientait et était sur le bord de la crise de nerf, Lucius Malefoy et le Mangemort inconnu pour la jeune fille sortirent de la pièce. La rousse pensait que Rogue les suivrait, mais il ferma la porte derrière eux.

Et il se tourna finalement vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ses yeux dans le vert brumeux de la jeune fille.

-Il ne me semblait pas que le Maître t'avait invitée…lança-t-il imperturbablement.

-Il me semblait que le Maître t'avait convié, pour ta part, à sa petite escapade en montagne, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac en entrant dans la seconde salle.

-C'est le cas. Cependant, il se doutait qu'il aurait certainement de la visite…

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, le cœur de la jeune fille se déchirant littéralement. Mais le calme fut de courte durée. Un cri venait de retentir dans le château et la jeune fille l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Sans prendre garde à Rogue, elle se mit à courir en direction du cri, sortant précipitamment de la pièce sans plus penser aux deux autres. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils étaient bel et bien partis.

Elle n'entendit pas des pas la suivre et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'être entendue par sa sœur.

-Lilith ? Lilith où es-tu ?

La jeune fille marchait doucement, l'obscurité la gênant et ne pensant pas à sa baguette en un moment pareil. La voix de sa sœur se rapprochait.

Et alors qu'elle allait criait à nouveau, elle fut plaquée contre le mur, une main lui enserrant la bouche. Et Rogue se colla contre elle en fixant un point invisible pour la jeune fille à la gauche du jeune homme.

Elle tenta de parler.

-Silence, murmura-t-il.

Il était étonnant de le voir aussi agité – bien entendu, pour un être humain normalement constitué, cette attitude là serait considérée comme calme. Il ôta sa main de la bouche de la rousse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

-Tais-toi et écoute.

En effet, des pas semblaient tourner en rond dans la Salle du Trône juste à côté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le cœur de Alessa fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle sentit Rogue se serrer encore plus contre elle pour se dissimuler totalement. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Elle pouvait sentir les cheveux noirs chatouiller son nez. Quant à lui, il ne paraissait même pas remarquer la gêne qu'il occasionnait.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je l'ignore.

Et Alessa sentit que le fait d'ignorer quelque chose pour le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres était très grave.

La jeune fille aperçut alors l'objet des soucis de Rogue qui avançait vers un autre côté de la pièce. Il était de profil et la jeune fille posa violemment sa propre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Non… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Rogue lui lança un regard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, le jeune homme qui effrayait les deux étudiants se mit à parler tout haut. Il semblait pourtant seul, mais un feu s'alluma face à lui dans l'obscurité et la voix de Voldemort s'éleva parmi le silence.

-Maître, quand pourrais-je agir et enfin me montrer au monde ?

-Patience, mon garçon. Bientôt, viendra l'heure de la gloire.

Alessa sentit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à frémir en entendant la voix du Maître. Rogue écoutait calmement, mais la jeune fille pouvait sentir le cœur du garçon battre la chamade sur sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé caché ses émotions avec autant de talent.

-Mais vous m'avez déjà dit cela il y a un an !

Rogue serra convulsivement sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Alessa. C'était comme s'il prévoyait ce qui allait arriver au jeune homme qui venait de répondre ainsi au Maître.

-Prends garde à tes paroles et n'oublies jamais qui est le Maître, mon garçon… siffla la voix menaçante de Lord Voldemort. Je ne serais pas longtemps aussi clément.

-Bien, Maître.

La rousse vit Rogue froncer les sourcils de stupéfaction devant la réaction du Maître. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi charitable ?

Le feu s'éteignit et le jeune homme disparut dans une volute de fumée. Rogue s'éloigna d'elle de suite, réfléchissant toujours à l'altercation dont il avait été le spectateur et resta face à Alessa un petit moment.

La jeune fille le contemplait en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était impossible. Comment… ?Pourquoi… ? Finalement, son père avait toujours eu raison… Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Le laisser la berner toutes ces années ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme – pour une personne nerveuse, elle était même placide – alors qu'elle venait de découvrir cela ? Comment avait-elle pu se retenir de courir vers lui ?

Rogue sembla remarquer le malaise qui habitait la jeune fille.

-Qui était-ce ?

Ainsi, ne pouvait-elle rien cacher ? Pourquoi devinait-il toujours tout ?

-Peut-être que travailler ton Occlumancie te réussirait…suggéra-t-il devant ces questions muettes qui la turlupinaient, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Devant cette remarque, elle le fixa avec intensité. Il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… Elle en avait presque oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Pour que tu ailles le répéter au Maître dans le cadre de ta mission ?

Décidément, la colère donnait des talents que l'on ne soupçonnait pas. La jeune fille n'avait jamais su aligner plus de deux mots en la présence du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il lui avait menti.

Rogue restait silencieux et impassible. Rien ne l'atteignait. Enfin, il la fixa avec gravité, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

-Mon talent d'Occlumens te paraît peut-être grand parce que le tien est faible, mais sache qu'il n'atteint pas encore un niveau absolu de résistance au Maître.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il lui avait dit cela. Puis, peu à peu, elle sembla se réveiller d'un long songe. Voulait-il lui faire croire qu'il avait dit au Maître tout ce qu'elle l'avait entendu lui dire dans son sommeil parce que c'était ce que ce dernier voulait entendre et non parce qu'il se moquait véritablement d'elle ?

-Je t'en prie, Rogue, ne recommence pas, dit-elle.

Mais le ton ne lui parut à elle-même pas assez ferme. Pourquoi attendait-elle ces mots depuis le début ? Pourquoi voulait-elle y croire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'ils s'étaient donnés ? Au fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Rogue…prévint-elle en frémissant.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque lorsqu'il se mit à chuchoter, le visage implacable.

-Qui était-ce ?

-…

La jeune fille ne résisterait plus longtemps à ce regard décidé, à cette pression de son corps sur le sien, à ce visage calme.

-Il se nomme Elinor. Mon frère, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tourmentée et larmoyante.

Rogue ne répondit rien, encaissant le coup et fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Mais la jeune fille se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était au Manoir et s'éloigna de Rogue.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire… ?lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et indifférente.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Après tout, si elle avait pu lui parler d'Elinor, lui nommer Lilith n'aggraverait pas la situation. Surtout que seulement deux personnes connaissaient l'histoire exacte de sa sœur et Voldemort était de la confidence. En conséquence, le Mangemort pourrait lui en parler, cela ne ferait aucune différence.

-Retrouver ma sœur.

Puis, elle se remit en marche.

-Décidément c'est une histoire de famille…entendit-elle sarcastiquement derrière elle. Mais je crains que je ne puisse te laisser y aller.

-Vraiment ?demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais cette fois, Rogue avait sortit sa baguette et il s'approcha de quelques mètres.

-On rentre à Poudlard.

-Non ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Très bien, dit-il indifféremment. _Insomnio ! _

Vendredi 13 mars…

La rousse fut prise d'une suée froide. C'était la troisième de la journée. Et cela ne provenait pas de sa maladie, désormais connue de tous.

En effet, l'infirmière avait tellement insisté pour l'ausculter que Dumbledore avait dû intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Cela avait engendré un profond malaise chez la Serpentard qui comprit que le directeur l'aidait à cacher son secret.

Ceci dit, des élèves avaient surpris la conversation entre Dumbledore et l'infirmière. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quels étudiants… James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Bien entendu, malgré le fait que Sirius leur avait demandé de se taire, Queudver ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il était tellement rare qu'il ait à raconter quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour être le centre d'attention pendant plus de trois minutes…

C'est ainsi que courut la rumeur selon laquelle Alessa James était atteinte d'une maladie incurable à laquelle elle succomberait bientôt dans d'atroces souffrances. Et la jeune fille devait avouer qu'il y avait des avantages à cette nouvelle situation : non seulement, la plupart des élèves étaient désormais supportables avec elle, mais les professeurs lui permettaient même de quitter les cours dès qu'elle se sentait mal.

Enfin, pour en revenir à ses suées, ce n'était pas la maladie qui en était la cause. Mais le mariage qui devait avoir lieu le jour même.

La jeune fille tentait de ne pas y penser. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Mais il était fort difficile d'ignorer que le soir même elle allait sceller sa vie à jamais. Car se marier n'était pas la finalité que Voldemort voulait atteindre. Non. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ses Mangemorts lui donnent un héritier… Et même si Lucius était persuadé que le Maitre n'avait pas encore fait son choix sur l'un des enfants, choix qui ferait de cet héritier une incarnation du mal absolu comparable à celle de Voldemort, Alessa se doutait pourquoi ce serait l'enfant de Rogue et elle qui serait choisi et pas un autre. Eternity coulerait dans ses veines…

Alessa déambulait dans les couloirs depuis un quart d'heure. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rogue pour une leçon d'Occlumancie dans quelques temps et décida de s'y rendre à l'avance. Peut-être que cette fois la salle s'ouvrirait devant elle aussi.

Puis la jeune fille pensa à Rogue… Depuis son retour du Manoir – totalement endormie après le sort que lui avait jeté le Serpentard – le jeune homme lui donnait des cours d'Occlumancie. Alessa ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Il était difficile de le croire lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait caché la vérité à Voldemort. Après tout, durant leur deux dernières réunions, la jeune fille avait croisé plusieurs regards admiratifs du jeune homme envers leur Maître. De plus, l'avoir empêché de libérer sa sœur si prêt du but l'avait rendue folle de rage.

Rogue n'avait rien répondu, attendant que sa colère passe. Mais, comme toutes les autres fois, quand la rage était présente, les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Et le jeune garçon avait quitté la pièce, la laissant seule et en pleurs. Il était toujours aussi indifférent et indéchiffrable. Cependant, que devait-elle penser du fait qu'il lui donne toute de même des cours ? Et ces leçons étaient bénéfiques car la jeune fille ressentait même l'intrusion de Malefoy dans son esprit lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ainsi, elle parvenait à le repousser.

Penser à Malefoy rappela à la jeune fille ce qu'avait fait Narcissa. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. C'était bel et bien le cas pour la blonde qui, maintenant qu'il était clair qu'elle passait l'entièreté de son temps avec l'homme parce qu'elle l'aimait, avait répété au jeune Mangemort tout ce que la rousse lui avait confié.

Alessa ne lui avait pas parlé de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise de peur de se vendre quant à sa présence au Manoir, mais doutait que Voldemort l'ignore encore. C'est ainsi qu'elle discutait toujours avec la blonde, mais avec méfiance. Celle-ci avait découvert depuis longtemps ce que signifiait _la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité_, mais ne cessait ses visites à Alessa lorsqu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Voulait-elle tellement contenter son futur époux de son savoir ?

La fille de Nicholaï James atteignit le septième étage et poursuivit son avancée. Le fait que Narcissa sache que _la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité _était Eternity et qu'elle était en la possession d'Alessa ne dérangeait plus vraiment la rousse. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle apprenne en quoi consistaient le _Destin des Damnés_ et les _trois coups._

Alessa avait avancé dans ses recherches depuis son dernier rendez-vous avec Lucius. Le _Destin des Damnés_, c'était sans conteste, Harry, venu du futur pour remplir une mission. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé de son temps, avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas en dire trop, elle avait compris que Voldemort était toujours vivant à l'époque du jeune homme, d'où le mot 'damnés'. La rousse en avait été atrocement bouleversée.

Quant aux _trois coups, _elle ignorait encore en quoi ils consistaient, mais comptait bien se rendre à la bibliothèque dès que possible.

Elle atteignit enfin la Salle sur Demande et constata que la porte était bel et bien là, cette fois. Soit elle avait été exaucée – ce qui serait étonnant étant donné que depuis quelques mois, la malchance était à ses trousses – soit Rogue était déjà dans la pièce.

Elle inspira profondément et entra.

Rogue lui tournait le dos, assis à un petit bureau de bois terni par les années. Il lisait ce livre argenté qu'elle l'avait vu refermé avec protection lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce la première fois. Que pouvait-il contenir ?

-Tu es à l'avance.

Sa voix calme ne parvenait plus à berner Alessa. C'était un reproche. Pouvait-il comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout ce qu'elle faisait ?

Ne répliquant rien, la jeune fille déposa son sac dans un coin et s'approcha du jeune homme, replaçant déjà son livre à sa place.

C'est alors qu'il l'observa et cette introspection sembla durer une éternité. Elle savait bien qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle : Le mariage. La jeune fille était lasse et fatiguée. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de sourire.

-Tu préfères que j'attende dans un coin l'heure précise à laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir ou alors on peut commencer de suite ?demanda-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la façon de lui parler qu'employait désormais Alessa. Quant à elle, elle savait que si elle n'agissait pas ainsi, elle succomberait à nouveau à ce regard noir et à cette flamme qui y vacillait.

-Je pense que tu as développé suffisamment tes talents d'Occlumens, dit-il sereinement.

Quoi ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ? N'aurait-il pas pu lui dire cela à leur dernière leçon ?

-Tu trouves que je suis à la hauteur ? Pourtant, tu sais encore lire en moi une fois sur deux.

-Ce pouvoir à besoin de maturation. Si tu comptes le développer en le travaillant intensivement deux semaines, tu te voiles la face. Tu as atteint ton maximum. Il te faut t'entraîner régulièrement maintenant et l'Occlumancie deviendra un de tes talents premiers.

Le jeune homme ne la regarda même pas alors qu'il parlait. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans la grande armoire de chêne. Et un silence naquit.

-Alors… Il est inutile que je m'attarde ici, dit-elle sans se rendre compte de la déception qu'on pouvait lire dans sa voix.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire qu'on risque de ne pas passer assez de temps ensemble avec la cérémonie de ce soir, ajouta-t-elle dans une tentative de sourire échouée. Bon. J'y vais alors.

-Attends.

Alessa releva les yeux vers le garçon alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé son demi-tour vers la porte. Son cœur battait à nouveau la chamade devant ce regard voilé. Pourquoi la considérait-il aussi intensivement ?

-…Quoi ?demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter – malgré son air toujours indifférent, la jeune fille connaissait désormais les expressions du garçon mieux que quiconque – et rien que cela chamboula Alessa. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant.

-…Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sa voix était monocorde, son visage monotone et ses yeux moroses, mais il lui demandait bel et bien si tout allait bien… D'un geste brusque, Alessa recouvra son bras droit de sa main gauche, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux. Qu'essayait-il de faire en lui posant une telle question ?

-Etant donné que je n'ai encore eu que deux crises successives et un évanouissement aujourd'hui, on peut dire que je ne vais pas si mal que cela, dit-elle dans un sourire ironique. Je pense que les sorts que tu m'as jeté il y a quelques mois m'ont aidé plus qu'on ne pouvait l'espérer… Mon corps me permet encore de me tenir debout.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, dit-il encore, posément.

Un léger silence retentit dans la petite pièce.

-Je sais, répondit Alessa en gardant un sourire triste.

Puis, la jeune fille s'approcha d'un des matelas et s'y laissa tombée, scrutant ses deux mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-Dans quelques heures, je serai liée à un homme que je ne connais pas afin que naisse un enfant que je devrai abandonné à notre Maître, dit-elle lentement.

Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait toujours.

-Pourquoi irais-je mal ?lança-t-elle la voix plein de sanglots et un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

-L'enfant qui sera confié au Maître n'a pas encore été désigné, poursuivit le Serpentard.

Et alors, la rousse se leva, souriant un peu plus.

-Mais qui d'autre que le fils du favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Rogue garda le silence et la discussion fut terminée sur ces derniers mots.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle se tenait droite devant son miroir. Tout geste lui était insurmontable alors qu'elle observait son reflet. Cette robe bordeaux était tout bonnement somptueuse. Mais comment pourrait-elle même sourire de porter un tel bijou alors que sa vie s'éteignait ce soir ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la jeune fille, s'étonnant que Narcissa s'annonce ainsi, lui répondit calmement :

-Tu peux entrer.

Mais ce ne fut pas Narcissa qui entra. D'ailleurs, Alessa vit la porte s'ouvrir sur le vide. Quelques secondes durèrent durant lesquelles rien ne se passa. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ?

-Whaou… Tu es splendide…

La rousse sursauta, ne sachant pas d'où pouvait provenir cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Oh, excuses-moi, continua la voix fantôme, j'oublie toujours…

Puis une main apparut dans les airs, libérant en quelques instants un corps complet.

-Harry ? s'écria la Serpentard, à la fois soulagée et effrayée. Mais comment… ?

-Une cape d'invisibilité, lui dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en lui montrant une sorte de couverture carrée brillante et d'apparence douce.

La jeune fille regarda plusieurs secondes le magnifique tissu, puis eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, imbécile !sourit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils rirent quelques instants, puis Alessa demanda comment il avait pu se procurer le mot de passe.

-J'ai simplement attendu que quelqu'un pénètre dans la Salle Commune, puis, je me suis faufilé à sa suite. Après tout, j'étais invisible.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se rendit compte qu'il venait de la voir dans la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir. Un sentiment de gêne l'envahit.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Je voulais te dire que j'ai découvert quelques choses intéressantes sur ta prophétie, mais…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais passer des heures à te regarder dans le miroir, la taquina-t-il en souriante.

-Ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire indulgent et s'assit à ses côtés en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ca semble être une robe que l'on porte pour une occasion très spéciale…acheva-t-il.

Alessa ne répondit rien, mais des larmes vinrent perler les coins de ses yeux verts. Le jeune homme lui demanda de l'excuser s'il avait dit quelque chose de blessant, mais la jeune fille lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et, ayant besoin de parler, elle lui confia toute l'histoire. Sa sœur, Elinor, Eternity, sa maladie et surtout, son mariage prochain.

-Avec Rogue ?s'écria-t-il en grimaçant.

Décidément, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Mais elle devait avouer qu'entre apprécier Rogue et l'épouser, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il ne valait mieux pas franchir.

-Il faut voir les choses du bon côté, poursuivit le jeune homme blond en faisant une tête qui montrait tout sauf le fait qu'on pouvait voir des avantages à la situation, cette robe est splendide.

-Oui, rit nerveusement Alessa en pleurant. Et il paraît que c'est Rogue qui l'a choisie.

-On t'a menti alors, dit sérieusement Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

La jeune fille tapa à nouveau son épaule et ils rirent doucement. Cela faisait du bien de se confier. De plus, Harry semblait la comprendre mieux que quiconque ne l'aurait pu.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler à propos de la prophétie ?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Etant donné que je suis maintenant persuadé que ma mission te concerne autant que Rogue, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être trouver la solution à cette énigme des _trois coups._

-Tu as peur que je ne trouve pas moi-même ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant mesquinement.

-Pas du tout, se défendit-il. Mais comprends-moi. Il ne me reste plus que vingt deux jours avant de devoir repartir et vu que toi, tu sembles sur le point de mourir à chaque seconde, je me suis dit qu'une paire de mains en plus ne serait pas de refus.

La jeune fille se dit que la remarque sur sa mort prochaine était un peu trop franche pour qu'elle la prenne bien, cependant, elle savait que le jeune homme ne perdait pas de temps sur la façon dont il disait les choses.

-Tu as raison. Et donc, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Je me suis souvenu d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie à mon époque. Il parlait d'une grande bataille qui avait eu lieu. Et si je me souviens bien, la date du combat correspondait plus ou moins à ton époque.

-Tu veux dire… qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? Et, si je fais le lien avec le fait que Voldemort est encore vivant à ton époque, c'est le camp de Dumbledore qui va perdre… ?

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué en Histoire de la Magie…dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts dans un sourire contrit.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en se jetant un sort pour être de nouveau vêtu de sa robe de sorcière habituelle.

-Mais en quoi cela concerne-t-il la prophétie ?

-Justement, répondit le blond. Et si les trois coups dont parle ce texte correspondait à trois attaques ?

-Trois attaques ?

-Oui, des coups que se porteraient le Bien et le Mal.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser à ça ?

-J'ai lu les journaux de cette année qui se trouvaient dans les archives de la bibliothèque et, même si Voldemort tue énormément d'innocents, ça ne reste là que des attaques individuelles. Pas des coups importants qui touchent des endroits précis.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à parler, mais Harry la coupa :

-Mais récemment, le camp du Mage Noir à attaqué ce petit village dont j'ai oublié le nom. Tu te souviens ?

-Un peu trop, même, répondit-elle à l'évocation de son village.

Le jeune homme poursuivit sans remarquer le malaise de Alessa :

-Ce serait le premier coup.

-Mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Voldemort a déjà compris la prophétie et la met dès maintenant en œuvre.

-Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'en trouver la signification ?

-Je l'ignore encore. Sûrement espérait-il que tu fasses quelque chose de précis, une fois que tu l'aurais compris.

-Et la grande bataille serait le deuxième coup ?

-J'opterais plutôt pour le troisième vu la gravité de cette guerre.

Le silence qui suivit fit place à des réflexions sur la nature de la seconde attaque. Mais un bruit les interrompit. Il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait et si c'était l'une des habitantes du dortoir de Alessa, il en serait fini pour sa réputation et leurs futurs week-end – vu qu'ils seraient alors emplis de retenues…

-Ta cape, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la mettait déjà sur sa tête.

Fort heureusement d'ailleurs car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Ingrid Johns, une de celles qui partageait son dortoir avec Alessa. Bien entendu, les deux jeunes filles ne s'entendait pas et Alessa s'approcha de la porte entrouverte, l'ouvrant bien grand en saluant indifféremment Ingrid.

Puis, une fois sûre que Harry était sorti, elle le suivit, refermant la porte sur la nouvelle habitante des dortoirs.

Il était l'heure du repas et Alessa s'était promis de ne pas penser au mariage durant ces derniers instants. Bien entendu, comme la plupart des promesses qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, la rousse ne sut la tenir.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui lança la voix sereine de Narcissa.

-Mieux qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord, répondit Alessa avec le plus grand calme dont elle pouvait désormais faire preuve en présence de la blonde.

-Et en ce qui concerne la prophétie, tu as des nouvelles ?

Etant donné que la rousse n'avait – selon ses propres dires – rien trouvé depuis un fort long moment sur la prophétie, la blonde l'interrogeait à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient.

-Aucune.

Le visage de la blonde ne changea pas d'expression et la rousse se servit en riz. Manger lui était devenu insupportable, surtout qu'elle vomissait toujours tout après, mais cette soirée lui demanderait énormément de force et elle avait besoin de se nourrir. C'est alors qu'elle croisa la silhouette de Rogue qui s'asseyait à table. Il leva son regard vers elle et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le regard vide pour lui, les yeux désespérés pour elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 

_« Et l'amour, grand-mère ? Faut-il aimer ?_

_Eh bien, moi, je me suis mariée, alors, je ne sais pas. » _

'_L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman_

L'heure était venue…

Narcissa prit la main d'Alessa dans la sienne et ce fut, depuis plusieurs mois, la première fois que la rousse ressentit son amitié d'antan envers la future épouse de Lucius Malefoy.

Sa main était tremblante et chaude et la sœur de Elinor la lui serra du mieux qu'elle put, voulant partager avec la blonde un courage qu'elle n'avait pas.

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans ce que Voldemort appelait la Salle Ovale. C'était la première fois que Alessa y venait et la première fois qu'elle trouva que le goût du Maître pour la décoration laissait à désirer. Cette pièce contenait une table ronde en son centre et des tableaux nus recouvraient les murs. Etait-ce là que les trois futures mariées devaient voir leur avenir ? Nu comme ces tableaux dont les habitants avaient quitté les toiles…

Alessa constata que Bellatrix était la seule à sourire calmement. Ou peut-être était-ce une bonne comédienne ?

La robe de Narcissa était également somptueuse. D'un tissu de soie, sa couleur noire laissait apercevoir des reflets presque blancs et les lacets sombres qui serraient son dos semblaient de velours. Quant à celle de la future madame Lestrange, elle était de couleur émeraude et donnait à la jeune fille que Alessa n'avait jamais trouvée jolie, un charme immatériel.

Un frappement à la porte déconcentra l'étude de Alessa des robes de celles qui, pour cette unique fois, seraient ses compagnes et un homme masqué entra.

-Il est temps.

Sa voix bourrue rappela à l'esprit de la rousse la discussion qu'elle avait perçue entre Lucius et l'homme masqué et la jeune fille lâcha brusquement la main de Narcissa.

Les jeunes femmes pénétrèrent immédiatement dans une salle tellement sombre qu'on en distinguait à peine les murs. Seules une dizaine de petites bougies volantes éclairaient de modiques tables rondes en pierre grise. En s'approchant encore, Alessa remarqua deux plus grandes flammes célestes de chaque côté d'un grand fauteuil de chintz doré par la couleur du feu. Ce dernier était en haut d'un escalier de pierre chaudes. La Maître y siégeait déjà, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres et nonchalamment installé sur son trône.

-Entrez, entrez, s'éleva sa voix métallique dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

L'homme masqué et aussi costaud qu'une montagne fit arrêter Narcissa prêt de la table de pierre la plus à droite, puis Alessa à celle du centre, juste en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres et enfin, Bellatrix prêt de celle de gauche. Tremblante, la jeune fille préféra faire mine de caresser la pièce du regard plutôt que de risquer de croiser les deux fentes rouges du Maître.

C'est alors que la rousse remarqua, derrière elles, qu'une sorte de balcon les encerclait, les écrasant de sa hauteur. Des centaines de personnes, méconnaissables dans l'obscurité, les observaient dans l'ombre et seraient les témoins des trois unions. Enfin, de chaque côté du trône de Voldemort se trouvaient deux autres balcons carrés et plus petits dans lesquelles se trouvaient les témoins d'honneur.

La jeune fille sentait son corps tout entier trembler de terreur. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était bel et bien là, à attendre que l'on scelle sa vie. Ce moment lui avait semblé si lointain…

Elle constata qu'une petite porte se tenait derrière le fauteuil du Maître et frissonna en y apercevant un garde qui surveillait l'entrée. Que pouvait bien dissimuler cette porte pour qu'elle doive être surveillée ?

Un bruissement de cape fit se retourner Alessa et elle vit Lucius Malefoy, vêtu d'un costume de sorcier gris et surtout, masqué, se placer aux côtés de Narcissa. Il n'adressa aucun regard à cette dernière, contemplant uniquement le Maître.

Lestrange arriva peu après, suivi de près par Rogue, vêtu de noir –le contraire eut été étonnant – et masqué lui aussi.

La rousse ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentait encore moins bien de le voir ainsi masqué. Sûrement parce que porter un masque signifie jouer un jeu… Cependant, Rogue, contrairement à Malefoy, posa quelques secondes les yeux sur elle à travers son masque. Et en voyant ses yeux, Alessa n'aurait pu en donner la raison, mais elle se sentit légèrement rassurée.

-Bien, susurra la voix de Voldemort qui souriait toujours. Bienvenue aux jeunes mariés.

Prononcées par cette voix, ces propos ressemblaient plus à des menaces et à des prédictions moroses qu'à des paroles de bienvenue.

-La cérémonie peut commencer…

Voldemort se réinstalla, écoutant les explications des gardes quant à la mission des six Mangemorts. Les trois femmes devaient simplement tirer au sort l'un des trois Sorts Impardonnables. Cette part de la mission paraissait la plus simple, mais également la plus déterminante. Et Alessa ne souhaitait pas savoir dans quelle mesure.

-Que la première s'approche, dit le garde en faisant apparaître un chaudron bouillant et fumant.

-Alessa…dicta la voix de Voldemort, choisissant la jeune femme pour qu'elle passe en premier lieu.

Tremblante, la jeune fille s'approcha du chaudron d'un pas maladroit. Le garde lui indiqua quelle formule elle devait prononcer pour que le destin choisisse pour elle le sort qui lui reviendrait.

-Alea jacta est…murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.

Une volute de fumée verte s'éleva du chaudron et le Maître rit quelques instants :

-La Mort…

Ne comprenant pas, elle resta figée quelques secondes, puis retourna rapidement auprès de Rogue. Narcissa suivit et de la fumée rouge apparut. Le sort Endoloris lui fut attribué et Alessa comprit que par la 'Mort', Voldemort entendait le sort qui la provoquait, l'Avada Kedavra'. Une fois que Bellatrix eut reçu le sort de l'Impérium, métamorphosé en fumée noire, le Maître se leva.

La petite porte que la jeune fille avait remarqué plus tôt s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître, en partie dissimulés par le fauteuil de chintz du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux gardes et trois enfants. Le cœur d'Alessa se recroquevilla sur lui-même, trop terrorisé à l'idée même de penser à ce que cela allait signifiait.

-Approchez, susurra Voldemort, n'ayez crainte.

Les trois enfants, d'âges apparemment différents, précédèrent les gardes et se placèrent sur l'estrade, aux côtés du Mage Noir. Le plus petit pleurait silencieusement, tremblant de froid. Et il recula de frayeur lorsque le Maître approcha sa main effilée aux doigts grisâtres de son épaule.

-Je vois que la réputation de poltron des enfants moldus n'est pas infidèle à la réalité.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers les futurs mariés, il poursuivit :

-Que la fête commence…

Alessa ne mit pas plus longtemps à comprendre en quoi consistait le devoir à la fois horrible et grotesque des hommes. Le sort que les femmes avait tiré du chaudron serait celui que leur futurs époux devraient jeter à l'enfant qui leur serait attribué. L'horreur envahit la rousse qui dut placer sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. La plupart des émotions trop fortes devenaient insupportables pour son corps. Bien entendu, la jeune fille avait déjà vu et entendu les missions que Rogue devait accomplir et ce n'était pas des plus belles. Mais tuer… Le Maître l'avait-il déjà contraint à ôter la vie ?

Elle croisa le regard de Rogue et il lui parut légèrement troublé. Hésiterait-il ?

Le plus jeune des trois enfants, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans s'approcha de la marmite des futurs Malefoy. Le blond sourit de plaisir et, tout en envoyant un salut respectueux au Maître, lança le sort de la douleur sans hésiter.

Alessa ne put retenir un cri que Rogue étouffa d'une main, sans bouger d'un pas. Il scrutait la scène et son masque empêchait la jeune fille de voir son expression. L'enfant ne supporta pas la douleur plus de quelques secondes et mourut sur le sol dallé, froid et terreux.

Alessa croisa le regard bleu du petit être, encore empli de douleur et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle croisa alors les yeux du Maître, qui se délectait du spectacle auquel il assistait.

Le second enfant, de plus ou moins dix ans refusa de s'approcher des Lestrange et voulut s'enfuir. Le garde le bénit d'une claque phénoménale et alors qu'il le redressait avec brusquerie, il reçut un coup de pied bien placé.

Le plus âgé des trois enfants, qui ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de treize ans, venait de taper le garde qui s'en prenait au plus jeune. Alessa n'en revint pas tellement c'était courageux et stupide à la fois. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

-Espèce de morveux !s'écria le garde.

Mais Voldemort s'était déjà levé et arrêta le surveillant d'une main, l'envoyant valser contre le mur le plus proche. Il scrutait d'un air hautain l'adolescent trop téméraire.

-Si tu étais né sorcier, peut-être aurais-tu fait un bon guerrier…sourit mesquinement le Maître.

-Je suis bien content de ne pas être un sorcier si, pour ce faire, il faut s'en prendre à plus jeune que soi, répondit du tac au tac le gamin.

Voldemort rit quelques instants et cela fit frémir la rousse.

-Pour toi, ce sera la mort.

Le cœur d'Alessa n'en supporta pas plus et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Cependant, elle ne tomba pas et constata que Rogue avait passer sa main droite sous le bras gauche de Alessa et qu'il la soutenait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa le puit apaisant de sérénité que constituait le regard du garçon.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, lui chuchota-t-il avec fermeté.

Et il aurait s'agit là de la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase si les yeux verts ne s'étaient pas posés sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, sur le balcon à gauche du trône.

Une fillette aux yeux verts la regardait à travers ses fines mèches dorées et bouclées. Lilith. Comment le Maître avait-il pu la faire venir en un moment pareil ? Qu'allait-elle penser d'elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi son regard était-il si vide et si flou ?

-Lilith !ne put s'empêcher de crier Alessa.

La blonde ne réagit pas et une main dans l'obscurité se posa sur son épaule fragile.

-Lâchez-là !

Rogue avait lui aussi levé les yeux vers l'objet des sanglots de la rousse et observait la fillette. Sans s'en rendre compte, la future épouse de Severus lui attrapa la main et la serra tout en regardant toujours le balcon.

La main qui s'était posée sur l'épaule de la fillette la tira en arrière et la blonde disparut dans l'obscurité.

-Non, Li…

Mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et la jeune fille remarqua que Rogue avait sa baguette en main. Il lui avait jeté un sort de silence et la contemplait de ses yeux vides. Quel monstre… Comment avait-il pu… ?

-Merci, Severus, dit alors la voix du Maître. Que la cérémonie continue…

Et Alessa vit l'enfant qui s'était fait frappé par le garde s'approcher de la table des Lestrange et recevoir le sortilège de l'Imperium. La Maître leur dit ce qu'il convenait de lui demander de faire, mais la rousse ne vit plus rien de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Le vide était venu s'installer dans son esprit alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une image en tête : Lilith. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié son nom ? La fillette ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle était là. Que lui avait-Il fait ?

Ce n'est que lorsque l'adolescent s'approcha de Rogue et elle que Alessa reprit contact avec la réalité. Il semblait déterminé et fixait Rogue sans frémir. La jeune fille serra entre ses doigts la manche droite de Rogue, mais rien n'y fit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'enfant insoumis.

-As-tu une dernière chose à dire ?demanda le Maître.

C'est alors que le plus jeune tourna ses yeux vers Alessa et qu'elle sursauta imperceptiblement.

-La mort n'est pas la fin, c'est la soumission qui l'est.

-Avada Kedavra.

Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Le corps du jeune garçon sembla s'envoler, poussé vers l'arrière par la puissance du sort. Puis, il retomba, s'écrasant sans douceur et sans vie sur le sol pavé. C'était fini, ils étaient tous morts.

-Remerciez ces enfants. Ils ont été les offrandes qui apporteront pérennité à vos unions, murmura le Maître de sa voix suave et glaciale. Dans le sang. Maintenant est venu l'heure de vous lier.

Et d'un coup de baguette, trois fils rouges coururent jusqu'aux tables et enserrèrent douloureusement les poignets des époux ensemble.

-Vous voilà unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, acheva Voldemort dans un rire tonnant.

La jeune fille avait stupidement pensé qu'une fois la cérémonie terminée, le pire de cette soirée serait passée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience du Lord.

-Voici votre chambre, dit le garde masqué avant de s'en aller.

Dans le Manoir, trois chambres avaient été réservées et préparées pour les jeunes mariés. Celle de Alessa et de Rogue était dans les tons verts et noirs. Les draps de soie avaient l'air aussi doux que la peau d'un nouveau-né et même les tapis semblaient tendres. La jeune fille était tellement épuisée qu'elle se serait bien assoupie immédiatement dans ce lit attirant s'il n'y avait pas eu celui qui était désormais son époux.

Elle l'entendit fermer la porte. Elle tremblait. Il ôta son masque et le déposa sur une chaise. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et elle retrouva le vide et l'indifférence qui habitaient toujours le visage du garçon.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer silencieusement devant ce qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas prête. Et la jeune fille vit le jeune garçon froncer furtivement les sourcils.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le lit et en ôta une couverture. Alessa le vit s'allonger du mieux qu'il put sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce et s'enrouler dans la couverture en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu avais raison de penser que cette robe coutaît une fortune, dit enfin Rogue après un silence et dans un murmure, elle semble valoir beaucoup plus maintenant.

Puis, il se tut et Alessa fut certaine que les battements puissants de son propre cœur résonnaient dans la grande chambre. Venait-il de lui faire… un compliment … ? Voulait-il dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ? Que la robe était plus belle portée par elle que sans personne à l'intérieur ?

Puis, la jeune fille trembla de douleur face à une nouvelle crise, ôta sa robe en veillant bien au fait que Rogue lui tourne toujours le dos et enfila une tenue plus simple d'un coup de baguette. Il valait mieux dormir, elle penserait à cette surdose d'émotions et d'horreurs demain.

Puis, observant le dos de son, désormais, époux, elle se demanda si le Maître lui avait demandé de ne pas agir ce soir…

Dimanche 15 mars…

Depuis une semaine, le jeune homme ne pouvait se réveiller sans ressentir une angoisse grandissante. En effet, malgré ses dernières recherches à la bibliothèque, Harry ne cessait de se dire qu'il s'y était pris bien trop tard. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait que vingt jours dans le passé et il ignorait toujours avec précision en quoi consistait sa mission.

En outre, des choses étranges lui étaient arrivées plusieurs fois et Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cela. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le passé, il s'était attendu à ne plus faire de rêves étranges en rapport avec Voldemort étant donné que le lien existant dans le futur entre les deux hommes n'était pas encore né.

Mais alors, pourquoi, maintenant, faisait-il des rêves si étranges ? Et le rapport avec Lord Voldemort était plus que flou. Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses songes sans aucun lien avec sa porpre existence.

Mais il fallait rester concentrer sur sa mission et ne pas s'éparpiller.

A bien l'observer, Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue voulait être sauvé. Et les relations de ce dernier avec Alessa paraissaient avoir chuter. Avait-elle finalement encore un rapport avec sa mission ?

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme abandonna ses réflexions en voyant arriver Remus. Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé. Et la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le vingt-deux mars si les souvenirs de Harry quant au calendrier lunaire étaient bons. Malgré cela, Lunar lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas vu James et Sirius ? Je ne les trouve nulle part et si Lily les repère avant moi, je redoute de les revoir en vie un jour.

Harry rit brièvement à l'évocation de sa mère et dit qu'il ne les avait pas vu non plus et que d'ailleurs, il devait avouer que lui aussi ne les avait pas aperçu de la journée.

Pourtant le dimanche était le jour des farces…Ou peut-être était-ce tous les jours pour les Maraudeurs ?

-Ah, ce n'est rien. Mais préviens les qu'ils sont ardemment recherchés par une certaine préfète si tu les vois.

-Très bien, sourit le blond en voyant Remus se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Harry dut avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que les deux autres préparaient. Surtout que, depuis que leur premier plan avait échoué, les deux garçons ne s'en étaient pas encore pris à Rogue. C'était mauvais signe.

C'est alors que le Serpentard apparut devant ses yeux au tournant d'un couloir.

'Quand on parle du loup…'pensa Harry.

Les yeux verts émeraudes rencontrèrent le regard noir alors qu'ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre. Rogue semblait haineux et le blond comprit que le Serpentard n'aimait pas que ses recherches sur les inconnus soient infructueuses. Le problème était qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver d'où venait Harry, même sous sa vraie forme, puisque il n'existait pas encore à cette époque.

-Salut, Rogue, dit Harry en souriant.

Il était étrange à quel point un Rogue sans autorité pouvait être bien plus agréable au fils de James qu'un professeur.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, arrivant à sa hauteur. C'est alors que le Griffondor constata des feuilles qui dépassaient du cahier du brun et qu'il en vit une tomber. Alors qu'ils se dépassaient mutuellement, Harry ramassa la feuille avant que Rogue ne voit qu'elle était tombée.

'Sanguinis Nox… Ingrédients… Sang de Sphinx… une semaine… sortilèges de protection…'

Harry ne put en voir plus car la feuille lui était sauvagement retirée des mains. Il croisa alors le regard du Serpentard qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas prendre les affaires des autres, Matthew ? Ah, poursuivit-il ironiquement, j'oubliais : Aucun registre ne parle des Matthew depuis plus de trente ans.

Harry sourit. Pourquoi se prenait-il à apprécier cet acharnement à assouvir sa curiosité qu'avait le Serpentard ? Sûrement parce que le blond avait la même obstination et que Rogue ne s'en prenait pas à lui uniquement parce qu'il était le fils de son père…

Et puis, cette potion sur laquelle le garçon faisait des recherches était plus qu'intéressante pour Harry. Etait-ce Rogue qui avait découvert l'antidote à Sanguinis Nox ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait se résoudre à ne la trouver que dans une dizaine d'année, le livre que le fils de Lily avait trouvé ne relatant que les découvertes récentes.

-Continues tes recherches alors, sourit Harry, tu risquerais de trouver quelque chose.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se retira, laissant Rogue derrière lui. Mais la question était : qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser le Serpentard à faire des recherches sur cette potion ? Car, même si le Mangemort était curieux, il fallait que quelque chose l'appâte et le force à découvrir un antidote. Son Maître aurait-il besoin du filtre… ?

La jeune fille n'était pas parvenue à se lever de toute la matinée. Son corps était bien trop faible, ses crises successives bien trop insurmontables. De plus, sa peau était tellement blanche que l'infirmière aurait tout fait pour l'ausculter à nouveau et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient devenues encore plus bleues pendant la nuit.

La jeune fille devait désormais maquillé plusieurs endroits de son corps de poudre blanche. En effet, certaines parties de son corps, en raison de leur fragilité, ne parvenaient pas à surmonter l'absence de liquide chaud dans ses veines.

Les sortilèges de protection que Rogue lui avaient lancé dans les toilettes avaient achevé leur besogne. Pouvait-elle lui demander de lui en rejeter quelques uns ?

Enfin prête, Alessa sortit des dortoirs et croisa Rogue dans la Salle Commune. Au moins, elle ne devrait pas le chercher.

-Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner ce matin, lui dit-il soudainement.

Pourquoi cela ressemblait-il à un reproche ? Les yeux noirs semblaient la percer à jour, l'examiner sans relâche.

-J'étais fatiguée.

-J'ai reçu une lettre.

La jeune fille comprit que cette missive ne pouvait provenir que d'une 'relation' que les deux jeunes avaient en commun. Elle attendit que le jeune garçon poursuive.

-Mardi, 22h, au Manoir.

Elle acquiesça. Le Maître leur envoyait désormais une lettre par couple. C'était élégant…soupira intérieurement Alessa.

-Je voulais te demander…hésita-t-elle, les sorts que tu m'avais jeté dans les toilettes…

Heureusement, la Salle Commune était vide…

-…n'y aurait-il pas moyen de…

-Si tu veux, la coupa-t-elle.

La jeune fille fut extrêmement étonné mais comprit, en voyant les lèvres de Rogue se mouvoir à nouveau, qu'il y avait un 'mais'.

-Mais cela ne fera plus si longtemps effet. Aujourd'hui, du point de vue médical, tu es morte.

Voix indifférente. Propos secs.

-Combien de temps ?murmura-t-elle.

-Une semaine, peut-être moins.

La jeune fille soupira de douleur. Même parler était épuisant.

-Au point où j'en suis, même deux jours seraient acceptables.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ils étaient rentrés du Manoir la veille au soir et Voldemort leur avait bien spécifier qu'ils devaient s'arranger pour dormir ensemble à Poudlard – excepté pour Narcissa qui pouvait rejoindre la demeure Malefoy. Les dortoirs féminins avaient donc été vidés de la blonde et de Bellatrix. Cependant, Alessa avait silencieusement opté pour son propre lit et Rogue ne lui avait rien demandé.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et pensait que le Maître lui avait demandé d'agir de façon différente avec elle – sûrement pour mieux la faire souffrir… ils n'en parlaient donc pas.

Rogue lui fixa un rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard dans la Salle sur Demande afin de lui jeter les sortilèges adéquats, puis il partit.

Alessa ne savait pourquoi le voir ainsi partir lui briser encore le cœur alors qu'elle pensait le détester depuis le fameux rêve qu'elle avait fait sur la discussion de son époux et Voldemort. Ce garçon était tout bonnement détestable. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à le sortir de sa tête et jour et nuit, il la hantait.

Lundi 16 mars…

La jeune fille se rendit en cours après avoir pris son petit déjeuner. La veille, Rogue lui avait jeté quelques sorts complexes et la jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle se sentait mieux. Même si physiquement, elle était toujours aussi blanche, sa peau s'était légèrement recomposée.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait aucun des sortilèges que lui jetait Rogue et qu'elle redoutait qu'ils soient emplis de Magie Noire, la jeune fille n'aurait su comment le remercier suffisamment.

Elle le vit marcher devant elle dans le couloir menant au prochain cours et le rattrapa, sous les yeux de quelques élèves étonnés.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, poursuivant indifféremment sa route, mais Alessa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement en le regardant.

Enfin, il daigna lui accorder un regard :

-Quoi ?lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Soulevant ses sourcils en signe d'étonnement ironique, la jeune fille garda son sourire :

-Tu as déjà trouvé mieux comme réplique pour m'impressionner.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas et qu'il regardait à nouveau devant lui, la jeune fille le contourna et s'arrêta face à lui, le forçant lui-même à stopper son avancée.

-James… menaça-t-il.

-Merci, le coupa-t-elle très sérieusement.

Il ne répondit rien, mais la fixa intensément de ses yeux noirs las.

-Ce n'est pas par gentillesse que je t'ai jeté ces sorts, mais pour qu'on ne pose pas trop de questions à Poudlard.

Pour sauvegarder son Maître…voulait-il dire. La jeune fille sourit tristement.

-Je le sais bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je te remerciais, poursuivit-elle d'un air à nouveau sérieux.

Un silence retentit, laissant les deux jeunes mariés, désormais seuls dans le couloir s'observer inlassablement. La jeune fille reprit :

-Merci de ne pas m'y contraindre.

Rogue ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement ces propos, puis reprit son air indifférent. La jeune fille voulait parler de l'exercice de leur devoir conjugal qu'elle empêchait de mettre à exécution. Il sembla à Alessa que Rogue inspira profondément, mais cela fut tellement furtif et silencieux qu'elle en douta.

-Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te dégoûte au point d'en pleurer.

Puis, il la contourna et pénétra dans la classe, laissant la jeune fille perplexe et seule. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé ? Non parce que c'était une demande du Maître, mais parce qu'elle lui semblait rebutée.

L'après-midi de Alessa était plutôt calme au niveau des cours étant donné que le professeur Chourave avait attrapé une fièvre exotique due à l'une de ses plantes. La jeune fille trottinait dans le château, sentant un mal de tête pointé le bout de son nez. Cependant, aucune crise ne l'avait surprise durant la journée et elle avait su contrôlée toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

Personne n'aurait pu voir quoi que ce soit quant à son état de santé et il faisait bon temps de ne pas avoir constamment sur le dos des regards inquiets et mortifiés qui pensaient qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, la jeune fille croisa une furie qui courait dans sa direction.

-Alessa ! lui aboya une voix. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Sirius Black la regardait de ses yeux brillants de malice et Alessa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Une rumeur selon laquelle les Maraudeurs disparaissent trop souvent pour ne pas préparer un mauvais coup court ces derniers temps, sourit-elle en soulevant ses sourcils en signe de compréhension.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent, se défendit piètrement Sirius en souriant malicieusement à la Serpentard. C'est vrai, les examens arrivent bientôt et il nous faut nous préparer sérieusement.

La jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire devant une aussi mauvaise excuse et Sirius la suivit.

-Je voulais te demander, lui dit-il une fois qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, tu as déjà un compagnon pour aller au bal ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Le bal ! Elle avait complètement oublié le bal ! Quand était-ce déjà ?

-A en juger par ta tête, tu ignorais même qu'il y avait un bal…dit le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse.

-J'ai complètement oublié, s'écria-t-elle presque. Quand est-ce ?

-Oh, tu as encore le temps, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sirius. Ce n'est que jeudi soir.

Alessa fut figée sur le coup alors que le Griffondor se moquait d'elle.

-Je suppose donc que tu n'as pas de cavalier… ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux riants.

-Tu supposes bien, dit-elle de façon contrite.

-Et tu as une idée de la personne à qui tu comptes le demander… ?

L'image de Rogue passa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui ôta de suite une telle pensée de sa tête.

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

Mais c'est alors qu'elle posait cette question que Alessa comprit ce que le Griffondor voulait lui dire lorsqu'il était venu la voir.

-Justement, je voulais savoir…

-Sirius, le coupa-t-elle, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Si cela arrivait aux oreilles du Maître, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et Lilith non plus. Déjà que l'état de sa sœur laissait à désirer d'après ce qu'elle avait vu lors de la cérémonie d'union.

Et puis, en plus, même si cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle, elle était mariée et Voldemort le lui rappellerait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Enfin… Alessa se convainquit que c'était les véritables raisons qui la poussaient à refuser l'offre du Maraudeur…

-Oh…répondit le jeune homme, l'air déçu, mais pas effondré. Tant pis alors.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que le célèbre Sirius Black n'a pas d'autres idées de compagnes ?

Il sourit.

-C'est que tu es la seule à savoir ce que je ressens pour Lily et je n'aurais pas eu à te mettre mal à l'aise en refusant de t'embrasser.

La jeune fille sourit avec étonnement. Alors comme ça, il se servait d'elle ?se moqua-t-elle intérieurement.

-Et puis, en plus, toi aussi tu en aimes un autre, lui dit-il calmement.

Alessa ne répondit rien, choquée qu'il lui dise cela aussi ouvertement. Mais après tout, pourquoi était-elle si gênée ? Sa réconciliation avec Rogue était connue de tous. Elle-même l'avait appris par la rumeur…

Mardi 17 mars…

Alessa arriva à 21h30 au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés avec Rogue. Le jeune homme était déjà présent.

En silence, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle des sous-sols où avaient lieu leurs entrevues avec Malefoy et alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers le passage secret menant à l'extérieur, la jeune fille s'arrêta, scrutant un endroit de la pièce vide.

Le Serpentard remarqua son regard et la fixa quelques instants. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Là qu'il s'était approché d'elle suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne toute la douleur que dissimulait ce regard de marbre.

-Il faut y aller, lui dit-il alors de sa voix froide.

Elle hocha la tête en regardant toujours le néant, puis se détourna et précéda Rogue dans le passage rocailleux.

Durant quelques minutes, le silence absolu résonna dans le couloir de béton. Puis…

-Dis … ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas et poursuivit :

-Est-ce que le Maître n'a convié que nous deux à sa petite réunion ?

-…

Comme il ne lui répondait pas et que Alessa savait ce que cela signifiait, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et s'arrêta. Il la contemplait de ses yeux vides alors qu'elle lui renvoyait un visage inquiet.

-Sais-tu de quoi il veut nous parler ? paniqua-t-elle.

Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal que le Maître avait appris ? Etonnamment, Rogue lui répondit d'une voix apaisante :

-Les Malefoy et les Lestrange ont déjà eu un rendez-vous. Et tout s'est bien passé.

La cœur de la jeune fille se serra alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux son désormais conjoint. Elle attrapa la robe de sorcier du garçon au niveau de son torse sans quitter le regard noir des yeux. Puis, elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente contre elle la chaleur du garçon. Rogue ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait même pas respirer. Alessa aimait son odeur. Elle aurait voulu être encore plus proche de lui, mais ne pouvait plus avancer. C'était comme si, même en étant collée à lui, elle avait toujours le sentiment qu'il était loin.

-Nous allons être en retard.

Cette phrase ne blessa pas Alessa comme l'avait fait la dernière qu'il avait prononcé à la bibliothèque quelques temps plus tôt. 'Malefoy va nous attendre'. Non, désormais, elle savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait réagir autrement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir compris de nouvelles choses sur lui et cela la fit sourire doucement. Lorsqu'on porte un masque aussi lourd depuis trop longtemps, il est presque impossible de s'en débarrasser.

Et Alessa se surprit en pensant qu'elle voulait l'y aider.

-Oui, dit-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau et en reprenant sa route.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas de Rogue résonnaient à nouveau derrière elle.

Voldemort les avait convié, non pas dans la Salle du Trône, mais dans la Salle Ovale. Il était installé à la table ronde et les salua lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un sourire ornant sa bouche.

-Approchez, mes enfants.

Les deux Mangemorts se placèrent face au Maître, de l'autre côté de la table ronde. Alessa tremblait déjà et surprit deux regards perçants de la part du Mage Noir.

-Tu me sembles en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Alessa. Severus fait-il tant de merveilles ?

Il rit en voyant la jeune fille rougir. Severus, quant à lui, fixait la table sans broncher.

-J'ai laissé sous-entendre à Lucius que le choix de l'héritier qui bénéficierait d'une formation particulière était encore en suspens. Cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai déjà une préférence pour le vôtre.

Alessa fut accablée même si elle avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à Rogue. Son enfant… entre les mains de ce monstre… Tout cela pour qu'il ait un serviteur prêt à mourir pour lui sans qu'il ne doive jamais douter…

Car bien entendu, Voldemort ne voulait pas d'un descendant. Non, il voulait l'Immortalité et partager n'était pas dans ses projets. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était le meilleure adepte qui soit, né d'un sorcier aux grands pouvoirs et d'une sorcière soumise.

Puis, un silence retentit. Voldemort la fixait avec persistance et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Fermer son esprit. Fermer son esprit. Cependant, la jeune fille ne s'était pas entraînée depuis le dernier cours comme Rogue lui avait conseillé de le faire.

Le Serpentard, sentant lui aussi la tension monter en flèche, releva les yeux et remarqua le regard furibond du Maître envers la jeune fille. Puis, le puissant sorcier tourna son regard rouge vers les yeux noirs.

-Toujours aussi doué pour dissimuler les secrets, Severus, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'apparence calme.

Mais la jeune fille sentait bien qu'il était furieux. Qu'avait-il lu en elle ? Qu'avait-il lu pour en vouloir à Rogue également ? Puis, la jeune fille eut une illumination et comprit : ils n'avaient pas encore dormi ensemble comme il l'avait demandé…

Rogue n'avait pas reçu d'ordre lui indiquant d'attendre. Non, c'était de son propre chef qu'il avait agi ainsi comme le lui avait indiqué sa remarque sur le dégoût de la jeune fille.

Mais alors… il allait être puni lui aussi…

A peine avait-elle pensé cela qu'elle voyait Rogue s'effondrer sous la douleur de l'Endoloris.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle en ne sachant quoi faire devant le corps du garçon convulsionnant.

-Vous apprendrez à ne pas me désobéir ! raga l'homme à la tête de serpent alors que Nagini sifflait de plaisir à ses côtés. Endoloris !

Et la jeune fille tomba elle aussi sur le sol dur et froid, une douleur atroce lui mutilant le corps.

Le Maître leva sa baguette, les laissant reprendre leur souffle quelques secondes, puis recommença. Et les jeunes mariés furent ainsi torturés pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

La porte se referma violemment et comme par magie derrière Voldemort après qu'il soit sorti. Alessa et Rogue étaient toujours à terre, tremblant de douleur. Le jeune homme fut le premier à se redresser légèrement. Alessa croisa son regard noir, à cet instant empli de douleur et pleura d'autant plus.

-Je suis désolée…commença-t-elle avec difficulté tant sa voix était faible.

-Je sais, lui répondit-il.

Mais sa voix calme semblait rouillée tant elle était rauque. Puis, il se leva lentement, chaque muscle le tiraillant, tout son corps vibrant de souffrance. Quelques plaies s'étaient même ouvertes sur ses bras et son ventre et rendaient luisant de sang le pull noir que le jeune homme portait.

Alessa s'étonna de n'avoir aucune blessure, mais se souvint que l'un des sortilèges que Rogue lui avait lancé pour la protéger quelques temps de Sanguinis Nox l'empêchait de se blesser physiquement.

Ainsi, son corps resterait intact et ne pourrait se détériorer durant le temps où les formules faisaient effet.

-Lèves-toi, entendit-elle.

Elle était toujours assise et s'exécuta dans la souffrance. C'était de sa faute. Rogue avait été puni parce qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment entraîné. Si elle ne pouvait pas cacher quoi que ce soit au Maître, il fallait alors qu'elle n'ait plus de secret. Et pour ce, il fallait qu'elle passe la nuit avec Rogue.

Alessa frémit en pensant à cela et regarda Rogue passer sa tête par la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient bien sortir en toute sécurité. Il s'était remis plus rapidement qu'elle. Narcissa avait eu raison. Le Maître le punissait plus que les autres, mais c'était juste pour qu'il soit plus résistant.

Cependant, la rousse se dit qu'à défaut d'être la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au moins, elle n'avait pas à endurer toutes cette souffrance et cette pression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la passage secret les ramenant à Poudlard. Rogue la devançait cette fois et Alessa remarqua qu'il avançait plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire car une douleur subsistait dans ses côtes.

C'est alors que le jeune homme sembla chuter sur un des gravillons peuplant le passage et se rattrapa de justesse au mur, toussant et vomissant du sang.

-Rogue !s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il tendit sa main gauche vers elle, lui indiquant de ne pas s'approcher. Puis, il se redressa, respirant de façon légèrement saccadée et la fixa.

-Je suis désolée…dit-elle à nouveau, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux. Tout est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas entraînée et…

-Tais-toi.

Sa voix était calme, mais toujours rauque. Il la fixait avec intensité et la jeune fille frémit. Lui adresserait-il encore la parole après tout cela ?

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha doucement de la rousse, la peau de son visage légèrement moite. Et lorsqu'il la toucha enfin, il plaça sa main gauche sur la joue droite de Alessa. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec toute la délicatesse du monde, cependant, le jeune fille fut subjuguée. Et dans un regard intense, il l'embrassa. D'un baiser plus fougueux que le précédent. D'un baiser plus passionné aussi.

Alessa ne bougea pas, répondant seulement au baiser. Elle voulait rester là à jamais, qu'il ne s'écarte plus, qu'il ne l'a quitte plus des yeux.

Enfin, il libéra ses lèvres, puis, contre toute attente, défaillit. Alessa eut à peine le temps de le retenir, le soutenant dans ses bras, qu'il s'évanouissait dans son cou.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 

_« C'est une eau trop profonde,_

_on y tombe et on s'y noie,_

_elle brûle et on s'y calcine. » _

'L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman 

La jeune fille vit le garçon papillonner des yeux alors qu'elle terminait de panser la dernière blessure de son ventre. Trois coupures tailladaient ce dernier. Et ses bras étaient emplis d'une dizaine de petites plaies suintantes que la rousse avait également soignées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour froncer les sourcils. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié nu et tenta de se redresser rapidement, cependant ses meurtrissures le faisaient encore souffrir.

-Que…commença-t-il en s'énervant.

-Tu t'es évanoui durant notre retour à Poudlard alors je t'ai ramené jusqu'ici, le coupa-t-elle vivement.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui et constata qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Il récupéra son pull, déposé à côté du matelas et l'enfila avec difficulté.

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?demanda-t-il alors.

-Je comptais te poser la même question. Habituellement, cette porte n'apparaît que lorsque tu es déjà dans la pièce… Certainement a-t-elle considéré que j'en avais suffisamment besoin pour qu'elle se montre à moi, sourit timidement Alessa.

Rogue ne répondit rien et, après avoir relevé sa manche, il examina l'un des pansements recouvrant son bras.

-Je les ai trouvé dans l'armoire, expliqua la jeune fille en montrant le reste des pansements non utilisés.

Il leva alors ses yeux vers elle et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun se souvenant de l'instant qu'ils avaient vécu dans le passage secret permettant de sortir de Poudlard. Alessa tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais l'imagination n'était pas de la partie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Maître et…

-Tu te répètes, la coupa-t-il. Comment as-tu fait pour me porter jusqu'ici ?

La jeune fille se demanda s'il se moquait d'elle, puis lui répondit avec honnêteté.

-J'ai utilisé un sort de lévitation. Tu ne vas pas me dire que toutes les fois où tu m'as trouvée évanouie tu m'as portée ?plaisanta-t-elle.

-…

Face à ce silence, la jeune fille comprit que le jeune garçon l'avait bel et bien porté dans ses bras. Cela voulait-il dire qu'au début déjà, elle ne lui était pas indifférente ? Ou alors avait-il juste oublié sa baguette ?

-Merci, dit-elle alors.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, attendant qu'elle explicite d'avantage.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais… tu as été plus présent pour moi cette année que n'importe qui d'autre… Et je…

-Si le Maître n'en avait pas voulu ainsi, nous ne nous serions jamais adressés la parole, la coupa-t-il calmement.

Alessa fut blessée, mais ne voulut pas se laisser démonter par si peu de choses. Après tout, elle commençait à le connaître.

Mais un bruissement provenant du couloir retentit et la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les adolescents commença à trembler.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria la rousse alors que Rogue était déjà debout, aux aguets.

-Quelqu'un appelle la Salle sur Demande.

-Tu veux dire que d'autres peuvent entrer ici ?paniqua la jeune fille.

-Pas ici, termina Rogue en tirant la jeune fille par le poignet pour l'emmener derrière l'armoire.

-Comment ça 'pas ici' ?

Mais Alessa eut la réponse à sa question en quelques secondes. Le sol empli de matelas fut englouti par un sol entièrement recouvert d'une moquette bordeaux et or. Le petit bureau et l'armoire laissèrent place à des meubles plus anciens, mais mieux rénovés alors que la porte s'ouvrait presque complètement. Des tableaux apparurent sur les murs et Rogue emmena la jeune fille derrière un des nouveaux meubles, la forçant à s'accroupir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit complètement, laissant apparaître Albus Dumbledore lui-même, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall.

Les deux professeurs ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte du remue ménage qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce une seconde plus tôt et avançaient tranquillement, bavardant. Quant aux deux Mangemorts, ils se retrouvaient derrière une armoire trop petite, essoufflés et angoissés.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? demanda la femme.

-Je crains que cette attaque ne soit que la première, Minerva. Il nous faut répliquer avant que d'autres innocents soient tués.

Le cœur d'Alessa sursauta lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils parlaient de l'attaque de son village. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Mage Noir avait justement attaqué cette petite cité, perdue dans les montagnes, mais la rousse savait bien que Voldemort voulait simplement la faire souffrir un peu plus en détruisant ses souvenirs.

Et le directeur comptait attaquer… ? Mais n'était-ce pas ce dont Harry parlait ? Avec le coup de Dumbledore et la future grande bataille, cela ferait trois coups…

La jeune fille réfléchissait tant qu'il sembla qu'elle respira un peu trop fort du point de vue de Rogue et ce dernier jugea utile de lui lancer un regard noir.

C'est alors que la sorcière constata que la main de Rogue était restée sur son genoux depuis qu'il l'avait forcée à s'agenouiller. Ce contact lui donna soudainement chaud et c'est à cet instant que le garçon lui jeta un regard. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur l'objet d'attention de la jeune fille, puis la fixa à nouveau. Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours autant d'intensité dans ce puit sans fin qui l'attirait ?

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte retentit alors et les jeunes gens constatèrent que les professeurs étaient partis. Pourquoi alors la pièce ne changeait-elle plus d'apparence ?

Harry vit Alessa dans le couloir du septième étage.

-Ale… !

Mais le jeune homme remarqua que la jeune fille était en grande discussion avec son futur professeur de Potions et il se tut, les observant calmement. Ces deux là s'étaient apparemment réconciliés…

C'est alors qu'une illumination – rare dans sa vie, Harry dut l'avouer… - vint éclairer l'esprit du futur Survivant : La peau blanche de Alessa, ses troubles successifs, sa soi disant maladie… Et si c'était pour elle que Rogue faisait des recherches sur Sanguinis Nox ?

Puis, Harry nia quelques secondes. Dumbledore ne l'aurait tout de même pas envoyé dans le passé pour permettre à Rogue de sauver sa bien aimée ? C'en serait trop… !

Cependant, le blond ne put se résigner à admettre qu'il serait insensible à la mort de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un Serpentard comme elle… Et il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à Rogue.

Le fils de James vit alors la jeune fille partir de l'autre côté du couloir tandis que Rogue la regardait sans aller. 'Décidément, une femme lui ferait peut-être réellement du bien…' pensa Harry.

Et avant que l'autre ne tourne lui aussi à l'angle du couloir, Harry l'interpella :

-Rogue, attends !dit-il en courant pour arriver plus vite à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Matthew ?

-C'est à propos… des recherches que tu fais sur Sanguinis Nox.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, s'énerva déjà Rogue en s'approchant dangereusement, la main droite sur sa baguette.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu dises encore cela lorsque tu sauras que je connais les ingrédients pour créer un antidote.

Un silence pesant écrasa le blond aux yeux verts. Harry ne savait pas que les pouvoirs de Rogue pour la menace et la pression étaient déjà aussi développés lorsqu'il était adolescent. Mais il fallait bien que sa mission commence à être effective un jour.

'Cet homme était fait pour devenir un tortionnaire…'

Le Griffondor se doutait que l'autre n'accepterait jamais un tel marché, trop fier pour recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un.

-Je t'écoute.

Malgré le fait que le brun semblait faire un effort insurmontable, Harry fut extrêmement surpris qu'il accepte au moins de l'écouter.

-Très bien.

Jeudi 19 mars…

La fête battait son plein au château de sorcellerie. Les filles avaient sorti leurs plus belles tenues, les garçons leurs sourires les plus charmeurs et la piste de danse était bondée.

Alessa arriva alors que tout le monde célébrait déjà le bal. Elle portait sa robe de bal, émeraude, évasée vers le bas et tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était simple, mais la jeune fille l'aimait beaucoup. Cette tenue avait appartenue à sa mère, longtemps auparavant et lorsque son père en parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir mille sanglots dans la voix.

La cœur de la rousse se serra alors qu'elle avançait toujours dans la foule. Elle ne vit pas Narcissa et se dit qu'elle devait encore passer la nuit avec Malefoy. Ce dernier devait décidément énormément tenir à cette histoire d'héritier choisi par le Maître.

Savoir que Lilith était enfermée, maltraitée et malheureuse fendit le cœur de la Serpentard alors qu'elle osait se rendre à ce bal pour s'amuser. Les sorts que Rogue lui avait jeté fonctionnaient à merveille et surtout, la jeune fille avait eu le temps de s'habituer à contrôler la douleur depuis quelques mois. En conséquence, les maux de tête ambiants et les chutes chroniques n'était plus insurmontables pour la jeune fille.

C'est alors que son regard rencontra un puit noir qui la fixait. Rogue était assis à une des tables installées en l'occasion. Deux amoureux transis s'embrassaient langoureusement à sa gauche et la jeune fille dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire devant un tel spectacle : Rogue, calme et indifférent aux côtés de passion et d'énervement…

Cependant, il était vrai que les deux cavaliers exagéraient quelque peu quant à leur preuve de l'amour. Alessa s'approcha lentement de la table où était installé Rogue, morose et ennuyé et lui sourit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, mais garda ses yeux braqués sur la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'une musique douce choisit d'envahir la pièce bruyante. Et la rousse ne sut pourquoi ni comment elle osait un tel geste, mais elle tendit la main, paume vers le haut, vers Rogue.

Silencieusement, elle l'invitait à danser. Cependant, le garçon n'était pas de cet avis et détourna les yeux, l'ignorant totalement. Ne se laissant pas aussi facilement démonter, Alessa attrapa la main du jeune homme, provoquant un regard surpris des amoureux aux côtés de Rogue, et le força à se lever. Enfin, elle l'emmena sur la piste, continuant à le regarder en marchant lentement en arrière.

-James…

-Alessa, dit alors la jeune fille.

Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier cet échange et la jeune fille, s'approchant doucement de lui jusqu'à le toucher, murmura à son oreille :

-Le mariage impose que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Puis, elle s'écarta, l'enlaçant lors de leur arrivée sur la piste. Le garçon semblait choqué et mal à l'aise et Alessa ne savait pourquoi, ce soir, elle était aussi espiègle. Mais elle appréciait cette sensation.

Ils se mirent à danser maladroitement, Rogue étant trop raide et Alessa trop riante. Mais personne ne remarqua rien tellement leur aura était emplie de bien être. Même Rogue sembla se calmer, retrouvant son air posé habituel.

-Merci de m'avoir jeté ces sortilèges, dit alors la jeune fille. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

-Cela ne durera pas.

Elle sourit à la remarqua acerbe et posa sa tête contre le torse chaud de Rogue. Puis, se relevant :

-Tes blessures vont bien ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non…répondit doucement le Serpentard.

Puis, après un silence… :

-Les pansements étaient parfaits.

Alessa releva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il détournait le regard. Etait-ce réellement un compliment? Le deuxième ? Severus Rogue vieillissait-il ? se moqua-t-elle intérieureument. Mais son cœur se réchauffa et elle se détendit à nouveau contre le buste du garçon.

C'est dans le silence le plus total que les deux Serpentards se baladaient dans Poudlard. Le bal n'était pas encore terminé, mais Alessa avait souhaité partir et le garçon n'avait pas rechigné.

La jeune fille appréciait la présence de l'autre. Elle l'apaisait et faisait battre son cœur en même temps.

-Rogue…

-Si tu me forces à t'appeler Alessa, la coupa-t-il, ne croies pas que tu échapperas à Severus.

La voix était sèche et il ne lui adressait aucun regard, mais cela fit immensément plaisir à la jeune fille rousse, qui sourit.

-Je me disais… enfin… hésita-t-elle… la raison pour laquelle le Maître nous a puni… enfin… s'embrouilla-t-elle encore…

Rogue ne disait rien et elle tenta de poursuivre alors qu'ils avançaient toujours.

-Je sais que tu préfères ne pas en parler, mais… il faudrait peut-être… enfin, je sais qu'il faudrait…

Alessa remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà au septième étage de leur balade. Elle ne savait comment dire ce qu'elle voulait – ce qu'elle devait après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Voldemort – dire.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de concevoir un enfant, dit posément Rogue. On ne doit pas forcément passer par…

-Il le saura, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais que ce qu'il s'est passé mardi se reproduise.

Sa voix était ferme et Rogue se mit à la regarder.

-Très bien, dit-il.

La jeune fille ne sut pas très bien comment interpréter cette réponse brève et angoissante, mais se dit que, finalement, c'était ce qu'elle voulait en engageant la conversation sur ce sujet épineux.

Puis, la rousse changea de sujet, préférant parler de choses moins stressantes.

Vendredi 20 mars…

Alessa s'était levée aux aurores. Un rêve lui avait fait réalisé des choses importantes sur la prophétie et la Serpentard s'était rendue compte de quelque chose dont elle devait à tous prix parler à Dumbledore.

Il n'était plus question de se taire pour protéger Lilith. Car celle-ci serait bien plus en danger si Alessa avait bien compris la prédiction.

La rousse courait dans les couloirs à peine éclairés par l'aube. Il fallait qu'elle arrive avant que Dumbledore lance une attaque contre le Maître et ça pouvait être d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la gargouille de pierre grise et tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en réfléchissant.

Jamais elle ne trouverait le mot de passe du directeur. Le répertoire était tellement large. Surtout que le vieil homme n'était pas connu pour son manque d'imagination.

-Euh…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, comme par enchantement. Mais Alessa comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué cela. Albus Dumbledore en sortit, l'air fatigué, mais le regard déjà vif.

Il parut étonné lorsqu'il la vit :

-Je ne vous attendais plus, Miss James.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en saluant l'homme.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-C'est… à propos de l'attaque que vous comptez mener à bien.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et l'invita à remonter dans son bureau afin qu'ils soient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Si je comprends bien ce que vous venez de me raconter, vous pensez que Voldemort compte sur l'attaque que l'Ordre va bientôt lancer afin de pouvoir provoquer la réalisation d'une prophétie par un dernier coup.

-C'est bien ce qu'il y est dit : _Lors du règne sanglant, la cruauté verra arriver le Destin des damnés. Et alors que trois coups sonneront, la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité, le Présent acquerra dans son giron._ Le Maî… enfin, je veux dire Vous-savez-qui va 'acquérir' Eternity. Ce serait tragique, acheva-t-elle.

-En effet, dit alors Dumbledore. Mais il pourrait y avoir une autre explication.

-Laquelle ?

-Je vois mal Voldemort – il insista sur ce mot – donner à résoudre à deux de ses jeunes adeptes une prophétie aussi importante pour lui si ce n'est pour que l'un d'eux me prévienne.

Alessa fronça les sourcils et le sorcier sourit.

-Je vais vous avouer un secret que Voldemort ne connaît pas, malheureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Le Livre des Prophéties qu'il possède existe seulement en deux exemplaires.

-…Et vous possédez le second livre…

-En effet. Et je vais vous lire, dit le sorcier à la barbe en faisant apparaître devant lui un énorme livre relié en cuir, ce présage dont vous me parlez : _Lors du règne sanglant, la cruauté verra arriver le Destin des damnés. Et alors que trois coups sonneront, la plus grande œuvre de l'éternité, le Présent __**perdra **__de son giron. _

Alessa fut frappée de stupeur et d'incompréhension. 'Perdra' ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

-Cela signifie, Miss James, répondit le vieil homme en souriant, que Voldemort vous a menti pour que vous veniez me prévenir de ne pas attaquer. Car, en me faisant croire que le _Présent, _c'est à dire Voldemort, recevrait l'immortalité, il pensait sans aucun doute que je n'attaquerais pas pour l'éviter. Mais, si nous tenons compte de la vraie version, réaliser les trois coups signifie pour Voldemort perdre _l'éternité._ Il voulait à tous prix prendre ce risque. Cependant, je doute qu'il n'ait pas prévu un plan de secours. Voldemort n'est pas du genre à compter sur les autres pour mener ses projets à bien.

Après un silence, la jeune fille reprit :

-Et vous allez attaquer les Mangemorts alors ?

-Nous venons de découvrir la Manoir où Voldemort a établi son repère. Il est en réalité non loin de Poudlard, mais cela vous devez le savoir bien mieux que moi, dit le directeur avec un sourire triste.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous allez certainement vous en prendre, lors de votre attaque, à un grand nombre de vos élèves ? demanda-t-elle alors, pensant en réalité à Rogue qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher de combattre.

-Sachez, Miss James, que nous ne tuerons pas, tant qu'il ne nous sera pas forcé de le faire.

Cela n'était pas extrêmement rassurant.

-Donc, si vous attaquez, Vous-savez-qui n'obtiendra jamais Eternity.

-Si Voldemort donne beaucoup de crédit à une simple prédiction, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je crains qu'on ne puisse que très peu se fier à quelques phrases écrites il y a plus d'un siècle.

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois avec une impression de manque, certain que quelque chose dans ses rêves lui échappaient encore.

Le jeune homme pensa au fait qu'il était certainement stressé de ne pas avoir encore résolu sa mission alors qu'il lui restait deux semaines, mais, après tout, il avait progressé ces derniers jours et ne pouvait faire mieux.

C'est alors qu'une forte chute de tension le fit vaciller et le blond ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se rattrapait au mur car, pour lui, le monde entier était en train de s'effondrer alentours.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau, face à Dumbledore et qu'il hurlait de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi criait-il déjà… ?

-M. Matthews, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne peux vous permettre de quitter le château, répondait Dumbledore tout en ayant un air triste que Harry ne comprenait pas. Le directeur m'a fait promettre de veiller sur Poudlard durant son absence et je compte bien ne pas commettre d'erreur alors que je travaille ici depuis à peine quelques semaines.

Une colère grandit en lui en entendant les paroles du directeur sans qu'il sache pourquoi, au juste, il s'énervait.

Puis, quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune homme. Oui, il était dans le passé. Oui, Dumbledore était plus jeune. Mais de là à avoir, pendant la nuit, rajeuni d'au moins trente ans. Harry se demanda même comment il n'avait pu remarquer les cheveux auburn du professeur.

Enfin, les paroles du plus âgé firent écho dans le jeune homme. Il travaillait à Poudlard depuis peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-il s'être enfoncé encore plus dans le passé depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même, dans le passé déjà ?

Harry sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il se remettait à parler sans vraiment le décider.

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'emporta le blond avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Harry ?

Le blond se sentit ramené à la réalité. Il était toujours dans le couloir, Peter face à lui.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

Le garçon grassouillet le regardait avec surprise et angoisse. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du Griffondor pour changer de camp. Et une phrase de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire : « Ce sont les choix qui font de nous de que nous sommes ».

Peter avait fait le mauvais choix. Et Harry sentit la colère l'envahir. Provoquer la mort de ses parents était plus qu'un mauvais choix, c'était une erreur impardonnable.

-Oui, ca va. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je dois être fatigué.

Le blond repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer et se demanda bien ce que cela pouvait être. Il était face à Dumbledore sans vraiment l'être. Après tout, ce que sa bouche avait prononcé l'avait étonné tout autant que Albus Dumbledore disant qu'il avait peur de perdre un travail plutôt que d'écouter les problèmes apparemment sérieux d'un élève.

-Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ? l'interrogea Peter.

-…Non… J'ai une chose à faire avant, tu m'excuses ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Alessa venait de sortir du bureau du directeur et avait décidé d'aller faire une petite balade dans le parc. Elle sentait bien que les sortilèges de Rogue commençaient à faiblir car elle avait été prise de spasmes trois fois dans la nuit.

Heureusement, il semblait que son corps serait le dernier à ne plus être protégé par les sorts. Ainsi, la jeune fille pouvait délaisser cols roulés et bas en laine.

Car aujourd'hui était une journée chaude. Le printemps commençait un jour à l'avance cette année…

Le regard vert croisa une robe de sorcier de Serpentard en train de disparaître par une porte du couloir du deuxième étage. Alessa, curieuse, s'approcha, étant certaine d'avoir remarqué de longs cheveux noirs.

Arrivée à hauteur de la porte close, elle frappa et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue lui ouvrait la porte. La jeune fille fut soulagée car trouver des excuses face à un inconnu n'était pas son fort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Rien de spécial, je…fut-elle prise de court.

Il gardait la porte à demi fermée, puis consentit finalement à l'ouvrir. Alessa entra timidement et remarqua un chaudron en ébullition.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'entraîne pour les ASPIC.

-Déjà ? paniqua la rousse.

-Je tiens à avoir les meilleures notes.

La jeune fille préféra changer de sujet devant tant de concurrence et de stress. Comment pouvait-il déjà travailler en mars ? C'était inconcevable ! Mais la rousse devait admettre qu'elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir encore rien commencé.

Puis, elle remarqua un sofa bordeaux – le même modèle que celui sur lequel Rogue avait dormi au Manoir de Voldemort – et alla s'y asseoir. Un malaise la guettait et elle passa sa main sur son front moite, fermant les yeux.

Elle entendit alors des pas s'approcher et ouvrit les yeux sur Rogue, accroupi face à elle, une fiole à la main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une simple potion anti-nausée. Son champ d'application n'est pas très large, mais elle a le mérite d'être efficace rapidement.

La jeune fille but le breuvage d'un trait et attendit quelques secondes qu'il fasse effet.

-Merci, sourit-elle alors faiblement en tendant la fiole à Rogue. Je ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

Il ne répondit rien et posa la fiole sur une petite table à côté du fauteuil, se levant face à elle. Alessa se redressa elle aussi, se trouvant juste face au garçon et le regardant avec intensité.

L'ambiance changea. La tension s'accrut. L'air devint pesant. La jeune fille approcha son visage du Serpentard avec lenteur. Aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Le vert dans le noir, le noir dans le vert. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, un échange léger et doux. Puis, comme le jeune homme ne reculait pas, la rousse se colla un peu plus à lui, le touchant pour de bon. Les yeux noirs descendirent vers les lèvres roses et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ce baiser dura plus longtemps et fut plus fougueux.

Ils alternèrent ainsi baisers et longs regards pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne se décollent plus, trop embrasées par la passion.

C'est Alessa qui poussa Rogue à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa, s'asseyant également tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle sentit qu'il se tendait alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui, leurs corps s'entrechoquant.

Il recula légèrement, la fixant d'un regard troublé. C'était l'une des seules fois où Alessa le vit froncer aussi franchement les sourcils.

-James…commença-t-il de sa voix froide.

Il avait décidément du mal avec son prénom…

-Chut…lui souffla-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la repoussa. La rousse remarqua qu'il serrait fortement le tissu bordeaux du sofa d'une main imperceptiblement tremblante.

-Je ne te demande rien, lui dit-il alors sèchement.

Cela brusqua la jeune fille qui stoppa net toute tentative de mouvement, l'observant avec étonnement.

-Severus…commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle avait l'air inquiet et approcha sa main du bras du jeune homme. Il l'ôta vivement, retrouvant son regard vide et son attitude contrôlée.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un regard et un sourire tristes.

-Es-tu si convaincu que je n'agis que par contrainte et dégoût ? Est-ce vraiment l'impression que je te donne ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, la contemplant calmement. Mais Alessa voyait bien qu'il était troublé et méfiant. Elle approcha à nouveau sa main et, alors qu'il allait se lever, lui parla :

-Je t'en prie… Severus…

Puis, elle se redressa sur le sofa, prit sa respiration et le regarda à nouveau :

-Je sais que… cette situation… est plus qu'inconfortable … pour nous deux, débuta-t-elle maladroitement. Cependant, même si, comme tu l'as déjà si bien dit, nous ne nous serions certainement jamais adressés la parole sans cette histoire de mariage, je suis heureuse et … reconnaissante… d'avoir pu apprendre à te connaître. Ne crois-tu pas que de bonnes choses peuvent venir de mauvaises choses ?

Rogue ne répondait rien.

-Tu te méfies de moi, poursuivit-elle en sanglotant légèrement, mais en souriant toujours. Mais crois-moi, mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort que depuis que je te connais. Severus, je…

-Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il lourdement, la fixant d'un regard noir.

Les larmes coulèrent alors le long des joues de la jeune fille, silencieusement. Ainsi, cela n'était pas réciproque. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise. Peut-être remplissait-il seulement le devoir qui lui était incombé depuis le mariage ?

-…Je suis désolée…dit-elle alors en se levant pour partir sans se retourner.

Cependant, une main froide enserra la sienne et elle se retourna. Il est étonnant comme l'espoir est un sentiment ambigu. Alors qu'une seconde avant, le désespoir règne, l'espoir vous ravit l'instant d'après.

En silence, il la tira à lui, sur le sofa. La jeune fille se rassit, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard noir hésitant. Elle avait envie de pleurer de soulagement devant ce qu'elle parvenait à y lire. Elle avait envie de rire. Mais par dessus tout, elle souhaitait l'embrasser à nouveau.

La jeune fille glissa sa main dans le cou de Rogue, sous son pull noir et le sentit frémir. Sa peau était douce, aussi douce que le jour où elle avait guéri les blessures infligées par Voldemort sur son ventre meurtri.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la rousse fut saisie de voir du désir dans le regard voilé de celui qu'elle aimait. Son cœur s'emballa d'autant plus et elle colla complètement son corps contre celui de Severus.

C'est ainsi que fut conçu Adam. Un petit garçon adorable et timide qui grandit dans l'espoir d'être aimé de son Père.

Il était 21h…

Harry avait rendez-vous avec Rogue. Il était étonnant qu'en si peu de temps, et tacitement, les deux garçons étaient parvenus à s'allier pour créer un antidote à la potion malfaisante qui avait empoisonnée Alessa.

Il atteignit le couloir du deuxième étage et vit par l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc la lune briller. Elle n'était pas encore pleine, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Encore deux jours selon le calendrier…

C'est alors qu'il pensait à Remus que vinrent à l'esprit du blond les deux Maraudeurs les plus connus de Poudlard. Le loup-garou avait raison, ils disparaissaient bien trop pour que ce soit innocent.

Harry savait que s'ils l'entendaient, autant Sirius et James que Remus lui en voudraient énormément, cependant il pria pour que Lily découvre ce qu'ils manigançaient avant qu'ils n'agissent inconsidérément contre Rogue.

Le blond arriva enfin face à la porte du 'laboratoire' que Rogue avait créé dans le but de réaliser dans les meilleures conditions le jumeau bénéfique de Sanguinis Nox.

Il frappa et entra. Son regard vert tomba immédiatement sur une personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là : Alessa.

'Quels airs coupables…'se dit le blond.

La jeune fille était assise sur le sofa, une couverture sur les épaules alors que Rogue, étrangement raide, se tenait juste à côté du fauteuil.

'C'est comme s'il venait de se lever brusquement…'

-Euh…commença Harry pour briser le silence écrasant.

Cependant, devant les quatre joues rougissantes face à lui, le futur Survivant comprit d'un coup la raison pour laquelle les deux autres étaient embarrassés. Ils avaient… Ils avaient… Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour rougir à son tour.

-Je reviendrai plus tard, dit-il soudainement en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

-Non, reste, dit alors Alessa en jetant un regard à Rogue, apparemment étonnée de leur nouvelle amitié. J'allais y aller, de toute façon.

Au vue de son ton, personne ne fut dupe face à ce mensonge. Cependant, la rousse se dirigea vers la porte et, après avoir salué les deux garçons, sortit furtivement.

Le malaise persista tout d'abord. Puis, il disparut totalement lorsque Rogue se plaça derrière son chaudron, indiquant à Harry qu'il était prêt à travailler.

C'est silencieusement, ne parlant que pour donner le nom des ingrédients ou des commentaires positifs ou négatifs sur l'évolution de la potion, que les deux garçons commencèrent à travailler.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Rogue adressa la parole à son nouveau compagnon pour lui dire autre chose qu'un composant.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

Harry était encore face au chaudron, à vérifier si le liquide prenait la couleur que Rogue lui avait dit qu'il devrait prendre et se retourna pour voir le Serpentard, occupé à ranger quelques fioles dans une petite armoire de verre brisé.

Le blond se demanda un instant de quoi l'autre parlait, puis se dit que cette question ne pouvait se rapporter qu'à une seule et unique chose.

-Alessa est une amie.

Le Mangemort lui fit face, le détaillant de son regard noir. Harry savait bien ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais, même si son don pour l'Occlumancie n'était pas très développé chez lui, avoir eu à combattre un Rogue adulte était bien plus ardu que de fermer son esprit face à Severus à dix-sept ans.

-Et d'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations sur l'antidote ?

Le fils de James s'était attendu à cette question là beaucoup plus tôt. Il soutint le regard de son futur professeur tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-On a tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas Rogue ? lui demanda-t-il d'une vois sarcastique.

-…

-Le plus important est que nous avons le même but, je suppose, poursuivit-il plus bas, scrutant à nouveau la potion.

Un léger silence vint prendre la place du dialogue, mais il ne dura pas.

-Et que veux-tu en échange ?

La voix de Severus était glaciale et calme. Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu le faire changer depuis la cinquième année. Après tout, le Rogue que le blond avait vu dans la potion était tout sauf flegmatique et placide.

-Je te l'ai dit… Je fais cela pour Alessa.

-Je ne veux rien te devoir Matthews !grogna Rogue.

-Très bien ! s'emporta Harry à son tour.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très doué en potions et même si ne pas avoir une professeur atterrant sur le dos l'aidait à pouvoir participer à la création de Sanguinis Vitae, Harry n'aurait jamais su préparer une potion sans l'aide de Rogue. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer…

-J'ai peut-être bien besoin de quelque chose.

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais tout dans son comportement indiquait qu'il s'attendait bien à devoir faire quelque chose en retour.

-Depuis quelques temps, débuta Harry sans trop savoir comment dire cela à l'un de ses futurs pires ennemis, je fais des rêves étranges dont je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens et surtout, dont je ne me souviens que par bribes…

Il croisa le regard de Rogue qui fronçat imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-Apparemment, tu te débrouilles en potions – cela lui coûtait beaucoup à dire. Tu ne connaîtrais pas … quelque chose… pour que je me souvienne… ? acheva-t-il en détestant la sensation de demander un service à Rogue.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea vers l'armoire de verre à nouveau et en sortit une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

-Potion Revelis, dit-il sans explication tout en la lui lançant.

Harry rattrapa le petite fiole avec agilité tout en continuant de fixer son interlocuteur.

-Nous sommes quittes, Matthews.

Sur ce, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, emportant quelques uns de ses cours qui traînaient là avec lui.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-il, c'est ma dernière fiole alors ne sois pas assez stupide pour la briser. Cette potion met des lustres à être préparée.

Et il passa la porte. Harry eut un faible sourire en voyant les efforts de Rogue pour paraître désagréable. Après tout, sans cette dernière remarque, le blond aurait pu croire – s'il ne l'avait pas connu plus tard – qu'il n'était pas si abject que cela après tout.

Dimanche 22 mars…

Alessa avait passé la nuit la plus terrible de sa vie. On aurait dit que toute la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie grâce aux soins de Rogue lui avait explosée à la figure sans prévenir. La jeune fille était restée au dessus des toilettes, vomissant et pleurant de souffrance, de dix heures du soir à quatre heures du matin. C'est à cette heure là qu'elle avait décidé d'aller voir Rogue.

Ne le trouvant pas dans son dortoir – dans lequel elle était entrée avec tellement de discrétion que les trois autres habitants des lieux lui avaient dit que le jeune homme était parti vadrouillé comme à son habitude – la rousse s'était difficilement rendu là où elle pensait le trouver : La Salle sur Demande.

La porte était présente et la jeune fille frappa, puis entra discrètement. Des yeux noirs étrangement vides se posèrent sur elle.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Sa voix était calme alors que Alessa refermait la porte derrière elle. Enfin, elle lui fit à nouveau face et il comprit. Sanguinis Nox s'était aggravé. Dans quelques heures, elle ne pourrait même plus bouger.

Au moins, grâce aux sortilèges de Rogue et à Eternity, la jeune fille avait pu supporter la potion beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Mais alors pourquoi trouvait-elle cela encore trop tôt ?

Il faisait sombre dans le petite pièce uniquement éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil. La jeune fille s'installa sur une chaise en bois et regarda dans la même direction que le Serpentard : de la Salle sur Demande, on voyait le parc par la fenêtre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Dumbledore vient de partir, accompagné de quelques professeurs.

Alessa comprit par là que le vieil homme était parti pour lancer une offensive contre Voldemort. Et bien entendu, Rogue n'avait pas mis beaucoup plus de temps à saisir le but de ce départ.

-Tu ne vas pas prévenir le Maître ?demanda la rousse, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le corps mince du jeune homme fit demi tour pour la scruter avec intensité.

-Dumbledore n'attaquera pas avant quelques heures, le temps pour lui de réunir quelques membres du Ministère. Cela me donne le temps de réunir plus d'information avant d'aller prévenir le Maître.

La jeune fille acquiesça, étonnée par le calme du jeune homme devant une telle nouvelle.

La jeune fille passa le reste de la matinée dans la Salle sur Demande à s'endormir pour se réveiller plus brutalement. Rogue était parti vers huit heures, l'abandonnant. Mais Alessa savait que rien que le fait qu'il l'ait laissée rester dans cette pièce était déjà beaucoup.

Il était midi lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'aucune douleur n'était venue la toucher. En effet, la jeune fille, malade et affaiblie, venait de rêver d'un combat sanglant entre les partisans de Dumbledore et les adeptes de Voldemort. Alessa était certaine d'avoir vu la bataille qui se déroulait en ce moment même sur le territoire du Maître. Et c'est tremblante qu'elle vit réapparaître devant ses yeux les nombreux cadavres qui peuplaient le parc du Manoir. Alessa en connaissait peu, mais avait cru remarquer une liasse de cheveux châtains et un visage malsain : Avery faisait partie des victimes.

La rousse ne put jamais dire qu'elle avait été triste à cette vue sans mentir et cette constatation la blessait. Etait-elle un monstre capable d'être indifférent à la mort d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ?

Une nouvelle crise vint la prendre par surprise et Alessa s'évanouit à nouveau sans pouvoir bouger aucun de ses muscles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 

_« On échappe pas à soi-même. _

_C'est une prison qui nous suit partout. »_

'L'orage rompu' Jacqueline Harpman 

Il était passé onze heures du soir et Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il n'avait vu aucun Maraudeurs de la journée et c'était plus qu'inquiétant car, les professeurs principaux étant partis, leur mauvais coup serait presque impossible à réparer.

De plus, le futur Survivant avait rendez-vous avec Rogue le jour même pour poursuivre l'élaboration de leur potion. Cependant, Harry s'inquiétait moins pour lui car, n'ayant pas vu Alessa non plus, le blond supposait que les deux Serpentards étaient ensemble.

'Ou alors, Rogue est allé prévenir son Maître du départ furtif du directeur'

Après cette nouvelle constatation, le Griffondor se dit que la deuxième solution était plus probable pour quelqu'un comme Rogue.

Le jeune homme se baladait encore dans Poudlard lorsqu'il vit, par la fenêtre du premier étage donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, deux ombres courir l'une derrière l'autre vers un énorme arbre.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux verts se levèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le ciel sombre : La pleine lune.

Comment avait-il pu oublier la mort probable de Rogue cette année là alors que James l'avait sauvé de justesse ?

Harry se mit à marcher plus vite sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, si James l'avait sauvé dans le futur, il ne pouvait mourir aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi le fils de Lily sentait-il ce mauvais pressentiment assaillir sa poitrine ?

C'est au tournant d'un couloir qu'il entendit des voix excitées. Peter Petigrow et James Potter…

Harry s'approcha de l'entrée en entendant de plus en plus clairement les propos des deux Maraudeurs.

-…Servilo…Lunar…bien fait…

-…Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…répondait James.

Le blond atteignit l'entrée du local où les deux amis parlaient, chacun assis sur un banc, face à face. Le regard marron entouré de lunettes rondes rencontra le regard vert foudroyant et comme à chaque fois que Harry regardait James, il crut voir son père reconnaître en lui Lily. Leurs yeux verts étaient identiques en tous points.

-Que fais-tu ici ?l'interrogea James, la voix posée.

Mais Harry était plus qu'énervé. Qu'est ce que son père faisait encore ici ? Serait-ce à lui de le prévenir ? Etait-ce possible que ce soit sur lui que la vie de Rogue reposait aujourd'hui ?

-Et toi, que fais-tu encore – il insista sur ce dernier mot – ici ? lança Harry avec une colère contenue.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit James, les yeux grands ouverts en signe de surprise.

-Je viens de voir deux personnes qui ne devraient pas se trouver ensemble courir l'une après l'autre dans le parc vers un arbre dont nous connaissons tous les deux l'utilité.

Les sourcils noirs de James se froncèrent alors qu'il descendait du banc pour faire face à Harry à hauteur égale.

-Comment sais-tu… ?

-C'est important ?dit calmement Harry. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences que pourraient avoir ce 'dernier coup' ?

Le garçon à lunettes ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le blond le coupa :

-Je n'étais pas contre quelques blagues contre Rogue, mais le but d'une blague est de faire rire. Seras-tu capable de vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience, James ?

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Harry de nommer son père par son prénom, mais en cet instant, il ne le remarqua même pas. Pourquoi défendait-il Rogue après tout ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas regretté que son père l'ait sauvé ?

-Il n'aurait pas hésité si il s'était agi de l'un de nous !s'écria alors le futur traître.

Harry lui adressa un regard vide et dédaigneux avant de fixer à nouveau James. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et le blond était de plus en plus nerveux. Aurait-il été préférable qu'il se taise ? Ou alors s'était-il trompé ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et vit, à la montre de James, qu'il était minuit et quart : L'heure de prendre sa potion.

Le cœur de Harry bondit violemment. Et si ce n'était pas James qui avait sauvé Rogue, mais lui-même ? Personne ne connaissait la vérité sur sa venue du futur. Il n'y avait que des doutes. Seul Dumbledore savait.

Et, sans réfléchir, Harry se mit à courir, il sentait son corps changer alors que le Polynectar perdait de son effet. C'était douloureux, mais le fils de James avait déjà vu pire. Il déambula dans les couloirs, évita les coups de Peeves, déjà facétieux à l'époque et atteignit la porte du château.

L'air frais du parc fit soulever les cheveux déjà bruns, les mettant d'autant plus en bataille. Harry vit l'arbre, l'instant d'avant limpide, se troubler devant sa myopie et courut en sa direction.

Il l'atteignit, lança un caillou précis – finalement, n'aurait-il pas fait un meilleur poursuiveur ? – et pénétra dans le couloir secret. Des bruits de voix et des grondements sourds appelèrent Harry à se presser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue était dans son champ de vision, lui tournant le dos. Harry remarqua que les jambes du Serpentard tremblotait et, alors qu'il avançait toujours, il vit une énorme bête inhumaine.

Et bien qu'il ait déjà vu le loup-garou lors de sa troisième secondaire, le sorcier à la cicatrice ne put réprimer la terreur qui l'assaillit alors que la bête reniflait fortement, s'approchant de Rogue avec envie.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de s'attarder sur le regard que lui jetait un chien, tapi derrière le loup-garou, qu'il attrapait Rogue par la manche et le tirait derrière lui.

-Cours !

Mais, après quelques pas seulement, alors que le loup-garou s'approchait d'eux plus rapidement après leur tentative d'évasion, Rogue s'arrêta :

-Tu penses que je vais te suivre Potter ? Après que ton cher ami Sirius Black m'ait amené ici, tu penses que je vais me fier à toi ?

La voix était sèche et pleine de colère. Harry se retourna alors, exaspéré par cette attitude puérile et surtout, terrifié par les bruits de pas de la bête qui arrivait.

-Rogue ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils et il sut que Rogue le reconnaissait.

-Tu n'es pas Potter.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière Harry alors que Lunar réapparaissait dans leur champ de vision.

-Par ici !cria une voix que Harry reconnue comme étant celle de son père. _Protego !_

Et Harry imagina plus qu'il ne vit le loup-garou bloqué par le sort de James alors qu'il se mettait à courir à la suite de son père. Les pas de Rogue les suivaient et c'est en quelques secondes qu'ils atteignirent la sortie.

L'arbre était toujours au repos et ils purent s'extirper des racines sans angoisse.

Une fois sortis d'affaire, James fixa Rogue avec intensité.

-Ne croies pas que m'avoir sauvé la vie va m'empêcher de toute répéter au directeur, Potter.

-Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si malin, lança James.

Et Harry remarqua une légère lassitude dans la voix de son père.

-Tu penses réellement que Dumbledore, connu pour tout savoir, ignore qu'il y a un loup-garou qui se balade sous son nez ? acheva l'animagus.

Un silence retentit alors que Rogue ne savait plus que répondre. Sa haine était palpable, mais il devait admettre qu'il serait étonnant que ce vieux fou ignore une telle chose.

Enfin, le Serpentard les regarda tour à tour et Harry sut qu'il commençait à comprendre certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû saisir. Puis, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château.

Un regard marron lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

Comment expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Finalement, James serait sûrement venu sans son intervention.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Es-tu certain de l'ignorer ?

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Mais il sortit sa fiole de Polynectar et la but devant son père. En quelques secondes et plusieurs crampes, il était redevenu, sous les yeux circonspects de son père, le nouveau Griffondor de Poudlard.

-Harry ?

-Merci d'être venu pour Rogue.

-Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, je serais certainement arrivé trop tard. Alors, merci à toi. Mais…

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi me ressembles-tu autant ?

Harry sourit tristement.

-Je suis désolé.

Sur ces derniers mots, le futur Survivant s'en alla, à la fois heureux que son père l'ait enfin vu sous son vrai jour et triste qu'il n'ait rien pu lui dire.

Les combattants revinrent du Manoir de Voldemort le soir même d'après les rumeurs circulant à Poudlard. Alessa n'était pas réapparue, mais Rogue lui avait apporté les nouvelles.

La bataille avait fait peu de morts selon lui, dans les deux camps. Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché Alessa de faire des cauchemars.

La jeune fille ne pouvait même plus se lever. C'était comme si elle mourait à petit feu sans pouvoir en finir. Et pourquoi Voldemort ne l'appelait-il pas pour savoir où en était son état ? Etait-il trop préoccupé ? Cela n'allait pas pour la déranger bien entendu. Cependant, la faire souffrir autant pour une chose qu'il reléguait au second plan irritait la rousse.

Il sembla à Alessa, malgré le fait qu'elle sombrait fréquemment dans le sommeil, que Rogue vint souvent la voir.

La guerre était déclenchée. Plus rien ne pourrait arrêter Voldemort dans sa folie destructrice.

Lundi 23 mars…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve plus que révélateur sur ses précédentes nuits insolites.

En effet, il avait pris la potion Revelis la veille et c'était comme si les songes n'avaient attendu que cela pour se révéler.

-Mais que fais-tu, Vian ?

La voix angoissée d'une jeune fille douce qui devait être à peine plus âgée que Harry résonna dans la pièce vide et froide. La blonde se tenait debout devant l'unique fenêtre de l'apparente auberge et tremblottait à chaque respiration.

Cette fois, Harry n'était pas dans son corps. Ou plutôt dans le corps d'emprunt qu'il avait depuis quarante huit jours. Il avait l'apparence d'un ectoplasme, mais un ectoplasme de Harry Potter et non de Harry Matthews.

La jeune fille passa à côté de lui, ne pouvant tenir en place, sans le voir.

Où était-il ? Qui était cette jeune femme ? Et surtout, d'où lui venaient de tels rêves ? Avaient-ils un rapport avec sa mission ? il l'espérait car dans 12 jours, le 4 avril, il serait obligé de repartir.

Harry se dit que, pourtant, il pensait avoir trouvé la solution. Réaliser Sanguinis Vitae pour sauver Alessa et surtout, empêcher Voldemort d'obtenir Eternity. Car, en effet, depuis que la rousse avait raconté son histoire au blond, allant de la mort de son père à son invention la plus recherchée, le fils de Lily n'avait cessé de penser à cette potion de « presque immortalité ». Et il était certain que Voldemort ne laisserait jamais passer une telle occasion de devenir éternel, même pour des siècles seulement.

Alors à quoi pouvait servir sa présence ici ? Peut-être était-ce juste les souvenirs d'une personne du passé que Harry avait intercepté et qu'il ne servirait à rien qu'il soit ici. Après tout, Mimi Geignarde n'attendait qu'à être plainte, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? un fantôme désemparé de Poudlard ?

'Il ne manquerait plus que ça' soupira intérieurement Harry tout en suivant la jolie jeune fille des yeux alors qu'elle semblait mourir d'angoisse. Il avait peut-être encore une fois laissé sa curiosité le mener par le bout du nez.

Il n'en avait ni le temps ni le loisir…

C'est alors que la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui sans le voir. Pouvait-elle le sentir ? Elle était vraiment belle, pensa Harry. De longs cheveux blonds et lisses, de grands yeux noisettes et une peau de lait.

Soudainement, un coup se fit entendre sur la porte. L'habitante des lieux sursauta.

'Eh bien, se dit le blond, n'attendait-elle pas quelqu'un ?'

Mais en la voyant jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la cheminée, le Survivant se dit que la personne qu'elle attendait n'était pas censée arriver par la porte.

-Emily ? Tu es là ? résonna une voix d'homme d'apparence inquiète.

-…Victor ?

-Oui. Je t'en prie, ouvres. C'est Vian qui m'envoie.

Pour la seconde fois, le nom de Vian rappela quelque chose à Harry qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Après une dernière hésitation, la blonde ouvrit la porte. Et il ne fallu pas une seconde de plus au fils de James pour comprendre à quel point cela avait été une mauvaise idée.

L'homme était barbu de trois jours environ, vêtu négligemment et dégageait une effluve nauséabonde très désagréable. Puis, le jeune homme se rappela qu'il ne pouvait sentir les arômes en tant qu'ectoplasme et comprit que c'était l'odeur de l'âme de cet homme.

Pourrie, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

-Alors, ma poupée, on attend encore ? sussura-t-il d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos du brun.

-Que veux-tu dire ? murmura la jeune fille terrorisée.

Souriant sadiquement, l'homme s'approcha d'elle d'une façon malsaine. Qui était-il ? Harry s'était levé et, même si sa raison lui disait que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire, son côté Griffondor l'empêchait de rester en place.

Il aurait voulu faire face à cet homme capable de s'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense. Car le brun l'avait compris en voyant la façon de vivre de la femme et surtout en s'apercevant de l'absence de baguette. Emily était une moldue.

-Lâches-moi !s'écria-t-elle alors que Victor la tenait pas le bras pour la garder collée à lui. Où est Vian ?

Il rit d'un rire pernicieux.

-Vian ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il vienne en personne ? Mon cher frère, je dois bien l'avouer, à toujours eu du goût pour les jolies choses, poursuivit-il tout en scrutant Emily avec perversité. Mais il est un Sang-Pur et le restera. Jamais, il n'aurait pu abandonner sa famille pour une moins-que-rien telle que toi, dit-il encore méchamment.

-Non, sanglota-t-elle en cessant de se débattre. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait…

-Et tu l'as cru ? Vian est un Matthews et il le restera. Il ne gâchera pas tout pour une pauvre moldue comme toi.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de tenter de se faire remarquer par Victor. Il voulait l'effrayer, l'empêcher de faire pleurer Emily, la défendre. Il détestait être sans défense et encore plus cet homme qui se vantait d'être un Sang-Pur.

-Vian m'a demandé de te transmettre un message : _« Tu m'as offert du bon temps, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ». _

-Non !! s'écria Emily en se laissant tomber sur le sol, Victor la relâchant avec dégoût.

Elle continua à pleurer quelques secondes alors que Harry se mettait désormais à haïr ce dénommé Vian qui avait osé envoyé son ordure de frère. Mais toutes ses pensées cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'il vit Victor sortir doucement sa baguette, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Il n'allait tout de même pas… ?

-Sectumsempra !

Et c'est sous les yeux désemparés de Harry que Emily mourut, tranchée de toute part par des lames invisibles, se vidant de son sang, hurlant de toute son âme. Harry se rendit à peine compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

-Harry !!! s'écria James.

Le blond sembla sortir de sa rêverie alors que son père lui criait dessus depuis apparemment dix bonnes minutes.

-Quoi ? dit-il en sortant la tête de son lit à baldaquin.

Etant arrivé plus tard, il ne partageait pas le dortoir des Maraudeurs, mais celui d'un jeune homme timide qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. Un certain Théodore Sertius.

Mais alors que faisait James dans son dortoir, déjà habillé et l'air aussi alarmé ?

-Habilles-toi, Dumbledore nous attend tous dans la Grande Salle.

-Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu-sais-qui attaque Poudlard.

Sur ces derniers mots et sans même attendre que Harry réalise, James lui dit quelque chose à propos de prévenir les autres et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il ne mit pas plus longtemps à réaliser et il se vêtit aussi rapidement que possible, habitué aux nouvelles tragiques.

Un mouvement attira son attention de l'autre côté du dortoir. N'étant que deux, trois lits étaient innocupés et Théodore avait pris le coin le plus éloigné de Harry lorsque celui-ci était arrivé.

Le mouvement provenait du compagnon de dortoir de Harry, qui s'habillait calmement, mais prestement.

-Tout va bien ? interrogea Harry en voyant le visage cerné de Sertius lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui et de la sortie.

-J'ai toujours voulu qu'un tel jour arrive, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je dois avouer que je suis terrifié.

Le brun avait dit cela d'une voix nerveuse. Harry se demanda de quoi il parlait, mais n'en eut pas le temps que déjà, McGonagall les faisait tous sortir des dortoirs pour descendre dans la Grande Salle « plus vite que ça ».

D'abord emporté par la foule, Harry fut tiré par la manche gauche alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le deuxième étage. Sirius, James et Remus.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Il voyait d'un mauvais œil que ces trois là n'étaient pas où ils devraient être. Mais, après tout, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que leur destin devait s'accomplir.

-On a pas le temps d'aller écouter le discours Dumbledore, s'énerva James alors que lorsqu'il était venu le prévenir dans son dortoir, il était plus serein.

Harry fronça les sourcils et comprit avant même que son père ouvre la bouche que son angoisse avait un rapport avec sa mère.

-Lily fait partie des élèves qui ont disparus.

-Quoi ?s'étrangla Harry, bientôt aussi angoissé que James.

-C'est en voyant la disparition de quelques uns des élèves que les professeurs ont compris, expliqua le plus calme de la petite troupe, Rémus.

-Je pense avoir entendu parler d'une lettre aussi, parla Sirius, d'une voix un peu plus précipitée qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Un message de Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

-Tout juste, Auguste, murmura Sirius, comme par habitude.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, répéta James, de plus en plus alarmé.

-Bon, dit Harry, quel est votre plan ?

-Aller chercher Lily.

-Ca, j'aurais compris, répondit son fils en soupirant.

Son père ne leur serait d'aucune utilité aussi stressé. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave ? Mais, finalement, pouvait-il en être sûr ? Car, même s'il savait qu'elle resterait en vie, aurait-elle vécu des choses tellement affreuses que son beau visage ne serait plus jamais aussi innocent qu'il l'avait été cette année ?

-Mais comment ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas entrer chez Voldemort, prendre Lily sur ton épaule et repartir comme si de rien n'était ?

Le fait que Harry prononce le nom de Voldemort avec aussi peu de respect lui valut trois regards troublés. C'était toujours mieux que des cris d'horreur.

-Savez-vous au moins où se trouve sa demeure ?

-…

-Génial… soupira Harry. Bon, écoutez, je sais comment le savoir.

En effet, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, Alessa avait appris à Harry que sa sœur était retenue quelque part par Voldemort et qu'il la faisait chanter. Elle devait donc savoir où était cet endroit. En tous cas, il l'espérait.

Encore fallait-il la trouver… La rousse était absente depuis quelques jours et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où la jeune fille pouvait se trouver.

-Bon, je m'arrange pour savoir ça. Vous, vous faîtes ce que vous pouvez pour réunir quatre balais et un moyen de sortir du château sans qu'on nous voie. On se rejoint dans les cachots, c'est le seul endroit où les professeurs ne viendront pas nous chercher.

Les autres ne firent qu'acquiescer devant l'air décidé de Harry et celui-ci pris immédiatement la direction de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Une fois qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du premier couloir et qu'il fut certain d'être seul, le blond se mit à courir. Car, si Rogue était encore là, ce n'était plus pour longtemps étant donné son rôle dans la bataille. Voldemort ferait certainement appel à l'un de ses principaux fidèles.

Harry se doutait que, si Rogue faisait tout cela pour Alessa et que, dans le futur, elle n'était plus auprès de lui, c'était qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Certainement avait-il fini sa mission pour Voldemort quant à Alessa…

Car Harry était persuadé que jamais Rogue ne pourrait réellement tomber amoureux sans jouer un jeu. Mais alors… Qu'était-il advenu de Alessa dans l'histoire ? Ou plutôt, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

Harry atteignit l'entrée et tenta le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu la fois où il avait secrètement rendu visite à la jeune fille.

Le passage glissa sur lui-même.

Mais, alors qu'il allait dire 'ouf', le fils de James se retrouva face à Bellatrix Black. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'assassin de Sirius se trouvait juste face à lui, ses yeux noirs dans les siens, émeraude.

-Que fais-tu ici, toi ? lui aboya-t-elle dessus, furibonde.

-…

-Tu vas me répondre, oui ? s'emporta-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon. Ou alors, as-tu peur ? soupira-t-elle de plaisir en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas encore allée rejoindre ton Maître ? Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas besoin de toi cette fois encore ?

Il regretta immédiatement ces paroles en sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille se poserait davantage de questions sur lui et qu'elle irait rapporter ses propos à son cher Maître. Harry ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

-J'y vais de ce pas, traître à ton sang.

Harry se demanda si c'était l'insulte générale de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des adeptes de Voldemort. Car la jeune fille ne connaissait certainement pas la généalogie de Harry avec suffisamment de précision pour savoir s'il était un Sang-Pur ou pas.

-Alors ? Que veux-tu ?

Harry ne pouvait pas sciemment lui dire qu'il voulait voir Rogue. Leurs « rapports » devaient rester clandestins. Les Maraudeurs ne lui adresseraient plus jamais la parole s'ils apprenaient que le nouveau voyait Rogue en dehors des cours.

-Je…

-Black ? Que fais-tu encore ici ?interrogea une voix froide et vide.

Rogue. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir. Enfin… 'Content' était peut-être un grand mot. Surtout en raison de la façon dont le Serpentard le fusillait des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Rogue ! s'irrita la jeune fille.

-En effet, répondit l'autre avec indifférence. Mais peut-être aimerais-tu savoir qu'Il t'attend ?

-Il te l'a dit ?murmura-t-elle avec férocité.

Severus ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Elle partit précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière. Harry était étonné qu'ils parlent aussi ouvertement de leur Maître devant lui. Cependant, la plupart de ces jeunes Mangemorts ne devait attendre qu'une seule chose depuis leur entrée dans les rangs de Tom Elvis Jedusor : La reconnaissance en tant que membre de la belle famille de Voldemort.

-Que veux-tu ?s'emporta immédiatement Rogue.

Décidémment, les Serpentards ne l'étaient pas pour rien…

-Où est Alessa ?

Harry avait réfléchi et en avait conclu qu'il était hors de question de dire à Rogue la véritable raison pour laquelle il voulait savoir où se trouvait la rousse. Ainsi, il avait pris son ton le plus méfiant.

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, Rogue, je prépare cette potion avec toi et sans moi, tu n'aurais rien su faire ! Je me demande où les professeurs ont trouvé ton fameux talent pour les potions, poursuivit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant.

Il exagérait un peu. Sans Rogue, la potion n'aurait jamais existé, c'était certain.

-Alessa est mon amie et si tout le monde se pose des questions sans agir quant à sa soudaine absence, il est hors de question que je te laisse la faire souffrir en la remettant entre les mains de ton _Maître_.

Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec hargne et Rogue fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils. Enfin, il sourit sacarstiquement.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Matthews… Si c'est ton véritable nom, poursuivit-il encore, scrutant le moindre geste de Harry.

Ce dernier resta de marbre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Cependant, il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Rogue par la menace. Il changea donc de tactique.

-Bon, très bien, fit-il mine d'admettre. Je suppose que Bellatrix Black n'est pas la seule à être attendue, commença-t-il sous l'œil méfiant de Rogue, et Alessa sera nécessairemment seule toute la soirée. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi elle souffre. Il pourrait se passer beaucoup de choses en une nuit. Laisse-moi au moins la voir.

Rogue sembla réfléchir, puis, dans un murmure, parla d'une salle au septième étage.

Après avoir hoché la tête, Harry se remit à courir, traversant les couloirs de Poudlard aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Alessa était allongée sur un matelas, bordée et endormie. Elle était encore plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et semblait agitée dans son sommeil.

-Alessa… ? murmura-t-il plusieurs fois.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux, trop épuisée pour se redresser.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que… ?

Mais un spasme la prit et elle ne put que hurler sa douleur. Le jeune homme était horrifié.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, le rassura-t-elle dans un médiocre sourire. Que se passe-t-il ? Severus me dit que tout va bien, mais je sens bien la tension dans les murs du château.

-Oui… Voldemort attaque.

-Le troisième coup, chuchota-t-elle.

-Alessa, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve la demeure de Voldemort avec exactitude.

Il vit un léger froncement de sourcil lui indiquant qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il ait besoin de savoir où était le Manoir.

-Lily a été enlevée.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait tenter de le retenir, elle lui souffla le moyen de s'y rendre.

-Harry ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

-Si tu vois une petite fille blonde aux yeux verts d'environ neuf ans, emmène là avec toi d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

Le parc de Poudlard était envahi de créatures plus effrayantes les unes des autres : Loups-Garou, Détraqueurs et Géants étaient les plus nombreux.

Des membres du Ministère s'étaient rassemblés pour faire face à de nombeux Mangemorts masqués. Ils tiraient dans le tas, se fichant bien de savoir si leurs victimes étaient encore en âge de faire des études ou pas.

Beaucoup de morts revêtaient déjà le parc vert de leur sang chaud. L'air frais du matin rougissait les joues des combattants démasqués. Le professeur McGonagall se battait contre un Mangemort aux allures élégantes et élancées.

-Eh bien professeur, je vous ai déjà vue plus habile, lança la voix amusée du Mangemort masqué.

-J'en doute, Malefoy. Vous ne m'avez jamais vue au sommet de ma forme.

Plus loin, trois centaures lançaient des flèches sur des loups-garou enragés. Aucune flèche ne manquait sa cible, cependant, ils ne purent empêcher une dizaine de loups-garou de les atteindre, blessés, mais affamés.

Deux auras puissantes traversèrent le champ de bataille, se dirigeant l'une vers l'autre. Alors que les deux sorciers ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce qui les entourait, tous les combattants sur leur passage s'écartaient à leur arrivée. Dumbledore s'arrêta alors que Voldemort se tenait à une petite dizaine de mètres devant lui.

-Comment vas-tu, Tom ?

-Bien mieux que toi dans quelques instants, répondit avec hargne le Mage Noir.

Alors que l'aura de Tom Jedusor brûlait tout alentours, celle de Dumbledore était tranquille et légère. Il était connu de tous que le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait et ait jamais craint était Albus Dumbledore.

Enfin, le plan se limita à un seul combattant, jetant des sorts avec dextérité et puissance. Un Mangemort aux yeux sombres et au corps élancé. Ce dernier mit hors d'état de nuire ses deux adversaires, des apprentis Auror.

Il leur tourna le dos pour voir où en était le combat entre son Maître et le vieux fou, mais quelqu'un se plaça dans sa ligne de mire.

Un jeune homme brun aux allures nerveuses qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Son air déterminé contrastait avec cette attitude de soumission. Cependant, la main qui tenait sa baguette ne tremblait pas, elle.

-Tu ferais mieux de te choisir un autre adversaire, murmura la voix froide de Severus Rogue.

Le garçon inspira profondément.

-Au contraire, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu es bien celui que je cherchais.

Severus fronça des sourcils derrière son masque. Qui était ce garçon ? Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais de là à lui en vouloir personnellement.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, poursuivit indifféremment Severus en levant sa baguette.

Mais le jeune homme le devança, tenant apparemment à lui dire certaines choses.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? grinça-t-il. Non, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas suffisamment intéressant pour qu'on daigne m'adresser un regard !

Ce garçon comptait-il lui reprocher sa réputation plus qu'ennuyeuse ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait le dire. Sa réputation n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus glorieux à Poudlard. Peut-être devrait-il lui conseiller Black ?

Celui-là serait certainement content d'aider un pauvre petit malheureux tel que son adversaire.

-Mon nom est Théodore Sertius.

Rogue se souvint alors où il l'avait déjà vu. C'était un Griffondor qui n'avait pas les mêmes options que lui, raison pour laquelle il ne le voyait que rarement. Mais ils étaient tous deux en septième et avaient été répartis en même temps.

-Cela me fait une belle jambe, grogna Rogue qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette petite conversation.

-Et tu sais quoi ? s'écria alors l'autre, provoquant les regards de nombreux combattants alentours. Je me fichais bien d'être ignoré de tous ! Je m'en fichais ! hurla-t-il encore. Mais toi ! Toi, tu as tué mon frère !

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour. Son frère ? Mais il n'avait jamais touché à un dénommé Sertius auparavant. Cependant, connaissait-il toujours le nom de ses victimes ? Il grinça des dents.

-Il était innocent, il n'était même pas sorcier ! poursuivait l'autre en semblant ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout ça … pour sceller des unions fictives !

Des unions ? L'esprit de Rogue fonctionnait à sang à l'heure. Les mariages ? Les trois enfants qu'ils avaient tué ? Le plus âgé… ?

_« La mort n'est pas la fin, c'est la soumission qui l'est »._

-Et en admettant que ce soit vrai, comment as-tu appris ce que tu avances ?

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? rit faussement Théodore. Eh bien saches que ton Maître n'est pas le seul à connaître la technique de l'espionnage.

Un silence retentit. Rogue réfléchissait, mais Théodore en avait fini de parler. Il leva sa baguette.

-Je suis venu te tuer.

-J'espèrais bien que tu n'étais pas venu juste pour discuter, sourit sardoniquement Rogue, levant lui aussi sa baguette.

-Endo…

D'un geste négligent de la main, Rogue évita l'attaque.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Je ne t'es pas écouté pour rien.

-Endo… !

Rogue l'évita à nouveau, lisant dans l'esprit du garçon comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je pensais que c'était me tuer que tu voulais.

Cela sembla choquer Théodore, mais il se remit rapidement.

-Ava…

-Avada Kedavra ! prononça plus rapidement le Serpentard.

Le corps déjà sans vie de Théodore Sertius toucha le sol en quelques secondes à peine, une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

Dans un cri suraigu, Alessa se réveilla en sursaut. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même sur le champ de bataille qu'elle venait de voir ? Cela semblait si réel… Et surtout, … ce que Severus avait fait…

La rousse avait beau se dire que sans cela, il serait mort lui-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de gens Rogue avait déjà tué sans aucune expression sur le visage.

Dans un gémissement, elle tenta de se rendormir sans plus penser ni à la douleur, ni à la peur qui la tiraillait de ne pas voir Severus revenir…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais étant donné que je n'aime pas les fins, je suppose que je ne serai jamais contente donc désolée si ce n'est pas à la hauteur (--)

Chapitre 11

"_C'est touchant de leur part de vouloir m'inclure de temps à autre, même s'ils ont tendance à me faire à leur image. Ils croient, par exemple, que je les aime. Quel malentendu ! Que pourrait bien signifier l'amour pour un être comme moi, omniscient et omnipotent ? L'amour ne peut surgir que là où il y a faille, pertes, manques, faiblesses, myopie. » _

Dolce agonia, Nancy Huston 

Harry courait dans les sous-sols de Poudlard sans savoir pourquoi. Cependant, une angoisse grandissante lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il se dépèche pour prévenir un grave danger.

Mais quel était ce danger… ?

Une porte du couloir du septième étage laissa entrer le jeune homme et c'est là que Harry comprit : un miroir se trouvait juste devant lui et laissait découvrir un jeune homme blond aux yeux … bruns…

Ce n'était pas lui, il était dans le corps de Vian Matthews, à l'époque de Vian Matthews. Mais pourquoi rêvait-il de la vie de ce garçon ? Après tout, il n'avait pris que son apparence…

Le garçon, quant à lui, entamait des recherches nerveuses dans les armoires de la pièce. Etonnamment, les Elfes avaient omis d'allumer la cheminée de cette pièce et une froid intense rôdait alentours.

Enfin, Vian sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait : de la Poudre de Cheminette. Mais où comptait-il aller ? Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Puis, Harry se souvint de Emily, attendant son fiancé qui était destiné à ne jamais arriver… Voilà pourquoi Vian voulait y aller. Mais pourtant, il arriverait trop tard…

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le dos de Harry quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Debout dans la Cheminée, Vian s'écria « Refuge » avant de disparaître dans des volutes de fumées. Enfin, c'était ce que Harry était persuadé qu'il se passerait. Mais les flammes vertes auxquelles les humains étaient normalement insensibles mirent la peau de Harry – ou Vian, selon les points de vue – à l'agonie.

Que se passait-il ? Cette cheminée était-elle détraquée ? Et les flammes continuaient de le brûler, le jeune homme hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir, la douleur le déchirant de toutes parts.

-Harry ? Harry !?

Le jeune homme reprit pied avec la réalité. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve était en réalité un songe éveillé et il se trouvait de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande, face à Alessah, qui avait tant bien que mal tenté de se redresser à l'arrivée impromptue du jeune homme.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle encore, avec difficulté. Pourquoi es-tu déjà de retour ? Il y a un problème avec Lily ?

-Non… Je crois que j'ai un problème, répondit doucement le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

Ce qu'il venait de voir lui laissait une impression glaciale. Qu'était-il arrivé à Vian ? Pourquoi les flammes l'avaient-elles ainsi brûlées ? Et pourquoi le jeune garçon était-il venu chercher une cheminée dans la Salle sur Demande ? Poudlard en était infesté.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

La voix de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un murmurme. Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-J'y penserai plus tard, répondit-il en se forçant à fixer la rousse. Pour l'instant, il faut à tous prix que je rejoigne Sirius, James et Remus sur le toit.

Il en avait presque oublié les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant.

Et la voix d'Alessa paraissait tellement lasse que le blond frissonna, anticipant la suite sans vraiment la connaître.

-Sur l'armoire, à ta gauche, il y a de la potion d'Extraction. Pourrais-tu m'en donner une fiole ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'une telle potion ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé à Rogue plus tôt ? Il était bien plus fiable que lui en potions – bien que Harry ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

Pourtant, quand le garçon ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ce fut pour poser une question de toute autre importance.

-Que veux-tu extraire ?

Un léger silence suivit cette question, puis la rousse répondit sans frémir.

-Eternity.

Harry réfléchit. La jeune fille lui avait parlé d'Eternity et de ses effets. Mais ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Voldemort lui avait fait boire un poison ? Cette potion d'Immortalité n'était-elle pas la seule chose qui maintenait la jeune fille en vie ?

-Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Harry. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je crois que j'abandonne.

Le Survivant ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer la jeune fille affaiblie et mourante.

-Alors, tu savais extraire cette potion depuis le début, affirma-t-il pour lui-même.

-Il suffit que je le veuille profondément. Avant, il ne fallait pas qu'Il l'obtienne. Mon père me l'avait confiée. Mais je ne peux plus porter ce poids seule et je crois que tu seras capable de la protéger. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour Eternity, Harry. Tu peux faire cela pour moi ?

Le regard d'Alessa se fit légèrement suppliant et Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, dit-il alors. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te tuer.

-Tu ne me tues pas. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui m'a tuée. Le jour où il a détruit ma famille.

Le garçon tenta de discuter encore quelques secondes, mais le temps pressait et la jeune fille avait bien plus d'arguments que lui. Pourquoi Rogue n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas achevé Sanguinis Vita ? Il allait échouer. Alessa ne serait pas sauvée.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à l'armoire, tout en refusant toujours de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Durant ce temps, la jeune fille laissait s'échapper des gémissements plaintifs dont elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte. S'il pressait trop, elle ne pourrait plus ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose sur le bureau empli de potions de Rogue. En quelques secondes, il avait pris sa décision.

-Harry, s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Le blond ôta prestement l'étiquette et déboucha la fiole. Il aida ensuite Alessa à ingurgiter le breuvage, l'empêchant de s'étouffer. Il se surprit à prier qu'il n'ait pas commis d'erreur en agissant comme il venait d'agir.

Cependant, pour l'instant, rien n'importait plus que sa mère, prisonnière de Voldemort. Il penserait aux conséquences plus tard.

A peine avait-elle bu la dernière goutte, qu'elle s'endormit dans un dernier souffle : « Merci ».

_Faîtes qu'il ne le regrette pas… fut sa dernière pensée dans cette pièce. _

En deux temps trois mouvements, il était sur le toit de la Tour Ouest.

-Où étais-tu ? hurla son père. Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend !

Le garçon à lunettes avait attrapé le nouveau venu par le col et lui perçait les tympans. Harry s'étonna lui-même de son calme lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait préférable de me frapper quand on aura récupéré Lily ?

James le lâcha dans la seconde, le regard toujours noir. Sirius lui demanda l'endroit où se trouvait le Manoir et Harry le lui indiqua précisément.

Un problème lui apparut alors. Il n'y avait que deux balais.

-Où est ton balai Sirius ?

-Confisqué, répondit l'autre dans une grimace.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lança Rémus ; il montra sur le mien et toi sur le sien ;

C'est alors que Harry et James furent à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde : « Et Lily ? »

Sirius pâlit. Remus sourit contritement. Décidément, ils ne pensaient réellement à rien, se dit Harry ; Pourquoi fallut-il qu'à cet instant, l'image de Rogue adulte lui apparaisse et lui répète : « Des bons à rien ! »

La colère monta en le blond qui aurait voulu frapper Rogue. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Bon, ce n'est rien. Vous partez à trois, je vous rejoins.

-Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Les balais de l'école sont protégés par de nombreux sorts ! lança Sirius.

-Je me débrouillerai, répondit brièvement Harry. Vous, allez-y !

°°°°°

Severus… Severus… Oui, Maître… ? 

_Il est temps. Ils vont arriver au Manoir… _

_Bien, Maître. _

_°°°°°_

Harry courut tellement vite qu'il atteignit la Forêt Interdite en quelques minutes à peine. Il avait dû se dissimuler derrière la cabane d'Hagrid lorsque McGonagall était sortie en furie du château, persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit.

Désormais, il arpentait les sineuses routes formées par les arbres.

-Allez, montrez-vous…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond commença à se lasser. Habituellement, il ne fallait pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'un Sombral se montre. Peut-être aurait-il tout de même dû passer par la cuisine pour prendre une tranche de viande bien saignante…

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche. Ce genre de frottement n'était jamais le bienvenu dans cet endroit sombre de la Forêt.

Il respira profondément et alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, deux Centaures apparurent à sa gauche.

-Que fais-tu ici, fils d'humain ?

Harry fut à la fois soulagé et désemparé de les voir arriver. Il les préférait à Aragog, mais se souvenait de leur rencontre lorsque Hermione et lui avaient voulu se débarrasser de Ombrage lors de sa cinquième année.

-Je cherche un Sombral.

-Et puis-je te demander pour quelle raison tu cherches telle créature, jeune enfant ? lui demanda encore le Centaure qui paraissait le plus âgé des deux.

-C'est évident, Balthus, répondit l'autre Centaure à la place de Harry. Il veut qu'il l'emmène quelque part. Ces humains sont tellement arrogants qu'ils se croient permis d'abuser des créatures magiques.

Harry fixa quelques secondes celui qui venait de parler et revint au dénommé Balthus, qui le regardait toujours avec quiétude.

-Et où voudrait-il donc aller ? demanda le plus âgé sans fixer l'autre Centaure. Les fils d'humains sont retenus à Poudlard en raison de la guerre qui vient d'éclater.

Harry se dit que s'il laissait les choses se poursuivre dans cette voix, les créatures le ramèneraient par la peau du dos au château.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là.

James, Sirius et Remus venaient d'atteindre le passage décrit par Alessa à Harry. Ils dissimulèrent leurs balais dans les fougères et sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'agir de façon inconsidérée, murmura Sirius en regardant par l'ouverture du passage.

Un rire moqueur le fit se retourner.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle dans une situation pareille ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Que, toi, tu nous dises d'agir « de façon considérée » serait comique dans la pire des situations, répondit Remus.

Sirius tenta un sourire maladroit, mais la nervosité l'emparait. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Allons-y, murmura James en passant devant les deux autres.

-Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'accéder à votre requête, dit la voix apaisée de Balthus.

Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille et les Centaures ne paraissaient pas en mesure de l'aider. D'ailleurs, plus il envisageait l'éventualité de s'enfuir, et plus nombreux devenaient les Centaures.

Désormais, Harry était quasiment encerclé par les créatures, mi-hommes, mi-chevaux. Et, à l'exception de Balthus, tous les autres semblaient vouloir lyncher le blond d'oser s'opposer à leur volonté.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! poursuivit Harry, ayant de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son intonation.

-Comment oses-tu élever le ton, fils d'humain ?

-Tais-toi et obéis !

Les obligations fusaient de toutes parts et le Griffondor sentait qu'il ne conserverait plus son calme très longtemps.

-Il faut me laisser partir, dit-il dans une tentative désespérée en fixant toujours Balthus.

Le Centaure ne répondit pas immédiatement, le jaugeant impassiblement.

-Non.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un Centaure était aussi direct. Pourtant, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour.

Harry sortit sa baguette, bien déterminé à se battre jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifiait qu'il se ferait exterminé dans les prochaines minutes. Les créatures sifflèrent et hénnirent, frappant violemment le sol de leurs sabots.

-N'agis pas sans réfléchir, jeune enfant, dit alors Balthus d'une voix sévère.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, murmura Harry en tendant sa baguette droit devant lui.

Sirius et les deux autres couraient à en perdre haleine, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les couloirs inconnus que formait le Manoir de Voldemort.

-Ils sont toujours là ? interrogea Patmol.

James jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Deux hommes masqués les rattrapaient peu à peu.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, ouai, répondit le garçon à lunettes dans un souffle.

Remus, qui avait pris un peu d'avance, fit alors un tour sur lui-même et jeta un sort aux deux Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il fut facilement esquivé et l'un des deux hommes répliqua d'un endoloris qui frôla James, lui ensanglantant la joue.

-Bien tenté, Lunar, lança avec un sourire contrit le futur père de Harry.

-Désolé.

C'est alors que Sirius tira sur la veste de James, qui était le plus proche de lui et incita Rémus à le suivre d'un clignement des yeux. Ils venaient d'atteindre un embranchement de couloirs et avaient profité du fait que les Mangemorts ne sauraient pas de quel côté ils étaient partis pour se dissimuler derrière la première porte qu'ils virent.

L'endroit sentait le moisis et était plus petit qu'un placard à balais.

Sirius et Rémus se trouvaient dans une position anatomiquement incompréhensible et James tentait tant bien que mal de tenir debout sans être écrasé contre le mur par ses deux amis.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sirius émit l'hypothèse que si les Mangemorts étaient toujours dans le couloir, ils seraient rentrés dans cette pièce depuis longtemps.

-Mais il faudrait savoir ce qu'on fait, murmura Rémus.

-C'est évident, non ? lui répondit agressivement James. On vient planter des citrouilles !

Rémus se laissa aller à la colère quelques secondes, puis sembla se reprendre.

-On ne sait pas du tout où elle se trouve, acheva alors le loup-garou.

-On pourrait tenter un _Accio_, tenta Sirius, mais James lui jeta un regard noir et il posa son regard sur le mur à sa gauche.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse qui devenait de moins en moins confortable.

Puis, soudainement… « Lâchez-là, espèce de lâche ! »

La voix féminine avait hurlé cette phrase avec toute la haine dont on puisse être capable et semblait être assourdie par un mur.

James croisa le regard de Sirius : Lily.

Les deux amis sortirent en trombe, courant en direction de la voix. Rémus mit plus de temps à se mettre en route étant donné qu'en sortant, Sirius avait déstabilisé sa position précaire et il s'était applati sur le ventre.

En quelques secondes, il avait rejoint les deux autres.

-Pourquoi vous-êtes vous arrêtés ? Il y a un problème ? termina-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

-Elle est là, répondit Sirius alors que James fixait la porte avec intérêt.

Enfin, ce dernier leva la main vers la poignet, vérifiant bien que ses compagnons tenaient également et avec fermeté leurs baguettes.

Il poussa la porte et lança un sort de désarmement au premier homme en noir qu'il crut voir.

Un silence.

-James ?

La voix de Lily résonna durant ce qu'il sembla une éternité entre les trois nouveaux venus. Elle était tremblante d'avoir pleuré récemment et épuisée.

Et le jeune homme réalisa que le Mangemort qu'il avait cru voir n'était en réalité qu'une ombre. Il baissa lentement sa baguette, sentant une grande partie de la peur qu'il avait ressentie s'évanouir alors qu'il venait de retrouver Lily.

D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers lui et se coula dans ses bras, avec douceur et soulagement. Sirius détourna les yeux et Remus soupira d'apaisement.

Harry courait.

A peine avait-il dressé sa baguette vers le buste d'un des centaures qu'une rafale de vent avait fait vaciller les créatures. Harry en était même tombé.

Cependant, il était parvenu à profiter du grabuge pour se redresser et se faufiler parmi les arbres. Certains « rattrapez-le » lui parvinrent, mais le jeune homme n'entendait déjà plus le bruit de leurs sabots sur le sol.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il se trouvait face à un petit ruisseau dont le clapotis adoucissait l'atmosphère. L'ambiance était très différente de celle dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Réfléchissant à une solution pour rejoindre les Griffondors, il s'assit quelques instants devant l'affluent. Cependant, un frottement le fit se retourner violemment, baguette fermement dressée.

Un homme à la démarche féline et au physique intemporel se tenait devant lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais le blond savait déjà que toute méfiance avait quitté son esprit dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard argenté.

-Mon nom est Nathanaël. Je crois deviner que vous avez besoin d'aide.

La voix était douce. Le ton rassurant. Pourtant, tout en Harry lui criait de ne pas faire confiance aussi facilement, que ce serait trop risqué. Alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ?

-Ne tentez pas de résister.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? sussura Harry, sa méfiance ravivée.

-Je suis un Séraphin, répondit l'homme comme si cela pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle le fils de James devait lui faire confiance.

-Et… ?

Voyant son interloctueur fronçer légèrement les sourcils, il sembla au plus jeune qu'il était l'objet de moqueries.

-Il me semblait qu'un sorcier de votre âge avait appris depuis longtemps les capacités d'envoutement des Séraphins. Soit. Pensez-vous avoir le temps pour une narration des origines du monde sorcier ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cet homme l'exaspérait. Son calme. Son indifférence. Mais pourtant, ne lui avait-il pas proposé son aide ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

Tout sourire disparut du visage pâle de l'homme. C'est avec sérieux qu'il avoua à Harry qu'il savait qu'il viendrait.

-Bien que vous soyez en retard de quelques minutes, ajouta promptement l'homme.

-Mais que… ?

-Il se fait tard pour les questions, répondit Nathanaël. Prenez ceci.

Dans sa main tendue résidait une petite montre dorée. Cependant, celle-ci ne semblait pas fonctionner.

-C'est un Retourneur de Temps, constata le blond.

-Oh, vous connaissez ! Je commençais à me demander si vous saviez quelque chose sur le monde sorcier, ironisa le Séraphin.

Cela rappela bien trop Rogue à Harry qui se força à ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas véritablement un Retourneur tel que vous les connaissez… murmura l'homme aux allures mystiques. Il a, comme qui dirait, subi quelques petites manipulations…

-Et en quoi peut-il m'être utile ?

-Il vous permettra de vous rendre là où vous devez aller en à peine une seconde… Une sorte de Cheminée portable, je suppose, sembla-t-il dire pour lui-même.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en tendant la main. L'objet était chaud et la peau de l'homme douce.

Enfin, il leva son regard vert vers l'homme.

-Il y a une contrepartie, je suppose ?

Un petit silence, dénué de tension, retentit.

-En effet. Si cet objet ne m'est pas rendu avant minuit précise, de graves conséquences s'abattront sur les « arrogants petits voleurs de temps ».

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée avec emphase, comme s'il ne faisait que répéter une idée stupide.

Regardant sa montre, Harry vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure.

-Très bien, dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir à ces conséquences.

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire tourner l'aiguille, Nathanaël lui rappela d'une voix grave :

-Minuit, Monsieur _Potter_. Ou tout ce que nous aimons mourra avec la nuit.

-Il faut partir d'ici, dit Sirius.

-Lily ?

Une voix frêle et inconnue avait parlé. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne semble pas bien comprendre ce que je lui dis. Il faut la prendre avec nous, conclut la rousse en lançant un regard ferme aux trois garçons.

-Très bien, mais dépéchons-nous, murmura Remus.

Mais, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée sur trois Mangemorts encagoulés. Le premier des trois profita de la surprise générale pour lancer un sort à Sirius qui s'écrasa contre le mur du fond.

-Impedimenta !

-Expelliarmus !

James et Remus avait tous les deux jeté un sort au premier Mangemort qui les évita, non sans mal. Cependant, la force des sortilèges avait fait voler sa capuche.

-Rogue ! hurla haineusement James. Levicorp… !

-Endoloris !

A cet instant, tout s'enchaina. Les deux autres Mangemorts lancèrent des sorts similaires à Remus et Sirius, Lily, démunie de toute baguette, hurla et une ombre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Avant que Rogue ait eu le temps d'apercevoir Harry, ce dernier avait stupéfixé les deux autres assaillants.

-Toujours là pour défendre tes petits copains, Matthews… dit avec mépris Rogue.

Cependant, la haine qui grondait en Harry n'avait plus de limites. Lui qui avait eu confiance en Rogue. Lui qui avait vu en lui quelqu'un de meilleur qu'il ne le pensait. Celui-là venait de jeter l'un des sortilèges les plus abominables.

Et pas sur n'importe qui… Sur sa famille…

-Sectumsempra !grogna Harry, une lueur démente dans les yeux alors que Severus avait à peine de le temps de froncer les sourcils en entendant ce sort, qu'il avait lui-même inventé, lui être jeté.

Sans même regarder Rogue souffrir du sort, le blond prit la main de sa mère et invita les autres à le suivre d'un ton déterminé.

La fureur régnait en lui. Et, au fond, ce n'était pas à Rogue qu'il en voulait le plus, mais à lui-même de s'être mis à l'apprécier. Il se sentait trahi et sali.

-N'oubliez pas l'enfant ! s'entendit-il dire.

Sirius aida Remus à monter sur son balai tandis que James et Lily se serrait pour faire monter la plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas possible, grogna James, plus paniqué qu'en colère que le balai ne supporte pas un tel poids.

-Comment es-tu venu ici, Harry ? demanda Remus, le regard braqué sur le blond.

-Aucune importance, répondit-il en détournant les yeux du loup-garou. Ce qui est certain c'est que je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un avec moi.

Quelque chose lui disait que le Séraphin n'en serait pas ravi.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors que Sirius et Harry sortaient déjà leurs baguettes respectives.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'animagus en se plaçant devant James et Lily.

Mais Harry était aussi perdu que lui. Comment ferait-il pour les sortir de là vivants ?

Rogue s'arrêta face à eux, le souffle court, les vêtements ensanglantés.

Deux choses auraient pu surprendre Harry s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre son futur professeur : le Serpentard était parvenu à annihiler les effets du sort lui-même et il était venu leur faire face seul. Aucune trace de ses deux accolytes.

-Tu vas payer… commença Sirius, mais Severus était bien plus agile.

Le sort de ce dernier envoya valser Patmol et fit reculer Harry de quelques pas. Même Remus avait dû se concentrer pour rester debout.

-Je pensais que tu devais veiller sur elle, cracha Rogue.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas cela qui écœurait le brun, mais bien le fait que, s'ils étaient tous là, c'est que quelqu'un leur avait donné la localisation du Manoir. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être autre qu'Alessa.

Tout en suivant le fil des pensées de son ennemi, le blond vit la haine et la rage déformer ses traits. Etait-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas agi comme il le fallait ? Etait-ce possible que l'un d'eux y laisse la vie ce soir ?

Mais, alors que le sort de la Mort se faisait déjà ressentir dans l'atmosphère, un sortilège informulé fit vaciller le Serpentard. Ce dernier, étonné, mais déjà prêt à répliquer, se tourna vers sa droite.

Et Harry la vit dans un sursaut d'étonnement : Alessa arrivait à sa gauche, resplendissante et pleine de vie. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'aura de la jeune fille était palpable. La puissance résonnait à chacun de ses pas.

Tous purent voir Rogue pâlir considérablement, mais le regard de la rousse paraissait être le plus captivant pour le jeune homme. La fureur et le dédain marquait les iris vertes.

Harry remarqua négligemment qu'il serait minuit dans moins de cinq minutes. Tiendrait-il sa promesse ?

Mais l'attitude de son futur professeur le captait trop pour qu'il puisse s'en détacher : aucune haine, aucun mépris. Juste de la surprise.

Comment pouvait-elle être là, devant lui ? Comment avait-elle été capable de se lever ?

_Harry jette un dernier coup d'œil au corps presque sans vie de la rousse. Non, il ne peut plus reculer. Il faut qu'il le fasse. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de l'avoir laisser mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit. _

_D'une main, il se saisit de la fiole rosâtre. Sur l'étiquette, une écriture penchée et étroite laisse lire : 'Sanguinis Vitae, à tester'. _

_Son cœur bat la chamade lorsqu'il ôte sèchement l'étiquette et s'agenouille aux côtés de la jeune fille. _

_« Faites que Rogue soit aussi bon en potions qu'en sarcasme… Faites que cette première version soit la bonne… » _

-…Comment ?

Un lourd silence suit cette question. Même les Maraudeurs sont étonnés du comportement de Rogue. Jamais il n'a semblé si… humain…

Mais la rousse semble ne pas l'entendre. Ses yeux pleins de larmes le fixent avec mépris. Enfin, elle se détourne de lui et fixe Harry. Puis, enfin, la petite fille blonde qui semble bien loin de la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

-Lilith… chuchote-t-elle.

Mais seul Harry et Rogue ont perçu le son.

-Harry, dit-elle enfin, sa voix légèrement tremblante, vous devez partir. Il arrive.

Le blond est certain d'avoir vu l'avant-bras gauche de Rogue frissonner.

-Nous n'avons que deux balais, explique rapidement Sirius.

-Elle vient avec moi, dit-elle sans détour en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite fille blonde. Un Sombral m'attend un peu plus loin.

Il ne vint même pas à l'idée de Harry de se plaindre qu'elle en ait trouvé un, elle, contrairement à lui. Non. Le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il est ravi de retourner voir le Séraphin.

Bien que Sirius ne semble pas très enclin à abandonner Alessa à Rogue, il obéit à Remus et enjambe son balai. D'un coup de pied sur le sol, les deux animagi s'envolent, suivis de près par James et Lily, qui paraît inquiète pour la fillette, mais part sans rechigner.

D'un geste, Harry s'avance vers Rogue et il lui murmure quelques mots qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre.

-Il est presque temps pour toi de choisir ton camp, Rogue.

Dans un regard mi-méprisant mi-surpris, le jeune garçon répond :

-Je l'ai fait il y a longtemps.

Souriant tristement, Harry regarde les deux balais, emportant les Maraudeurs et Lily, s'envoler et jette un dernier regard à Alessa avant de sortir son Retourneur de Temps.

-Prend garde à toi, souffle-t-il à la jeune fille avant de disparaître.

-Qu'entendais-tu par « Il arrive » ?

Le garçon a repris contenance et lui parle froidement.

-Je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent. Car, même si la guerre fait toujours rage, il ne tardera plus. Il n'attend qu'un signe de ta part.

Pour la première fois, le son de la voix d'Alessa n'est pas tremblant. Elle a retrouvé sa sœur et compte faire face avec toute la nouvelle hargne qu'elle possède.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout ? lui demande-t-il alors sans s'offusquer de sa dernière remarque.

Il est de nouveau lui-même. Indifférent. Aucune culpabilité d'avoir failli tuer. Aucun remord de l'avoir fait sur le champ de bataille.

-Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance, murmure-t-elle.

Elle se doute de ce que Harry a fait. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la fiole sur le bureau de Severus dans la Salle sur Demande, elle avait compris ce que les deux garçons tentaient de faire lors de leurs discussions nocturnes. Cependant, elle doutait qu'ils arrivent à quoi que ce soit et savait que Severus ne croyait pas du tout en cette première version.

Il n'y penserait donc pas. Elle avait détruit tout les breuvages avant de quitter le château. Il était temps pour elle d'agir. Et le garçon ne pouvait pas faire partie de ses plans.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Lilith, assise en tailleur et regardant la lune, pour se donner du courage, Alessa s'approcha du garçon. Mais ce dernier semble furieux et lui parle avec violence :

-Tu es stupide d'être venue jusqu'ici !

La rousse fronce les sourcils.

-Mais je suppose qu'il est bien plus important pour toi de défendre tes chers amis contre moi que de sauver nos vies à tous les deux !

-… tu es injuste…

Rogue renifle avec dédain, jetant un coup d'œil à Lilith.

-Tu ne peux pas la prendre avec toi.

Etonnamment, sa voix est presque douce. Il regarde celle qui est désormais son épouse avec sénénité, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Et comme il s'en doutait, Alessa ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Bien sûr qu'elle vient avec moi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu cette Marque sur le bras ? Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je vais enfin pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir à nouveau…

Un léger silence résonne alors qu'une légère brise s'élève entre eux.

-Comment ça… tu as _eu_ cette Marque ?

Sans hésitation, la rousse répond avec hargne et défi : « Lapsus ».

Et, de façon surprenante, le garçon s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Leurs visages se touchent presque et Alessa ne peut retenir un frisson. La respiration de Severus sur sa peau, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent les joues, ses yeux dans lesquels elle veut disparaître…

-Arrête ça…

Mais la voix de la rousse n'est qu'un murmure pitoyable qui démontre bien à quel point elle ne souhaite qu'une chose ; qu'il reste là.

Son cœur se serre à cette idée. Et un sourire résigné apparaît sur ses traits fins et pâles. Le garçon tente de lire en elle, elle le sait. Il la regarde avec suspicion alors que pour la première fois, elle ferme son esprit face à lui.

Quand a-t-elle trouvé le temps de s'entraîner ? Voilà la question qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Cependant, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point, à cet instant précis, il est hors de question qu'il lise quoi que ce soit de ses intentions. Et comme lui avait dit son père à maintes reprises, nos capacités ne dépendent que de notre volonté.

Et ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant, c'était sauver Lilith. La revoir lui avait donné le courage qui l'avait quitté depuis sa disparition.

-Je t'aime, Severus.

De toute évidence, le garçon s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et il ne peut empêcher un mouvement brusque du bras lui échapper. Il fronce clairement les sourcils, apparemment mécontent de la tournure que prennent les choses.

-Ne sois pas stupide, lui dit-il méchamment.

Blessée, Alessa ne répond pourtant rien. Il n'importe plus qu'il l'aime. Il n'importe plus qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance. Elle a compris, lorsqu'elle l'a vu sur le point de tuer les Griffondors, qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester à ses côtés alors que le Maître lui accordait autant de crédit.

De plus, lui était toujours _marqué_.

Elle posa avec délicatesse une main sur le visage du garçon et le sentit frissonner malgré son regard noir. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions, aucune expression ne passa sur le visage pâle du garçon. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha enfin, ancrant ses iris vertes dans le puits noir avec toute la force dont elle était capable, il ne dit toujours rien.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact. Dans un baiser doux et nostalgique. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de placer sa main droite dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, ce qui fit échapper une larme à cette dernière.

Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle pleurait. Mais, étrangement, il ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, un masque d'indifférence recouvrit ses traits alors que, dans une caresse, la rousse otait sa main du visage du garçon.

Elle sourit tristement. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle savait qu'il comptait bien l'interroger sur son comportement plus qu'étrange. Mais, dans un mouvement brusque, il attrapa son avant-bras gauche et une grimace de douleur passa sur ses traits.

-Severus…

Elle avait déjà approché sa main, mais il recula, dans un geste automatique. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Il rentre.

La rousse ne put retenir un frisson, mais, dans un regard à sa sœur, elle reprit contenance et hocha la tête.

-Je te retrouve au château, dit-il alors et cela étonna Alessa au plus haut point.

-Tu me laisses partir… ? Je veux dire… avec Lilith ?

Elle avait cru qu'elle devrait se battre contre lui. Elle avait cru qu'elle devrait le regarder la blesser sans faiblir.

Il la regarda avec intensité. Et pour la première fois, elle put lire ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu impliquait. Et c'était bien plus fort que de simples mots. Bien plus bouleversants que n'importe quel acte.

Se retenant de se jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle, la jeune fille marcha à reculons quelques secondes, puis courut enfin, prit sa sœur par la main et disparut dans les bosquets.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 

_« Je ne lui voulais que du bien, mais je savais que ce bien ne lui viendrait pas de moi. » _

La plage d'Ostende, Jacqueline Harpman

_-Maître, laissez-moi y aller. Laissez-moi vous la ramener… _

_-Non. _

_-Mais Maître… _

_-Le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Il te faudra être encore patient, Elinor… _

_-…_

Mercredi 25 mars…

Un grincement aigu résonne sans cesse, douloureux tambour d'annonce de la mort. Les gouttes de sueur perlant son front ne sont pas la seule chose qui l'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux. Le sang bat à ses tempes. Ses membres tendus par des cordes, incapables d'exécuter le moindre mouvement, le maintiennent inlassablement éveillé.

_-Es-tu prêt à me faire tes excuses, Severus ? _

-… Ou…Oui, Maître…

La voix rauque est abyssale. Seul un son guttural a franchi ses lèvres. Le bourreau s'approche avec délectation. D'une main à la délicatesse glaciale, il écarte les cheveux souillés du jeune adepte. Son visage est écorché. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec le buste aux vêtements déchirés. Eraflé, griffé, tuméfié, tout n'est que lacération.

_-Je n'ai pas entendu, Severus… _

-Désolé…murmure précipitament le blessé, je suis désolé.

Ses yeux restent clos, un filet de sang s'échappe de son oreille gauche, ses bras, écartelés au dessus de sa tête sont meurtris et tailladés. Et sa voix ne reste qu'un chuchotement difficile, enroué et lugubre.

_-Il me semble que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de t'excuser. Tu y donnerais plus de fougue dans le cas contraire…_

La voix lente, savourant cet instant, rend les yeux de sang beaucoup plus menaçants.

_-Crucio… _

Le hurlement s'échappe brutalement.

---

Harry soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il scrutait la cheminée de la Salle sur Demande. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu aurait pu se demander s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en un quelconque animal dangereux.

Un grincement et un frottement le firent se retourner.

-Harry ?

La voix de Alessa James était légèrement embarrassée derrière sa surprise. Elle semblait éviter le regard vert du garçon tout en fixant la pièce, tourmentée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle croisa une seconde son regard, puis poursuivit son tour de la pièce.

-C'est étrange… Habituellement, la pièce qui apparaît est celle que l'on demande.

-C'est le cas, ajouta Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncé, mais, de toute évidence, peu concentré sur la conversation.

-Pourtant… rien de ce que j'ai demandé ne se trouve ici.

Le sorcier émit un léger « oh » dubitatif.

-Je crois que, étant donné qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle n'a pas pu répondre à ta demande, dit-il simplement.

-Mais…

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Puis, reprenant constance, elle dit :

-Je crois plutôt que c'est une question de puissance magique.

Et leurs regards entrèrent en contact. Il frémit légèrement. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ?

-Un jour, alors que j'étais dans cette pièce avec… - elle hésita, puis passa à la suite, la pièce a changé d'apparence quand deux professeurs sont entrés.

Harry sembla enfin s'intéresser à ses propos.

-Tu veux dire que la pièce obéit à certains plus qu'à d'autres ?

-Elle obéit au plus puissant. Dumbledore était plus puissant que Rogue et moi. Tu es plus puissant que moi.

Le blond ne répondit rien alors qu'elle lui demandait de sortir pour qu'elle puisse obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Mais que veux-tu, au juste ?

Elle hésita, puis changea brutalement et sans subtilité de sujet.

-Lily Evans s'est remise ?

-... Elle va bien, oui. Cependant, les Maraudeurs et elle s'en veulent de ne pas avoir pensé à chercher les autres séquestrés.

-Combien d'élèves manque-t-il ?

-Maintenant que Lily est revenue, il en reste trois qui sont toujours là-bas.

Alessa hocha la tête, mais Harry voyait à quel point cette nouvelle ne l'émouvait pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'es-tu venu chercher ? Et pourquoi paraîs-tu si… différente ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les yeux de la rousse n'avaient jamais été aussi déterminés et sans vie.

Comme elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui répondre, Harry demanda :

-Où est ta sœur ?

-Dans la cabane hurlante. Sirius m'a aidé à y entrer, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné du Griffondor.

-Et comment va-t-elle ?

La colère que Alessa tentait de toute évidence de contenir explosa alors. Cependant, ce fut d'un ton tellement froid que Harry en frissonna qu'elle s'exprima :

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Elle a subi tellement de torture qu'elle a perdu toute santé mentale.

Le garçon vit à quel point la jeune fille détestait Voldemort à cet instant. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Que cherches-tu ici, Alessa ?

Elle soupira finalement, apparemment lassée de cette même question qui revenait sans cesse. Et Harry explosa à son tour :

-Tu te rends compte qu'il est encore là-bas ? A, très certainement, être torturé pour t'avoir laissée fuir ?

Malgré ce que Rogue avait fait et failli faire au Maraudeurs, le blond n'avait pu se résoudre à lui en vouloir plus lorsqu'il avait vu Alessa revenir à Poudlard, tenant sa sœur par la main.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? hurla-t-elle alors.

-Montre au moins un peu de tristesse ! Ne sois pas aussi…

-Quoi ? Quoi, Harry ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu veux que je m'effondre ? Mais il en est hors de question. J'ai fait une promesse à mon père et j'ai déjà échoué vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Lilith ! Alors, ne me fais surtout pas de leçons de morale ! Tu es mal placé pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire !

-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ?

Mais des larmes sillonnaientt les yeux de la rousse et elle ne répondit pas. D'un geste, elle prit ce qui semblait être des draps et parvint à trouver deux sacs vieillis.

Peu à peu, Harry comprenait ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Et ce fut très lentement, ne parvenant pas à y croire, qu'il lui posa la question qui le brûlait :

-Tu t'en vas, c'est ça ?

Mettant brusquement ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les sacs et les réduisant pour les enfouir dans sa poche, la jeune fille ne répondit pas à la question.

-J'aurais aimé trouvé des vêtements, des couvertures… Mais étant donné que tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici…

Elle ne croisait pas son regard alors qu'elle parlait. Harry pensait à de nombreuses choses à cet instant : Avait-il échoué dans sa mission ? Aurait-il dû faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Savait-elle où se trouvait la cuisine pour trouver de la nourriture ?

Il se donna une claque mentale. Ces questions tournaient en rond et étaient bien trop embrouillées pour qu'il s'y attarde. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Ce n'était pas sur cela que sa mission devait aboutir…

-Tu ne peux pas partir !

Elle stoppa net tout mouvement et le fixa avec sérénité.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le garçon blond s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif. Il était plus grand qu'elle et la rousse dut lever les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à maintenir son regard.

-Parce que ce serait stupide ! Il te trouvera et tu auras tout perdu ! Et puis… Et puis…

Il ne parvenait pas à s'avouer ce qu'il était sur le point de dire :

-Et tu ne peux pas laisser Rogue. Pas maintenant.

Sa voix paraissait calme, mais il savait qu'elle était légèrement tremblante. La jeune fille le regarda avec tristesse.

-Et que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si je reste ? Rogue est Son favori. De plus, tu as vu tout comme moi ce qu'il a fait au Manoir.

Harry se demandait si elle voulait dire qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en Rogue. Mais lui, il était bien parvenu à passer outre ses actes à la demeure de Voldemort… n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse, dit-il durement. Si tu l'aimais suffisamment, tu passerais au-dessus de bien plus de choses.

Elle sembla recevoir un coup en plein cœur, mais ne se démonta pas.

-Peut-être.

Et elle s'en alla prestement, presque en courant.

La douleur est insupportable. Tout son corps semble lui hurler sa souffrance. Chaque expiration le tiraille.

_-Severus… mon précieux Severus… Je dois t'avouer avoir été bien déçu de ton échec. Laisser s'échapper ces Griffondors étaient déjà une erreur. Cependant, te laisser abuser par une piètre sorcière telle que Alessa James… Quelle désillusion ! _

Libéré des liens qui maintenaient son corps surélevé, le Serpentard s'écroule sèchement sur le sol. Va-t-il mourir ici ? Sur ce sol sale et froid ?

_-Mais Lord Voldemort sait se montrer clément avec ceux qui le méritent. Et tu m'as déjà prouvé ta loyauté à maintes reprises, Severus. _

Incapable de se redresser, le Mangemort n'en écoute pas moins, avidement, chaque mot. Pourquoi sent-il naître en lui cet espoir de sortir vivant du Manoir alors qu'il sait pertinemment que, si le Maître le laisse partir cette fois, ce sera en contrepartie d'une chose qu'il ne sera pas capable d'accomplir… ?

D'un nonchalant mouvement de cape de soie auburne, le nouveau venu scruta le château avec mépris et arrogance. Pénétrer cet endroit avait été plus simple que quiconque avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

C'était un signe. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Bientôt, il serait Maître de tous ces imbéciles, futiles et impuissants. Bientôt, il règnerait en Roi sur ce royaume décadent.

Prestement, d'une allure condescendante et hautaine, le jeune homme s'avança vers le château. Puis, soudainement, il entendit des voix provenir de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait et se dissimula derrière une cabane branlante où se trouvait un potager empli de victuailles.

-Je te dis que je sais ce que je fais !

Une jeune fille rousse traversa rapidement le parc, suivie de près par un garçon blond aux allures revêches.

-Tu as tort ! Que penses-tu qu'Il _lui_ fera quand il l'apprendra ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait répondu, le nouveau venu vit la jeune fille jeter une pierre au centre d'un arbre et se glisser entre ses branches pour finalement disparaître.

Alors que le garçon blond suivait la rousse dans le passage dissimulé au pied de l'arbre, le visiteur sortit de sa cachette en souriant narquoisement.

_-Tu as bien compris ? _

-… Oui, Maître, souffla Severus, agenouillé, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux noirs.

-_Ne tarde pas trop… La dépouille de Elinor James ne m'intéresse pas, mais il devenait trop désobéissant… sussura la voix suave. Quant à la plus jeune, elle n'est plus bonne à rien… Non. Il me faut Alessa James. _

Alessa pénètra dans la cabane hurlante, rapidement suivie par Harry, en soupirant.

-Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? interrogea-t-elle avec lassitude.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une chose pareille !répondit le blond avec fougue.

Sirius les incita à baisser le ton, non pas pour les éventuels voyageurs de Pré-au-Lard, mais pour la petite fille blonde qui tenait déjà sa tête entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Harry, d'un ton plus doux.

-Tu vois bien ?s'énerve Alessa. Elle est terrorisée ! Le moindre son la tourmente…

Puis, la voyant s'approcher avec délicatesse de sa sœur, le blond se calma, remarquant à quel point le regard vert de la rousse était empli de culpabilité. Et, en croisant les yeux de Sirius, Harry sut que c'était également pour cette raison que l'animagus avait accepté d'aider la Serpentard à cacher Lilith dans la cabane hurlante.

Le fils de James soupira.

-Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? demanda-t-il alors sous les yeux étonnés de Alessa.

Mais, à peine eut-elle le temps de se lever pour remercier Harry d'un sourire éblouissant, que Lilith était prise de spasmes et que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Lilith !

La rousse s'élanca sur le corps touché de la blonde.

-_Finite Incantatem !_ réagit Sirius avec vivacité.

Harry, quant à lui, fit face, baguette en main, au nouveau venu. Il était élancé et avait des cheveux ambrés très fins. Son regard bleu fixait Harry avec une joie malsaine.

-Qui… ? commença le blond, mais il fut coupé par la rousse.

-Elinor ?

L'agresseur de Lilith tourna les yeux vers la Serpentard, le regard encore plus fou lorsqu'il se posa sur elle.

-Bonjour, petite sœur…

-Petite… sœur ? interrogea Sirius.

Harry se tourna alors vers Alessa, surveillant toujours le nouveau venu du coin de l'œil.

-Je pensais qu'il avait été tué, affirmat-il avec flegme.

-C'était ce que je croyais aussi, murmura la rousse, des larmes de colères sillonnant ses yeux.

Le rire pernicieux de Elinor résonna aux oreilles des autres habitants de la pièce.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alessa. Père t'avait prévenue, non ?

La rousse inspira profondément et Harry fut forcé de prendre garde à ses réactions autant qu'à celles de Elinor.

-Ce stupide vieillard avait compris… Malheureusement, son « amour » - il insista d'une voix désabusée sur ce mot – l'a poussé dans la gueule du loup.

-Arrête… murmura Alessa.

-Il a fallu qu'il vienne me chercher. Il croyait peut-être que je le suivrais, lui qui n'a jamais su ce qu'étaient l'ambition et la puissance. Quelle sottise…

-Tais-toi !hurla alors Alessa. _Impe…_

D'un geste de la main, il évita le sort de la jeune femme, puis celui de Sirius qui n'avait pas tardé à être lancé.

Puis, sans que Harry n'ait vu bouger sa baguette, il lança un sort violent à Sirius qui hurla pendant à peine une seconde avant de s'évanouir et se tourna vers le blond, les yeux pleins d'une cruauté moqueuse.

-Saisis ta chance, lui chuchota-t-il calmement. Va-t-en pendant que tu le peux encore…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il le laissait partir… ? Comment ce garçon, sadique et cruel, pouvait-il avoir la capacité de changer de comportement aussi facilement et accepter de voir l'un de ses otages partir ? Le fils de James repoussa ses interrogations.

-Je te retourne cette tentante proposition… sourit Harry avec calme, indiquant la sortie d'un mouvement nonchalant de sa baguette.

L'autre fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis sourit franchement avec cette froideur qui lui était caractéristique.

-Alors, à nous deux.

-Non ! s'écria Alessa. Tu ne feras plus de mal… chuchota-t-elle avec haine. _Endolo…_

-Arrête Alessa ! la réprimanda Harry, la désarmant d'un sortilège informulé.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le manque d'honneur dont était pourvu son adversaire. D'un sort dans le dos, il stupéfixa Harry.

-Harry ! cria la rousse en regardant, horrifiée et successivement, Lilith, la porte, puis Elinor.

Tout sourire disparut du visage sombre de Elinor. Il redressa sa baguette, la pointant plus fermement sur la rousse. Cette dernière le regarda alors avec tristesse.

-Que vas-tu faire, Elinor ? Me « tuer » ? se moqua-t-elle alors.

-En effet, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Et il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole de verre foncé. La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Et, d'un geste rapide et nonchalant, il la vida d'un trait.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors ; le bleu dans le vert. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Alessa ressentit ce lien qui était si caractéristique aux jumeaux, la transcender.

-Une potion d'extraction… souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans une rafale de vent tiède, entravant un instants les corps de Alessa, de Lilith et de Elinor, une fiole emplie d'un liquide argenté se déposa au centre de la pièce, entre la rousse et son frère.

Rogue avait le souffle court. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il cherchait Alessa – ou même ne serait-ce qu'un Griffondor ! – dans Poudlard et tous semblaient avoir disparu. La Salle sur Demande était évidemment le premier lieu qu'il avait visité, mais elle était vide.

Réfléchissant à vive allure en sortant de la salle commune des Serpentards, Rogue manqua d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. D'un geste brusque, il sortit sa baguette.

-Ne soyez pas si nerveux, Monsieur Rogue, ce n'est que moi.

Dumbledore se trouvait devant lui, un triste sourire dans ses yeux bleus.

-Vous me semblez bien amoché… dit-il lentement.

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être ralenti. Et puis, ne pas penser à ses blessures l'aidait à les oublier quelque peu.

-Il est très étonnant de ne pas vous voir en compagnie de Miss James.

Rogue prêta alors plus d'attention au vieil homme qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. D'après ce qu'il savait, jamais le directeur ne parlait sans que ce soit dans un but précis.

-J'aurais aimé lui faire part de cette même remarque lorsque, il y a plus ou moins une heure, je l'ai vue traverser le parc à vive allure, suivie de près par M. Matthews.

-…Le parc ? interrogea avec difficulté Severus.

Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

-En effet, le parc. Vous connaissez l'existence de la cabane hurlante, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue fronca les sourcils en se souvenant de sa première « visite de courtoisie » dans cet endroit.

-Oui, je me doute que vous ne l'oublierez pas de si tôt.

L'homme soupira et sembla parler pour lui-même un instant.

-Il me semblait pourtant avoir précisé à messieurs Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew et Black que ce lieu devait rester caché… De toute évidence, je ferais mieux de revoir mes facultés de jugement…

Rogue ne répondit rien. Puis, comme le silence s'installait et que le directeur semblait prêter énormément d'attention à la manche de sa robe, de laquelle il sortait, de toute évidence, un fil rebelle et décousu, le Serpentard commença à s'éloigner prestement.

Les derniers mots qu'il entendit fut quelque chose comme « Pourquoi ces jeunes s'acharnent-ils à ne pas vouloir venir me parler ? » et un tableau de lui répondre : « Ah, la jeunesse… ».

Alessa pleurait doucement. La séparation d'avec Eternity avait provoqué un vide en elle auquel elle ne s'était pas attendu. Cependant, quelque chose étonnait la rousse plus que tout.

-Si tu savais comment ôter Eternity, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avoué au Maître ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé s'acharner sur nous ?

-Père a toujours donné beaucoup trop d'importance à des notions tels que la volonté ou l'esprit. Je me doutais donc de la façon de me débarrasser de cette potion. Cependant, contrairement à avant où j'étais sous le charme de ce grand homme, puissant, ambitieux, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ôterais une telle merveille de mon corps.

Alessa fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il parlait de ses sentiments positifs pour Voldemort au passé.

-Oui… j'en ai eu assez. Le Maître repoussait toujours le moment de mon retour sur la scène publique… Il voulait garder la gloire pour lui seul ! Et aujourd'hui encore, il me refuse toute renommée !

Alessa se taisait, écoutant avec horreur son frère débiter les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait pouvoir se sentir supérieur à Voldemort.

-Cependant, j'ai compris… murmura-t-il, comme perdu dans sa folie, son regard égaré, j'ai compris que s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me montrer à ses adeptes, c'était qu'il avait peur… Peur que je ne lui vole sa place… Car je suis Immortel ! Bien plus puissant que lui…

-Que dis-tu… ? chuchota Alessa, effarée.

-Et aujourd'hui, je suis venu pour l'empêcher d'un jour mettre son plan à exécution ! Jamais ! Jamais il ne doit obtenir Eternity.

-C'est pour cela que tu dois nous tuer, Lilith et moi ? sanglota la rousse.

-Il faut me comprendre, petite sœur, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais insensible.

Un léger silence s'installa. Elle savait qu'il se remettait de son monologue, mais ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Sirius était toujours évanoui, mais il sembla à la jeune fille que Harry remua légèrement.

Le sort se serait-il achevé sans que Elinor ne le remarque ? Il fallait qu'elle l'occupe encore un peu. Elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour se battre contre Elinor, pas suffisamment forte pour combattre son propre frère…

-Et la chaîne que Père t'avait offert ? Pourquoi lui avoir laissé la Chaîne ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

-Il la voulait…dit-il avec dédain. Pour te perturber… De toute évidence, tu n'as pas changée. Toujours aussi stupidement sensible… acheva-t-il en dressant sa baguette.

Harry se redressa alors, se jetant sur sa baguette. Mais il était trop loin et la rousse voyait déjà les lèvres de Elinor se mouvoir.

-_Avada… _

_-Avada Kedavra ! _

Le corps sans vie de Elinor James s'effondra sur le sol dans un choc sourd. Alessa garda son regard braqué sur son frère, le souffle coupé.

Contrairement à elle, Harry fixait celui qui avait jeté le sort, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte : Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier avait le visage blessé, mais toujours aussi impassible. Il fixait le corps de sa victime sans sourciller.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait… ? murmura Alessa, les joues pleines de larmes.

Elle ancra son regard vert dans le sien, noir, profond, insensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dit-elle encore, cette fois en hurlant.

Harry venait juste d'aider Sirius à redresser, réveillé par les hurlements de la jeune fille que la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les habitants de la pièce excepté Lilith se tournèrent brusquement vers les visiteurs : James, Remus et Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda James, mais il se reprit en voyant Sirius. Que fais-tu ici ? On te cherche depuis des lustres ! Tu crois que le fait de t'être fait de nouveaux amis te permet de nous abandonner ?hurla-t-il injustement.

Mais Sirius, impulsif, répondit violemment également et une dispute éclata.

-Taisez-vous ! hurla Harry alors que Severus regardait Alessa fixant toujours son frère.

Le silence tomba, mais James ne sembla pas aimer la façon dont Harry leur donnait des ordres et son fils pria pour ne pas avoir hérité sa stupidité. Puis, il se reprit, ne souhaitant pas penser de telles choses.

-Ce n'était pas la pleine lune il y a trois jours ? demanda-t-il à Remus, anticipant sur les futurs propos coléreux de James.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux. Le fait que Harry et Rogue sachent pour sa condition était déjà difficile, alors Alessa et sa sœur…

-Remus, insista Harry.

Le garçon se reprit.

-Depuis la bataille, il y a des dérèglements dans les cycles. C'est à cause de…

-Ce n'est pas trop le moment de parler météo, vous ne croyez pas ?interroga alors Sirius, une main posée sur son crâne douloureux.

Harry lanca un coup d'œil à son futur parrain, les sourcils froncés devant un si grand manque de curiosité et le vit faire un signe de tête peu engageant envers Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? commenca le blond, mais il comprit en croisant le regard troublé du loup-garou.

La transformation commençait déjà.

-Il faut sortir d'ici, dit alors Harry pour réveiller Alessa et Rogue de leur torpeur.

-Non, justement, moi je veux discuter, insista James.

-James… murmura Remus, dans un souffle, le souffle déjà court, le regard brumeux.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Remus ! Sirius, quand comptais-tu nous parler de tes balades nocturnes ? Et puis, te rends-tu compte que cette cachette est censée restée _cachée_ ?

-James… répéta Remus, tentant de couper son ami dans son monologue interminable.

-Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! répondit alors Sirius, tombant dans le jeu de son meilleur ami et oubliant en une seconde la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas « parler météo » un instant plus tôt. Tu…

-LA FERME !

Un nouveau silence retentit et, non seulement Alessa et Rogue s'intéréssèrent à Harry, mais Lilith aussi. Elle le fixait de son regard vert effrayé.

James sembla sur le point de recommencer sa litanie, mais cette fois contre Harry. Cependant, en un instant et sans que personne ne puisse retarder l'échéance, Remus se transforma.

Dans la seconde, Peter se transforma à son tour et courut se terrer dans un trou de souris. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Tous étaient entièrement fascinés par la créature.

Rogue s'avanca instinctivement vers Alessa, qui s'éloigna de lui avec dégoût et qui courut vers Lilith.

-Sirius, James, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces propos, il lui sembla voir le regard de la bête se poser sur lui. Puis, elle s'élança vers lui.

Heureusement, James fut plus rapide et l'empêcha d'avancer, prestement rejoint par Sirius.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant de telles transformations, mais ne dit rien. Harry s'approcha de Lilith, la prit par le bras sous le regard médusé de Alessa et lui ordonna de courir.

Mais la rousse ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille alors que la créature devenait de plus en plus sauvage et voulut rejoindre le corps de Elinor.

Lui attrapant le poignet, Harry lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de ramener son corps, qu'il fallait qu'ils soient rapides. Le regard vert de Lilith, posé sur son visage, le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je ne le laisse pas ici, dit une nouvelle fois Alessa.

Harry aurait aimé que Rogue choisisse un autre moment pour être aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. La situation devenait catastrophique. Sirius émit un gémissement alors que Remus venait de le blesser et James avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tenter d'accaparer l'attention du loup-garou.

Après un dernier refus de la rousse, le blond se mit à hurler de toute son âme :

-Ca suffit ! C'était un meurtrier ! Tu entends ? Un assassin ! Et même si, moi, à la place de Rogue, le sort de la Mort n'aurait pas été le premier qui me serait venu à l'esprit, il t'a quand même sauvé la vie ! Alors tais-toi et suis-moi !

Partant en avant, Harry savait qu'il avait fait pleurer la rousse, mais n'était pas en état de s'en formaliser pour le moment. Il entendit les pas de Alessa derrière lui et soupira de soulagement. Si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il aurait fait…

Rogue fut le dernier à sortir du passage menant à la cabane hurlante sous le Saule Cogneur.

Harry avait laché Lilith et Alessa la serrait convulsivement contre elle. C'était comme si sa famille venait à nouveau d'être détruite.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Je suis certain que la Salle sur Demande est un bon endroit pour cacher Lilith quelques temps, murmura le blond.

La rousse hocha la tête, mais ne lui adressa aucun regard. D'ailleurs, elle tourna le dos aux deux garçons et s'avança vers le château sans paraître vouloir parler à Rogue.

Enfin seul avec son futur professeur, Harry lui adressa la parole d'un ton froid, méprisant :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ces blessures ne sont pas belles à voir.

Et d'un ton tout aussi glacial, le garçon lui répondit, son regard noir dans les yeux émeraudes :

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 

_« Les élans meurtriers qui me traversent l'âme n'aboutissent jamais qu'à la page blanche, j'entre la tête haute dans les commissariats de police et je donne peu de travail à mon avocat._

_Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'écrire des histoires moralement correctes. »_

Orlanda, Jacqueline Harpman 

Samedi 26 mars…

Il acheva de lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Des félicitations de la part de son Maître pour avoir agi aussi rapidement concernant Elinor. Le regard vide, il enfonça le papier – dont plus d'un se seraient vantés – dans sa poche et repensa à la dernière partie de la missive.

Je compte sur toi pour exécuter la deuxième partie de ta mission et me ramener la douce Alessa James… Vu l'état dans lequel notre concoction a dû la mettre, elle ne devrait pas te poser trop de soucis lorsque tu tenteras de l'enlever…

Il ne tarderait plus à apprendre l'étrange rétablissement de la rousse… D'ailleurs, celui-ci était toujours un secret pour le garçon.

Rogue s'installa à la table pour déjeuner en se demandant comment le Maître avait fait pour savoir aussi rapidement que Elinor James était mort. Après tout, son corps n'avait même pas encore été retrouvé par les professeurs…

Avait-il un moyen de sentir de telles choses ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse plus précisément. Après tout, s'il savait ressentir cela, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas percevoir d'autres choses ?

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille rousse dans la Grande Salle. Narcissa Malefoy sembla s'attendre à ce qu'elle vienne s'asseoir auprès d'elle, ce à quoi Rogue se serait attendu aussi.

Cependant, étonnamment, la Serpentard ignora royalement la Mangemort et vint s'installer face à lui. Malgré sa surprise, il garda un masque d'indifférence parfait.

Tout d'abord et sans le regarder, elle entassa quelques petits pains dans sa serviette. Pour Lilith, se dit-il sans vraiment s'y attarder.

Il la fixait d'un regard vide, insondable, attendant la raison pour laquelle elle était venue s'asseoir face à lui.

Enfin, elle ancra son regard vert dans le puits d'impassibilité :

-J'ai compris que mon père avait raison. Pour Elinor.

Et elle ne frémit pas en prononçant le nom de son frère. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, froids, calculateurs. Rogue ne répondit rien.

-Il avait tenté de me convaincre… de sa trahison… Mais je n'ai pas pu le croire. Je ne _voulais_ pas le croire.

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, parlant sans plus le regarder.

-J'ai commis une erreur et je ne l'aurais jamais pardonné à Elinor. Je comprend tout cela.

Elle fit à nouveau une pause, regardant maintenant Rogue avec résolution. Le garçon ne répondit rien, ne sembla rien ressentir de particulier devant ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

-Mais ce que je ne comprend pas… c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas, tout simplement, désarmé ?

N'obtenant pour toute réponse qu'un regard indifférent, peut-être légèrement las, elle poursuivit :

-Je sais pourquoi ; un vieux réflexe.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue, on put voit Rogue ciller.

-Et c'est un risque que je ne peux pas courir. Lilith a déjà perdu toute santé mentale. Il faut que je la mette à l'abri de tout cela.

Après quelques secondes où elle continua à fixer le garçon avec tristesse, elle se leva et sortit de la salle.

Harry était assis sur le perron de l'entrée de Poudlard. Il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sans vraiment être concentré.

Puis, il tomba sur un article qui attira son attention.

[…avons vus avec étonnement les Déesses de la Nature se joindre à la bataille. En effet, ces créatures n'ont pas pour habitude de se mêler aux déboires des humains, créatures faibles par excellence.

_GdS : Mais, alors, pourquoi se sont-elles battues, cette fois ? _

_De toute évidence, un de leurs Fils avait disparu. Elles étaient persuadées que les humains étaient responsables de sa disparition. _

_GdS : Est-ce leur participation à la bataille qui provoque tous ces changements climatiques ? Prenons l'exemple de la pleine lune qui dure depuis plus d'une semaine ? _

_Tout à fait… Malheureusement, nous ne savons combien de temps cela durera. Nous tenons donc à mettre les citoyens en garde contre les éventuels lycanthropes, créatures voraces, qui pourraient courir la nuit de par chez eux. _

Harry réprima un frisson. Comment voulait-on empêcher les gens de se méfier des loups-garous après cela ?

GdS : Et, finalement, pouvons-nous dormir sur nos deux oreilles ou risquent-elles de revenir s'en prendre à nous pour retrouver leur Fils ?

Oh, de toute évidence, elles l'ont retrouvé. Les Déesses ont quitté le champ de bataille en plein milieu du combat.

GdS : Et quelqu'un a-t-il vu ce petit garnement fugueur ?

D'après nos sources, il s'agissait d'un jeune Séraphin, légèrement rebelle qui…

Mais Harry avait cessé de lire depuis le mot « Séraphin ». Etait-ce possible que ce soit de Nathanaël qu'il s'agisse ?

Souriant, il se dit que, de toute façon, il lui plaisait de penser que c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait. Cependant, après leur avoir sauvé la vie, à lui et aux Griffondors, le Séraphin aurait provoqué de nombreux soucis temporels et climatiques…

Dans un dernier coup d'œil à la Forêt Interdite, le blond passa la porte du château.

Alessa était assise sur un des matelas de la Salle sur Demande, les yeux emplis de larmes. Lilith dormait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à Elinor et à Rogue.

Elle détestait son frère avec de plus en plus de hargne. Et elle exécrait Rogue de l'honir de moins en moins. Il avait tué un membre de sa famille. Sans fléchir. Il avait tué tellement de gens… Et pourtant, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était de s'enfuir avec lui. Cependant, Lilith l'en empêchait et elle s'en voulut d'avoir une telle pensée envers sa sœur. Elle se devait de la protéger. Coûte que coûte.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit dans un glissement silencieux et Harry entra dans la pièce.

Il vit la rousse le regarder s'asseoir sur le seul bureau meublant cette pièce.

Il était ennuyé, en colère même.

-Les Maraudeurs vont bien ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Oui… Remus se remet difficilement, mais il a l'habitude.

Elle hocha la tête, s'installant auprès de Lilith et se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Pourquoi as-tu repris Eternity ? demanda-t-il de brûle-point.

La jeune fille ancra son regard dans celui du blond. Il savait qu'elle avait cru être discrète en reprenant la fiole dans la cabane hurlante. Elle avait cru que le brouhaha avait empêché les autres de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Harry n'oubliait jamais la mission qu'il devait accomplir. Et Eternity y était plus que liée.

-Je crois que tu devrais la remettre à Dumbledore.

Il avait réfléchi et était persuadé que sa mission consistait à empêcher Voldemort d'obtenir Eternity. Et si Alessa fuyait comme elle l'avait prévu la veille, Il l'obtiendrait. Enfin… finalement, il s'inquiétait surtout car, une semaine plus tard, il devait partir et il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Dumbledore soit satisfait.

Il se débarassa de ces pensées. Après tout, il était là pour sept jours encore. Autant en profiter pour s'assurer tout à fait de la protection de Eternity.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle pourtant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je l'ai bue hier soir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est complètement stupide !

-Alors, je suis stupide, répondit-elle, butée. Aussi stupide que ce monstre qui recherche la vie éternelle.

-…

Il rassemblait des arguments pour contrer la Serpentard qui ne l'avait jamais autant exaspéré qu'en cet instant, cependant elle le devança :

-…Lilith est mourante, Harry. Elle a subi trop de tortures, d'expérimentations… Si Eternity ne nous protège plus de la mort, elle ne survivra que quelques jours à peine. Je veux qu'elle vive pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se demandait si le simple fait d'amener la blonde à l'hôpital ne pouvait pas suffir. Cependant, il se dit que, s'il se trouvait dans cette situation, il réagirait peut-être de façon identique. Il décida de changer de sujet pour l'instant.

-Le corps de Elinor a disparu…

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée et furieuse. Le jeune homme soupira en se demandant s'il était le seul à croire la rumeur selon laquelle le directeur savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château…

-Tu crois sincèrement que Dumbledore ne sait rien ?

Les sourcils de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent en signe de tristesse.

-Il mènera très certainement son enquête. Laisser des élèves faire leurs propres choix est une chose, les regarder commettre un meurtre en est une autre.

Il se leva alors et dans un dernier regard, à la fois triste et déçu, à la jeune fille, il quitta la salle.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Harry croisait Blink dans le couloir.

-Oh, Blink, dit-il doucement. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Maître Harry.

-As-tu des résultats intéressants concernant les recherches que je t'ai demandées de faire ?

Harry sourit en voyant l'elfe faire apparaître un petit bloc note sur lequel il a repris les éléments importants.

-Voici, Maître Harry. Blink est heureux d'avoir pu aider le Maître.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux éléments rédigés. Emily Adams… 67 ans …

-Merci Blink.

Et, déposant une main sur l'épaule de la créature en s'agenouillant à ses côtés :

-Prend bien soin de toi.

Il était plus de minuit. Il faisait froid. Une jeune fille pleurait dans les toilettes de la Salle sur Demande. Alessa James venait de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac et laissait maintenant s'écouler les pleurs de tout son corps.

La douleur n'était pas seulement physique. Au contraire. La trahison de Elinor, celle de Rogue et son amour pour ce dernier la rongeait. Elle voulait s'expliquer avec son frère, elle voulait le frapper. Elle voulait voir Severus.

Arrivée à destination, elle se fait plus discrète que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue dans cet endroit et écarte les rideaux du lit à baldaquin pour finalement se glisser sous les couvertures. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle sent son avant-bras être violemment attrapé par une main froide.

Puis, doucement, alors que les yeux noirs s'habituent eux aussi à l'obscurité, elle sent la poigne relâcher son étreinte et la rousse voit le garçon froncer clairement les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Il chuchote pour ne pas éveiller les autres habitants des lieux. Mais, même dans ce cas, sa voix garde son ton glacial.

-Je voulais te voir…

Il s'écarte alors, s'asseyant et appuyant son dos contre le mur. Alessa sent un certain malaise malgré l'obscurité et, elle en est sûre, le masque d'impassibilité qui couvre déjà le visage du garçon qu'elle ne voit pourtant pas.

-Severus…

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-il alors, calmement, d'un ton détaché.

Elle soupire et s'assoit elle aussi, les jambes entrecroisées.

-Je sais.

Leurs regards se croisent. Et son cœur manque un battement. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le regard de Severus aussi… désemparé… Et pourtant, elle sait qu'il ne s'en veut pas. Qu'il estime que la mort de Elinor était un sacrifice nécessaire.

Mais peut-être s'en veut-il de l'avoir blessée, elle ? La rousse se plait à le penser alors qu'elle retombe inlassablement sous le charme du garçon.

Elle tend sa main vers son visage et lui caresse la joue. Pour la première fois, elle est persuadée qu'il ne la rejettera pas. Elle n'a plus peur.

Alessa lui sourit en se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il en arrive à pouvoir tuer sans frémir. Elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider. Le sortir de ce monde où il s'enfonce infatigablement.

-Je te pardonne.

Elle le voit froncer les sourcils. Mais il ne dit rien. Tous deux savent de quoi elle parle et qu'une telle chose n'est pas pardonnable. Cependant, Alessa n'a jamais eu l'arrogance d'affirmer avoir un comportement moralement correct. Et elle sait que lui non plus.

Que le monde entier les juge et les rejette. En cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance qu'eux-mêmes.

Dans un mouvement lent, elle se glisse sous les couvertures et les soulève pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Après une brève hésitation, il s'enfonce sous les draps et leurs corps se touchent à nouveau.

Que cette sensation lui avait manquait. Leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'étonne de le sentir s'approcher d'elle avant qu'elle ait entrepris un mouvement. C'est l'une des seules fois où il n'attend pas qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Il passe l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille alors qu'elle glisse sa main gauche dans les cheveux noirs. Elle laisse courir son doigt sur son front et demande si ses blessures le font encore souffrir.

Il hoche la tête de gauche à droite une seule fois, la fixant toujours avec impassibilité.

-Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle. Il t'a torturé parce que tu m'as laissée partir…

-Tais-toi.

Elle lui sourit doucement alors qu'il vient de la couper dans un murmure rauque.

-Je t'aime.

Et, contrairement à la première fois où il s'était mis en colère, où il s'était écarté d'elle, cette fois-ci, après l'avoir longuement regardé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il vient déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et le baiser passe rapidement de la douceur à la ferveur. Tous les deux savent à quel point cette histoire est utopique et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils semblent ne plus pouvoir se lâcher en cet instant. Leurs gestes sont fiévreux, leurs regards empressés. La seule et unique chose qu'ils souhaitent, c'est que demain n'arrive jamais…

Mercredi 1er avril…

Alessa regarda le profil de Rogue, debout, adossé près de la fenêtre de la Salle sur Demande. Il était étonnant toutes les ressources que possèdait cette salle. En effet, elle permettait également de voir par la fenêtre l'endroit de Poudlard que l'on demandait d'apercevoir.

A cet instant, le parc s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

Elle était assise un peu plus loin, recroquevillée sur l'un des matelas vieillis qui peuplaient la salle. Lilith reposait dans un coin. Il lui semblait qu'elle rattrapait des années de sommeil.

Fixant à nouveau son regard sur le garçon, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait. Le vert dans le noir. Le noir dans le vert.

Cela faisait une demi-semaine qu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la salle.

Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais savait à quel point ces lèvres ne devaient parvenir qu'à grimacer. Il lui rendit un regard vide. Mais elle savait que, tout comme elle, il pensait à cet instant prochain où ces fabuleux moments cesseraient. Où ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble dans cette salle. Car, ils le savaient, ces instants ne pouvaient durer éternellement.

Severus devrait bientôt montrer signe de vie à son Maître. Et elle devrait bientôt s'en aller pour protéger sa sœur, ainsi qu'elle-même. Et Eternity, se dit-elle. Son père lui avait remise à elle, c'était à elle d'en prendre soin et à personne d'autre.

Elle retint difficilement ses larmes alors qu'elle fixait toujours le Serpentard.

Enfin, la porte cliqueta puis s'ouvrit sur Harry. Les saluant brièvement, il alla s'installer sur le bureau sur lequel Rogue travaillait si souvent lorsqu'elle venait le voir… Comment ce temps passé pouvait-il lui paraître béni alors qu'elle savait combien elle en avait souffert ?

Elle vit Severus s'apprêter à parler et repoussa ses pensées.

-Qui es-tu réellement ?

Il s'adressait au blond. Et, même si son ton était égal à lui-même, il n'était pas méprisant. Alessa se demanda comment deux êtres aussi fondamentalement différents étaient parvenus à s'entendre.

Elle vit Harry sourire avec lassitude alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui révéler.

-Juste un voyageur.

Rogue renifla avec dédain, puis retourna se placer près de la fenêtre. Le blond entreprit alors de parler de la raison de sa visite :

-Il va falloir prendre une décision.

La rousse soupira. Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je gardais Eternity avec moi, répondit-elle avec tout le calme dont elle était encore capable.

-Mais c'est de la folie, répondit-il avec une sérénité à en faire frémir plus d'un. Et Ste Mangouste pourrait l'aider, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lilith de son bras gauche.

-Pour qu'Il la retrouve ?!?

La jeune fille se demanda s'il faisait exprès de proposer des solutions aussi stupides. Pour sauver Lilith, il fallait un hôpital spécialisé en soins psychomagiques. Or, le seul d'entre eux se trouvait en Angleterre et, étonnamment, Voldemort aussi était dans ce pays. Donc, il lui fallait quitter ces terres. Cependant, pour pouvoir partir avec sa sœur, il fallait que cette dernière soit en vie et, sans soin, il lui fallait Eternity.

Elle prenait, en conséquence, Eternity avec elle…

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

Elle se demanda s'il avait réellement abandonné ou comptait, comme depuis plusieurs jours, revenir à l'attaque dès qu'il le pourrait. Cependant, elle constata que la réponse n'intéressait pas que le blond. Le vert rencontre le noir et elle faiblit.

Puis, secouant la tête, elle s'adressa à nouveau au Griffondor :

-La fin de ton voyage s'achève bientôt si je ne m'abuse ?

Elle savait que son sourire ne trompait personne, mais le blond répondit sans rechigner à la question :

-Samedi, oui.

Puis, soupirant, il se leva. Il sembla à Alessa qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi résigné.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, il se retourna :

-N'agis pas sans réfléchir Alessa. Ca nous mettrait tous en danger.

Il sortit et la rousse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se levant, elle courut presque pour atteindre les bras de Rogue et se couler contre lui. Alessa pouvait sentir la peau douce du cou de Rogue contre ses bras nus.

Le garçon s'écarta après quelques secondes et la fixa de son regard sombre. Attirée, elle approcha son visage du sien, cependant, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il recula.

-Que… ? s'apprêta-t-elle à demander.

Mais l'air égaré du garçon l'incita à se taire. Il fixait quelque chose sur la rousse qui semblait le choquer.

-Quoi ?

Alors, il s'approcha et se saisit du bras gauche de la jeune fille, lui plaçant son bras juste devant ses yeux verts. Et elle comprit.

-Où est-elle ?

Alessa rencontra le puits noir, empli d'incompréhension. Il était temps pour elle de lui révéler que toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à préparer un antidote à _Sanguinis Nox_ avec Harry avaient porté leurs fruits.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se donnant du courage en frôlant son corps, en humant son odeur. Et elle entreprit de lui expliquer, lentement. Il lui sembla, durant son monologue, que le garçon cilla ou fronça les sourcils une ou deux fois, mais elle savait qu'il n'en montrerait pas plus. Finalement, elle conclut en disant que la destruction de toutes ses potions n'étaient pas vraiment un accident.

Après un silence, il lui demande pourquoi elle les avait détruites.

-J'étais perdue. Je me sentais mieux et je savais que les Maraudeurs se trouvaient au Manoir, avec Lilith – elle insista sur ces deux mots. Je me suis donc dit que, peut-être, il me serait plus facile de la récupérer alors qu'ils feraient diversion.

Il la fixait impassiblement.

-Bien entendu, comme tu le sais, je n'ai même pas eu à la chercher…

-Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu les as détruites.

Alessa soupira, ayant espéré qu'il n'insiste pas.

-Je comptais m'en aller.

Et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la main droite de Rogue se refermer sur le vide.

-Partir avec Lilith sur le champ. Ne pas m'attarder.

-… Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? murmura-t-il et la rousse savait qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

L'espoir était le maître mot de leur relation.

-Parce que tu m'as dit : « Je te retrouve au château ».

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle sentit sa main se relâcher.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai tenté de me convaincre que je n'étais revenue que pour récupérer des affaires de voyage. Pour que le voyage soit confortable pour Lilith. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que je n'avais pas réfléchi en revenant. J'avais juste souhaité qu'on « se retrouve au château »…

Elle le regarda avec intensité, inquiète de sa réaction et il détourna le visage, scrutant un point invisible du sol.

-Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il croisa à nouveau ses yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle l'aimait. S'approchant enfin, ils s'embrassèrent avec désespoir.

Puis, se séparant après de longues minutes, Rogue demanda, tout en regardant le bras de Alessa :

-Elle a disparu… juste comme ça ?

-Oui… murmura la rousse en hochant la tête, sachant à quoi le garçon pensait. C'était comme si _Sanguinis Vitae_ avait annihilé toutes les blessures que mon corps avait un jour subi. Les centaines de piqûres qu'a représenté cette marque a certainement été considéré comme un mal à guérir…

Puis, elle acheva sur cette phrase :

-Endormie esclave, je me suis réveillée libre…

Vendredi 3 avril…

Réveillée en sursaut par un mouvement brusque à ses côtés, la rousse jeta un regard à sa sœur : elle dormait toujours.

Tournant alors la tête vers le bruit qui avait causé son réveil, Alessa vit Severus enfiler sa cape.

-Que fais-tu ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il arrêta tout mouvement, ne s'étant apparemment pas rendu compte de son réveil. Dans un regard, elle comprit que le Maître l'avait appelé. La marque, qui ne brûlera plus jamais que l'un d'entre eux, l'avait sorti du sommeil.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sans un mot, elle accourut auprès de lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, le serrant contre elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. Puis, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille, avant de s'en aller : « N'oublie pas que je t'aime… »

Cependant, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu, trop concentré sur sa future visite avec le Lord. Il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard l'importance de ces mots…

Samedi 4 avril…

Harry errait dans les couloirs depuis plusieurs heures. Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'était emparé de lui durant la nuit et il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir.

Il inspira profondément, espérant se donner du courage. Il comptait aller dire au-revoir à ses parents et passer par la Salle sur Demande également – peut-être même tenter de convaincre un dernière fois Alessa…

Mais ces moments fatidiques étaient encore plus difficiles que ce qu'il s'était imaginé…

Montant divers escaliers, traversant d'innombrales couloirs, Harry se dit que, même s'il avait échoué dans la mission principale que lui avait confié le directeur, il pourrait, au moins, contenter quelqu'un ; et il pensa à Vian et à Emily.

D'après les renseignements de Blink, elle vivrait quelque part en Angleterre. En tous cas, à l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait encore en ce moment. Mais aurait-elle déménagée lorsqu'il serait de retour à son époque ? Ou pire encore, serait-elle morte entre temps ?

Il repoussa ses lugubres pensées. Après tout, il n'avait plus le temps d'aller la voir maintenant…

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser à l'histoire tragique des deux amoureux. Il se demandait si… Il fut couper dans ses réflexions par une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible un jour : Severus Rogue, l'air complètement hagard, était debout face à un mur vide, une main posée dessus pour, de toute évidence, s'aider à rester debout.

En quelques pas rapides, Harry le rejoignit.

Le Serpentard possédait de nombreuses blessures sur son front et son cou.

-Rogue… Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Elle est partie.

Tentant d'abord de comprendre, il ne mit pas longtemps a réaliser ce que les propos du Serpentard signifiaient. Mais la première chose qu'il se dit était que le garçon devait vraiment être désemparé pour lui donner aussi rapidement une explication de la situation…

Alors, le blond sentit la colère bouillonner en lui.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

De un, Rogue ne le répèterait pas. De deux, il avait très bien compris ce que la rousse avait fait.

-Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le Mangemort. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça…

Mais, voyant l'air inchangé du garçon, toujours immobile, Harry se calma instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sur lui que ça tombe ? Il n'était déjà pas très doué pour consoler les gens, mais alors pour tenter de conforter Rogue ! De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le faire ressurgir de sa torpeur avant longtemps.

Alors, dans un geste lent et difficile, Harry approcha sa main de l'épaule du Serpentard. Il s'attendait, de toute façon, à ce qu'il réagisse, à ce qu'il le repousse violemment et avec répulsion. Cependant, il sentit sa main serrer maladroitement l'épaule du garçon et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans pareille situation un jour. Mais tout ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant était la souffrance qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux vides du garçon toujours tourné vers le mur.

Puis, après ce qui sembla de longues secondes au blond, le brun s'écarte. Sèchement. Brutalement. Son visage était de nouveau froid.

Harry savait que la trahison de la jeune fille aurait raison des derniers bons sentiments de l'âme obscurcie du Serpentard. Il supprimerait un à un tous les bons souvenirs de ces derniers mois. Il ne se rappelerait plus que de cette Trahison…

Après un moment, le blond demanda, doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller l'eau qui dort :

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Et enfin et pour la dernière fois à cette époque, le regard vert rencontra le regard noir, terni par la haine.

-Continuer…


	14. Epilogue

Epiloque 

_« Et tout à coup cette joie dont je ne peux rien dire sinon qu'elle est insensée. Mais il faut l'accepter comme insensée, admettre que tout bonheur ne peut être qu'insensé mais le vivre intensément. »_

Ionesco 

Note de l'auteur : voici donc le dernier chapitre de « Au nom de la Mère ». Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour clôturer donc très peu de Rogue et de Alessa… (frappez pas) et je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire ! (merciii).

Et réponse à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail :

momo : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Aulandra17 : Merci beaucoup !

…

…

…

La haute bâtisse aux allures de château de conte de fée surplombait les nouveaux venus. Le blizzard qui soufflait rageusement semblait une brise sur les murs délavés de grosses pierres.

S'avançant encore, la rousse serra un peu plus fort la main de sa jeune sœur. Enfin, après trois tours complets de l'immense forteresse, elle avait aperçu une porte ; petite, certes, légèrement bancale, mais une entrée qui leur permettrait d'abandonner ce froid saumâtre et ce silence incommode.

Serrant un peu plus contre elle le petit paquet qu'elle portait à son cou, la rousse frappa à la porte. Mais, sans que personne n'ait tourné la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mais son souffle trop court et sa nervosité étouffante empêchaient que cette question fut à portée de voix.

Elles avançèrent encore, traversèrent le grand hall. Enfin, des bruissements légers de pas fit se retourner la jeune femme, gardant toujours un œil sur sa sœur.

Une grande femme à l'allure intemporelle et aux longs cheveux dorés s'approchaient d'elle. De son pas silencieux, elle semblait voler sur le sol sombre et immaculé.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix froide et sans aucune sourire sur son visage pâle.

Réprimant ses frissons, la rousse ancra son regard vert dans les yeux presque transparents de la femme :

-Je suis Alessa James.

Puis, voyant que le silence perdurait :

-… Je vous ai envoyé une lettre…

-Soyez la bienvenue, Miss James, la coupa alors la voix délicate.

Et, se retournant et reprenant sa route, la blonde dit :

-Imaginant l'éreintement devant provenir de votre voyage, je vous propose de vous joindre à nous pour le repas. Nous discuterons des détails de notre marché plus tard.

Déglutissant, Alessa indiqua à Lilith de suivre la femme et jeta un regard au précieux trésor somnolant dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Et jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te toucher. Adam…

…

…

…

…

…

Le cœur au bord de l'estomac, Harry se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage, devant le tableau qui l'avait permis de faire ce voyage, terrible et fantastique.

Sa vie… Sa façon de pensée… Ses sentiments… Tout cela avait été perturbé, bousculé, heurté… Comment allait-il pouvoir recommencer ? Reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Celle où il n'avait pas de parents. Où il ne connaissait pas Alessa James. Celle où il n'estimait pas Rogue.

Il soupira. L'effet du Polynectar commençait à faiblir et il regardait ses doigts légèrement bazanés pâlir, mais garder leur longueur. Vian Matthews lui ressemblait-il même physiquement ?

Enfin, prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva l'une d'entre elles et effleura le tableau sans véritable envie, avec résignation. Et, de façon surprenante, il ne se passa pas la même chose que lors de son arrivée. Le voyage serait-il différent ou avait-il commis une erreur ?

Des lumières fusaient devant ses yeux, du vert, du rouge, comme si, dans la toile elle-même, une vie résidait et se débattait contre autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Harry comptait une nouvelle fois les dates et se répétait que, décidément, il ne s'était pas trompé, que c'était bien aujourd'hui qu'il devait partir. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire lorsque, finalement, il lui sembla que la peinture s'ouvrit et qu'il eut l'impression de tomber durant de longues minutes en une chute infernale.

-Bonjour, Harry, entendit-il alors que ses pieds touchaient le sol avec délicatesse.

Il se tourna violemment, se brisant presque la nuque :

-Alessa ?

La rousse le regardait, un faible sourire aux lèvres et un petit paquet rond dans ses bras. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi elle se trouvait là, mais, de toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'il s'était promis d'avoir lorsqu'il la reverrait – s'il la revoyait et, apparemment, la chance lui souriait.

-Tu dois revenir immédiatement à Poudlard !

Sa colère fit reculer la jeune fille d'un pas. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne s'était pas attendu à être autant rageur. S'était-il senti autant trahi que l'avait été Rogue ? Avait-il pu comprendre à quel point être abandonné était douloureux ?

Dans un regard triste, elle s'approcha de lui et il vit ce qu'elle tenait entre ses bras enlacés : un jeune enfant, de quelques jours à peine d'après ce que Harry pouvait en savoir.

-Que… fut la seule parole censée qu'il parvint à dire.

-Je ne pouvais pas risquer deux vies ; celle de Lilith et la sienne, acheva-t-elle en indiquant le nouveau-né. Il m'a fallu trouver un endroit sûr et, même s'il m'a fallu fuir pour y arriver, je n'ai pas de regrets, juste des remords.

-Mais…

-Rogue portait toujours la Marque des Ténèbres, fardeau que, grâce à vous deux et à Sanguinis Vitae, je n'ai plus le désespoir de devoir porter. Il représentait un trop grand danger pour nous, pour Eternity, pour Adam.

-Si tu avais remis Eternity à Dumbledore, tu n'aurais pas eu à tout abandonner.

Tous deux savait que lorsqu'il disait _tout_ abandonner, il voulait dire _l'_abandonner. Cependant, ils se complurent dans ce silence.

-Mais j'ai agi comme mon père aurait voulu. Il souhaitait que je prenne soin de Eternity et, même s'il serait facile de me juger, j'ai suivi ma conscience.

Puis, après un silence et les premières larmes coulant sur le visage de Alessa :

-Penses-tu réellement que je me suis jouée de lui ?

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant bien que, au fond, la jeune fille avait été sincère dans ses sentiments. Cependant, pour lui, la lâcheté de sa fuite et les mauvaises raisons qui l'y avaient poussées n'étaient pas excusables. Pour l'instant, du moins…

-Il ne s'en remettra jamais…murmura-t-il alors, ancrant encore plus profondément son regard vert dans la marée lui répondant.

Après un silence :

-Prends bien soin de lui alors…

Le visage en larmes de Alessa James fut la dernière image que Harry eut d'elle.

Enfin, il arriva à destination et après quelques minutes, il sentit que la transformation prenait fin. Il était de nouveau chez lui. Alors pourquoi ce vide régnait-il dans sa poitrine ?

…

…

…

…

…

Le blond redevenu brun se redressa, mais resta assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur sur lequel siégeait le tableau qui l'avait amené dans le passé – don ou malédiction ?

Il soupira, souhaitant reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller retrouver ses amis qu'il n'avait, finalement, pas si hâte que cela de revoir – était-il réellement prêt à tout raconter ?

Il se dit que, de toute façon, Dumbledore ne lui permettrait peut-être pas, mais qu'il faudrait tout de même aller voir le vieil homme et lui avouer son échec. Après tout, il n'avait rien changé. Si sa mission, comme l'avait dit son directeur, concernait Rogue, en quoi la situation du garçon avait-elle été améliorée depuis son arrivée dans le passé ?

Le brun passa une main énervée dans sa masse de cheveux ébouriffée et…

-Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faites avachi dans le couloir alors que votre disparition suscite des hordes d'inquiétude tous les jours depuis deux mois ?

La voix froide, sarcastique, sèche et revêche. Severus Rogue tel qu'il l'avait quitté se trouvait, debout et roide, devant lui, le regard assassin. Mais derrière ce masque, il semblait tout de même étonné. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cette raison que la question n'avait pas été du niveau le plus impitoyable que l'homme pouvait faire. Il était vrai que le Survivant qui disparaissait deux mois était relativement … suspect… Il n'y avait pas pensé, croyant que le directeur ferait ce qu'il fallait.

-Professeur…

La murmure de Harry aurait pu passé pour un gémissement – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le premier qu'il rencontre ? – mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas, trop cruellement réjoui de pouvoir amoindrir le jeune garçon.

-Je vois que votre arrogance vous permet toutes sortes de choses. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez depuis longtemps renvoyé de Poudlard sans chance de retour.

La voix était chuchotante et le brun se retint de répondre qu'il n'en tenait, heureusement, pas qu'à lui et que, jamais, ce ne serait le cas – la pensée que personne n'oserait nommer un tel homme comme directeur l'effleura, mais il s'en voulut s'en pouvoir se contrôler.

Les choses risquaient d'être encore plus compliquées désormais.

Un instant et alors que l'homme s'acharnaient à trouver des répliques toujours plus cruelles, Harry se demanda s'il avait oublié avoir un jour rencontré le sosie de James Potter, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais, de toute évidence et comme il l'avait déjà pensé, la trahison de Alessa avait laissé place à un vide et à un refus de se souvenir de cette période chez cet homme amer et aigri.

-Et je suppose que _L'Elu _– Merlin que c'était ironique – ne ressent pas le besoin de répondre, trop convaincu de sa bonne foi, grogna l'homme dont le ton montait en flèche. Cependant, Potter, n'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire et que, si vous pensez ne pas souhaiter parler, vous le ferez.

Il approcha légèrement son visage, menaçant, de celui du Survivant qui s'était relevé :

-Car une personne aussi impudente que vous ne tient pas à garder un secret, elle s'en vante et le raconte. Alors, Potter ? Où étiez-vous ? Racontez-moi que je puisse vous féliciter… Ou bien avez-vous honte ? Etait-ce un voyage interdit ? Quitter le château alors que vous êtes mineur et – peut-être les journaux ne vous l'ont-ils pas assez répétés – _relativement_ célèbre n'est-il pas déjà suffisant pour ne pas désobéîr ? Vous êtes un effronté complètement puéril et égoiste… Le poids de la gloire vous pèse-t-il trop pour que vous vous permettiez de fuir tel un lâche ? Il est vrai que vous ne faites jamais assez parler de vous…

Harry en avait assez et souhaitait qu'il stoppe cette litanie.

-La gloire n'est certainement pas votre problème étant donné vos grandes compétences et votre capacité de la _mettre en bouteille_ – selon vos propres mots.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et le brun sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oh, oui ! dit-il ironiquement. J'avais oublié de vous dire que, au début, j'écoutais au cours.

Il tenta de calmer son comportement effronté pour ne pas enrager Rogue plus qu'il ne l'était, mais lui-même avait du mal à se contenir.

-Changez de ton, Potter, menaça l'homme, l'air condescendant.

-Et, je trouve que vous avez la mémoire un peu courte, poursuivit pourtant le Survivant, lorsque vous m'accusez d'être capable de fuir comme un lâche…

Harry avait murmuré en s'étant lui aussi approché de l'homme qui le fixait de son air hautain, mais dont les sourcils étaient trop froncés pour que ce soit naturel. En réalité, le brun parlait de la nuit où Sirius avait bien failli tué Rogue en l'amenant dans la cabane hurlante, cependant, immédiatement, le remords le prit. Il ne devait pas laisser planer de doutes et Rogue était trop intelligent pour qu'il puisse se permettre de jouer à ça avec lui. Heureusement, avec ce qu'il venait de dire et s'il ne se laissait plus prendre à ce jeu, le professeur ne pourrait rien deviner…

Il soupira, détourna ses émeraudes du regard onyx et dit, d'une voix froide, ni cruelle, ni douce :

-Il va falloir m'excuser, professeur. Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, je crois qu'il attend un rapport de ma part.

Rogue le regardait toujours et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Le brun se mit alors rapidement en route vers le bureau du directeur, sentant le regard de Rogue dans son dos. Il préférait éviter les provocations jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment se comporter face à Rogue.

L'année risquait d'être longue. Malgré son énervement de l'instant, le Griffondor savait qu'il serait plus difficile que jamais de détester cet homme après tout ce qu'il avait vu ces dernières semaines…

…

…

…

…

…

-Je suis très fier de toi. Même si je ne doutais pas que tu réussisses.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun répéta, en résumé, ce qu'il avait fait et acheva en disant que, justement, il n'était parvenu à rien qui puisse aider Rogue.

-C'est là où tu fais erreur, Harry, dit doucement le directeur, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le brun attendit.

-Si tu n'avais pas aidé le professeur Rogue à réalisé Sanguinis Vitae, Miss James serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Il réfléchit.

-Mais alors… s'il fallait juste que je la sauve, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit partie ?

-On ne peut contrôler les actions des autres, même si l'on essaie toujours, soupira le vieil homme. Mais, maintenant que tu l'as sauvée – et tu peux me croire, il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour le professeur Rogue qu'elle meure – il va falloir la retrouver car, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, Eternity ne sera en sécurité qu'une fois détruite.

-La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Alessa, elle ne semblait pas de cet avis… soupira le brun.

Hochant gravement la tête, le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il fallait faire chaque chose en son temps et que, pour commencer, la retrouver ne serait pas chose facile vu qu'elle avait su se cacher durant toutes ses années.

-Mais Voldemort n'a pas tenté de la chercher ?

-Je pense qu'il la croie morte… répondit le directeur, songeur.

Un silence retentit durant lequel Harry se souvint de quelque chose et se vit contraint d'en parler au directeur – mais, au fond, voulait-il savoir ?

-Professeur…

-Oui, Harry ? sourit l'homme avec indulgence.

-Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans le passé, j'ai dû boire du Polynectar.

L'homme ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre.

-Et je me suis transformé en un garçon qui étudiait à Poudlard longtemps avant mes parents.

Le vieil homme attendait toujours, mais sembla comprendre quelque chose que Harry ne saisit pas.

-Il s'agissait de Vian Matthews, vous souvenez-vous de lui ?

-J'ai la chance d'avoir une impressionnante mémoire. Donc, oui, Harry, je me souviens de ce jeune homme.

Pourquoi la voix du vieil homme semblait-elle si… désabusée ?

-Lorsque j'étais lui… Je faisais des rêves étranges.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais que ça semble impossible. Que le Polynectar ne permet de prendre que l'apparence des gens et que, de plus, il était mort depuis longtemps, mais… parfois, alors même que j'étais éveillé, je me retrouvais à être ailleurs et à ressentir des choses – souvent de la colère – qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je crois que c'était les sentiments de Vian Matthews.

Un silence retentit encore, mais plus tendu.

-Tu as vu des parties de la vie de ce garçon ? demanda doucement l'homme.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-… Il vous criait dessus, vous suppliant de le laisser quitter Poudlard. Il hurlait de douleur dans la cheminée de la Salle sur Demande… Celle qu'il aimait, Emily – pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de dire son prénom ? – se faisait violenter par le frère de Vian… Ce genre de choses, tenta d'atténuer le garçon.

Le directeur se taisait et son silence pesait au jeune garçon plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Pourquoi avoir refusé de l'écouter ? murmura-t-il à son encontre et Dumbledore sembla plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-…J'ai commis une erreur, une terrible, irréparable, erreur.

Harry attendit la suite.

-J'étais un jeune professeur. Le directeur avait dû s'absenter et j'avais sous ma responsabilité Poudlard et la sécurité de ses élèves. J'ai été pris de court lorsque ce garçon m'a demandé de sortir de l'enceinte du château. J'avais peur des conséquences…

Un silence retentit à nouveau. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Comment imaginer qu'un jour Dumbledore ait pu être aussi… irresponsable de par sa jeunesse ? Et comment le lui reprocher à la fois ?

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi cette cheminée l'a-t-elle … brûlé vif ?

-Je savais qu'il était déterminé et je l'avais prévenu que des mesures de sécurité avaient été prises partout dans le château. J'avais chargé les elfes de s'occuper des cheminées. Je ne savais pas et, j'aurais dû y prendre garde, de quelle manière ils s'étaient acquittés de leur tâche. Mettre un sort d'auto-inflammation sur les cheminées étaient une très mauvaise idée que, même alors, je n'aurais pas eu. J'aurais dû m'en charger moi-même… soupira-t-il, sa voix pleine de regrets.

Et il était mort. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer cette phrase. Dumbledore avait la mort d'un innoncent sur la conscience. Et il aurait pu en avoir deux si Emily était morte. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû être traumatisée, à la fois par l'attaque, mais aussi par l'abandon de Vian – en tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait dû penser et ce avec quoi elle avait dû vivre…

Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire et préféra le silence.

-Je ne suis guère étonné d'avoir choisi ses cheveux lorsque je devais te donner le Polynectar. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais ainsi.

-Comment alors ?

-Peut-être ta curiosité t'aurait-elle poussé à faire des recherches.

-Et en quoi cela aurait-il été utile ? ne sut retenir le garçon.

Le vieil homme soupira. Harry s'en voulut et révéla alors qu'il y avait bien une utilité.

-Emily est toujours en vie. Et je crois que Vian voulait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Qu'elle sache, avant de mourir, qu'il l'avait toujours aimée et qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la rejoindre.

Le regard, qui ne pétillait plus, de Dumbledore fixait Harry comme s'il ne le voyait pas. La culpabilité s'y lisait, mais le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accabler.

-Je vais aller la voir, dit-il enfin et Dumbledore eut un bref sourire entendu.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Arrivé devant la petite demeure modeste, Harry inspira et cogna deux fois à la porte grisâtre. Une femme, à la fois très âgée et très agile, lui ouvrit avec un air étonné. Comme il connaissait son histoire, le garçon reconnut immédiatemment la lueur de tristesse qui résidait dans son regard, ancrée et certainement permanente.

-Vous êtes bien Emily ? Emily Adams ?

La question était inutile, il la reconnaissait. Mais le brun ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

-Touché, répondit la vieille femme en souriant, toujours légèrement surprise, mais le regard résigné. Se connaît-on ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme en souriant contritement. Puis-je entrer ?

Elle hésita, mais accepta finalement, un air méfiant étant passé sur son visage. La maison était celle d'une femme seule et trop petite pour qu'on ne comprenne pas la solitude qui y régnait. Le cœur de Harry se serra. La vieille femme s'installait à sa table et l'invitait à faire de même.

-Madame Adams… - il hésita – puis-je vous appeler Emily ?

Elle acquiesça, mais semblait de plus en plus étonnée et de plus en plus méfiante.

-Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas sénile. Ni aveugle. Cette cicatrice est plus voyante qu'on ne me l'avait décrite.

Le ton était aimable, mais légèrement distant.

-Pourtant, vous êtes moldue. Je croyais que…

-Je m'intéresse au monde de la Magie depuis toujours et si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est que vous ne l'ignorez pas vraiment.

-En effet… Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais… - il prit son souffle – j'ai des nouvelles de Vian.

Un silence résonna tel une bombe.

-… Que voulez-vous dire ? murmura-t-elle, des sanglots déjà présents dans sa voix.

-Je veux dire… qu'il est venu me parler…

-Ne peut-il pas venir lui-même ? dit-elle, une légère colère reprenant le dessus.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Il comprit qu'elle ignorait même sa mort.

-Emily…dit-il doucement. Vian est décédé. Il y a très longtemps.

Elle se tendit, mais ne répondit rien.

-D'ailleurs, vous devez vous souvenir de la date mieux que moi, dit-il alors, inspiré. Il est mort le jour même de la visite de son frère chez vous.

Silence pesant de souvenirs repoussés jusqu'alors.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Il ne vous a jamais abandonné, dit Harry, plus sûr de lui. Malheureusement, il est mort alors qu'il tentait de respecter sa promesse et de vous rejoindre.

-Comment… ?commença-t-elle, ne sachant de toute évidence plus très bien ni quoi dire ni quoi penser.

Et Harry entama le récit de son aventure – après tout, à qui irait-elle raconter cela et cette femme faisait bien partie des personnes qui avaient le droit à un peu de vérité. Du début à la fin, elle ne l'interrompit pas. Les larmes commencèrent à couler une dizaine de minutes après le début de son monologue et ne s'arrétèrent plus, même lorsqu'il dit qu'il devait partir.

Les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça furent des remerciements chaleureux et elle parvint même à lui soutirer une promesse d'un retour prochain de sa part. Après tout, Harry s'était mis à apprécier cette femme avant même de l'avoir rencontrer. Pourquoi ne pas revenir la voir ?

Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle de la rue, Harry l'aperçut, à travers sa fenêtre, pleurant sur une vieille photo vétuste, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Il était arrivé à la fin de son aventure. Enfin… Il était toujours entier, avait, d'après le directeur, rempli sa mission, avait exécuté les dernières volontés de Vian Matthews. Tout allait pour le mieux. Même s'il en voulait toujours à Alessa. D'ailleurs, c'est à cet instant qu'il se fit le serment de la retrouver, coûte que coûte.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel, bleu pâle en cette journée d'avril. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti dans le parc. D'un instant à l'autre, il lui faudrait faire face aux nombreuses questions de ses amis, compagnons de classe et professeurs. Mais, encore une minute… il voulait encore profiter un peu de ce calme qui l'habitait… De cette résignation qu'il fallait avoir avant de commencer de nouvelles aventures… Avant de tenir ses promesses…

Il respira profondément et entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Comment a-t-il deviné, à cet instant, que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui le fixait impatiemment ?

Sans se retourner, il dit :

-Professeur Rogue.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore auprès de vos admirateurs ? A vanter vos mérites et conter vos aventures…

La voix était cruelle et sarcastique.

-Ou peut-être avez-vous des choses à dissimuler qui font que vous préférez vous terrer ici ?

Harry se dit que « se terrer » était un bien grand mot alors qu'il se trouvait à la vue de tous, dans le parc et en plein jour. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien.

Il savait que si Rogue était là, à supporter cette présence qui l'incommodait et qu'il fuyait habituellement, c'était qu'il voulait à tous prix savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux mois. Pourtant, le directeur lui avait bien fait comprendre que cet homme en particulier n'était pas encore prêt à apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. D'ailleurs, Harry lui-même ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après tout, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi revêche et amer. Ou alors était-ce sa destinée ?

Il ne sourit même pas à cette note d'humour intérieure. Rogue le jaugeait, semblant attendre qu'il réponde, paraissant sur le point de recommencer une litanie cruelle. Mais Harry fit quelque chose qui sembla le désarmer une seconde – rien qu'une seconde car cette homme avait la capacité première de reprendre contenance dans n'importe quelles circonstances : il sourit. D'un sourire franc, mais las. D'un sourire sincère, mais désabusé.

Et il dit, d'une voix fatiguée, après avoir fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de cet homme qu'il avait fréquenté et appris, bien malgré lui, à apprécier :

-Je reviens d'un autre monde. D'un monde qui m'empêchera à tout jamais de répondre à vos affronts.

Puis, dans un sourire, il rejoignit la porte et pénétra dans Poudlard sous les hurlements dédaigneux de Rogue – « votre arrogance vous perdra ! …vous n'êtes qu'un avorton stupide, un gamin médiocre et chanceux… ».

Puis, revenant sur ses pas et souriant de façon plus espiègle, Harry dit :

-Si vous voulez savoir, demandez à Dumbledore ! Il se fera un plaisir de vous recevoir.

Et il s'en alla sous les foudres encore plus violentes de l'homme et après avoir fait perdre plus de cinquante points à sa maison. Qui lui en voudrait ?

_Voilà, c'est fini. Désolée pour cette fin médiocre, mais je suis nulle pour les fins (si tant est qu'on puisse dire que je suis douée pour les débuts…) _

_En espérant quand même vous avoir fait passé un bon moment… merci à vous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici… _

_°°Samarachna°_


End file.
